¿Jugamos?
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Desarrollo alternativo de la trilogía que sucede a partir de las últimas páginas de Sinsajo, cuando Katniss se adentra en el Capitolio con la intención de matar a Snow. Cambio el rated a M porque hay mucha violencia, malas intenciones y probablemente sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es para el reto *_**Personajes fuera de tiempo, creando What If s**_*, del foro '_**Hasta el final de la Pradera**_'. Por una parte, siento el retraso, por otra, este es el _what if_ más grande que se me ha ocurrido.

Los personajes son de Collins, y yo, tratando de imitarla, he escrito en primera persona a Katniss. Espero que se le parezca.

* * *

_**¿Jugamos?**_

* * *

Hemos decidido dividirnos en tres grupos; primero Cressida y Pollux, después Gale y yo, y por último, Peeta. Antes de abandonar la casa de Tigris, le quito las esposas y le doy un beso en la mejilla; luego sigo a Gale.

Fuera está la guerra; gritos, disparos y gente corriendo en todas las direcciones. Hay agentes de paz intentando conducir el tráfico humano. Y es en vano, porque la masa de personas aterrorizadas es imprevisible. Los tiradores de las azoteas parecen rebeldes e intentan derribar a los agentes. La nieve y sus uniformes blancos se manchan de sangre y de pólvora.

Avanzamos pegados a una pared con la intención de llegar a la mansión de Snow. Vamos vestidos con la ropa y las pelucas que nos dio Tigris, así que deberíamos pasar desapercibidos entre la marea humana. Atravesamos un par de manzanas de esa forma, eludiendo el fuego cruzado entre rebeldes y agentes de paz. Eso, sumado al humo de las vainas que se disparan a su paso, hace que la visibilidad sea prácticamente nula. El sonido me nubla la mente y el miedo hace que empiece a disparar en todas las direcciones, sin ver quién hay en frente. Disparo a todo menos a Gale, a quien siento menos de un paso detrás de mí.

Las vainas matan a tantos refugiados como las balas. Cada una es distinta; ráfagas de luz cegadora que matan, nubes de humo blanco que aniquilan, grietas en el suelo que se abren, se tragan a la gente y vuelven a cerrarse. Todavía no he visto mutos en la superficie.

Gale y yo nos protegemos en los portales, bajo las cornisas o en los huecos de las escaleras de los edificios, pero seguimos avanzando. En la siguiente manzana vuelven a dispararse vainas. El Capitolio está minado. Me pregunto si es necesario detonarlas desde algún lugar para que se pongan en marcha, ¿habrá un panel con un mapa del Capitolio, y un Vigilante al mando, como en los Juegos?. Si es así, Snow se está cargando a sus ciudadanos sin ningún miramiento. Tampoco me extraña.

Justo cuando intentamos atravesar una calle entre edificios, el asfalto empieza a vibrar bajo mis pies. Tiembla, es como una onda sísmica que se extiende a lo largo de la calzada. El sonido de piedras rompiéndose resulta ensordecedor. Vuelvo la vista buscando a Gale, que me agarra el antebrazo. "Corre", me dice, y yo me permito mirar al frente una última vez antes de dar media vuelta. Los adoquines, el pavimento y los edificios de la manzana se inclinan hacia dentro formando un cráter. La gente cae y se precipita hacia el fondo.

Gale sigue tirando de mi muñeca mientras corremos en cualquier dirección. Hay tanto humo y polvo en el aire que no vemos lo que hay delante. Chocamos con una pared de personas, les derribamos, caemos un par de veces. Intento zafarme del agarre de Gale porque ralentiza la huida, pero me sujeta con fuerza. Cuando lo consigo, él se detiene un segundo, me mira a los ojos, me agarra la mano y continúa corriendo, conmigo a rastras. Presiona tan fuerte mis dedos que es posible que haya roto algún hueso, pero la adrenalina me impide sentir dolor; le devuelvo el apretón y corro, dejándome guiar por Gale.

La grieta inicial comienza a expandiese. Una ligera vibración antecede al brazo que abre el suelo por la mitad. Corremos al límite, con la grava desprendiéndose justo después de levantar los talones del suelo. Todo lo que queda tras nosotros se hunde en el vacío. Corremos sin rumbo y tan rápido como podemos, pero el abismo que nos persigue lo hace todavía más. La calle se inclina cuesta arriba y el sonido del asfalto quebrándose envuelve todo. Cuando el ángulo que forma está a punto de lanzarnos a la apertura del suelo, Gale se agarra a la cornisa de un edificio y yo quedo suspendida en el aire con la única sujeción de sus dedos. Debajo de mí, nada, aparte del olor a muerte.

Estoy gritando y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Mis dedos se resbalan de la mano de Gale por el sudor. No encuentro solución y ya me siento muerta, precipitándome al vacío, descendiendo a las entrañas de tierra, cuando mi cuerpo comienza a balancearse. Aprovecho el impulso y agarro con la otra mano el brazo de Gale. Por un instante me siento segura, pero mi cuerpo sigue descendiendo. La tela de su uniforme es mi tabla de salvación, así que me aferro con todas mis fuerzas. Gale grita, pero no le oigo, sólo veo su cara contorsionarse.

Ambos hemos dejado caer los fabulosos arcos de Beetee, y si salimos de esta, estaremos desarmados y completamente vulnerables, aunque no es muy probable que salgamos de esta.

La desesperación se ha vuelto a apoderar de mí y estoy a punto de renunciar a la vida cuando noto que mi cuerpo asciende. Miro hacia arriba y veo un guante blanco sujetando el brazo que sostenía a Gale en la cornisa. Luego otra mano. Tiran de nosotros hacia arriba.

La alegría del rescate es breve, porque al segundo tenemos a dos agentes de paz en frente, apuntándonos con sus armas. Gale y yo estamos paralizados, mirando los uniformes blancos, volviendo la cabeza al agujero en el asfalto y cruzando las miradas. Inmediatamente pienso en la jaula de noche y el pequeño compartimento que Cinna diseñó en el traje de Sinsajo, pero me doy cuenta de que mi amigo no tiene la suya, ni puede hacer estallar las flechas que todavía cuelgan en su espalda, no lo permitirían. No puedo abandonarle ahora, así que permanezco inmóvil, demasiado asustada para decir nada.

Tampoco tengo que hacerlo. Los individuos que nos han rescatado, nos giran y nos obligan a avanzar por el tejado, con cada una de sus armas en cada una de nuestras espaldas. Ninguno de los dos nos resistimos, sólo caminamos hacia delante. Pronto aparecen nuevos agentes de paz, y estos nos reconocen. Comentan algo sobre el Sinsajo y su primo, y nos esposan las manos.

Lo siguiente que noto es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando empiezo a recuperar la consciencia, noto que tengo brazos y piernas amordazados. Busco a Gale pero allí no hay nadie más, sólo yo y paredes de un blanco inmaculado. No tengo claro cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos cogieron, pero algunos flashes recorren mi memoria; agentes de paz muy exaltados y hablando entre ellos; Gale intentando resistirse y recibiendo otro golpe igual que el mío, alguien pinchándome vías en la muñeca izquierda, y el líquido entrando en mis venas. Me siento como si llevase días dormida, con todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Lo único que sé con certeza ahora mismo es que estoy atrapada. Snow debió bailar salsa al saber que tiene al Sinsajo. Es probable que Coin le marque el ritmo, si se entera. Me estremezco pensando en lo que van a hacerme para sacarme información, y se me seca la boca cuando recuerdo que también tienen Gale. ¿Y Peeta?. La última vez que lo vi, parecía centrado y dispuesto a armar barullo si alguien nos reconocía. Solo espero que haya vuelto al refugio de Tigris y no lo tengan a él también. Peeta sí que tiene la píldora y no dudará en tomársela. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

Paso las siguientes horas – o días, no lo tengo claro – en una especie de duerme-vela inducido por lo que sea que me han enganchado al brazo. No es morflina, pero la sensación es similar. Te deja estático y vacío, sin fuerzas para pensar. Si van a torturarme, espero que lo hagan con una buena dosis de esto en mi torrente sanguíneo. No siento nada físico; ni hambre, ni sueño, ni frío. En realidad no es tan malo. Se me pasa por la cabeza que tal vez me permitan morir así, pero enseguida aparto el pensamiento. Tengo que prepararme para lo peor. Snow no es precisamente compasivo.

Después de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, mi estado de consciencia converge con el momento en que alguien entra al cuarto donde me tienen atada. Es un hombre, y es del Capitolio, sin duda. Lo sé por sus pómulos más arriba de lo normal y por su piel estirada y radiante, aunque va vestido con una sencilla indumentaria médica.

Abro mucho los ojos cuando se acerca a mí y empieza a comprobar mis constantes vitales. Él hace caso omiso de mi mirada inquisitiva y continúa haciendo su trabajo. Comprueba el monitor, intercambia un par de bolsas con líquido de las que se conectan con mis brazos y se marcha.

Me pregunto si lo que me están metiendo no será veneno reastreavíspulas para dejarme tan loca como a Peeta, aunque me parece poco probable, porque supongo que lo que quieren es sacarme información de los rebeldes. Puede que eso se lo hagan a Gale, para que me odie y quiera matarme también, sólo para hundirme un poco más.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despierto sigo tumbada en una camilla, pero ya no estoy en la habitación blanca. Reconozco el lugar; es la sala en la que el equipo de preparación me había 'mejorado' antes de cada una de las arenas. Ahora están haciendo lo mismo, aunque, claro, no es mi equipo de preparación. Son completos desconocidos, pero por sus comentarios, no parecen mucho más inteligentes.

No sé para qué hacen esto. ¿Van a llevarme de nuevo a un plató de televisión? ¿Qué ha preparado Snow para mí esta vez?. Me mentalizo de que en breve volveré a encontrarme con Caesar Flickerman y su tupé azul brillante.

Mis sospechas se confirman cuando empiezan a vestirme con un bonito vestido, blanco y emplumado. Se parece mucho al que Cinna hizo para mí antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Me recogen el pelo igual que él lo hizo aquella vez, y enmarcan mis ojos en negro. Me veo en el espejo y no reconozco a nadie. Estoy pálida y frágil. ¿Es este el aspecto que pretenden que tenga?.

Cuando estoy lista me conducen por unos pasillos por los que no había pasado antes. No son los mismos que atravesé cuando me dirigía a las entrevistas, ni tampoco hay ningún ascensor de cristal. Esto no es el centro de capacitación, sin embargo la sala de puesta a punto parecía la misma.

Llagamos a una habitación enorme, y efectivamente está llena de equipos preparados para una emisión en directo. Hay muchas cámaras, pero pocos operarios, aunque hay bastantes tipos vestidos de blanco, con batas y uniformes médicos. Y Caesar, como había imaginado. Sinceramente, no sé cómo van a conseguir que la voz salga de mi garganta; no creo que pueda hacer ningún sonido después de tanto tiempo sin hablar. De hecho, lo más probable es que no diga una palabra. Eso haré. No abriré la boca.

Observo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor mientras me llevan hasta una silla, no un sofá como las otras veces. Es una silla lujosa, de diseño capitolino, con dos grandes reposabrazos metálicos. También me doy cuenta de que, aparte de los equipos de grabación, hay otro tipo de máquinas. Están llenas de luces parpadeantes, botones, y unas tiras de papel continuo en las que unas agujas-lápices dibujan un par de prolongadas líneas rectas de color azul. Hay dos artilugios de ese tipo.

Me sientan en la silla y empiezan a colocarme ventosas en los brazos y en la parte del pecho que el vestido deja al aire. También ponen un par de ellas en la base del cuello, justo por encima de la clavícula, y otras dos en las sienes, una a cada lado. No acabo de entender por qué se han molestado en vestirme así para luego llenarme de ventosas conectadas a cables. Sigo la dirección de los cables con los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estos, a su vez, están conectados a las máquinas del papel continuo. Cuando han terminado, se acerca otro hombre, que no va de blanco, y coloca un micrófono en el escote de mi vestido palabra de honor.

Levanto la vista y me fijo en la disposición extraña de los aparatos y las cámaras. Hay una silla idéntica frente a la mía; me pregunto si será para Caesar, aunque lo dudo, porque hay una butaca de terciopelo rojo justo a mi lado. A él le están retocando el maquillaje en estos momentos. Me ha visto, es evidente, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra.

Entonces lo veo aparecer desde la parte trasera de la sala. Viene directamente hacia mí. Tiene el mismo aspecto contenido de siempre, como si el mundo fuera incapaz de alterar su mirada de serpiente venenosa. Se para a mi lado y me mira directamente a los ojos.

"Estoy encantado de volver a verla en persona, Katniss Everdeen".

Se me hiela la sangre. "No me cabe la menor duda, presidente Snow".

He hablado y no sé cómo lo he hecho. Ha sonado grave, casi desafiante, y no estoy segura de que ese sea el mejor enfoque, dada mi situación. Snow se acaricia la barbilla y continúa observándome con atención.

"No pensé que esto fuera a salir así. Pero cuando mis asesores dijeron que te teníamos, vi claro cuál era el siguiente paso. Habría sido perfecto si el amor de tu vida hubiera estado contigo. A él no lo hemos encontrado. ¿Qué tal le va a Peeta, señorita Everdeen? ¿Te ha hablado de su fabulosa experiencia en el Capitolio mientras tú jugabas a ser el Sinsajo?".

No tienen a Peeta. Me permito un momento de alivio, e intento tragar la saliva que no tengo. Snow continúa;

"Sin embargo, creo que el primo nos servirá. ¿Tú qué opinas, Katniss?".

Tardo un segundo en reaccionar a sus palabras. Tienen a Gale, ¿qué van a hacerle?, ¿qué van a hacerme a mí?. Esta vez no puedo decir que él no tiene nada que ver, o que él no ha hecho nada, porque es obvio que lo ha hecho. Ideó una trampa para la Nuez – aunque eso puede que Snow no lo sepa. Y aparece junto al Sinsajo en un sinfín de propaganda rebelde, y en los montajes del 8, derribando a duo naves del Capitolio. Está claro que no va a librarse, pero aún así, lo intento;

"Él no ha hecho nada".

El presidente Snow esboza una sonrisa satisfecha. Realmente está encantado de verme. "Por supuesto, querida. El no ha hecho nada, pero para asegurarnos tengo algo preparado para vosotros dos". Hace una pausa y gira la cabeza. "Que traigan al chico".

Vuelvo medio cuerpo ante el ruido de la puerta de detrás. Dos agentes de la paz sujetan a Gale, uno de cada brazo, aunque todavía tenga las manos esposadas. A él no se han molestado en acicalarle para la ocasión. Sigue con el uniforme del Distrito 13.

"¡Gale!", grito, me retuerzo y se me sueltan un par de ventosas. Un hombre y una mujer se dan prisa en sujetarme y recolocarlas en su sitio.

"¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te han hecho?", se apresura a responder. También se retuerce e intenta soltarse, pero dos agentes de paz y unas esposas son un obstáculo excesivo. Aún así sigue intentándolo hasta que empiezan a golpearle. Ahora le sangra el labio.

"Sí, definitivamente el primo servirá", dice de nuevo Snow, y los pequeños ojos le brillan cuando le miro de reojo, porque no puedo apartar los míos de Gale; ¿dónde le han tenido?.

"Tranquilizaos, chicos", dice Caesar Flickerman, que se ha sentado en la butaca roja, perfectamente maquillado y ajustándose el micro en la solapa. "Vamos a empezar enseguida".

Los agentes llevan a Gale a la silla que está en frente, e inmediatamente un grupo de personas se abalanza sobre él. No veo lo que le hacen, solo sus batas blancas, pero escucho sus quejas, y el forcejeo. Cuando se retiran veo a mi amigo también cubierto de cables. En los brazos y en las sienes como los míos, pero también por todo el pecho, ahora sin camisa, y sobre la cabeza. Vuelvo a mirar a Snow tratando de encontrar respuestas. Él se encoge de hombros.

"No te asustes, Katniss. Sólo se trata de un pequeño juego, y a ti se te da bien jugar, ¿verdad?. Hoy vas a tener la oportunidad de sincerarte con Panem. Podrás explicarle a todo el mundo lo que ha pasado los últimos dos años. Cómo te enamoraste ciegamente de Peeta e hiciste todo por salvarle".

"¿Qué?", pregunto desconcertada.

"Caesar te hará las preguntas. Tú sólo tienes que decir la verdad. Si sale bien, estoy seguro de que Peeta y tú querréis invitarme a vuestra boda. La oficial, no la que hicisteis en el 12. Pero si mientes, Katniss… achicharramos a tu primo".

Parpadeo un par de veces. Todavía no acabo de entender en qué consiste todo esto. Las últimas palabras de Snow me hacen eco en la cabeza – _si mientes… achicharramos a tu primo_.

* * *

a/n; ha sido tan divertido escribirlo que voy a continuar este fic (y puede que sea largo). Como participa en un reto, lo hará sólo con este primer capítulo. El what if es evidente: Snow tiene a Katniss y a Gale, y va a hacer un show televisivo con ellos. Si queréis saber como sigue, echad un vistazo al siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y parecido emocionante. Si ha sido así, dejadme un review. Me alegraríais el día. Un beso a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Jugamos? (parte II)**_

* * *

Lo primero que hago es mirar a Gale, que tiene una expresión tan estupefacta como la mía. Snow acaba de dejar claro que esto será una especie de juego de la verdad, pero no sé a qué se refiere exactamente con lo del achicharramiento. Empiezo a entrar en pánico cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que yo haga, si miento o no, va a afectar directamente a los planes que tengan para Gale. De nuevo seré la culpable de que dañen a alguien a quien quiero. Vuelvo a mirar a Snow tras la revelación.

"Tu mirada me dice que empiezas a comprender la dinámica del juego, señorita Everdeen. De todas formas, Caesar os lo explicará con más detalles".

La serpiente se gira hacia el presentador, que asiente y se recoloca en su asiento, cruzando las piernas.

"Por supuesto, presidente". Me hace un gesto de saludo con la cabeza; "Katniss". Luego la mueve hacia Gale y hace lo mismo; "Primo de Katniss". Gale le pone unos ojos de odio marca de la casa y aprieta los dientes con virulencia. Caesar continúa hablando;

"El juego se llama _DOLOR Y HONOR_. ¿Qué os parece el nombre?. Es bastante apropiado, ¿verdad?", pregunta mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en la boca. "Como de costumbre, esta noche tendré el placer de ser maestro de ceremonias. Hare a Katniss una serie de preguntas; serán fáciles, así que no tienes de que preocuparte".

Se detiene para mirarme de arriba a abajo.

"Por cierto, hoy está deslumbrante, señorita Everdeen". Vuelve a mirar al frente porque el equipo de cámaras está ajustando sus planos. "Sólo tendrás que contestar con sinceridad, y si lo haces, no ocurrirá nada, simplemente continuaremos con la entrevista, igual que lo hemos hecho las otras veces".

"Por favor, Caesar, explícales que sucederá si miente", interrumpe impaciente Snow.

"Claro, presidente", se apresura a decir Caesar.

"Si mientes, Katniss, activaremos la máquina a la que está conectado tu primo. Es una ligeramente diferente a la tuya. Tu máquina es un medidor de constantes que registra el compás de tus latidos y las alteraciones de tu respiración. También comprueba el aumento de temperatura corporal, y la tensión de tu musculatura, además de otros parámetros necesarios para saber si lo que dices no es la verdad. Todos ellos quedan registrados en las líneas azules del papel, disparando una luz roja y un pitido agudo si los niveles de mentira alcanzan el límite establecido. El aparato al que está conectado tu primo es un generador de electricidad. Contiene un circuito cerrado de agua en el interior, y está tan mejorado por nuestros especialistas, que podría iluminar el Capitolio entero. Pero no te alarmes, podemos graduarlo. Cuando mientas, Katniss, el profesor Flavius subirá un nivel de la palanca de graduación. Si tu mentira alcanza el límite de la gráfica, subirá varios niveles a la vez".

Caesar se detiene y clava los ojos en Gale. "Usted también está encantador, señor Hawthorne. Le favorece no llevar camisa, y ese pequeño reguero de sangre que le resbala por el labio es muy apropiado. Quedará perfecto en cámara".

Gale se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y lame su propia sangre. Parece que no le hace especialmente feliz todo ese tema de su fotogenia. Caesar continúa, después de sonreír al gesto con la lengua de Gale.

"Gale, siento decirte que serás el principal perjudicado si Katniss dice una verdad a medias, o si miente. En el momento en que lo haga, nuestra preciosa maquinita enviará una corriente eléctrica a cada uno de los cables que tienes conectados. Seguramente te duela, de ahí el nombre del juego". Caesar y el presidente cruzan una mirada cómplice, y Snow le insta a continuar.

"Será excitante muchacho, no pongas esa cara", dice a Gale con voz condescendiente antes de seguir con los detalles;

"Al principio sólo sentirás un ligero cosquilleo, pero a medida que Flavius aumente la potencia, el dolor también se incrementará. Como tienes cables conectados a puntos vitales de tu anatomía, lo más probable es que acabes frito, si tu entrañable prima se empeña en mentirnos. ¿Qué le parece, señor Hawthorne?. Es emocionante, ¿verdad?. A la audiencia de Panem le va a encantar nuestro pequeño montaje".

Tras su explicación, nos mira alternativamente a ambos. "Espero que todo haya quedado claro. Y por favor, recordad sonreír a la cámara. No tenemos público, pero estaremos en riguroso directo".

Vuelvo a intentar tragar saliva en balde. Tengo la boca como la suela de un zapato y creo que el corazón me va a estallar. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas van a hacerme?. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es real y qué no de todo lo que he hecho, y de todo lo que ha pasado los últimos dos años. En mi cabeza se reproducen imágenes de los primeros Juegos; las bayas, los besos fingidos a Peeta. Yo quería salvarle, eso es verdad, ¿pero le quería a él?, ese punto aún no lo tengo claro.

Gale me contempla con ojos turbulentos y cara de preocupación, y no es para menos. Acaban de decir que van a freírle y le dolerá. Sólo yo puedo a hacer algo para evitarlo y ni siquiera sé con certeza el qué. No mentir, como si fuera tan fácil cuando ni siquiera sé lo que siento. De pronto estoy aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de perderle. Quieren matarle. No – me digo a mi misma – es peor que eso; quieren que sea yo quien lo mate, y emitirlo en directo a todo Panem. Eso demostrará al País el tipo de persona que soy. El miedo y el sentimiento de culpa me ahogan, y noto que empiezo a hiperventilar. Ahora entiendo porque Snow se lamentaba hace un rato de no haber conseguido atrapar a Peeta. Para él, sería perfecto exhibir su muerte en directo, conmigo ejerciendo de verdugo. Sería un gran golpe de efecto de cara a la población. Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando Gale dice mi nombre en voz alta;

"¡Katniss!".

Su voz me hace reaccionar.

"No abras la boca. No tienes que jugar a sus Juegos, Katniss. No otra vez."

Yo no sé qué contestar a eso. Me tiembla todo y creo que empezaré a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Ya está bien muchachos", dice Snow, que sigue a mi espalda. "Dejad el drama para las cámaras. ¿Está todo listo?", pregunta mirando al frente. Le contestan dos o tres personas a la vez de forma afirmativa. "Bien. Comencemos cuanto antes".

Snow se retira a la parte de la habitación en la que se encuentran las cámaras, así que imagino que él no tiene intención de aparecer en escena de momento. Se apagan las luces del techo y alguien pone en marcha una serie de focos laterales que hacen que el ambiente resulte mucho más íntimo, como si Caesar y yo fuésemos a mantener una agradable charla amistosa. Sin embargo, el foco que alumbra a Gale lo hace desde el arriba, creando un círculo de luz blanca a su alrededor. Tiene los ojos cada vez más oscuros, con una mirada feroz; la boca y el ceño fruncidos y todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos. Inesperadamente, tanto de los brazos metálicos de su silla como de los de la mía, ascienden cuatro pares de grilletes plateados que se cierran en torno a nuestras muñecas. Ahora no hay forma de huir.

Suena el himno de Panem mientras mis ojos vagan por la habitación otra vez, encontrando una pantalla bastante grande unos 5 metros delante de Cesar. En ella aparece nuestra imagen y un teleprompter para que él lea en caso de que olvide el guión, aunque con su dilatada experiencia, no creo que vaya a necesitarlo. Estudio la imagen. Es un plano fijo de los tres, Gale, Caesar y yo. Caesar a mi lado en su butaca roja y Gale justo en frente, a unos 3 metros de mi silla. También se pueden ver las máquinas a las que estamos conectados y al profesor Flavius, un hombre de mediana edad, alto, delgado, con una bata y una tarjeta de identificación colgando de ella en la que se lee: DR. FLAVIUS AURELIUS HIGHSMOUTH; y en letras más pequeñas, justo debajo del nombre: Director del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológica de Panem.

Cuando se detiene la música, Caesar empieza a hablar a la cámara. Me siento como en un sueño y apenas entiendo una palabra hasta que dice mi nombre, y hace un comentario halagador a mi vestido. Entonces le miro.

"Katniss, le estaba explicando a la audiencia como esta noche vas a contarnos toda la verdad sobre tu vida".

"Sí…sí, lo haré", digo tartamudeando.

"También les he hablado de la prueba a la que te vas a someter, y sus consecuencias".

"Sí", repito, y soy incapaz de decir nada más. Caesar va a empezar con las preguntas de un momento a otro y mi saliva es tan densa como el cemento. No creo que pueda responder a ninguna.

"Muy bien Katniss, entonces comencemos. Pero primero, ¿puede alguien traer un poco de agua a la muchacha, por favor?".

Tarda poco en aparecer una mujer con un vaso lleno de líquido. Tiene que ponerlo en mi boca, porque tengo las manos sujetas a los grilletes de la silla. Trago e intento alargar el momento todo lo posible, mentalizándome de que tengo que hablar y decir las cosas correctas para que no hagan daño a Gale. Lo bebo entero.

"¿Mejor así?", pregunta Caesar. Yo asiento con la cabeza. "Entonces podemos continuar. Vamos a empezar por el principio, Katniss. ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué te presentaste voluntaria por tu hermana en la Cosecha de la setenta y cuatro edición de los Juegos del Hambre?".

Después del agua, la lengua se desliza fácilmente por mi boca, así que respiro hondo, pienso que esa es una pregunta fácil, y empiezo a hablar;

"Tenía que hacerlo. Prim… Prim sólo tenía doce años y habría muerto en el baño de sangre".

Miro la máquina del papel continuo y sé que no habrá luces de alarma ni pitidos, aunque las agujas-lápices se han empezado a mover formando una gráfica de picos poco acentuados. Caesar parece satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero yo estoy cada vez más ansiosa, consciente de que esta ha debido de ser la pregunta más sencilla que va a hacerme. No creo que tarde en volver a necesitar agua.

"¿Ves como es fácil, Katniss?. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Vamos con la siguiente pregunta". Caesar se detiene para aclararse la garganta. "¿Conocías los sentimientos de Peeta Mellark hacia ti antes de entrar en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre?"

Respiro profundamente porque está respuesta también la sé, y contesto sin vacilar; "No. Apenas le conocía a él. Lo había visto por los pasillos de la escuela y poco más".

La lucecita roja de la máquina empieza a parpadear, e ipso facto escucho el quejido de Gale. ¿He mentido sin darme cuenta?. Esta máquina hila muy fino si ha sido así.

"Bueno Katniss. Esto es lo que sucederá cuando tus palabras sean sólo una verdad a medias. A tu primo le dolerá. Aún no está frito, pero ya está dolorido, ¿verdad, Gale?".

Los dientes apretados de Gale me dicen que efectivamente le ha dolido. Me apresuro a seguir hablando porque sé perfectamente lo que no he dicho, y cuento el episodio del pan, y cómo esa era una deuda que no fui capaz de pagar a Peeta hasta los Juegos, mientras me pregunto cómo un simple aparato puede ser tan perspicaz. ¿Había explicado antes lo del pan delante de las cámaras?. Entonces me doy cuenta – claro que lo hice – cuando fueron a rescatar a Peeta, en el 13. Pero aún así…

"Muy bien Katniss", dice Caesar cuando termino. "Veo que empiezas a captar las reglas del juego". Me sonríe complacido. "Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuándo supiste que tú estabas loca por sus huesos?".

Y mi lengua vuelve a ser papel de lija al escucharla. Voy a necesitar algo más que agua esta vez. ¿Cuándo lo hice? ¿He estado loca por sus huesos alguna vez? ¿Hay alguna respuesta a eso que no sea falsa?. Permanezco en silencio.

"¿Katniss?", pregunta Caesar con apremio.

Me miro las muñecas aprisionadas porque mi primer impuso es salir corriendo. Luego levanto la vista hacia Gale. Dios, está tan tenso. Sus puños se cierran con tanta fuerza que es fácil ver los tendones en sus brazos, y su mirada es tan turbadora que apenas queda gris en sus ojos – sólo está el negro brillante de las pupilas y el punto de luz que se refleja en ellas. Las cámaras le están prestando mucha atención. Pienso en una imagen compartida de ambos; a la izquierda, la ira de Gale, a la derecha, mi cara de pánico – proyectándose en las grandes pantallas que decoran las calles de un Capitolio medio en ruinas. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

"Katniss, tienes que responder", vuelve a hablar Caesar.

"Yo – no – no lo sé. No sé cuando sucedió eso".

No hay pitido, ni escucho el motor de la máquina de Gale, pero una voz habla desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"Caesar, olvidaste decir a la señorita Everdeen que 'no lo sé' no es una respuesta válida en este juego", dice Snow.

Como si el comentario fuera dirigido a él, el profesor Flavius se dirige al aparato al que Gale está conectado y desliza ligeramente hacia arriba una palanca. No tardo en escuchar el grito de Gale, y el mío al oírlo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarle, lo cual es complicado porque le tengo justo en frente. Esto es demasiado horrible para ser cierto. _Estás en el Capitolio, Katniss_ – tengo que recordarme. Nada es demasiado horrible para ellos.

Cuando reúno el valor suficiente para mirar a mí amigo, la imagen es devastadora. Noto mis propios gritos ahogarse en la garganta mientras dura su agonía. Entonces se detiene. Gale tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus puños siguen apretados y ahora también le sangra un oído. Cuando los abre, clava una mirada severa en mí.

"Si vas a hablar, Katniss, di la verdad", me escupe Gale. "No lo pienses, sólo dila. Sino cállate, y acabaremos con esto".

Lo dice como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que le están haciendo. ¿Qué quiere decir con _acabaremos con esto_? ¿Que acabaremos muertos? ¿Es eso lo que quiere?. No puedo evitar acordarme de Finnick, Boggs y el resto de muertos que ha dejado mi misión suicida en el Capitolio. Al parecer la matanza que he orquestado no había terminado con ellos. Todavía soy capaz de empeorar las cosas.

"Veo que te has bloqueado, Katniss. Por favor, un poco más de agua", dice Caesar. "Voy a intentar ayudarte a recordar. ¿Fue cuando él dijo que te quería delante de todos, Katniss? ¿O fue cuando anunciaron en la arena que podía haber dos vencedores?. Yo casi tengo la certeza de que fue al saber que en realidad sólo podía haber uno, cuando sacaste las bayas. ¿En qué pensabas en ese momento, Katniss? ¿Fue entonces cuando supiste que le querías?".

Vuelven a traerme un vaso con agua, repetimos el proceso y yo vuelvo a intentar alargarlo lo más que puedo, diciéndome a mí misma que quizá aparezca de la nada la respuesta a esas preguntas si hablo sin pensar, como dice Gale.

"Sí", digo en voz muy baja. "Fue cuando le propuse comer las bayas. No quería volver sin él a casa".

"¿Por qué estabas demasiado enamorada para soportarlo? ¿Preferías morir en la arena a tener que vivir sin él?", pregunta Caesar.

"Sí", vuelvo a decir, y esta vez mi hilo de voz es apenas audible, no obstante, todo mi cuerpo tiembla con la respuesta. Cierro los ojos por un momento porque no ha pasado nada, ni pitidos de mi máquina, ni gritos de dolor de Gale. Pero los abro inmediatamente al escuchar ambas cosas. Esta vez el pitido es más agudo, y el grito de Gale más ahogado. Miro hacia el frente y veo sus espasmos. Sus ojos ya no contienen ira por que ahora están en blanco. Le sangra el otro oído y la nariz. Le están matando.

"Basta". Empiezo a gritar. "Hacédmelo a mí; conectadme a mí a esa máquina, él no va a aguantarlo más".

Cuando se detienen, Gale cae sobre la silla inconsciente, pero su cuerpo sigue sacudiéndose. Snow, que observaba la escena con atención, hace un gesto a un grupo de personas que permanecían en una esquina de la sala, al parecer a la espera de una orden. Uno de ellos se acerca a Gale, pone los dedos índice y corazón sobre su cuello y hace una mueca. "No tiene pulso", dice. Yo contengo la respiración por un momento, y vuelvo a chillar y a moverme de forma violenta en mi silla con grilletes.

El grupo de personas que permanecía a la espera de órdenes se acerca apresuradamente a Gale. Vuelvo a no poder ver lo que pasa delante de mí, y sigo gritando y revolviéndome histérica. Le han soltado los grilletes y le han tumbado en el suelo. Le están quitando las ventosas conectadas a los cables. Uno de los individuos le empieza colocar dos aparatos que sostiene con ambas manos sobre el pecho. Lo reconozco. Es el mismo que utilizaron para reanimar a Peeta tras los primeros Juegos, aunque aquella vez sólo lo vi a través del cristal.

Noto el contacto de una mano contra mi brazo derecho. Vuelvo la cabeza sin dejar de intentar soltarme. Es Caesar, mirándome fijamente y diciendo algo que no puedo oír porque mis propios grito lo impiden. Me obligo a callarme. Entonces le escucho decir palabras sueltas; _desfibrilador – parada cardio-respiratoria _y_ reanimar_. El corazón de Gale se había parado y están intentando devolverle la vida. ¿Para qué? ¿No le querían muerto?.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Gale tiene los ojos abiertos, pero ausentes. Yo noto que el corazón me va a estallar y pienso que puede que tengan que usar el desfibrilador conmigo, si continúa a ese ritmo. Luego observo que le ayudan a levantarse, vuelven a sentarle en la silla y le ponen de nuevo todas esas ventosas en los mismos lugares que estaban antes de la última descarga. Al instante reaparecen los grilletes que envolvían sus muñecas.

Gale no tiene fuerza para mantenerse enderezado sobre la silla y su cuerpo cae hacia un lado como un peso muerto. Cierro los ojos y pienso que al menos sigue vivo, cuando vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Snow.

"¿Está todo listo para continuar?".

"¿Qué?", me escucho decir." ¿No podéis continuar con esto?. Está medio muerto. No – ". Mi voz está a medio camino entre una súplica y un sollozo, y ni siquiera puedo continuar gritando porque algo oprime con tanta fuerza mi pecho que lo impide. Bajo la vista a mí misma, pero no veo más que mi propio cuerpo palpitar de forma errática, sin ritmo aparente.

"¿No creería que íbamos a dejarle morir tan fácilmente, querida señorita Everdeen?", contesta Snow, atravesándome con sus ojos de víbora satisfecha. "Ya sabes, Katniss, que aún te quedan muchas cosas que explicar. Y si no lo haces bien. Alto y claro. Tendrás que ver como tu primo muere lentamente. Podemos reanimarle las veces que sean necesarias hasta que su corazón no pueda resistirlo más".

* * *

**a/n;** ahora que lo pienso, puede que esto tenga más de tres capítulos. Puede que llegue hasta el final (ya que estamos, ¿no?).

Muchas gracias por los reviews (las amigas nunca fallan). Espero que os siga pareciendo interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Jugamos? (parte III)**_

* * *

Sé que estamos en una pausa porque todos los ocupantes del plató se mueven de un lado a otro repentinamente. Un hombre y una mujer han retocado el maquillaje de Caesar y han hecho lo que han podido con el mío. El equipo de reanimación ha vuelto a su esquina, y el presidente ha vuelto a ocupar su lugar tras las cámaras. Creo que la emisión debió de interrumpirse tras el paro cardiaco de Gale, cuando todo empezó a ser un caos, pero el paréntesis ha sido fugaz, y ya está todo listo para retomar la emisión.

Gale continúa reclinado en su silla, con el cuerpo ladeado y frágil, aunque tiene los ojos abiertos. Ya no le quedan fuerzas para cerrar los puños como lo hacía hace un rato y su tono de piel tiene un matiz azulado. Veo como su pecho asciende arriba y abajo, y advierto su respiración lenta y muy pesada. Su mirada de odio también se ha diluido, y no puedo culparle, yo tampoco me siento capaz de seguir chillando. Tengo que concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en hacer lo que ha dicho Snow. Hablar alto y claro, y no mentir. Es la única forma de que el corazón de Gale siga latiendo. Al menos, durante un rato más.

La visión de mi amigo hace que se acumulen más lágrimas en mis ojos. Me gustaría que siguiera inconsciente para no tener que presenciar esto. Imagino la impotencia que debe estar sintiendo; la rabia, y la frustración; por no hablar del dolor estrictamente físico. Mirándole, me percato de que en su cuerpo hay marcas que no le han hecho ahora. Son marcas de látigo – como las que dejaron en su espalda los latigazos de Thread tras el incidente del pavo – pero éstas todavía están frescas. Está claro que le han torturado antes de traerle aquí, probablemente para sacarle información de los rebeldes, y no puedo evitar que me extrañe el hecho de que a mí no me hicieran nada de eso. ¿Creen que yo no sé nada? ¿Qué mi único papel con los rebeldes ha sido simbólico y de cara a la galería? ¿Creen que Coin solo ha estado usándome para instigar a la población de los Distritos? ¿O en realidad piensan que yo soy valiosa, que aún puedo servirles para algo, y prefieren dejarme indemne?.

Pensándolo bien, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos cogieron. Tengo la certeza de que han sido días, pero, ¿cuántos?; dos, tres, una semana. Decido que necesito esa información y giro mi cuerpo en busca de Caesar Flickerman. Él sigue a mí lado, con las piernas cruzadas y un documento de varios folios entre las manos.

"¿Cuánto llevamos aquí…? ¿Cuánto - cuánto hace que nos capturaron?", le pregunto en voz baja y un poco vacilante.

Caesar me mira sorprendido. Creo que mi súbito estado de calma le extraña tanto como la pregunta en sí misma.

"Seis días", contesta, girando la cabeza hacia mí.

Seis días – pienso – es más de lo que imaginaba. Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. Está claro que a mí me han tenido dormitando en ese cuarto blanco, y a Gale le han estado azotando en cualquier otro lugar, ¿pero qué ha pasado con la Guerra? ¿Cuántos más habrán muerto?. Los rebeldes parecían ganar terreno cuando nos cogieron, pero las calles del Capitolio estaban llenas de vainas, así que no sé si consiguieron avanzar mucho. Pienso en Peeta y me doy cuenta de que lo más probable es que haya muerto. El corazón me da un vuelco, pero evito centrarme en ello durante muchos segundos. De todas formas, todos vamos a morir. Yo quiero morir, cuanto antes mejor. Sólo me queda voluntad para desear que Prim y mi madre sigan seguras en el Distrito 13.

Caesar vuelve a tocarme el brazo y deja la mano sobre el. "¿Estas lista? ¿Necesitas más agua?", me pregunta con voz suave y una sonrisa dulce. No sé que esperar de este hombre. Frente a Snow muestra su cara más cruel y despiadada, pero a veces parece compasivo y con la intención de hacer las cosas más fáciles, igual que en las entrevistas previas a los Juegos. Yo afirmo con la cabeza, más a la pregunta del agua que a la de si estoy preparada, y él vuelve a llamar a la mujer encargada de darme líquido y evitar que muera de deshidratación auto-inducida por los nervios, la ansiedad y el miedo.

Estoy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando vuelvo a escuchar el himno de Panem. Los recientes acontecimientos y mi ataque de histeria han hecho que la actitud de Caesar se sosiegue, y ahora habla con más delicadeza. Incluso parece que le demos lástima – que tipo tan voluble.

Después de disculparse con la audiencia por la interrupción del espectáculo vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

"Katniss, ¿podrías hablarnos sobre tu vuelta a casa como vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre?".

Sé que ésta es una de esas preguntas trampa que intentan hacer que me relaje. Y es exactamente lo que intento; tranquilizarme y contestar con franqueza.

"Era muy abrumador al principio. Los periodistas rodeaban mi casa en la Aldea de la Victoria día y noche, y hubo un sinfín de celebraciones y actos a los que acudir. Apenas pude ver a Gale…", hago una pausa para mirarle, y se me encoge el corazón. "…hasta casi un mes después de mi regreso".

Caesar también echa un vistazo a Gale antes de continuar. "Por lo que veo, sois una familia muy unida, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", respondo de inmediato, sin pararme a pensar si la palabra _familia_ había sonado con retintín, o escondía segundas intenciones. "Gale y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos antes de los Juegos. Nuestros padres murieron en el mismo accidente minero y esa tragedia hizo que nos acercásemos". Al hablar me resulta inevitable pensar en lo poco cerca que Gale y yo hemos estado los últimos meses en el 13, y el pensamiento provoca una punzada de tristeza en mi estómago. Yo casi todo el tiempo ida, cabreada y preocupada por Peeta. Él, totalmente centrado en ganar la Guerra, sin importar lo que hubiera que llevarse por delante. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que todavía me importa Gale hasta ahora, al verle en esa silla eléctrica al borde de la muerte.

Caesar parece pensativo y nos mira alternativamente a Gale y a mí antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta;

"¿Cómo se tomó él tu relación con Mellark? ¿Supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia que le alejaran de su prima?".

Respiro hondo antes de decir algo inadecuado que haga sonar el pitido y ponga en marcha el achicharrador. Ya sé que _'no lo sé'_ es una respuesta a evitar, pero realmente no lo sé. No hablé de eso con Gale en aquel momento y tampoco lo he hecho después; aunque no era necesario, porque yo sabía cómo se sentía. Todavía sé cómo se siente al respecto.

"No, no le hizo mucha gracia. Ya he dicho que estábamos muy unidos", contesto con la voz temblorosa, e intento sonreír a la cámara.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Katniss", dice Caesar al ver mi temblor. "Quiero que hablemos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, pero antes, tengo que preguntarte por vuestra boda, la que celebrasteis Peeta y tú en el 12 antes de volver a la arena. ¿Podrías hablarnos de ella?".

Y ahí está de nuevo. Otra pregunta sin respuesta. ¿De qué boda voy a hablarle si no hubo ninguna boda?. Noto que empiezo a sudar y el nudo en la garganta comienza a ahogarme otra vez. "Yo – esto – ". ¿Qué digo?.

"Estuvo bien".

Mierda. Ni estuvo bien ni estuvo de ninguna forma porque no existió, pero las palabras han salido solas de mi boca y no he tenido tiempo de pensarlas, ni de detenerlas. ¿Será que me he acostumbrado a mentir a diestro y siniestro y ahora soy incapaz de evitarlo? ¿O qué he empezado a creer mis propias mentiras?. Mientras me odio a mi misma por hablar sin pensar antes, comienzo a oír todos los indicadores de la catástrofe; el pitido, los gritos de Gale, la risa de Snow…

Y todo sucede muy rápido está vez, aunque la secuencia es la misma. Gale convulsionándose con espasmos en su silla hasta quedar inconsciente. Yo chillando, llorando, retorciéndome y suplicando que paren, más histérica y descontrolada que nunca. Los médicos – o lo que sean – reanimando a Gale en el suelo. Snow riendo a carcajada limpia mientras mira la escena. Caesar y el profesor Flavius con una cara a medio camino entre atónita y preocupada. El resto de trabajadores con gesto incómodo mientras contemplan la situación. Caesar diciendo a cámara que vamos a hacer otra pausa, pero enseguida regresamos…

* * *

Después de un rato de agitación y sacudidas, alguien se acerca, e inyecta una sustancia blanca en mi antebrazo derecho que me tranquiliza de inmediato. Mi espalda cae lánguida contra el respaldo de la silla, y mi respiración comienza a desacelerarse poco a poco, aunque los latidos del pecho aún resuenan en mi cabeza. Me gustaría poder restregarme los ojos con la mano, porque me pican terriblemente. Las lágrimas han debido mezclarse con la pintura negra que me pusieron en la sala de preparación, y ahora noto la sustancia densa deslizarse a lo largo de mis mejillas con un leve cosquilleo. Otra sensación incómoda son las correas que me oprimen el pecho y el estómago, y que no se cómo han llegado hasta allí, porque no recuerdo a nadie ajustándolas. Ahora resulta evidente que el lugar en el que estoy sentada es una bonita y capitolina silla de tortura.

A pesar de eso, el líquido que me han inyectado está teniendo efectos bastante beneficiosos, porque cuando levanto la vista a la habitación, todo está envuelto en una bienvenida neblina gris. Ya no escucho a la gente, sólo suaves murmullos por aquí y por allá – y esto es mucho mejor que el estado de hiper-consciencia anterior. Me dejo mecer por la bruma y trato de pensar en cosas agradables. Me encuentro tan bien que incluso me entran ganas de cantar y creo – no estoy segura – que tatareo algunas notas del 'Árbol del ahorcado' en voz baja.

En algún momento de mi ensoñación, una voz se hace más nítida. "Retomaremos la emisión en cuanto se espabile. No iba a poder continuar en el estado en el que estaba", escucho decir a un hombre al que no pongo cara.

"Espero que sea pronto. No se puede cortar así una emisión en directo. No es serio", responde Snow, y su voz retumba en mis oídos como si estuviera mil decibelios más alta que las del resto.

"Sólo le hemos puesto un calmante. El efecto no durará más de media hora", responde el hombre de la voz suave.

"Media hora es demasiado. Necesitamos que la gente vea la calaña del Sinsajo cuanto antes. Los rebeldes han sitiado la mansión, pero las pantallas del Capitolio aún funcionan. Quiero que sepan lo que hago con quienes me desafían. Quiero que vean la muerte del chico y al Sinsajo hundirse en la miseria".

Aunque no atravieso mi mejor momento de lucidez, soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que significan las palabras de Snow. Esto, básicamente, es una ejecución en directo. La ejecución de Gale. Recuerdo las palabras de Plutarch cuando estaba recuperándome del intento de asesinato de Peeta. Dijo que habían matado a Portia y al resto del equipo de preparación de Peeta, y lo habían retransmitido por la televisión. Debe ser otra de las buenas costumbres del Capitolio. Así que va a dar igual lo que yo diga o haga, a Gale van a matarlo, y el único propósito de toda esta parafernalia es hacerlo más doloroso para mí – y para él, obviamente. No va a haber nada que lo impida. Lo único que quieren es hundirme, que pierda la poca cordura que me queda, y tal vez, encontrar algo más de apoyo entre la población del Capitolio. Que dejen de sentir simpatía por mí, si es que hay alguien que aún siente simpatía por mí. Sé que las carencias han hecho que muchos capitolinos se vuelvan contra el Gobierno, y esto, ver que el Sinsajo y toda su historia de amor es una farsa, podría devolverles a Snow.

Por eso quieren mantenerme con vida. Por eso no me han torturado como a Gale, y no estoy conectada a la máquina del dolor.

Ser consciente de todo esto hace que vea las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Recuerdo lo que dijo Finnick en el 13, sobre Peeta. Lo recuerdo diciendo que no le matarían si pensaban que podían usarlo contra mí. Y si efectivamente, esa fue la intención de Snow en aquel momento, tal vez exista una forma de mantener a Gale con vida. Tal vez, la única forma de salvarlo sea cambiar de estrategia, y mentir sobre nosotros. Si creen que Gale me importa lo suficiente como para hacer de él un arma arrojadiza en mi contra – igual que hicieron con Peeta – es posible que lo mantengan con vida, aunque eso signifique que tenga que soportar unas cuantas descargas más. Para ellos, sería como una inversión a largo plazo, ahora que no tienen a Peeta.

Puedo dejar que crean que vuelvo a ser una pieza en sus juegos.

Así que me preparo para un nuevo drama amoroso, y un romance desventurado e imposible, como hice en los primeros Juegos. Me mentalizo de que Gale es el amor de mi vida y acepto que haré lo que sea por salvarlo, incluso morir, si hace falta. Y poco a poco, empiezo a dar muestras de estar recuperando la capacidad de hablar, para que continuemos con el juego de las verdades, las mentiras, y el suplicio de Gale a mi costa.

Cuando me enderezo en la silla todo el mundo responde a mi gesto recuperando sus posiciones en el plató. Caesar vuelve a su butaca, el profesor Flavius recupera el control de las máquinas, los cámaras se recolocan en sus puestos y Snow da un par de pasos a la izquierda para quedar fuera de plano. Gale, evidentemente, no mueve un milímetro de su cuerpo medio destrozado. Intento controlar las lágrimas al mirarle, hago de tripas corazón, y me aclaro la garganta fuertemente para que todo el mundo sepa que estoy lista para seguir.

El proceso es igual que las dos veces anteriores, aunque esta vez no tratan de arreglar mi maquillaje. Suena el himno y Caesar empieza a hablar, disculpándose por el parón y situando a un público imaginario en el punto en el que lo habíamos dejado. Después me mira.

"Katniss… tu aspecto ha mejorado considerablemente".

Yo lo dudo, porque sigo sintiendo la pasta que han pasado a ser las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Además, el vestido blanco ya tiene varios manchurrones negros. Pero hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, feliz de tener un plan. Menos es nada.

Si no funciona, tendré que pensar otro en el que Gale y yo terminemos muertos. O nos morimos ambos, o aquí no se muere nadie.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Katniss. Eres una chica muy valiente", sigue hablando Caesar, el Caesar alentador y amable, no el Caesar despiadado que sé que volverá después, cuando esté haciendo las preguntas. "¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¿Puedes ayudarme, querida?".

"Sí", contesto yo, e intento que mi voz parezca firme. "En la boda que nunca hubo en el 12".

Hay una exclamación generalizada. Cesar, los médicos, Flavius, los cámaras, y el resto de personas presentes en la sala me miran atónitos. Gale pone una sonrisa tenue que probablemente soy la única que nota, y Snow me mira con cara de _'vaya, eso no es ninguna sorpresa para mí'._

Cuando se ha recuperado de la impresión, Cesar dice; "Entonces, ¿no hubo boda?".

"Ni embarazo", respondo yo. Y estoy ganando confianza en mí misma por momentos. Por supuesto, la máquina no hace ni un ruido, porque estoy diciendo la verdad.

Caesar titubea, pero intenta mantener las formas, a pesar de que mi repentino cambio de actitud y de discurso lo tiene claramente desconcertado. Al único que no he conseguido asombrar es a Snow, que continúa con cara de saberlo todo.

"¿Quieres decir que has estado fingiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Los Juegos, las entrevistas de después, la Gira de la Victoria; todo eso fue una actuación?".

Yo todavía no sé qué partes de aquello eran falsas y cuales no. Pero mi determinación – y mi nuevo plan – me empujan a decir; "Sí", alto y claro, como Snow me ha pedido que haga. La máquina de la verdad sigue en mute, y yo cierro los ojos y suspiro aliviada, intentando que no se note mucho.

"Katniss, nos estás dejando a todos muy impresionados. Eres una actriz excelente. ¿Qué conclusión podemos extraer de todas estas novedades? La única que se me ocurre es que en realidad todas tus acciones fueron un desafío, una invitación directa a la rebelión para la gente de los Distritos. ¿Fue así, Katniss? ¿Era eso lo que pretendías desde el principio?".

No – me digo a mi misma. Después lo digo en voz alta. "Yo no intentaba incitar las revueltas. En los primeros Juegos quería salvarme, y salvar a Peeta, pero no porque le amase. Sólo quería que ambos pudiésemos regresar a casa". Trago saliva. "Vivos", añado, por si no entienden lo que quiero decir.

"¿Y en el Vasallaje, Katniss? ¿Conocías entonces los planes de los rebeldes y el Distrito 13?".

"No", repito. "No sabía nada, y estaba decidida a que Peeta ganase y sobreviviese, aunque no estuviera enamorada de él".

"¿Ibas a morir por él, pero no lo amabas? Todo lo que nos estás diciendo es muy extraño, Katniss".

Lleno mis pulmones de aire, porque voy a soltar la bomba. Voy a arriesgarme, aunque no tenga claro que vaya a servir de nada. Pienso por un momento en Peeta, y en si esto va a empeorar su ya de por sí deteriorado estado mental. Busco con la mirada la perla en mi bolsillo, pero cinco partes diferentes de mi cuerpo están atadas a la silla, y ya no llevo mi traje de Sinsajo y, en realidad, ni siquiera sé dónde quedó la perla que me dio Peeta. Puede que la perdiera mientras huía de la grieta en el asfalto del Capitolio, o que me la quitasen cuando estaba en la habitación blanca. Entonces me digo que ni siquiera sé si Peeta continúa con vida; pero Gale esta aquí, frente a mí, y la suya pende de un hilo, y el pensamiento me da el aplomo necesario para que las palabras salgan de mi boca.

"Quería a Peeta", digo. "Quería mantenerlo vivo a toda costa porque pensaba que su vida era más valiosa que la mía. Todavía lo pienso. Sin embargo, no estaba enamorada de él, ni me case con él, ni tenía intención de quedarme embarazada y tener hijos con él. No podía amarle porque ya amaba a alguien más". Me quedo en silencio y miro fijamente a Gale. Comienzo a temblar porque sé que la máquina de las mentiras va a empezar a sonar de inmediato, y él va a empezar a vibrar y a gritar, si es que todavía puede hacerlo… y volverán a salir los tipos del aparato de reanimación… y yo comenzaré a ahogarme, y a sacudirme sobre mi silla con un nuevo ataque de histeria… y volverán a pincharme la sustancia blanca en el brazo y…

Pero no ocurre nada de eso. Todos me observan hasta que una mujer joven se acerca a decir algo a Snow. Él se mueve y comienza a dar órdenes en voz baja, o directamente en silencio, sólo lanzando miradas imperativas que la gente acata de inmediato. Creo que han vuelto a parar la emisión. O tal vez Beetee haya conseguido detenerla desde el 13 – interrumpirla con propos del Sinsajo y los rebeldes ganando la Guerra.

Snow hace un gesto a Caesar, que se levanta a hablar con él. Y de repente, todas mis sujeciones se sueltan. Los grilletes desaparecen de mis muñecas, y alguien viene a quitarme las correas. En cuanto me siento liberada corro hacia el frente, hacia Gale, que tampoco tiene grilletes pero permanece en su silla, inerte. Tiro de él para intentar ponerlo de pié, pero es un peso muerto imposible de sostener, y lo único que consigo es que se desplome sobre mí. Parece que salir corriendo no es una posibilidad real en estos momentos, a menos que lo haga yo sola.

Lo siento en el suelo, me arrodillo a su lado, y le abrazo. El se queja. Esta dolorido y he debido hacerle daño con mi ímpetu. Le suelto y le miro a los ojos. Gale me devuelve una mirada confusa. Todavía no quiero pensar que mi plan ha funcionado, para no hacerme ilusiones antes de tiempo; así que por si acaso, y para seguir con mi estrategia, lo beso en los labios. El beso es muy suave, porque no quiero volver a provocarle dolor, y porque ni yo ni él tenemos saliva para hacerlo más húmedo o más intenso. Cuando me separo, Gale me mira aún más confuso, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tengo que conseguir que se mueva y aprovechar cualquier opción de huida que nos brinde el desconcierto repentino y generalizado que nos rodea.

Entonces escucho el brusco sonido de una puerta al abrirse, y un montón de pisadas corriendo a través de ella. Vuelvo la cabeza, y mis ojos se topan con un hombre vestido con el uniforme del 13 y armado hasta los dientes. Ahora soy yo la desconcertada. Miro a mi alrededor y veo más soldados, no fuerzas de paz, soldados rebeldes. Y de pronto, les veo a ellos dos. Visten trajes con coraza, iguales a los que llevábamos en el pelotón 451, y sostienen las armas diseñadas por Beetee para la Guerra. Son Johanna Mason y Haymitch.

* * *

**a/n; **se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y comentarios de todo tipo, pero decidme qué os ha parecido.

Y otra cosa: este capítulo, los anteriores y los próximos son para Brooke Silva, a quién prometí que le escribiría algo chulo (espero que sea suficientemente chulo).

Un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Jugamos? (parte IV)**_

* * *

Me cuesta reaccionar a lo que ven mis ojos. De repente, la sala de rodaje está atestada de gente, todavía más, porque antes de que llegasen los soldados del 13 ya éramos bastantes. Yo sigo en el suelo, al lado de Gale, e instintivamente lo rodeo con los brazos para proteger su debilitado cuerpo de la vorágine.

En un primer momento no sucede nada. Hay un silencio sepulcral entre los rebeldes, que sólo apuntan con sus armas a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación, excepto a Gale y a mí. Todavía no estoy segura de dónde nos encontramos. Snow mencionó algo de su mansión, pero estaba demasiado aturdida por la droga que me habían pinchado cuando lo escuché, así que no tengo claro que fuera real. Aprieto el cuerpo de Gale contra el mío porque ahora mismo no sé a qué atenerme. Haymitch se acerca a nosotros y se agacha a nuestro lado.

"¿Estáis bien, Katniss?"

Casi no doy crédito a lo que oigo. Haymitch está a aquí. El corazón me late a mil por hora, de nervios y alivio y otras cuantas cosas que ahora no puedo identificar.

"Yo sí – más o menos – pero él no", digo mirando a Gale.

Haymitch me limpia un pómulo con el dorso de la mano y dice; "Vamos, tenéis que salir de aquí – ", y antes de que pueda continuar un estruendo detrás de nuestras cabezas nos deja paralizados. Me giro y veo uniformes blancos de agentes de paz. No me había percatado de que no había ninguno mientras estábamos en las sillas, lo cual es bastante extraño, porque Snow no solía dar un paso sin un escuadrón de seguridad a su alrededor.

La imagen que tengo que procesar es dantesca. Los agentes de paz apuntan con sus armas los uniformes grises del 13, y éstos, a su vez, intimidan con las suyas a los cámaras, los médicos, los ingenieros o lo que sean el resto de personas que hay en el cuarto. Snow tiene al menos cinco armas sobre distintas partes de su anatomía y Caesar otras cuantas; pero uno de los soldados que apunta a Snow es fácilmente reconocible para mí; pelo corto y castaño, cuerpo pequeño pero atlético, y mirada de regocijo. Es Johanna Masón y tiene su arma clavada en la sien derecha del presidente.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Quién será el primero en disparar?. Pienso que probablemente sea Johanna; ella deseaba matar a Snow más que nadie – aunque decir nadie puede resultar excesivo, porque yo también quiero matarlo, quiero atravesarle la cabeza con una de mis flechas. Quiero que pague por lo que me ha hecho, por lo que le ha hecho a Gale, y a Peeta; al Distrito 12, y a todo el país durante tanto tiempo.

No tengo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, aunque intuyo que no es buena, porque enseguida volvemos a oír ruidos de pies al otro lado de la pared. Cuando se apresuran a través de la puerta, dejo que salga el aire que contenía en mis pulmones, porque son más soldados rebeldes.

Empiezo a temer que la agitación y los nervios de todo el mundo terminen conmigo y con Gale pisoteados o heridos. Estamos en el suelo, sin armas, y Gale apenas puede mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Miro a Haymitch compungida, y él intenta devolverme una mirada de tranquilidad. Aún no he podido preguntarle qué demonios está haciendo aquí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando salgamos de esta. Él me hace un gesto para que permanezca donde estoy, y se abre camino entre rebeldes y fuerzas de paz, empuñando su arma, pero con autoridad. Nadie hace un ruido o se interpone, y me pregunto cuál es el papel de Haymitch en el asalto, operación o lo que sea que está pasando ahora mismo.

Las fuerzas de paz están en clara inferioridad numérica, así que permanecen estáticas, e incluso algunos, hacen amagos de bajar sus armas, y… ¿darse por vencidos?. Necesito saber cuanto antes cuál es nuestra situación en la Guerra, porque lo que está pasando, me está dando píe a un optimismo que no sé si luego se verá respaldado por la realidad de las cosas.

Haymitch llega hasta Snow, se planta frente a él, y hace un gesto a los soldados que lo apuntan para que den un paso atrás, aunque Johanna le ignora, y no baja la pistola de su sien.

"Yo lo mato", dice ella.

"Hay muchos candidatos para hacerlo, Johanna. ¿Por qué ibas a tener ese privilegio?", responde Haymitch.

"Porque he llegado hasta aquí. Y matar a Snow es mi único objetivo en la vida". Me siento ligeramente identificada con sus palabras y soy incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Lo hará?.

Haymitch la mira por un momento antes de decir; "Lo siento, preciosa, pero tenemos otros planes para él. Así que apártate".

Luego empieza a haber movimiento en torno al grupo, y lo siguiente que veo es a varios soldados rebeldes sacando a Snow de la habitación, amordazado y con ambas manos sujetas a la espalda. Creo que le han tapado la boca para no tener que hacer frente a su asqueroso olor a rosas y sangre. Después empiezan a desfilar por la puerta el resto de capitolinos que había en el cuarto; los cámaras, el profesor Flavius, el equipo médico que reanimaba a Gale, los de las luces, la mujer del agua, los maquilladores, y por último Caesar Flickerman, que me echa un último vistazo antes de desaparecer, con la espalda recta, y sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

El reducido grupo de fuerzas de paz está acongojado, y sigue siendo apuntado por unas cuantas armas rebeldes. Ellos son los siguientes en salir, después de verse obligados a dejar sus pistolas en el suelo, y deshacerse de sus cascos blancos y blindados, a juego con el resto de la indumentaria.

Ya sólo quedamos Gale, yo, Haymitch, Johanna y algunas fuerzas rebeldes en el plató. Todo lo que acaba de suceder me lleva pensar que donde sea que estemos, es un lugar seguro para Gale y para mí, desde que mi bando se ha hecho con el control de la situación. Pero por si acaso, sigo sin despegarme de Gale, que poco a poco va recuperando un tono de piel idéntico al mío. Sonrío al mirarle. Es duro como una roca. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y aunque es muy tenue, me sirve para saber que va a estar bien.

En ese momento creo que quiero volver a besarle, pero desecho el pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza. Como si no hubiera cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar – me recrimino a mí misma. Todo lo que ha pasado y estar a punto de perderle me ha llenado la cabeza de pensamientos difusos, y según parece, no será necesario continuar con el montaje de unos nuevos amantes trágicos y desamparados. No sé si mi plan dio resultado o no, porque después de las confesiones amorosas las cosas empezaron a pasar muy rápido y todavía no he tenido tiempo de analizarlas. Pero tengo que estar agradecida por el oportunismo de los rebeldes y de Haymitch. Aparecieron justo cuando iban a electrocutar de nuevo a Gale, justo después del pitido y la luz roja y…

Espera… ¿llego a haber pitido y luz roja?. No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo, tengo todo enmarañado en la memoria, a pesar de que no hará ni media hora que ha pasado. Y no es momento de pensar en eso – me riño de nuevo. Hay tantas cosas que necesito saber.

Giro el cuerpo hacia Haymitch y le miro con apremio – intentando poner cara de urgencia. Johanna sigue a su lado, parece muy furiosa, y la verdad es que puedo entenderla. La determinación de asesinar a Snow con mis propias manos quedó un poco diluida cuando nos cogieron y con todo lo que pasó después, aunque verle muerto siga siendo el fin último de cada una de mis acciones. Ella deseaba matarlo tanto como yo. Hablamos de eso mil veces en nuestro cuarto compartido en el 13, y aún recuerdo su desesperación y su rabia cuando le dijeron que no podría venir al Capitolio, cuando no superó la prueba final.

Ambos se dirigen hacia nosotros. Johanna observa el aspecto deteriorado de Gale y frunce el ceño. "¿Qué le han hecho?". La pregunta va dirigida a mí, que pongo mala cara por tener que responder a más cosas. Tengo que recordarme que el interrogatorio de efectos catastróficos para mi amigo ya ha acabado.

"¿No lo has visto en las pantallas de fuera?".

"Algo. Lo suficiente para verte lloriquear, pero enseguida asaltamos la mansión, descerebrada".

Vuelvo a poner mala cara por el apodo. "También me alegro de verte sana y salva, Johanna". Mientras hablo, las palabras de la tributo del siete recorren mi cabeza. "¿La mansión?".

"Estamos en la mansión de Snow", aclara Haymitch. No tenía ni idea de eso, pero atando cabos me doy cuenta de que podía haberlo deducido yo misma. Snow dijo algo al respecto, y el lugar me resultaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Es posible que se trate del lugar desde que hicieron las entrevistas a Peeta durante su secuestro, pero no estoy segura. Me pregunto si su sala de tortura también estaba aquí, en esta enorme casa de mármol blanco. Vuelvo la vista a Gale, cuyos ojos van recobrando la vida paulatinamente y me dicen que él ya lo sabía. Mi cabeza vuelve a Peeta.

"¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿Lo habéis encontrado? ¿Está a salvo?", pregunto mientras me levanto del suelo con ayuda de Haymitch. Al escuchar su nombre, mi mentor me aprieta con fuerza el brazo.

"Está vivo", dice. Me paso las manos por la cara para ocultar un largo suspiro de desahogo.

Una vez de pié, los tres ayudamos a Gale a incorporarse. Prácticamente es capaz de sujetarse por sí mismo, pero aún así, paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros por miedo a que se desplome en el suelo otra vez. Gale me mira de arriba abajo cuando lo hago.

"Bonito vestido, Catnip", dice torciendo la sonrisa. Me cuesta entender esa actitud juguetona en estos momentos, y ciertamente, no sé cómo puede bromear tras dos paradas cardiacas; aunque sé que no puede evitar ser así de inoportuno. Lo conozco desde hace años, así que intento no enfadarme por el comentario.

Salimos de la habitación escoltados por los rebeldes que habían permanecido junto nosotros.

"¿Qué es eso de Catnip?", pregunta Johanna mientras caminamos por un largo pasillo de suelos blancos.

Yo arrugo las cejas a la pregunta. Es la primera vez que Gale usa mi apodo con más gente alrededor – y supongo que lo ha hecho porque todavía está medio ido. Él sólo me llamaba así en el bosque, o si estábamos a solas. Era algo entre nosotros dos. De hecho, llevaba meses sin escucharle llamarme de esa forma. No recuerdo si en el 13 lo hizo alguna vez. Lo cierto es que es reconfortante oírselo decir ahora. Es una nota de familiaridad en medio del caos de esta Guerra, y me recuerda que él aún está aquí. Que Snow no lo ha matado.

"Una antigua broma de amigos", respondo a Johanna, que emite una risita silenciosa y murmura; "Ya. Amigos".

Trato de ignorar la mordacidad habitual de Johanna, y continúo el cuestionario. Necesito aclarar mucha cosas de lo que ha pasado los últimos días. "¿Qué ha pasado en la Guerra? ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos en el Capitolio?"

"Es un poco largo de explicar, Katniss", dice Haymitch con voz cansada. "Prefiero no entrar en detalles hasta que lleguemos a casa de Minerva. No me siento seguro en este lugar, aunque tengamos a Snow.

"¿Minerva?", pregunto extrañada.

"Minerva Greengrass", contesta Gale. "Nos ayudó cuando vinimos a rescatar a Peeta… y a ti", añade, torciendo la cabeza a Johanna, que camina a su izquierda. Parece que cada vez se encuentra mejor y es increíble que se haya recuperado tan pronto. Cómo sus palabras no responden a mi pregunta y sigo con cara inquisitiva, Haymitch vuelve a hablar.

"Forma parte de la red de resistencia del Capitolio. Nos ha ayudado mucho, y ha sido nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos durante varios años. Tenía una relación cercana con Snow y su círculo afín. También es una buena amiga".

"Y una gran persona", añade Gale. Y no puedo evitar mirarle con cierto enojo. No me gusta su tono. Además, es evidente que tenía un montón de información que nunca se molestó en decirme, y eso me fastidia. Se suponía que nos contábamos todo. Recuerdo como no abrió la boca después de haber visto los daños reales de Peeta, en el 13. Recuerdo esperar que dijera algo, y cómo él no lo hizo, y eso me enfurece aún más. Si se encuentra tan bien, puede caminar él sólo, así que lo suelto, y cruzo los brazos.

Gale frena en seco, me mira contrariado, y resopla. "Ya estamos otra vez", lo escucho murmurar, aunque sigo avanzando. No me molesto en replicar su comentario. Escucho a Johanna soltar una carcajada. Vuelo la cabeza y observo cómo se mueve a su lado y lo agarra por la cintura.

"Tranquilo chico. Estoy aquí para ayudarte", dice a Gale. Acelero mi paso, porque la amabilidad no es un rasgo que caracterice a Johanna, y sus buenas formas con Gale son raras y me irritan. Mucho. Parece que Gale y yo volvemos a nuestra relación tensa tan frecuente los últimos meses, ahora que él sabe que no va a morir, y yo sé que no lo van a matar.

Seguimos a Haymitch por diferentes pasillos, subimos dos tramos de escaleras y llegamos a la entrada de la mansión. Tengo en entornar los ojos con lo que veo fuera. Él exterior está devastado. Humeante. Repleto de cenizas aún candentes. Apenas queda rastro del hermoso paseo que hicimos Peeta y yo en los desfiles previos a la arenas. No debería sorprenderme, porque pude ver lo que sucedía en las calles del Capitolio antes de que nos atrapasen. Pero ahora, sin gente huyendo histérica ni muertos tendidos en el suelo, con todos los restos de la sangre y la matanza sobre los adoquines, noto mi cuerpo estremecerse. Toda esa grandeza reducida a escombros chamuscados.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?", pregunto en voz baja.

"Tiraron una bomba", responde Haymitch, y no dice nada más.

"¿Los rebeldes han bombardeado el Capitolio?", vuelvo a preguntar.

"No fue necesario. Lanzaron una sola bomba, y ni siquiera sabemos si fue Coin".

Haymitch está siendo muy escueto con las explicaciones. Empiezo a pensar que quiere ocultarme algo, así que le lanzo una larga mirada escrutadora de la que hace caso omiso.

"Ha muerto mucha gente", dice Johanna casi susurrando. Y eso me calla. Tendré que esperar para saber más cosas. Los demás secundan mi silencio mientras seguimos a Haymitch por las destrozadas aceras de lo que hasta hace poco fue una hermosa y resplandeciente ciudad. El grupo de soldados insurgentes nos sigue dividido en dos, unos despejando el camino, y otros en la retaguardia.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Minerva no puedo evitar un "Wow" ante lo que ven mis ojos. Primero, porque está intacta. Debe de ser el único edificio en todo el Capitolio que ha permanecido ileso. Después, porque es realmente impresionante. Enorme. Grandiosa. Con la pared revestida de piedras que emiten destellos brillantes al contacto con la luz. Está muy cerca de la mansión de Snow, porque no hemos caminado ni dos manzanas. ¿Quién será esa mujer desconocida, amiga de Haymitch, cercana al presidente, que ayuda a los rebeldes y puede permitirse esta fastuosa vivienda?. La curiosidad me consume mientras esperamos que alguien abra la puerta.

Tarda poco en aparecer una mujer joven. No podría decir su edad porque he aprendido que en el Capitolio las apariencias engañan, pero apostaría a que no alcanza la treintena. Es alta, aunque no demasiado; delgada, pero no en exceso. Tiene una larga melena lisa de un tono cobrizo, que recuerda terriblemente al pelo de Finnick, y la asociación me entristece de inmediato. Vuelven a aparecer en mi memoria todos los muertos que he ido dejando atrás. Aquellos que murieron directa o indirectamente por mis actos. A quienes no pude proteger o a los que no dude en disparar. Rue, casi todo el Distrito 12, Cinna, Boggs, Finnick… son tantos que se mezclan y se confunden entre mis recuerdos. Tengo que tragar saliva y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para prestar atención a lo que sucede frente a mí.

La chica es hermosa, pero, desde luego, su belleza no es típicamente capitolina. Sus ojos son verde mar, y lleva un uniforme militar que no identifico. Quizá lo hizo algún estilista especialmente para ella, igual que Cinna diseño el traje de Sinsajo exclusivamente para mí. Es evidente que tiene dinero, pero mientras nos conduce a través de su casa, comentando algunas cosas con Haymitch, no observo en ella ademanes forzados o voz cantarina, como la de casi todos los habitantes del Capitolio. Es la capitolina menos capitolina que he visto – menos incluso que Cinna. Sin maquillaje, ni tatuajes, ni signos evidentes de haber sido mejorada de forma artificial. Su pelo está claro que no es una peluca, y su indumentaria, aunque sin duda es cara, no es estrafalaria. Es la de una rebelde.

Me miro a mi misma, aún con el vestido blanco con el que me vistieron antes de la máquina de la verdad, y pienso que tal vez ella pueda prestarme algo menos humillante que ponerme. Más digno.

Llegamos a un gran salón de enormes ventanales. Más que un salón, parece una sala de fiestas, a imagen y semejanza de otras en las que ya había estado antes. La de la mansión de Snow, para ser exactos, y el recuerdo revuelve mis tripas. Nos sentamos en un sofá circular, partido en dos mitades, una frente a la otra. Este es el sitio más lujoso que he visto en mi vida, y no puedo dejar de mirarlo impresionada, y de hacerme preguntas sobre la condición de esta mujer. Cuando consigo centrarme en sus palabras, me entero de que es la heredera de una ingente fortuna. De que sus padres desaparecieron misteriosamente años atrás y Snow hizo de ella su protegida desde entonces. De que ellos formaban parte del círculo de personas más influyentes del Capitolio, y que en realidad, no eran sus verdaderos padres, porque es adoptada.

Gale está sentado a mi lado y parece que no puede quitarle la vista de encima. La mira anonadado, pero cuando le doy un codazo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, agarra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. ¿A qué viene eso?. Cuando intento soltarme él sólo me aprieta con más fuerza, así que lo dejo estar. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Minerva sigue hablando, y creo que dejo caer mi mandíbula al escuchar su verdadera historia.

* * *

**a/n; **mil gracias por leerlo, y otras mil por revisarlo (a quién lo haya hecho). Iba a esperar al domingo, pero os dejo un anticipo. Me encantaría saber qué os parece.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿Jugamos? (parte V)**_

* * *

Busco un punto fijo al que mirar mientras escucho las palabras de Minerva. No porque no quiera prestarle atención, sino porque hay algo raro en ella. No sé si es su voz, o su apariencia, o la forma suave en que se mueve mientras explica su historia, pero es raro. Seductor e inquietante a la vez. Entiendo porque todos los presentes en su salón la miran fijamente, sin apenas pestañear. Haymitch, los soldados del 13, Johanna, los numerosos amigos de Minerva – o lo que sea esa gente que ha aparecido por las distintas puertas de la estancia y ahora nos hace compañía – y Gale, sobre todo Gale, que sigue agarrando con fuerza mi mano, pero no aparta los ojos de ella.

Está hablando del Distrito 4, y de cómo apenas recuerda el aspecto que tenían sus padres biológicos – no había cumplido cinco años cuando la trajeron al Capitolio. Dice que aún guarda en la memoria algunas imágenes de aquel viaje. Sobre todo la sensación de no saber si estaba viva o muerta, aunque a los cinco uno no sepa diferenciar muy bien una cosa de la otra.

Sus verdaderos padres fueron dos vencedores (consecutivos) de los Juegos del Hambre. Ambos del 4 – e imagino que ambos atractivos, porque todas las personas del 4 tienden a serlo. En cuanto cumplieron la mayoría de edad, Snow requirió sus servicios en el mercado de citas del Capitolio. El nombre de su madre era Elish – y si vi sus Juegos antes del Vasallaje, no lo recuerdo. Elish y Adrian – a él si lo recuerdo, un profesional hábil e inteligente, que ganó sin necesidad de aliarse con nadie – se enamoraron en el corto lapso de tiempo que compartieron en la Aldea de Vencedores de su distrito. Pero para ellos el amor no fue una excusa suficiente para eludir la compraventa. Tendrían que haber ido juntos a la arena, y montar un espectáculo como el de Peeta y mío para conseguir algo así.

De alguna manera, con la ayuda de los rebeldes capitolinos, consiguieron escapar de las garras de Snow. Estuvieron escondidos mucho tiempo, vagando por los bosques, parando en cada guarida rebelde que encontraban en el camino, hasta llegar al 8. En ese distrito la resistencia siempre fue fuerte, y había una red de personas implicadas lo bastante numerosa como para sentirse seguros; así que decidieron quedarse.

Pasaron unos años ocultos y nació Minerva. Durante ese tiempo, ambos trabajaron muy duro para la resistencia; entablaron una buena amistad con Haymitch, que era una especie de cabecilla; y conocieron a casi todo el que estaba metido en el meollo pre-revolucionario. Pero las cosas se empezaron a poner feas también en el 8, y tuvieron que moverse a otro sitio, aunque antes, Elish quiso pasar por el 4 para ver a su familia, también camuflada y protegida por los rebeldes, igual que la de Adrian; porque Snow había hecho pública su intención de matar a todos ellos.

Fue entonces cuando les cogieron. A ellos dos se los llevaron al Capitolio y les ejecutaron en directo, delante de las cámaras. Pero la pequeña pudo ser salvada. De alguna forma se las arreglo para esconderse, y las fuerzas de paz no lograron dar con la niña. Pasó varios días sola y perdida en bosque húmedo que son los alrededores del 4. Estaba medio muerta cuando la encontraron. No podían dejarla en el distrito, porque un ingente número de fuerzas especiales aún permanecía allí, así que idearon la manera de llevarla al Capitolio, haciéndola pasar por uno de los críos que Snow robaba a los padres de Panem, para regalarlos a las parejas estériles de la capital. Así es como ella llegó a pertenecer a la familia Greengrass, una de las más adineradas de la ciudad, y una de las que cooperaban activamente con la causa revolucionaria.

Al parecer Plutarch y Haymitch tuvieron mucho que ver en el rescate, y el tono de voz de Minerva me dice que estará eternamente agradecida a los dos hombres, por ayudar a sus padres, y por salvarla a ella.

Cuando la mujer termina su relato, comienza a hablar Haymitch, y no escatima en piropos para Minerva. Dice que es alguien especial, que ha hecho muchísimo por la rebelión, que ha luchado lo indecible y ha sacrificado todavía más para hacerla posible. Minerva se ruboriza un poco con sus palabras, Johanna pone directamente mala cara, y Haymitch sigue con gesto de veneración al explicar que, Minerva, la magnífica mujer que tengo en frente, era todo un símbolo de insurgencia, un ídolo entre los rebeldes. Ella iba a ser quién instigase a la población de los distritos a levantarse contra Snow, antes de que surgiera yo y mi romance fingido como una opción de reemplazó, porque ella nunca quiso hacerse cargo de la papeleta que significaba.

Eso me deja helada. Así que, si no hubiese aparecido yo con mi truquito de las bayas, era ella quien estaba destinada a ser la cara de la rebelión. La inspiración en los Distritos. Estoy a punto de preguntar cómo iban a hacerlo. Qué se le había ocurrido a Plutarch para captar la atención de la adormilada población de Panem. Mirando a Minerva vestida con ese atuendo militar, me la imagino fácilmente con el traje de Sinsajo. Estaría perfecta, y preciosa, con su melena rojiza ondeando al viento. Apenas habría necesitado retoques. Le habría encantado a todo el mundo, especialmente a Plutarch y a Fulvia, que fueron los que lidiaron con mi ineptitud y falta de glamur ante las cámaras.

Aunque tal vez, lo que la gente esperaba era a alguien normal, como yo. Una chica corriente que se atreviese a desafiar a Snow. Por eso yo les gustaba, aunque no hubiera nada especial en mí. Sólo entré en los Juegos para evitar que Prim muriera, no fue una estrategia. Sólo intenté seguir viva, sólo…

Prim. Necesito saber cómo está Prim. Probablemente en esta casa exista la forma de comunicarse con el 13, así que interrumpo la conversación del resto para preguntarlo.

Haymitch hace un gesto de disgusto, se muerde el labio, y baja los ojos al piso

"Katniss, Prim no está en el 13".

"¿Qué? ¿y dónde se supone que está?", pregunto yo, muy excitada por la información. Haymitch resopla, y sé de inmediato que lo que tenga que decirme no es bueno. Mis nervios se incrementan por momentos mientras mi antiguo mentor piensa en cómo responder. Noto la mano de Gale agarrar la mía aún con más fuerza, y esta vez le devuelvo el apretón. Sé que la posibilidad de que a Prim le haya pasado algo le asusta tanto como a mí.

"Vino al Capitolio con nosotros".

"Bueno, ¿y dónde está?. Quiero hablar con ella, quiero ir donde esté ella".

"Está en un hospital, aquí, en el Capitolio. En la Unidad de quemados, pero – "

Y de repente, la Katniss histérica ha vuelto. Empiezo a gritar a Haymitch por no haberme contado eso antes; intento salir de la casa por mi cuenta para ir a buscar a Prim; golpeo a todo aquel que trata de impedirlo; y acabo en el suelo, con Gale encima de mí, tratando de controlarme.

"Katniss, tranquila, ¿no has escuchado a Haymitch?. Ella está bien".

Todavía no se cómo Gale, a quién hace un par de horas estaban reanimando porque se le había parado el corazón, tiene la fuerza necesaria para tirarme al suelo, sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, y sujetar mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Debe ser que yo también estoy hecha unos zorros.

Sus palabras me calman. Me ayuda a levantarme, vuelve a coger mi mano y me conduce al sofá. Cuando nos sentamos, utiliza la otra mano para limpiarme una lágrima, y me dice; "Van a llevarnos con ella enseguida", justo antes de besarme suavemente; no en los labios, pero en una comisura de la boca.

Todo el mundo nos mira con interés, y por una milésima de segundo, sólo puedo pensar en lo roja que he debido de ponerme. Primero la mano y ahora esto. Empiezo a pensar que si hubo a alguien a quien convencí con mi declaración de amor de hace un rato, fue a él. O tal vez iba a besarme en la mejilla, y con toda mi agitación me he movido y…

No obstante, no lo suelto, porque lo necesito conmigo ahora mismo. Cuando consigo nivelar mi respiración y puedo hablar de nuevo, pregunto qué demonios hacía aquí mi hermana.

"Veras preciosa, algunos de los que nos quedamos en el 13 empezamos a no pensar del todo bien de Coin", dice Haymitch, y Johanna asiente con la cabeza. "Le molestaba tremendamente tu popularidad en los Distritos. Francamente, creo que te cree una amenaza para sus posibilidades en el Gobierno. Le decepcionó tanto saber que no estabas muerta que decidió enviar a cualquiera relacionado contigo aquí, al Capitolio. Tu madre se quedó en el 13 porque es útil, pero a Prim le sugirieron venir. Ella no se negó, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, quería ayudar".

"¿Seguro que está bien?, pregunto, con la voz todavía convulsa.

"Sí, Katniss, seguro. Le han puesto piel nueva en los brazos y tiene una pierna fracturada, pero aparte de eso, está bien. La cara no llegó a quemársela y el resto del cuerpo lo llevaba protegido. Sigue en el hospital porque necesita suero para rehidratarse".

"¿Sabes cuándo fue?, ¿cómo ocurrió?", pregunto, ahora un poco más tranquila.

"Tiraron la bomba a la entrada de la mansión de Snow. Creo que fue el mismo día que os cogieron. El muy cabrón utilizó a sus propios ciudadanos como escudos humanos. Aquello estaba lleno de críos".

"¿Y Prim estaba allí?", exclama Gale, torciendo la boca.

"No", responde Haymitch, y permanece callado por un segundo. "Prim estaba con los equipos médicos del 13. Acabábamos de llegar. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de posicionarnos cuando escuchamos la explosión".

"Entonces, si no estaba allí, cómo…", dice Gale, un poco desconcertado.

"Salió corriendo en dirección a la bomba nada más escuchar el estruendo, y los gritos de después. Otros médicos la siguieron, pero ella fue la primera. Todo era un caos y no pudimos hacer nada por detenerla. Corrimos detrás de ellos, aunque no imaginábamos…". Vuelve a callarse.

"¿Qué? ¿No imaginabais el qué?", pregunto, y estoy empezando a alterarme de nuevo.

"Ni cinco minutos después del primer estallido, cuando habían llegado los sanitarios para socorrer a los heridos, volvió a caer algo del cielo. Eran paracaídas plateados, iguales que los de los Juegos. Todos pensamos que se trataba de ayuda clínica o suministros, por eso no hicimos nada, nos quedamos quietos, observándolos descender. Y al segundo, explotaron. Cuando volví a ver algo, sólo había pedazos de cuerpos mutilados por todas partes".

Me quedo un poco perpleja, ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quién usaría la compasión humana como un arma?. Noto que Gale afloja la sujeción de mi mano y entonces lo recuerdo – la bomba en dos tiempos que diseñaron Beetee y Gale; la que vi en bocetos en Defensa Especial, y que según dijeron, seguía el mismo manual que el presidente Snow usó cuando secuestro a Peeta. Vuelvo la vista hacia Gale, que está pálido, y veo el miedo en sus ojos. Debe saber cuál es mi pregunta aunque no la haya dicho en voz alta, porque niega suavemente con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Su mano empieza a sudar contra la mía, y no hace falta que yo las suelte, porque lo hace él.

"Prim tuvo mucha suerte", dice Johanna, y creo que sólo habla para romper el aire tenso que se ha instalado en la habitación. "La mayoría de los que estaban allí ahora son pequeños pedazos de sí mismos".

Sólo pensar en la matanza, la carne esparcida y la sangre, me da unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Vuelve a mi cabeza la procesión de remordimientos que lleva persiguiéndome desde que me sacaron con vida de arena; la fruta venenosa con la que amenacé suicidarme, los besos que no di a Peeta en la Gira de la Victoria, la flecha que lancé al campo de fuerza en el Vasallaje, mis mensajes en los propos del Sinsajo… todo eso nos ha llevado hasta aquí; pero esta vez la culpa es compartida, porque Gale pensó esa bomba, igual que pensó en los derrumbes para la Nuez. En ninguno de los casos le interesaba que quedasen supervivientes, porque ambas eran dos de sus trampas mortales. Y en esta ocasión, pudo haber matado a Prim. Es tanta la rabia y el odio que siento hacia mi amigo en estos momentos, que tengo que levantarme de su lado. Empiezo a dar paseos rápidos alrededor de la circunferencia del sofá mientras todos me miran contrariados; todos menos Gale, que solo se mira las botas.

Johanna, Haymitch y Minerva comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos, y aunque no escucho lo que dicen, es más de lo que puedo consentir, así que les bufo, diciendo que quiero que me lleven con mi hermana de inmediato.

Como había esperado, Minerva me ofrece algo de ropa para cambiarme. Se levanta y me guía a la planta de arriba de su deslumbrante mansión – y digo deslumbrante porque la luz de colores que se filtra a través de las numerosas vidrieras hace que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos – y me muestra una parte de su armario-vestidor, que ocupa una habitación del tamaño de mi antigua casa de la Veta. Me decanto por un pantalón ceñido, que parece cómodo, una camiseta con manga larga y una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro, muy parecida a la que heredé de mi padre.

El armario de Minerva es como una galería comercial, porque cuando abre la sección de zapatos los hay de todo tipo; tacones de distinto tamaño, grosor y altura, colores que ni siquiera sabía que existieran, tejidos que no conocí hasta que Cinna empezó a hacerme trajes… del terciopelo a la seda, y de la piel de cebra a la de serpiente. Habrá más de quinientos, contando la ingente cantidad de botas – la mayoría de cuero – también similares a las que usaba para cazar. Elijo unas, porque Minerva y yo, al parecer, compartimos número de pié.

Todo me queda como un guante, todo es suave y seguro que caro, pero me reconforta volver a parecerme a mí misma. Cuando Minerva pregunta qué quiero hacer con el vestido que me acabo de quitar, le digo que lo queme. Tengo que aceptar a regañadientes que esta mujer me gusta, me cae bien, aunque saber que ella estaba metida en la trama rebelde que decidió sin mi permiso rescatarme de la arena es una molestia que tampoco puedo obviar. Aún así, no puedo evitar que me guste. Tal vez ese es el efecto que tiene en la gente, teniendo en cuenta la cara de todos al mirarla cuando estábamos abajo.

Cuando estoy lista, y después de lavarme la cara y hacerme una trenza en uno de los doscientos baños – al menos – que tiene esta casa; volvemos abajo, y un grupo de gente ya me espera junto a la puerta. Los soldados rebeldes nos acompañarán a donde sea que se encuentre Prim. Minerva da instrucciones a los que se quedan, que por cierto, no han abierto la boca desde que llevo allí dentro. Ella misma abre la puerta de entrada, y nos cede el paso.

Salimos de uno en uno, y una vez fuera, Haymitch se vuelve hacia Gale y le dice en voz baja: "Chico, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí", lo cual no impide que yo lo escuche. Creo que lo hace porque ha notado que no le he dedicado ni una mirada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto desde que supe lo de su bomba. Gale tiene la cara triste, y estoy casi segura de que le gustaría ver a Prim tanto como a mí, pero me alegro de que no venga. No sé si con el tiempo podré perdonarlo, pero ahora mismo, es la última persona a la que quiero tener cerca.

Aunque Minerva ya está fuera, con un precioso abrigo verde militar y una bufanda a juego que le tapa hasta las cejas, dice que ella también se queda, que no le gustaría dejar a Gale solo entre desconocidos. No sé por qué, pero su reacción no me extraña en lo más mínimo.

Caminamos de nuevo por las desvencijadas calles del Capitolio. Recorremos el perímetro del lugar donde cayó la bomba, y esta vez tengo que apartar la vista de los restos de la explosión – de las explosiones, quiero decir. Como en el camino de ida, vamos escoltados por dos grupos de uniformes del 13, delante y tras nosotros. Pisamos el poco suelo firme que queda tras la grieta que se comió a la gente días atrás, y no deja de extrañarme que en la ciudad no quede un alma, ni un cuerpo en el suelo, solo nieve manchada de rojo y gris, y bloques de edificios desparramados. Coin necesitará mucha gente y mucho esfuerzo si pretende reconstruir esto.

"¿Coin ha venido?, pregunto a Haymitch, que camina un paso por delante de mío. Él se frena hasta que lo alcanzo.

"Creo que tenía la intención de instalarse en la mansión de Snow en cuanto todo acabase. Esa es una de las razones por las que no estamos allí".

Tengo que volver a mirar a Haymitch con recelo. Otra vez me está dando sólo información parcial. Siempre he sabido que no acababa de fiarse de la presidenta del 13; yo tampoco lo hago, ni siquiera Boggs, que era su hombre de confianza, lo hacía. Pero no pensaba que su cautela al respecto llegase al límite de no querer estar en el mismo edificio que ella.

Aunque hay más cosas que quiero saber, permanezco en silencio hasta que llegamos al hospital en el que está Prim.

Me asombra un poco que este lugar también haya quedado intacto, igual que la casa de Minerva y la mansión de Snow. Dentro hay ajetreo, gente andando deprisa, o directamente corriendo de aquí para allá; haciendo cola en los ascensores, en la recepción de la entrada, frente a los baños… Tardo poco en percatarme que el sitio no sólo cumple funciones médicas, sino también de refugio para todos los capitolinos que se han quedado sin casa. Lo sé cuando veo llevar bandejas con comida a la multitud que se sienta en el suelo del vestíbulo. Son todos del Capitolio, con sus tonos de piel poco naturales, y sus tatuajes estropeados por heridas abiertas en la piel.

Como no quiero esperar a las mil personas que se apiñan frente a los ascensores, obligo a todo el mundo a subir catorce plantas por las escaleras, aunque en la tercera ya estoy arrepentida. Me siento como si no hubiera comido en un mes, y tengo pinchazos en las piernas con cada nuevo escalón. Llegar arriba acaba siendo una odisea, y me riño a mi misma por mi terquedad cuando veo el cartel que anuncia que he llegado al piso 14. A esas alturas, voy a la zaga de la comitiva. Haymitch Johanna y el resto ya están en el recibidor, esperando por mí.

Haymitch pregunta algo a una mujer con aspecto de trabajar de enfermera, y ella gesticula - en modo Capitolio – los pasillos que tenemos que torcer para llegar a la habitación de Prim. "La hermana del Sinsajo", dice. "La estamos tratando como a una princesa", y me lanza una sonrisa con las palabras. Me conoce, claro, ¿quién no iba a conocerme?, pero me pregunto por qué habrán reconocido a Prim. Tal vez ella les hablo, igual que habla con todo el mundo, y se gano su afecto fácilmente, igual que se gana el de todo el mundo. O tal vez alguien anunció al personal del centro que esa niña con dos trenzas rubias era la hermana de la Chica en Llamas, y eso ha hecho que Prim se gane su simpatía. Pienso que debe ser lo primero, porque supongo que La Chica en Llamas ya habrá dejado de ser un ídolo, al menos aquí, en el Capitolio.

Cuando veo a Prim a través del cristal de su habitación, tengo que respirar de alivio. Haymitch tenía razón, tiene buen aspecto. Con los brazos vendados, la cara llena de rasguños, una escayola en una pierna, y parte de su bonito pelo chamuscado, pero por lo demás, parece que está bien.

Empujo la puerta después de dudarlo un instante; ella me mira y se le forma una sonrisa en la cara de inmediato.

"¡Katniss!", casi grita, y estira los brazos hacia mí. "Te vi en la televisión, y vi a Gale. ¿Gale está bien?".

Yo no abro la boca, solo hago un gesto afirmativo porque ahora no soy capaz de hablar de Gale. Me acerco a ella lentamente, y me siento en el borde de su cama, con mucho cuidado, por miedo a hacer daño a mi pequeña hermana, que está frágil y quemada en una cama de hospital… por mi culpa – pero sobre todo por la de él – me recuerdo. Aquí hay culpas para dar y tomar. No quiero tocarla por temor a qué se desvanezca si lo hago, pero ella envuelve sus bracitos vendados a mi alrededor y apoya la cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo le acaricio los restos de su pelo muy suavemente, y noto una lágrima resbalándome por la mejilla. Prim también está llorando. Lo sé por la humedad creciente en la camiseta de Minerva que llevo puesta.

Permanecemos así un largo rato, ausentes para el mundo, aunque el resto de mi grupo debe estar mirándonos a través del cristal. Pero no podría importarme menos. Porque mi hermana ha estado a punto de morir, porque todos hemos estado a punto de morir, y necesito agarrarme a este momento como si fuera un clavo ardiendo. Me digo a mí misma que no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir algo así. No me separaré de Prim pase lo que pase. No volveré a olvidarme de ella, porque ella es lo único que tengo en el mundo, y sigue siendo la única persona a la que estoy segura de amar.

Y mientras me aferro al cuerpo de mi pequeña hermana, otros pensamientos retumban en mi cerebro. Peeta es el que suena más alto. Haymitch dijo que estaba vivo, ¿dónde está Peeta?.

He debido de hablar en voz alta, porque Prim se separa de mí y arruga el entrecejo.

"¿No te lo han contado?"

"No", y mi mente ya está imaginando el peor escenario posible. Me empieza a temblar todo el cuerpo y estoy segura de que mi cara refleja el pánico que siento, porque Prim se da prisa en hablar;

"Peeta fue quién me salvó de la bomba. Gracias a él estoy viva. Y él también está vivo, Katniss".

Quiero correr a buscarlo. Ahora que sé que Prim está bien, necesito verlo y saber que él también lo está. Pero me obligo a quedarme quieta para intentar conseguir más datos sobre lo ocurrido.

Mi hermana vuelve a contar la historia que ya me había explicado Haymitch. Como Coin les invitó – y para ella aún es un acto de bondad por su parte – a venir al Capitolio a ayudar; como escucho la bomba y los gritos y tuvo que correr por si era posible salvar alguna vida. Como, mientras se agachaba para socorrer a un niño que se estaba desangrando y al que le faltaban ambos brazos, vio caer los paracaídas; y como también pensó que se trataba de ayuda, no de más bombas. El terror en sus palabras es palpable, y la familiaridad de la culpa vuelve a mí con todo su ímpetu, por estar obligando a mi hermana a recordar ese infierno.

A Prim se le iluminan levemente los ojos cuando empieza a hablar de Peeta, y de que apareció de la nada, justo antes de empezar las segundas explosiones, cuando los paracaídas aún no habían tocado el suelo. Dice que la envolvió totalmente con su cuerpo mientras susurraba que iba a estar bien. Qué él iba a mantenerla a salvo, y que no le importaba morir por eso. Prim comenta que él decía más cosas, pero que el estruendo de las explosiones no permitía entenderlo.

Yo aprieto los dientes, y los puños, y tengo que evitar el tembleque de todos mis miembros. Por eso Haymitch y el resto tenían esa forma tan poco sutil de eludir mis preguntas sobre él. Por eso miraban a otro lado, y mantenían el silencio. He tenido que hablar con mi hermana pequeña, en un cuarto de hospital, para enterarme de la verdad de las cosas.

"¿Sabes dónde está?", pregunto con el hilo de voz que me queda, y Prim asiente con la cabeza.

"Debe estar en esta planta. Él salió peor parado que yo, y cuando acudieron a rescatarnos, tenía todo el uniforme quemado y la cara llena de sangre. Vinimos aquí en el mismo vehículo, pero apenas le veía porque había un montón de gente rodeando su camilla. Pero sé que estaba consciente. Gritaba sin parar cosas sobre ti, y sobre los Juegos, y sobre Snow. Creo que tuvieron que atarle y sedarle porque no paraba quieto, y amenazaba a todo el mundo".

Empujo el nudo en el pecho para poder decir algo. Ahora mismo tengo miedo; por Peeta, por su estado físico y su salud mental. Pero sobre todo siento rabia; un odio infinito hacia cualquiera que no sea Prim o Peeta. Hacia Haymitch y Johanna, por llevar horas ocultándome esto; hacia quién sea que lanzo esas bombas; pero sobre todo, y especialmente, hacia Gale; por pensarlas, por inventarlas, y por existir.

Me levanto como una exhalación y me dirijo a la puerta, dispuesta a golpear a aquel que ose a interponerse en mi camino, o no quiera decirme dónde demonios tienen a Peeta.

* * *

**a/n; **bueno, entonces, ¿qué os parece?. Decidme algo, da igual si es bueno o malo, porque eso me inspira y me ayuda a seguir.

Besos a todos y gracias por leerlo!

Pd; otra cosa. Si os gustaría saber algo más sobre Minerva, echad un vistazo a "Cómo cocinar una rebelión". Les he escrito un drabble a ella y a Plutarch.


	6. Chapter 6

_**¿Jugamos? (parte VI)**_

* * *

Abandono el cuarto de Prim a pasos acelerados, y me planto frente a Haymitch, que sigue al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Peeta estaba herido?", pregunto, sujetándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo con violencia. Estoy tan enfadada con él y con el resto del mundo, que podría arañarlo, igual que hice aquella vez en el aerodeslizador que nos conducía al 13, cuando me sacaron de la arena. Me contengo a duras penas.

"Cálmate, Katniss. No estabas en condiciones de digerir tanta información. Acababas de ver al otro chico medio muerto. Tenías que recuperarte. Y ver a tu hermana, en primer lugar".

"Quiero verlo a él. Y quiero verlo ahora", le grito. Y lo elevado de mi voz hace que el concurrido pasillo gire la cabeza hacia nosotros. Me da igual. "¡Ahora!", vuelvo a gritar, un par de tonos más alto.

"Katniss, o te serenas, o te ingresamos aquí y te inflamos a tranquilizantes. Tu veras", me dice, y no parece sorprendido por mi descontrol – se habrá acostumbrado a verme así. Y lo peor es que la opción de los narcóticos, no me parece tan mala. Los tranquilizantes y la morflina bien pueden volver a ser mis mejores amigos – como tantos días en el 13 – ahora que no puedo contar con Gale.

Pensar en él me enfurece todavía más, y me deja un regusto amargo al fondo de la lengua; algo parecido a tristeza, o nostalgia, o soledad. ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar las cosas esta vez? No bastará con fingir que no ha pasado nada. Estaba desesperada cuando creí que él iba a morir, pero ese tema parece obsoleto en la actualidad. Lo que fuera que sentía, se ha visto ensombrecido por sus actos. Y es casi un milagro que Peeta y Prim estén vivos, ¿cómo voy a perdonarlo?.

Debo haberme quedado catatónica, absorta en mis pensamientos, porque ahora es Haymitch quién me agita.

"¡Katniss!", poco menos que chilla él también. "Ves el mal estado en el que estás. Todo esto te ha afectado mucho". Después de decir lo último, suaviza la voz. "Vamos a llevarte con Peeta, pero sólo podrás verlo a través del cristal. Está completamente sedado, y es peligroso acercarse a él si se despierta. Además, sus heridas son demasiado graves, y corren el riesgo de infectarse si permiten que se le acerque la gente".

Reacciono un poco con sus palabras y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire para calmar mis nervios. Miro a Johanna, que está a su lado con cara de circunstancias, y después hago un gesto a Haymitch para informarle de que voy a estar tranquila. Él me sujeta del antebrazo y me conduce hacia delante, por ese mismo pasillo, tal y como había anticipado Prim.

* * *

Lo veo a través del cristal, con los ojos cerrados, y repleto de vendajes. Parece dormido, aunque no debe descansar en absoluto, porque su cuerpo se agita, y se convulsiona, como si atravesara un lugar atestado de horribles imágenes.

Me quedo absorta, mirándolo, y deseando entrar y despertarle. Quiero calmarle, igual que él hacía conmigo en la Gira de la Victoria, cuando me bloqueaba con aquellas pesadillas sobre matar y morir en los Juegos. Y eso es justo lo que me dispongo a hacer cuando alguien me sujeta por la muñeca. Se trata de un hombre – con indumentaria médica – que me dedica una mirada severa y disuasoria.

"No puedes entrar. Puede ser muy agresivo si se despierta", me dice.

Estoy a punto de decir que me da igual, que ya he vivido eso antes y voy a saber manejarlo, aún sabiendo que no es cierto. Pero Peeta parece tan desvalido y roto, que dudo que pueda hacerme daño, incluso si quiere. Al final decido obedecer las recomendaciones de todo el mundo. Me acerco al cristal todo lo posible, como si eso me ayudara a estar más cerca de él, y permanezco allí, estática.

El pasillo se ha vaciado de forma repentina, y solo quedan Haymitch, Johanna y el médico, observando minuciosamente mi reacción, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial conmigo. Tal vez Haymitch hablaba en serio cuando sugirió ingresarme aquí.

Noto el peso de la derrota aplastarme los hombros. Los últimos años de mi vida sólo he intentado proteger a Peeta, y proteger a Prim, y en ambas empresas he fracasado estrepitosamente. También quise matar a Snow, y sólo conseguí que torturasen a Gale.

Cuando llevo un rato con la frente pegada al cristal es como jugar con el silencio a las tres en raya. Muevo yo, mueve él; y mi mente aleja la imagen del chico al otro lado del vidrio, incapaz de asumirla. Lo miro pero no lo veo. Es sólo un amasijo de vendas con resquicios de carne que debería ser rosa. Mi mente se desliza través de sus recuerdos, de mi relación con el chico del pan; y no sabe lo que quiere, igual que tampoco sabe lo que siente. ¿Quiénes somos? ¿O quienes hemos sido desde lo primera cosecha? Mi respuesta es nadie. Un par de juguetes pasando de mano en mano, hasta que han conseguido romperlos por completo. En el caso de Peeta, literalmente. Y dudo que lo vaya a recuperar. Ahora de verdad lo dudo, porque la conversación que escucho a mi espalda no resulta nada alentadora.

El médico que impidió que entrase a su cuarto intercambia palabras con Haymitch y Johanna; y las escucho, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

"Los recuerdos son maleables", dice. "Una parte del cerebro ejerce de portero en nuestra memoria. Decide cuáles se quedan y cuáles no. Sólo permanecen aquellos con una carga emocional importante. Se establecen allí, y se quedan para siempre. Esos son precisamente los que Snow trastocó en la cabeza de Peeta".

Sigo prestando atención aunque sepa que no debería, e interiorizo cada una de sus palabras. Peeta podría mejorar, podría recordar antiguas realidades, pero todo lo referente a mí, siempre estará alterado. Y el más mínimo estímulo, desde una luz brillante a un fogonazo o un simple ruido, lo hará volver. Nunca logrará librarse del miedo que lo atenaza. Por mucho que quiera volver a amarme, siempre seré un peligro para él. Igual que él lo será para mí.

Eso fue lo que pasó con las bombas. Consiguieron reactivar el veneno que aún fluye en su interior – que se ha instalado en su memoria. Y lo único que puede hacerse es curar sus quemaduras. Le pueden arreglar el cuerpo por fuera, pero jamás lograrán arreglarlo por dentro.

* * *

Me resisto a salir del hospital. Quiero quedarme con ellos. No puedo alejarme de Prim otra vez, y quiero estar cerca de Peeta cuando despierte, aunque me ha quedado claro que no es muy conveniente que lo haga. Tengo que recordarme la vez que intentó estrangularme en el Distrito 13, cuando le trajeron de vuelta desde el Capitolio. Pensaba que estaba empezando a recuperarse, que empezaba a recordar quiénes somos. Pensaba que volvería a quererme. Pero atendiendo a las explicaciones que ese médico ha dado a Haymitch, lo único que quiere es matarme – cualquier otra cosa será un espejismo. Una ilusión, fugaz y embustera.

Cuando regresamos a casa de Minerva, es una de las personas silenciosas quién abre la puerta. Ni rastro de ella o de Gale. Aunque hay una cara conocida sentada en el sofá circular, y me pican los ojos sólo de verla. Me visualizo a mi misma otra vez pasando por el infierno de las cámaras, el maquillaje, los trajes a medida, y los guiones que soy incapaz de reproducir con un mínimo de credibilidad.

Es Plutarch Heavensbee. Pensaba que seguiría en el 13, pero si Coin está aquí, en el Capitolio, él ha debido de venir con ella. De repente, me inquita la posibilidad de que ella también se encuentre en la casa, y me coloco de forma inconsciente tras Johanna, en un vano intento de que no advierta mi presencia, en el caso de que esté aquí.

Pero no está. Plutarch pone cara de alegrarse de vernos, y hace un ademan con el brazo para que nos acerquemos. Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, en el lado opuesto; mientras el resto de los que nos acompañaron al hospital – los soldados del 13 – permanecen de pié, en guardia. ¿En guardia por qué? Ya hemos ganado la Guerra, ¿no?.

"Me alegra saber que estas viva", es lo primero que dice Plutarch, con los ojos clavados en la mueca de mi cara. "Creímos que no seríamos capaces de encontraros cuando os vimos en las pantallas. Suerte que enviamos a Haymitch. Tiene un sexto sentido cuando se trata de ti", se detiene para enviar a mi mentor una mirada cómplice, que él le devuelve junto a media sonrisa.

"Estuve cientos de veces en la mansión de Snow antes de la Guerra, pero ignoraba la existencia de ese estudio de grabación, igual que ignoraba que hubiera tantos pasillos y habitaciones subterráneas", sigue diciendo Plutarch. "Es como estar en el 13, pero con mármoles blancos sustituyendo al gris hormigón".

Plutarch nos habla relajado, casi jovial; cómodo. Se nota que en el Capitolio está en su salsa, y resulta evidente que no es la primera vez que viene a este lugar, a esta casa. No me sorprende. Ya escuché a Minerva hablar de él antes de ir al centro médico.

Yo sigo enfadada y no quiero decir nada sobre mi cautiverio, así que me limito a un escueto; "Estoy viva", a pesar de que mi cara debe decir; '_Estoy terriblemente furiosa con todos los presentes_'.

Como nadie más habla, el ex-vigilante continúa su charla- monólogo.

"Supuse que habríais venido aquí. Minerva me ha dicho que fuisteis al hospital. "¿Cómo está Mellark? ¿Alguna mejora?". Esta vez no me mira al preguntar. Mi ceño, cada vez más fruncido ha debido disuadirlo.

"Está Igual", responde Haymitch. "Lo tienen sedado, y si se despierta, hay que atarlo porque está fuera de sí. Es como al principio, cuando lo llevaron al 13. Aunque según los médicos, se recupera de las quemaduras de forma satisfactoria. Ya ha pasado por tres operaciones para implantarle piel nueva. Es una suerte contar con la tecnología médica del Capitolio. En el 13 habría sido imposible hacer nada con su cuerpo".

Plutarch pone cara de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. "Precisamente he venido para eso; para explicaros cómo va todo en el 13. Toda la cúpula del Mando está aquí, en el Capitolio, y tan pronto como Coin supo que teníamos a Snow, entro en su casa. Ya se ha hecho la dueña del lugar, y apenas lleva unas horas".

"Imaginaba algo así", dice Haymitch, arrugando la cara. "Por eso salimos de inmediato. No confío en ella con Katniss".

"Haces bien", asiente Plutarch. "Sin embargo, Coin no para de preguntar por ella. Se había hecho a la idea de utilizarla como una mártir para su causa, y ahora que sabe que está viva, le preocupa el próximo movimiento del Sinsajo. Quiere estar segura de que sigues de su lado"; dice, volviendo los ojos hacia mí con las últimas palabras.

"¿De qué lado iba estar?", por fin hablo. "No es como si hubiera muchas más opciones".

"Te sorprenderían las opciones", masculla Plutarch entre dientes, de forma apenas audible. Veo como Haymitch le lanza una mirada silenciadora, insinuándole que no hable de más. Eso no genera más que desconfianza en mí. ¿A qué tengo que atenerme con ellos dos? ¿Vuelven a ocultarme algún tipo de plan? ¿Traman algo a mis espaldas, otra vez? ¿Quieren volver a usarme?.

Decido que la única persona decente del grupo es Johanna Mason – por increíble que parezca – porque ella les observa con el mismo recelo que yo. Me sorprendo cuando interfiere en la conversación de los dos hombres.

"¿Cuándo matamos a Snow?", pregunta, con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

"No te impacientes, Mason", contesta Haymitch con tono airado. "Ya te he dicho que tal vez tengamos otros planes para él".

"¿Cómo cuales?", vuelvo a hablar, porque no imagino nada mejor que verlo muerto.

"Juicios públicos", dice Plutarch. "Con jurado, a la vieja usanza. Si queremos restaurar un régimen democrático en Panem, tiene que ser así".

Johanna y yo nos miramos, llenas de escepticismo por sus palabras. No sabemos exactamente cuál es el tipo de régimen del que habla, porque nunca hemos vivido nada similar (ni nadie se ha molestado en informarnos al respecto). El tema estrella en el escuela del 12 siempre fue el carbón. El segundo tema estrella, eran las virtudes del Capitolio, y lo beneficioso que resultaba para los distritos que el sistema productivo de Panem funcionase de forma correcta – lo cual quería decir_: morid todos como esclavos en las minas, y no os atreváis a cuestionar que el Gobierno quiere lo mejor para vosotros, aunque os mate de hambre_. Imagino que en el Distrito 7, donde se crió Johanna, las cosas no debían de ser muy distintas. Allí hablarían de árboles e industria maderera, pero por lo demás, idéntico.

Cuando era más joven, y cazaba con Gale en los bosques del 12, solíamos hablar de cómo serían las cosas sin Snow al frente. De cómo todo podría ser diferente. Aunque lo cierto es que sobre todo hablaba él, y yo me limitaba a escucharle mientras despotricaba sobre el Capitolio y el presidente.

Gale siempre fue una tipo demasiado alto y demasiado inteligente para su edad. Era capaz de idear una intrincada trampa ineludible para cualquier presa; y a la vez, capaz de tener ideas claras acerca de ese tema. Pensaba que la clave estaba en mejorar la comunicación y los vínculos entre distritos. Intercambiar productos según las necesidades de cada uno, sin que el Capitolio ejerciera de mediador. Ellos no eran nada sin el resto; pero en aquel momento, todo lo que Gale decía me resultaba descabellado y poco sensato. No me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras hasta que estuve en el 13, y el 12 ya no existía.

Mi amigo era un entusiasta de hacer planes; aunque fueras planes improbables de llevar a cabo. Planes de levantamiento. Planes de guerra contra el Capitolio. "Y cuando la ganemos y nos hayamos quitado de en medio a Snow", decía, "habrá que diversificar la producción de los distritos. Qué el 12 no sólo produzca carbón, sino también otros bienes, y que el resto hagan lo mismo". También hablaba de un gobierno en el que cada uno de los distritos estuviese representado. "Un Estado de todos, pero de ninguno", eran sus palabras. "En el que el poder nunca vuelva a acumularse en una sola persona".

A mí siempre me fascinó su forma de hablar cuando estábamos a solas, protegidos por la familiaridad de nuestro bosque. Me daba miedo y a la vez excitaba mi lado rebelde. No sé de dónde sacaba esas ideas, pero siempre fueron definitivas; sin dejar una duda subyacente. Y me asombraba su claridad mental sobre el tema. Tal vez su padre le habló de esas cosas cuando estaba vivo, aunque él fuera demasiado pequeño para entenderlas. Tal vez su padre también era un rebelde; tan apasionado como Gale.

La realidad de los hechos es que mientras yo sólo me preocupaba por llevar algo de comer a Prim y a mi madre, él era capaz de ver un espectro más amplio de las cosas; de pensar en cómo podrían ser sin un gobierno opresor.

Esa es la razón por la que Gale nunca vaciló en luchar junto al 13. Sabía que ellos eran indispensables para llevar la guerra a buen puerto. No dudaba, sólo actuaba según lo que creía correcto; y eso lo alejó de mí, que estaba principalmente centrada en Peeta, en sobrellevar el tema del Sinsajo lo mejor que podía, y en no volverme loca en el intento.

He cuestionado sus decisiones en esta guerra, pero él siempre ha perseguido un fin; acabar con el Capitolio y derrocar a Snow, costase lo que costase. Ahora lo veo más claro que nunca.

Y no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que es de Peeta, quién siempre puso a las personas por delante de los fines. Aunque pensándolo bien, a quién siempre puso por delante fue a mí, al menos antes de su secuestro; antes de que le alteraran los recuerdos. Para Peeta, siempre fui lo primero; yo era su fin. Y de alguna forma, me duele que mi amigo – con quién compartí tantas horas, y con quién me sentí tan libre de ser yo misma – tuviese otras prioridades. Sé que el sentimiento es egoísta, porque yo no le ofrecía nada a cambio; pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que nuestra amistad se hace pedazos, me doy cuenta de qué es lo que nos ha separado los dos últimos años. Él quería salvar el mundo. Yo sólo quería salvar a Prim, a mi madre, a Peeta, y por supuesto, salvarme a mí misma. _Menos en el Vasallaje_ – me recuerdo. _¿Eso me hace mejor persona?._

Tengo un flash fugaz de hace unas horas, cuando Gale estaba conectado a esa máquina, sacudiéndose de dolor y medio muerto; de cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Pero todo lo que he sabido después me obliga a empujar el sentimiento hacía abajo, detrás de todos los otros que me dicen que Gale ha hecho daño; a Prim, a Peeta y a otros muchos. Y lo ha hecho de forma deliberada y gratuita.

Enfrascada en mis pensamientos, hace rato que no escucho la conversación que Plutarch y Haymitch mantienen a mi lado. Y la verdad es que no me importa lo que tengan que decir. Me levanto, y decido buscar a Minerva para que me explique cómo vamos a hacer para dormir esta noche. Johanna hace lo mismo, y me sigue. Ninguna de las dos se toma la molestia de comentar que nos vamos.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que estamos en casa de Minerva, y no ha habido muchos cambios respecto al día en que llegamos. La calma tensa sigue impregnada en las calles del Capitolio, a la espera de que el Mando decida qué hacer con el presidente Snow.

Parece que todos dan por hecho que Coin ocupará su lugar, porque nadie dice lo contrario. Al menos yo no he escuchado ninguna opinión divergente; ni a Haymitch, ni a Minerva, ni a Plutarch – que no vive con nosotros, pero pasa por aquí prácticamente a diario. Tampoco sé lo que piensa Gale, ni que decir tiene, porque le he estado evitando este tiempo – de la misma forma que él me ha estado evitando a mí – desde que nos enteramos de las fatales consecuencias de su bomba-trampa. La casa es tan grande que apenas nos cruzamos en sus pasillos un par de veces al día; y apartar la mirada es más que suficiente. Él debe estar ocupado – no sé exactamente en qué - y desaparece en alguna parte casi todo el día. Yo, básicamente, me he dedicado a visitar el hospital – siempre con escoltas, nunca sola – y a confinarme en el cuarto que me ha sido asignado, si no me obligan a estar en otro sitio.

De momento la habitación es toda para mí. Haymitch dijo durante la primera cena que eso sería lo mejor, porque yo podía convertir en un infierno la noche de cualquiera con el privilegio de acompañarme – sigo gritando y revolviéndome cuanto duermo. Yo me mordí la lengua ante sus palabras y no replique, porque es cierto. Continúo despertándome empapada en sudor y chillando cosas sin sentido. Me gustaría que Peeta estuviese aquí – y que fuese el de siempre – para calmarme en sus brazos. Y cada vez que pienso de esa forma tengo que imaginarle en la cama de hospital, repleto de quemaduras; y es horrible. Además, lo único que quiere es matarme, no abrazarme y calmar mi pánico. El único consuelo que me queda es Prim, y el hecho de que esté mejorando rápidamente. Tan deprisa que es posible que en breve esté en casa – en ésta casa, si es que puede llamarse así.

A Minerva, que parece obsesionada por el bienestar de todo el mundo, le preocupan mis retiros y mis silencios, y me ha propuesto salir a pasear, o dar una vuelta por las afueras del Capitolio. Según ella, hay una zona libre de escombros y de la nube de humo que todavía permanece sobre la ciudad. Al principio rechacé su oferta, pero ahora me planteo aceptarla, porque estar aquí encerrada me está volviendo loca.

Lo único bueno de la semana, aparte de la increíble mejora de Prim, sucedió el jueves, cuando la mujer misteriosa me mostró su colección de arcos de diseño – de diseño capitolino. Según dijo, tras convertirme en una celebridad con lo de la Chica en Llamas, comenzaron a fabricarse todo tipo de accesorios sobre mi persona, o que recordasen a mis Juegos; sobre todo arcos, y objetos con la imagen de un Sinsajo grabado en ellos, o pasadores igual que el que me dio Madge. Recuerdo el reloj que Plutarch me mostró en la Gira de la Victoria. Después comentó que lo hizo para darme una pista sobre la arena del Vasallaje, pero en aquel momento yo sólo pensé que se trataba del último grito en moda capitolina.

La cuestión es que los arcos, aparte de bonitos, son usables, y Minerva quiere que vayamos a ese lugar de las afueras para que le enseñe a disparar con uno. Johanna, que se aburre tanto como yo – aunque es otra que desaparece la mayor parte del día - también está interesada en recibir clases. Ella y Minerva se han convertido en mi mejor compañía en la casa, y prácticamente son las únicas personas con lengua a las que hablo. Ahora sé que la gente que nos miraba con tanta atención el día en que llegamos, son avox. No obstante, Minerva nunca les trata como a sirvientes. Para ella, dentro de su mansión, todo el mundo tiene el mismo estatus, y no hace diferenciaciones. Cuida a todo el mundo por igual.

Otra de las personas que se ha instalado en la mansión ha sido Annie, aunque es igual que si no estuviera, porque nunca sale del cuarto que comparte con Mason. "Tenemos que cuidar de ella", dijo Haymitch cuando pregunté. La chica está más loca que nunca, y según Johanna, se le han secado las lágrimas de tanto llorar a Finnick. Johanna lo oculta, pero sus ojos rojos me dicen que ella también suele hacerlo: llorar junto a Annie; por su amigo. En el fondo, prefiero no ver nada de eso, porque no quiero añadir peso a la montaña de culpas que ya tengo que cargar.

* * *

El único momento del día en el que nos vemos las caras los unos a los otros son las comidas, y es porque no queda más remedio. En vez de usar el inmenso comedor de la mansión, comemos en la alargada mesa de la cocina. Gale y yo nos aseguramos de sentarnos cada uno en un extremo; Minerva cerca de él, Johanna cerca de mí, y Haymitch alternando los sitios (e intentando mediar entre nosotros). Si lo hace para que solucionemos nuestras diferencias, no va servirle de nada. ¿Desde cuándo le interesa lo que nos pase a Gale y a mí? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por Gale? ¿Acaso ahora son amigos?.

Todos los avox de la casa ocupan el resto de asientos, y los soldados comen en un turno aparte.

Aunque según Minerva, ella no es muy amiga de la disciplina militar, ha organizado horarios para que cocinemos y limpiemos la casa. La única persona exenta de esas tareas es Annie, porque apenas puede moverse o hablar. Y en ese punto – el de las tareas del hogar – es donde han comenzado mis problemas este mediodía. Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación para volver a mi cuarto, Haymitch ha agarrado la capucha de la sudadera que llevo puesta (cortesía de Minerva) y me ha comunicado que es mi turno de fregar.

Y ahora estoy codo a codo con Gale, frente a una pila de platos sucios. No sé quién es el culpable, pero va a tener que escucharme cuando acabe esta agonía.

Me centro en aclarar la vajilla que Gale me pasa y evito mirarlo a toda costa, pero mi desdén no sirve de mucho cuando escucho su pregunta.

"¿A qué vino lo que dijiste en el plató, cuando me estaban torturando?".

Trago saliva, intento hacerme la sorda, y sigo a lo mío; aunque sé que no va a servir de nada con él. Es un terco persistente.

"Contéstame, Katniss".

Empiezo a sentir que me bulle la sangre. Soy yo quién está enfadada; es mi hermana la que casi muere por sus bombas. No voy a permitir que actúe como si eso no hubiera pasado y que me interrogue por algo que, a fin de cuentas, solo hice para salvarle el pellejo.

"No mereces que conteste una sola de tus preguntas. Estuviste a punto de matar a Prim", murmuro entre dientes, y espero que mi tono haya sido lo bastante hiriente para que se calle. Pero Gale vuelve a la carga con el mismo tema tras menos de un minuto de silencio.

"Dijiste que no podías querer a Peeta, porque me querías a mí. ¿O lo he imaginado?. Acláramelo, Katniss, porque entre eso y las bombas, no pego ojo por las noches. Y necesito estar despierto durante el día, ahora más que nunca".

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué necesita estar despierto? ¿Dónde demonios se mete? ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique?

"Fue un impulso", le digo. "Se me ocurrió que podía ser la forma de salvarte", y es la verdad.

Gale deja de enjabonar platos y me mira. Lo hace durante tanto tiempo que tengo que hacer lo mismo, y resulta francamente insoportable. Está dolido, y está enfadado, y sus ojos son del mismo tono gris oscuro que tenían en el bosque del 12, cuando fallaba un disparo. Es por eso que sé que toda esa rabia de sus ojos, es más para sí mismo que para mí. Lo conozco demasiado bien para no saberlo.

"Reconozco que metí la pata con las bombas, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Nunca imaginé que perjudicarían a Prim. Sólo quería ganar esta maldita guerra. Pensé que servirían a ese fin, no podía imaginar que – ". Se pasa la mano por la cabeza con ese característico gesto suyo, y deja restos de espuma en su pelo. Es gracioso, pero no es momento para reír, así que oculto la sonrisa apretando los labios. Gale continúa hablando, completamente serio;

"Entiendo tu actitud, Catnip. No tienes que volver a hablarme si no quieres, pero necesito saber algo… ¿Pito la máquina cuando dijiste aquello en el plató?, porque mi memoria se empeña en decir que no lo hizo, y si te soy sincero, la cuestión me atormenta. Y Prim es suficiente, no quiero más pensamientos nocivos a los que hacer frente".

Dudo un buen rato antes de contestar, porque no sé la respuesta. Al final opto por ser sincera.

"No sé lo que paso, Gale", y tampoco sé de donde saco esta voz templada. "Todo lo que recuerdo es ver a Haymitch y al ejército del 13. Además, ya no importa. Estás vivo, ¿no?".

Gale me contempla un segundo más, y vuelve los ojos al jabón y sus platos. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta terminar, y cuando lo hacemos, salimos cada uno por una puerta diferente de la cocina.

* * *

Por la tarde estoy inmersa en mi hastío habitual, sentada en las escaleras que suben al primer piso de la casa, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse. Esta casa es un trajín de idas y venidas, pero esta vez, me llama la atención la voz que percibo. Es Paylor, la mujer que conocí en el Distrito 8 meses atrás. Reconozco su tono firme, casi autoritario, porque aquel día sigue grabado en mi memoria.

El saludo de Paylor no obtiene réplica. Seguramente es un avox quién ha abierto, pero oigo sus pasos dirigiese a alguna parte. No es que me sorprenda que Paylor esté aquí. Desde que llegue, la mansión de Minerva ha sido un vaivén de personalidades que solicitan hablar con ella, o con Haymitch, o con Plutarch, si es que está. Empiezo a pensar que medio Panem se ha venido a vivir al Capitolio, y es un pensamiento raro, porque la que antaño fue una ciudad vibrante y brillante, ahora es un cementerio gris, cubierto de pólvora y cenizas.

Debe ser mi instinto, o mi curiosidad lo que hace que me levante – con mucho sigilo – del escalón, y camine sin provocar un ruido en dirección a las pisadas, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Llego a la oquedad de una puerta. Miro de reojo a través de ella; y allí está Paylor, junto a una avox, en una habitacioncita más pequeña que el resto, presidida por un gran cuadro. Es un retrato familiar, creo – colgado sobre una chimenea de estilo antiguo. La soldado, que viste su uniforme del Distrito 8; espera paciente a que la avox desplace la pintura hacia la izquierda y acerque los ojos a lo que parece una pantalla con un lector.

Súbitamente, justo frente a ellas, se abre un vació en la pared; un hueco, una entrada, que deja ver unas escaleras circulares que descienden a algún sitio.

Continúo unos cuantos segundos inmóvil, intentando controlar mi respiración para que sea menos pesada; y cuando ambas han desaparecido en el interior de la apertura, uso mis silentes pasos de cazador para llegar hasta allí. Me detengo un instante para reflexionar sobre qué es lo que me dispongo a hacer; ¿espiar a Paylor? ¿Colarme a hurtadillas en un lugar que, obviamente, no está diseñado a ser público? ¿Traicionar la confianza de Minerva?...

Sí – me respondo a mi misma – eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. La intriga me está matando.

Mientras desciendo por la estrecha escalera de caracol, las voces de abajo resultan claras y audibles. Reconozco a Plutarch, a Minerva, a Haymitch y a Gale, cuando dan la bienvenida a Paylor. Hay otras voces que no logro identificar, pero… Me freno en seco. ¡Gale! ¿Qué hace Gale en ese sótano secreto? ¿Es eso a lo que se dedicaba? ¿Por eso ha estado desapareciendo tan misteriosamente cada día?.

Me muerdo los labios, en un vano intento de controlar los latidos desbocados de mi pecho, y el sonido prominente de mi respiración. La estrechez de la escalera parece hacerlo retumbar y hacer eco contra las paredes. Muy despacio, desciendo hacia el suelo. Me siento en un escalón, y concentro todos los sentidos en entender las palabras que vienen del sótano.

"¿Estamos todos?", pregunta Plutarch.

"No", dice la voz suave y acaramelada de Minerva. "Pero hay que comenzar, no tenemos toda la tarde".

"Comencemos entonces", dice de nuevo el ex – vigilante.

"Hay algunas novedades en los planes de Coin". Esta vez quién habla es Paylor. "No sé si lo que voy a decir sorprenderá a alguien, pero quiere organizar otros Juegos. Esta vez con críos del Capitolio".

Hay un murmullo generalizado que Plutarch trata de acallar. Cuando lo consigue, Paylor continúa hablando;

"Quiere que Katniss los abandere. Que sea una especie de portavoz"; se calla un instante. "Junto a Peeta, no cree que ella pueda hacerlo sola", añade. "Quiere que sean los rostros de los nuevos Juegos. Las caras de la venganza contra el Capitolio".

Se me congela el aliento y tengo arrastrar un grito a las profundidades de la garganta. ¡Otros Juegos!, la idea es descabellada, y la frase acarrea una cascada de recuerdos que desfilan frente a mis ojos. Imágenes espantosas de mis dos arenas mezclándose entre sí y provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Rastreavíspulas, mutos, charlajos, bolas de fuego, tributos muertos; las bayas que desataron la locura, y me arruinaron la vida.

Parece que ha pasado una centuria desde que empezó todo; sin embargo, sólo han sido dos años. Dos años malditos, eso sí.

Tapo mi boca con ambas manos porque la respiración ha vuelto a acelerarse. Se repite el murmullo generalizado en la habitación de abajo, pero una voz se alza por encima del resto.

"No vamos a permitirlo".

Es Gale. Y esa es su voz de resolución inapelable. La de: no hay más que discutir, da igual lo que digas. La misma que usaba en el bosque para hablar de Snow, y las maldades del Capitolio. La misma que uso cuando le dije lo de las revueltas del Distrito 8, en la casa del lago. Y resulta raro que utilice ese tono en un cuarto repleto de extraños. O tal vez no sean extraños; no para él. Ya en el 13 advertí que empezaba a ser alguien relevante dentro jerarquía rebelde. Se convirtió en una especie de héroe tras salvar a un buen puñado de ciudadanos de nuestra ciudad. Le dieron el brazalector. Estuvo en la misión que recuperó a Peeta; conocía a Minerva y se ganó un voto en el Mando. Al Sinsajo nunca le hicieron esa concesión.

"Tal vez sí que deberíamos permitirlo", argumenta la voz de Johanna Mason. ¡Johanna! ¡Johanna también está aquí! También acude a esta especie de reuniones clandestinas, y me lo oculta. Mi enfado se multiplica por diez mil.

"Tal vez, deberíamos meter en la arena a los cuatro nietos de Snow. Eso sería lo justo", prosigue. "Y obligarle a verlo día y noche, sin una maldita pausa", añade para terminar.

Aunque no puedo decir que esté en desacuerdo con ella, la ira me colapsa. La última semana estaba empezando a confiar en Johanna Mason. Otro error elemental del que tengo que tomar nota para no repetirlo. No puedo creer a nadie. Ya no queda nadie aquí, en esta mastodóntica casa, de quién me pueda fiar. Si acaso, los avox; o Annie; al menos, hasta que venga Prim.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la conversación bajo las escaleras, y lo que escucho resulta increíble, impensable. O más bien, imposible.

* * *

**a/n; **un capítulo más… y es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo (me refiero a un fic tan largo). Espero que no os aburra, y espero que me dejéis saber lo que pensáis. Ya os he dicho otras veces que acepto criticas, así que si odiáis lo que escribo, también podéis decírmelo.

Prometo una actualización semanal (siempre que la gente lo lea); por lo que nos vemos la próxima semana.

Un abrazo y hasta entonces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¿Jugamos? (parte VII)**_

* * *

"…Justo por encima de Panem, coordenadas: 83°08' Norte, 74°13' Oeste y 41°41'Sur. Podéis verlas en ese mapa. Hemos interceptado una señal de radiofrecuencia que proviene de allí", escucho explicar a Minerva. En mi cabeza no encaja nada de eso. Me gustaría poder ver el mapa del que habla, para hacerlo más real.

"Teníamos la sospecha de que estaban allí. Y esto lo confirma", añade Plutarch. "Hace años que intentamos establecer contacto con otros países. A Snow no le interesaba que hubiese más mundo. Pero ahora que tenemos la seguridad de que lo hay, podemos jugar con ello. Ponerlo de nuestra parte antes de que Coin lo ponga de la suya".

Demasiada información que procesar para mi maltrecha cabeza. ¡Más países! ¡Por encima de Panem!. Esto no puede ser verdad. No quedaba nadie. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Las catástrofes y las guerras acabaron con todo, y Panem fue el único territorio capaz de recomponerse. Un pedazo de tierra flotando en un planeta vació. Es de lo poco que no cuestione de cuanto nos dijeron en la escuela. Aunque también pensaba que el Distrito 13 era una escombrera humeante, y mira donde quedo esa certeza. Pero esto es mucho más fuerte. ¡Más países!, y estamos – bueno, están – intentando contactar con ellos.

No sé si añadir una capa al miedo que ya sentía antes, o gritar de la emoción.

No – gritar no parece lo más adecuado; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos – los conocidos, desconocidos, amigos y ex-amigos – que discuten y argumentan ahí abajo, no quieren que me entere de nada. Esto me confirma por enésima vez que todo el asunto del Sinsajo fue farsa. Un señuelo con la que llamar la atención. Ni más, ni menos. La ira me ahoga y vuelvo a oírme la respiración. _Mantén la calma_ – le digo repetidamente a mi cuerpo, mientras trato de no desperdiciar ni una de sus palabras.

Hay alboroto de nuevo y no logro captar frases completas, aunque identifico otra voz. Es Lyme, la líder de los rebeldes del 2 que estuvo en la reunión de cerebros, cuando Gale propuso las avalanchas sobre la Nuez para bloquear las salidas. Otra vencedora.

¿Cuánta gente habrá abajo? No sabría decirlo. Sus tonos se mezclan y sólo escucho una jauría sin sentido. Sólo diferencio una palabra; un nombre que se arrastra desde las voces de unos a las lenguas de los otros, sin nada intermedio que sirva de aclaración:

_Coin, Coin, Coin, Coin, Coin_… y de vez en cuando, algún _Snow_ – pero es esporádico.

Al moderador se le ha ido de las manos el debate – pienso. Alguien ha debido decir algo que les ha alterado a todos, y yo estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos para captarlo. Me maldigo a mí misma y espero, con el propósito de obtener algo más de información.

Y Espero, y espero, y espero… pero sigo oyendo un galimatías de voces indiferenciables. Resoplo una vez, porque empiezo a entumecerme y me dan pinchazos por la postura. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y la enderezo, giro el cuello a ambos lados, y estiro las piernas un poco. Se me escapa un suspiro – de alivio o de resignación. Podrían ser ambas cosas.

Como no logro entender nada, y las expectativas no indican que la reunión vaya a recuperar el orden, decido incorporarme y me dispongo a salir. Apoyo una mano en la pared para que me sirva de referencia. El halo de luz del sótano se queda a mi espalda, por delante es todo negro. Comienzo a subir escalones lentamente, muy lentamente, parándome en cada uno para asegurarme de que nadie de abajo ha advertido mi presencia.

Tardo una eternidad en llegar arriba y empiezo a temblar de pánico cuando encuentro la entrada cerrada. Fui la última en pasar, y ni siquiera recuerdo si había una puerta que cerrar detrás de mí. La oscuridad me agarrota los músculos. Palpo con ambas manos la pared que tengo en frente, las paredes laterales… nada. Todo liso. No hay palancas, ni botones, ni un panel como el de fuera. Nada. Estoy atrapada. Soy estúpida. Un cazador, cazado.

Me maldigo a mi misma en varias ocasiones. Vuelo a apoyar la espalda contra la pared y me dejo caer. Los ruidos de abajo casi son imperceptibles desde aquí. Un murmullo a lo lejos. Intento pensar en algo, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacer planes. Tendré que esperar a que alguien suba, y me descubra; y a la humillación que acompañará a la escena. Pero bueno. Son ellos quienes me ocultan cosas. Son ellos quienes mantienen un silencio cerrado cuando se trata de mí. En realidad no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Empezaba a adormecerme cuando escucho un ruido a mi izquierda. Un chasquido rápido; y de inmediato una luz blanca lo abarca todo. La escalera en espiral se ilumina y las voces se acercan. Miro a mi izquierda. La oquedad se ha abierto. No dudo un instante. Me incorporo, subo el escalón que me separa de la salida y me deslizo fuera.

Una vez que me siento libre, me quedo observando el agujero de la pared por un segundo, tratando de entender el mecanismo. Es una especie de puerta corredera de hormigón. Aún no se ha abierto del todo. Tengo tiempo para huir.

Salgo del cuarto a toda prisa, y me dirijo al gran salón; el del sofá con forma de círculo. No hay nadie. Quedarme aquí podría levantar sospechas. Decido ir a mi cuarto – es lo más seguro.

Una vez que estoy dentro – y después de cerrar con cerrojo – me dejo caer sobre la cama. Intento ordenar mis pensamientos y repasar las novedades del día, pero hay demasiada información en mi cabeza para poder descifrarla toda junta. El esfuerzo no sirve para nada que no sea darme sueño. Siento la bruma alrededor de los ojos y dejo caer los párpados.

* * *

Me despiertan unos golpes en la puerta. No son bruscos, sino suaves, y con algún tipo de ritmo. Deben de ser para avisarme de la cena; ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?. Mascullo un _ya voy_ – que no creo que sea audible al otro lado de la puerta, me desperezo y me levanto muy despacio de la cama. Mis músculos no dan para más.

O yo tardo mucho, o la persona al otro lado es francamente impaciente, porque el golpeteo no cesa. Farfullo una palabra malsonante – en alto – que acalla los ruidos. Me acerco a la puerta, quito el cerrojo y…

Allí está Gale, frunciendo el entrecejo.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya ha entrado en la habitación. Vuelvo a cerrar, y lo sigo con los ojos hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, sobre el que apoya ambas manos, de espaldas; mirándome.

"¿Cómo has entrado?".

Trago saliva. Continúo amodorrada y no entiendo bien la pregunta. Me froto los ojos e intento enfocar su figura. Me observa impaciente.

"¿Y la cena?, ¿qué hora es?"; es lo único que puedo pensar.

"¿A las escaleras, Katniss? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta allí?", vuelve a decir, ignorando mis cuestiones.

Busco el reloj de la mesilla con los ojos. Son más de las tres… de la madrugada. No va a haber cena. Todos deben de dormir. Intento aclarar mis pensamientos e iniciar una conversación sensata con Gale.

"Seguí a Paylor", digo, sin plantearme el motivo de su interrogatorio, porque es evidente. Me ha oído. He hecho algún tipo de ruido, y él ha sabido que era yo. Saber que me conoce tan bien me pone nerviosa de muchas maneras diferentes. Sin embargo, mejor él que cualquier otro.

"¿Lo sabe alguien más?", pregunto para asegurarme.

"No lo creo. Estaban enfrascados discutiendo. ¿Cuánto has escuchado?".

Se lo cuento, porque él va a tener que explicarme después todo lo demás. Los nuevos Juegos, conmigo de estandarte. La señal de radiofrecuencia localizada al norte. Y lo que no conseguí descifrar sobre Coin.

Gale va suavizando el gesto mientras hablo.

"Lo siento, Catnip", dice cuando termino. "Yo no decidí ocultarte nada".

"¿Quién fue, entonces? ¿Haymitch, Plutarch…? Hasta Johanna estaba ahí abajo; por favor, Gale. No intentes engañarme más", digo, y mi voz suena mitad colérica, mitad herida. Porque es así como me siento. Por el mutismo, y las mentiras de todo el mundo. Pero sobre todo por las suyas, las de Gale.

Él se incorpora y se frota la cara con ambas manos.

"Ya imaginaba hacia dónde irían las culpas. Me dije que un poco más de odio por tu parte ya daba igual. Te repito que lo siento".

"Tienes que aclararme muchas cosas", le digo, con el tono más severo que encuentro. Él sólo asiente con la cabeza. Camina hacia la puerta y la mantiene abierta para mí.

"Vamos abajo. Mejor que lo veas tú misma".

Hacemos el camino de vuelta a la habitación del cuadro. Gale repite lo que vi hacer a la avox por la tarde, y se abre de nuevo el agujero en la pared. El mecanismo está muy bien logrado, porque antes de que ocurra eso, no hay indicios de nada raro en el cuarto.

Bajamos la espiral de escaleras y llegamos a una sala grande, enorme. Puede que ocupe la misma superficie que la mansión. Todo el perímetro de la habitación contienen mesas pegadas a la pared, y sobre ellas hay un sinfín de aparatos cuya utilidad desconozco. Excepto alguno, que recuerdo haber visto en el 13. En el centro hay una mesa ovalada que abarca casi la mitad del cuarto

"¿Qué es todo esto?", pregunto – bastante impresionada, la verdad. Menudo despliegue tecnológico.

"Ha sido la base de operaciones rebelde durante mucho tiempo", dice Gale mientras se acerca a una de las mesas, agarra un mando, pulsa un botón, y hace aparecer un holograma frente a nosotros. Es un mapa de Panem en el que se diferencian claramente las fronteras entre distritos. Hay líneas de varios colores que los conectan, y puntos rojos y azules en algunos. El mapa se prolonga tanto hacia el Norte como hacia el Sur; y en esa tierra de nadie, también aparecen marcados varios puntos, en verde. Uno de ellos debe corresponder a las coordenadas que mencionó Minerva por la tarde.

Recorro parte de la habitación examinando cada artilugio. "¿Para qué sirven estas cosas?, pregunto, señalando uno de ellos.

"Hay de todo", me dice él. "Desde dispositivos de seguimiento a descodificadores, o inhibidores de frecuencia. Es alta tecnología del Capitolio. Los vínculos de Plutarch con el gobierno, y el dinero de Minerva, han hecho posible que estén aquí. Lo que tienes en frente sirve para generar mensajes cifrados. En algunos distritos hay uno igual".

"Conoces bien este lugar, ¿no?", digo, tratando de ser incisiva para que me suelte todo lo que sabe..

"La primera vez que estuve aquí fue justo antes de la misión de rescate de Peeta, cuando conocí personalmente a Minerva. Era una operación aparentemente complicada, y necesitábamos el apoyo de los que estaban infiltrados, aquí, en el Capitolio. Después todo fue más sencillo de lo previsto. Casi como si Snow nos ofreciera de forma voluntaria a Peeta".

A Gale se le ensombrecen los ojos al hablar de ese tema. El volvió al 13 con metralla en el hombro, así que no creo que fuera tan fácil. Lo más probable es que terminase herido porque actuó de forma temeraria. Es tan típico de él hacerlo. Pero hay algo de lo que ha dicho que no termina de encajar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que conociste personalmente a Minerva? ¿Acaso habías hablado antes con ella?".

La sombra en la mirada de Gale se acentúa con la pregunta. Me mira fijamente y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"Haymitch habló conmigo, en el 12, poco después de que anunciaran las reglas del Vasallaje. Quería que le ayudase a sacar a la gente del distrito en caso de que…". Se calla y muerde su labio inferior, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quiere decir.

Mi ira está alcanzando proporciones épicas en este momento. "¿Quieres decir que conocías sus planes? ¿Sabías lo que iba a hacer?".

"Sabía algo. No todo. Los planes iban a cambiar en función de lo que pasase en la arena. Hablé con Minerva desde el comunicador que teníamos en el 12; y sabía de la alianza con el 13; con Coin".

No doy crédito a lo que dice. Conocía los planes rebeldes y no me lo dijo. Permanezco en silencio sin apartar la mirada de él, y sé que sobran las palabras. Me conoce lo suficiente para saber cómo me siento.

"En mi defensa diré que fue Haymitch quien me pidió que no os comentase nada. Dijo que era imprescindible mantener el secreto. Que si lo sabíais, podríais arruinar toda la operación. Iban a sacarte de la arena. Eso fue una razón de peso para acatar sus órdenes".

"¿Sabías que no iban a sacar a Peeta y aún así no hiciste nada?", grito, otra vez fuera de mí.

"Shh", Gale pone un dedo sobre mis labios y frunce el ceño. "No saben que estamos aquí abajo, ¿recuerdas?".

Me muerdo los labios por dentro para controlar mi ataque, y continuó atravesándole con los ojos, en busca de respuestas.

"El plan era sacar a todo el que fuera posible del Vasallaje, pero ya te he dicho que hubo que improvisar sobre la marcha. Cuando lanzaste la flecha al campo de fuerza era el momento de intervenir, y Peeta no estaba contigo. Yo ni siquiera estaba en el 13 en aquel momento. Estaba en la plaza del 12, esperando verte morir o que el Capitolio se vengase de tus acciones bombardeando el distrito, sin poder hacer nada por pararlo".

Gale hace una pausa, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Espera que yo diga algo. Como no lo hago, continúa hablando.

"Katniss, no puedes culparme por todo lo que ha pasado. Desde que ganaste los Juegos, estar a tu lado ha sido un factor de riesgo para terminar muerto, mutilado, herido o loco; y yo nunca me he separado de ti. Eso debería significar algo. Ya te dije que reconozco mis errores, pero no fui yo quien tomo esas decisiones. Mentiría si digo que Peeta estaba en la cima de mis prioridades, pero hubiera preferido que lo llevasen al 13. Odiaba verte tan desquiciada".

Sé que tiene razón en parte de lo que dice, como que estaba en el 12 cuando me sacaron de la arena. Pero no puedo obviar el resto. Gale parece vulnerable en este momento y el nunca parece vulnerable; tengo que aprovechar la circunstancia. A pesar de que me cuesta articular palabra, de que tengo un nudo en el pecho y la boca hecha trizas de tanto morderla por dentro; sigo preguntando;

"¿Qué pasa con Coin? ¿Y qué significan las reuniones secretas?; me he dado cuenta de que ella no está precisamente al tanto".

Gale tuerce la sonrisa un poco – no sé qué le parece gracioso de mis palabras. "Claro que no está al tanto, Catnip. Estamos conspirando contra ella. No sería muy adecuado que lo estuviera, ¿verdad?".

"¿Conspirando?". No entiendo qué quiere decir. Gale era bastante aficionado a Coin en el 13. "¿Puedes explicarme eso un poco mejor?".

"La guerra no ha terminado, Katniss. Todavía no. No podemos dejar que Coin se quede al mando. Hemos luchado demasiado, y ha muerto demasiada gente en el proceso para permitirlo".

Sus palabras se introducen por mis oídos y me provocan un escalofrío a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Me enferman. Quiero que Prim y Peeta se recuperen, llevarlos conmigo al 12 y olvidar toda esta locura.

"¿Por qué no ha terminado, Gale?... tenemos a Snow. Eso debería ser suficiente", me escucho decir en voz tan baja que no sé él lo habrá oído.

Gale cierra la distancia que había entre nosotros y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Lo único que dice es: "Es complicado". Está muy cerca y la sensación es extraña. Si pudiera quitarme de la cabeza todos los pensamientos negativos que tengo a cerca de él, querría abrazarlo y recibir algo de consuelo por su parte. Pero soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Como me saca casi dos cabezas, tengo que estirar mucho el cuello para mirarle a los ojos. "Da igual. Quiero saberlo".

Gale agarra mi muñeca y me conduce a unas butacas verdes que hay en el extremo puesto del cuarto. Me dice que me siente cuando llegamos y comienza de nuevo a hablar.

"Coin… ella ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para acumular poder, desde que se dio cuenta de que la guerra se decantaría a nuestro favor. Eso acabó siendo evidente en el 13, al menos apara los que acudíamos a las reuniones del Mando; Haymitch, Plutarch, y otros…". Respira hondo antes de continuar hablando. "Además, ella tiene fuertes sentimientos contigo… me refiero a contra ti. Ya escuchaste lo de los nuevos Juegos, quiere asegurarse de que no eres una amenaza".

"De eso ya me había dado cuenta", digo yo. "Hablé con Boggs.."; el nudo en el pecho me impide continuar.

"Sí, pero no es sólo eso. Desde que ha vuelto, está minando la ciudad de nuevo. Recolocando vainas por todas partes. Tiene a Beetee trabajando para reactivar las antiguas, y creemos que le obliga a crear otras nuevas, para que desconozcamos su localización. Está claro que se prepara para algo".

Gale se detiene para observar mi reacción. Seguro que sabe que ahora mismo en mi cabeza hay un gran cartel iluminado con luces de neón rojas; ¡Bienvenidos a la edición anual de los Juegos del Hambre!. Puede que esté temblando.

"Y luego está lo de la bomba", continúa. "Ella… ordeno lanzar esa bomba sabiendo que era innecesaria. Sabía que era posible que estuviésemos cerca; que Prim, Haymitch y el resto estuviesen cerca. Le dio igual que la zona estuviese repleta de críos indefensos. Aquello fue un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Algo que nos dejase saber a todos que ella es quién manda. Su autoritarismo se acerca peligrosamente al de Snow, y no podemos consentirlo. Tenemos que luchar".

Me tapo la cara con ambas manos. No sé si tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Estoy cansada. Sólo quiero que todo acabe.

"¿Tú, y cuantos más?"

"Eso no está claro. Están Plutarch, Minerva y Haymitch. La mayoría de los rebeldes de los distritos y todos los del Capitolio. Ya viste a Paylor. También contamos con el apoyo de algunos soldados del 13. Pero aún así estamos en clara inferioridad numérica. Por eso somos cautelosos. Coin no puede intuir nada de esto. Tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas, y vamos a necesitar ayuda. Por eso estamos tratando de encontrar posibles aliados fuera de Panem. Sabemos que hay más países al otro lado del océano, y hoy hemos confirmado que también los hay en nuestra masa de tierra. Los necesitamos. Sin ayuda, no podremos hacer frente al ejercito de Coin".

"¿Por qué me ocultáis todo esto?".

"La decisión fue de Plutarch y Haymitch. Minerva y yo nos opusimos, pero su postura se impuso en las votaciones. Creen que sigues demasiado inestable para hacer frente a algo así. No querían que hicieses nada estúpido. Sólo esperábamos a que mejorase tu estado mental. No íbamos a apartarte para siempre".

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Gale?". Mi voz no es más que un susurro.

Él se inclina hacia delante y me agarra ambas manos. Yo no pongo resistencia, estoy demasiado afectada.

"Creo que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas como están. Espera a que ellos hablen contigo; tienen que hacerlo pronto porque Coin va a requerir tu presencia en la mansión de Snow en breve; para comunicarte su decisión sobre los Juegos. Tenemos que pensar algo para impedirlos, y vamos a necesitarte de nuestro lado, Katniss".

_Acaso tengo otra opción_ – pienso, aunque no lo digo en voz alta.

Después de eso, ambos permanecemos un buen rato en silencio hasta que Gale me dice que tenemos que volver a nuestros cuartos. Hacemos el recorrido de vuelta, y me acompaña hasta la puerta del mío.

"Intenta dormir", me dice, y posa una mano sobre mi mejilla. Yo dejo caer la cabeza un poco sobre su mano, porque por mucho que esté enfadada con él, es la única persona que tengo aquí, y el vació y la soledad que siento ahora mismo son insoportables.

* * *

La semana siguiente a mi charla con Gale, seguí dormitando en cualquier parte y sin hacer nada, aparte de visitar a Prim y a Peeta en el hospital – la situación recordaba bastante a mis primeras semanas en el 13, cuando llevaba la pulsera de la inestabilidad mental y aún permitían que hiciese lo que me viniera en gana.

Decidí seguir su consejo de no abrir la boca sobre lo que me contó en el sótano; y aún estoy esperando a que alguien se digne a hablar conmigo.

Gale sigue desapareciendo con frecuencia. Ahora sé que parte de su tiempo lo pasa en esas reuniones, pero me he dado cuenta de que suele irse a primera hora de la mañana, y a veces, también por las tardes, acompañado por Minerva. También me he dado cuenta de que la forma en que ella lo mira me provoca algo situado entre la ligera molestia y el fastidio más absoluto.

Todo mejora exponencialmente cuando traen a Prim a la casa, después de que haya pasado algo más de tres semanas en el hospital. Todavía hay zonas de su piel con una coloración distinta, sobre todo en sus brazos. Lleva una pierna escayolada y tiene que caminar con muletas. Pero está aquí, y está viva; a pesar de que fue Peeta quien tuvo que protegerla porque yo no estuve allí para ella. Algo más que deberle al chico del pan; y la lista empieza a ser demasiado larga.

Ella se queda en mi cuarto, e inmediatamente empiezo a dormir mejor, con Prim a mi lado. Además, me da algo en lo que trabajar, porque necesita mi ayuda todo el día para poder moverse.

Aún así, no he dejado de visitar el hospital, para ver a Peeta (siempre a través del cristal). A veces me acompaña Haymitch, otras veces Minerva, que no lo conoce, pero también se preocupa por él. Sé que Gale fue varias veces a visitar a Prim cuanto todavía estaba ingresada, y sé que también ha ido a visitar a Peeta, aunque nunca lo haya comentado en público. Al menos, no conmigo delante.

Ahora estamos obligados a vernos más, porque él tampoco quiere despegarse de mi hermana. Culpabilidad, supongo. Prim está encantada con eso, a pesar de que le he explicado lo de su bomba. Y aunque a mí no me hace muy feliz la situación, ambos nos esforzamos por disimular, y fingimos que todo está bien entre nosotros si Prim está delante. Incluso hemos empezado a sentarnos más cerca durante las comidas.

A Peeta, ahora lo están medicando con todo tipo de sustancias y fármacos (psicotrópicos, nootrópicos, antipsicóticos… no recuerdo todos sus nombres). Unos son potenciadores cognitivos, para estimular su memoria, y otros sirven para que deje de tener alucinaciones. Podrían mejorar su estado o empeorarlo aún más. Sus médicos tienen tan poca fe como yo, que ya me he resignado a que ningún tratamiento sirva de nada.

Él suele observarme cuando le miro a través del cristal, con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor en sus ojos. A veces lloro, y él abre los ojos aún más cuando se da cuenta, como si no se explicara por qué estoy allí, o no entendiese el motivo de mis lágrimas. Las escenas son tan tétricas que a veces prefiero encontrarlo dormido, y no tener que enfrentarme a su desconcierto, su miedo, o sus miradas de aversión.

Sé que otros pueden entrar a su habitación y hablar con él. Lo hace Haymitch, e incluso Minerva. Y eso me duele todavía más. Tengo que mentalizarme de que a la única persona que no puede soportar es a mí. Que Peeta, el antiguo Peeta; el que me hacia sonrojar cuando expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia mí, no va a regresar nunca. Aunque el hecho de que sea capaz de interactuar con otros sin ataques signifique que está mejorando, eso no alivia mi dolor y la inmensa sensación de pérdida que siento al mirarlo.

Al menos puedo hablar con Prim sobre él. Ella siempre intenta ser optimista para tratar de animarme. Me dice que se está recuperando; que pudo ver su mejora en el hospital. También me dice que escuchó decir a Haymitch que le traerían aquí, a la casa de Minerva, cuando tuviera el alta médica; lo cual tengo que reconocer que me inquieta y me alegra al mismo tiempo. Sólo espero que no vuelva a querer matarme.

* * *

Termino por acceder a la excursión que me propuso Minerva a los pocos días de llegar. En parte, porque ella ha insistido, y en parte, porque quiero evadirme del ambiente de su casa, respirar aire limpio y preguntarle algunas cosas sin que oídos indiscretos puedan escucharlas. No soporto más el silencio.

Tenemos que atravesar gran parte de la ciudad para llegar al lugar del que me habló, libre de cenizas y escombros. Hacemos el trayecto a pié – por alguna extraña razón, sin escoltas – aunque Minerva me ha obligado a llevar peluca. Lo cierto es que no hay indicios de peligro por ninguna parte, aunque Gale dijo que Coin estaba colocando vainas de nuevo en el Capitolio, así que extremo las precauciones y no dejo de mirar a mí alrededor con desconfianza. Pero la ciudad sigue medio muerta. Algunos cuadrillas de obreros reparando edificios y poco más.

Cuando llegamos a campo abierto, noto mis pulmones abrirse al instante. Tomo una respiración profunda y suelto el aire muy lentamente, empapándome con la sensación. Es increíble que este sitio plagado de árboles – este pedazo de naturaleza – esté tan cerca del centro de la desastrada capital de Panem – hasta hace poco, estandarte del artificio y la extravagancia.

El paisaje es distinto al del 12 – más árido y más rocoso – pero apenas me importa. Hoy hace un día espléndido para la caza, y la simple idea de volver a disparar con un arco, hace que note correr la sangre por mis venas. Pienso con más claridad, respiro mejor, me muevo fácilmente, y tardo poco en sentirme parte de lo que me rodea. Casi floto de felicidad.

Corro, porque es lo que me pide el cuerpo, y me adentro en la masa arbolada hasta que la falta de aliento me obliga a parar. Minerva tarda poco en aparecer a mi lado; ha debido de seguir mi apresurada carrera, y ahora me mira con los ojos un poco turbios.

"¿Qué haces Katniss?. No conoces esto, no puedes salir corriendo así, sin previo aviso. Podría sucederte algo", me dice.

Es una regañina pero su voz sigue siendo dulce, sin notas discordantes. Podría haberse dedicado a la televisión sin mayor problema. Entre su buen aspecto y su encantadora voz, habría rivalizado con Caesar como figura principal en los medios capitolinos.

No puedo responder porque sigo un poco ahogada. Tantos días de inactividad han pasado factura a mi forma física. Pero le doy una sonrisa de disculpa que ella acepta. Me ofrece el arco y el carcaj que escogí entre los múltiples de su vitrina, y seguimos adelante, ahora a un ritmo más lento.

Me gustaría que hubiese venido Johanna. Ahora que mi enfado con ella por ocultarme cosas se ha diluido un poco, vuelvo a disfrutar de su compañía. Pero ella parece preferir la de Haymitch, con quien pasa horas y horas discutiendo sobre los temas más absurdos. A veces sus gritos retumban en toda la casa, y entonces sé que ambos están borrachos. Mi mentor, que se mantuvo sobrio – a la fuerza – durante su estancia en el 13, ha descubierto la colosal bodega de la mansión de Minerva y está disfrutando de ella al máximo. Junto a Johanna. Mano a mano. Johanna da la bienvenida a lo que sea que le ayude no pensar, y el alcohol cumple ese requisito. Sólo espero que si es verdad que la guerra no ha terminado, ambos estén listos para la batalla cuando sea necesario.

"¿Has estado mucha veces aquí?", pregunto una vez que mi respiración vuelve a acompasarse.

"En realidad, sí", dice Minerva, que abre el camino perfectamente orientada. "Solía venir cuando necesitaba alejarme del mundo…, ya sabes, del Capitolio".

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, aunque suena extraño en sus labios. Pensaba que esta mujer era el máximo exponente del glamur y el despilfarro capitolino. No imaginaba que le gustase estar entre árboles. Al instante, ella me gusta un poco más. Espero no terminar decepcionada.

Mientras avanzamos, comienzo ser consciente de cada sonido del bosque, buscando un objetivo al que disparar. No sé si aquí habrá grandes presas, pero seguro que hay ardillas. Me alegraría el día un guiso de ardilla para el almuerzo. Sería como estar un poco más cerca de casa.

Escucho agitarse las ramas de un árbol a mi derecha. La flecha está en mi mano antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo; la ajusto mientras giro el cuerpo, y necesito menos de un segundo para centrar el bicho que se mueve entre los árboles, guiñar un ojo y disparar. En seguida escucho el golpe seco del animal al caer al suelo. Sonrío para mí misma. No le habré atravesado el ojo, pero es el objetivo en movimiento más pequeño que he disparado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando me acerco para recoger mi trofeo, se me dibuja una mueca en la cara. Es una ardilla, y está muerta, pero no a causa de mi flecha. Una daga pequeña y con la empuñadura brillante – negro azabache – se hunde justo en la mitad de su cuello. Muevo la cabeza a ambos lados, porque aquí sólo estamos Minerva y yo, y ella no llevaba armas. Cuando mis ojos se topan con los suyos, tuerce la sonrisa, se levanta la pierna de su pantalón, y me muestra su pantorrilla rodeada por al menos otras cinco dagas como esa. Luego dice; "En la otra pierna llevo otras tantas".

Segunda sorpresa de la mañana, cuento mentalmente. La extraña y bella mujer del Capitolio no sólo es aficionada al bosque, sino también una experta lanzadora de los cuchillos que esconde bajo la ropa.

Recojo el bicho, extraigo la daga (que es tan minúscula que no creo que pueda matar otra cosa aparte de ardillas), y se la devuelvo a su dueña.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena con eso?", pregunto mientras ella limpia el arma en una mata de musgo.

"Mis padres se aseguraron de que aprendiera a defenderme", me dice, y lo devuelve a su sitio.

Supongo que habla de sus padres adoptivos, los que desaparecieron en extrañas circunstancias. Si entendí bien su historia, era muy pequeña cuando vio por última vez a los de verdad.

"¿Los echas de menos?", vuelvo a preguntar, y me arrepiento en cuando veo el halo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Cada día".

Trago saliva y pienso en cómo cambiar de tema, pero en vez de hacerlo digo;

"¿Qué más te enseñaron?".

Bien hecho, Katniss; esa es la forma de desviar una conversación, insistiendo en lo mismo.

"Muchas cosas", dice ella, que no parece molesta por la pregunta. "Me enseñaron la realidad del mundo. A ver como son las cosas más allá de la cortina de humo del Capitolio. Siempre les estaré agradecida por ello".

"¿Te refieres a la crueldad de los Juegos y la pobreza en los distritos?", sigo indagando, en parte intentando saber más sobre ella, y en parte porque me gusta oírla. Me pregunto si no escucho a ningún Sinsajo porque les acalla su melódica voz.

"Sí. Pero no sólo eso. Me mostraron como es el mundo. El de verdad. Otros países, otras culturas, otras lenguas. Lo que ocurrió con la tierra antes de los Días Oscuros. Me dieron conocimiento, Katniss, y ese es el arma más poderosa".

Aprovecho la oportunidad, y sigo mi cuestionario, llevándolo esta vez a dónde realmente quiero.

"¿Crees que existen más países, Minerva?".

Ella sonríe ampliamente. "No te esfuerces, Katniss. Gale ya me ha contado que conoces la sala de de reuniones".

Por supuesto. Gale. Últimamente es como si ellos dos estuvieran unidos por la cadera. Vuelve la jaqueca de siempre a mi sien izquierda; la que aparece cada vez que les veo juntos. No quiero que me moleste, pero lo hace, y eso me irrita todavía más. Tengo un comentario en la punta de la lengua, pero me lo trago y solo exclamo un; "Oh", para que acompañe mi sonrojo.

Ella se ríe. "No te preocupes. Teníamos que decírtelo tarde o temprano. Si hubiera sido por mí, lo habríamos hecho desde el principio, pero a Haymitch y a Plutarch les preocupaba tu salud mental. Has pasado por mucho, y no querían que demasiada información te confundiera aún más. Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras. Voy a responderte".

"¿Hay más países?", murmuro, bastante intimidada por la determinación de sus palabras.

"Sí", dice sin vacilar. "Hay tierras pobladas tanto al norte como al sur de Panem. Y en el resto de continentes. Estamos intentando contactar con ellos".

"¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho antes?".

Ella busca una la sombra de un árbol antes de comenzar a hablar;

"Después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial y las catástrofes naturales, comenzaron las epidemias. La mayoría las causaron las armas biológicas de la contienda, y el resto la mala gestión de los cadáveres. Eran incontrolables. Diezmaron la población de Panem de tal manera que se cerraron completamente las fronteras y nos hicimos autónomos. Olvidamos que existía más mundo. Con el tiempo, y sobre todo tras los Días Oscuros, nuestros presidentes han ido eliminando los recuerdos que pudieran quedar entre la población. No querían contacto con el exterior, por si eso suponía una amenaza a su autoridad. La ignorancia de la gente es un instrumento de poder muy valioso Katniss".

Me impresiona su forma de decir las cosas, y envidio su certeza. No hablo porque quiero seguir escuchándola.

"Snow puso especial empeño en fomentarla. El entretenimiento y el lujo mantenían calmadas las mentes del Capitolio. El hambre y el miedo, las de los distritos. Y si alguien discrepaba, o quería saber más; lo eliminaba. Sin preámbulos. Ya sabes cómo llego al poder – envenenando a todo el que se le ponía por delante. Esa es la razón por la que no lo hemos hecho antes".

"Y ahora Coin quiere ser Snow", digo en voz baja, recordando las palabras de Gale.

"Exacto", dice ella. "Hay que pararla".

Deambulamos en silencio entre los árboles mientras disecciono sus palabras. Llego a la conclusión de que no ha dicho nada que no supiera, excepto lo del resto de países; y de eso ya estaba al tanto desde que les espié en la reunión y hable con Gale. Rebusco en mi cabeza otra pregunta urgente, y la que encuentro es;

"¿Qué hacéis tú y Gale todas las tardes, cuando salís de casa?"

Minerva pierde un poco el color, y vacila antes de decir; "Si él no te lo ha dicho, no creo que deba hacerlo yo".

Eso dispara todas mis alarmas. ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho? ¿Qué más oculta? Sumo dos más dos y la idea hace que el corazón me martillee en el pecho; ¿hay algo entre ellos?. Me freno en seco. La detengo a ella agarrándola del brazo.

"Necesito saberlo".

Minerva tiene una mirada tensa y triste. La veo tragar saliva. El tema le incomoda y yo ya me estoy temiendo la respuesta – y me hierve la sangre. Inhala un par de veces antes de iniciar su alegato – porque su expresión es más de disculpa que de otra cosa;

"Gale empezó a sentirse mal poco después de que os liberasen y os trajesen a mi casa. Cansado, falto de fuerzas, con mareos. Cuando me lo comentó le dije que lo mejor sería visitar a un médico".

Hace una pausa, como para analizar mi cara, que debe ser de extrañeza, porque yo no le he notado nada raro a Gale. Aunque tampoco lo he visto tanto.

"Yo temía que pudiera ser su corazón, teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho. Lo acompañe a un cardiólogo – un amigo de la familia. Y eso sólo confirmó mis sospechas. Tiene el corazón dañado. Por las descargas. Le está haciendo pruebas para buscar posibles soluciones".

"¿Cómo de dañado?", pregunto, y noto como sacudo la cabeza de forma involuntaria, y como me tiembla la voz.

"Bastante, Katniss. Podría fallar en cualquier momento".

* * *

**a/n; **la historia se enreda, ¿qué os parece?. Tengo miedo de que resulte inconexa o poco creíble, y me gustaría que me dijeseis como lo veis.

Sweet.86; gracias por leerlo.

Un abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**¿Jugamos? (pate VIII)**_

* * *

_No tiene por que pasar nunca_.

En la penumbra de mi cuarto, con sólo una chispa de luz colándose por los huecos de las persianas, repito las palabras de Minerva en susurros cortos. Mientras lo hago, trato de contrarrestar la cadencia de mi respiración, y concentro la vista en la línea anaranjada que el sol del atardecer traza sobre el techo. Ahora que he parado de sollozar y he detenido el ataque de hipo, no quiero que vuelvan las lágrimas.

_No tiene por que pasar nunca_.

Aunque va a ser difícil convencerme. Un 50% de probabilidades de morir no significa que la suerte este precisamente de su parte.

Vuelvo los ojos al reloj de la mesilla. Faltan diez minutos para la cena y tengo que bajar. No he estado en el almuerzo, y todo el mundo aquí sabe que no soy de las que se saltan comidas. Minerva dejó claro por la mañana que tengo que actuar con normalidad – pero me va a costar mirar a Gale de la misma forma que lo he venido haciendo últimamente.

Después de soltar la inesperada noticia, ella me dio todo tipo de detalles innecesarios sobre las visitas de Gale al cardiólogo. Me habló de válvulas perjudicadas, aurículas afectadas y alguna parte todavía sana – al parecer las menos. Lo han dañado a base de bien, y me temo que sea irreversible. Tan irreversible como la versión mutante de Peeta que nos devolvió Snow.

Por lo que saben, la mejor oportunidad para mi amigo sería un trasplante, pero no es el momento más oportuno para buscar donantes. El Capitolio es un caos. Ha tenido suerte de que Minerva conociese un buen médico cuya consulta no se ha visto reducida a cenizas. Además – y esto es lo más frustrante de todo – él se niega a cualquier tipo de intervención quirúrgica_. "No quiere tener que pasar un montón de tiempo en una camilla de hospital, y otro tanto recuperándose cuando nos jugamos tanto";_ fueron las palabras textuales de Minerva.

Otra joya que soltó, cuando yo ya había perdido completamente los nervios y estaba sentada en el suelo, hecha una pelota, hiperventilando e intentando evitar el desmayo; fue que no debía decir a Gale que me lo había contado. Ni insinuarle nada. Ni habar en absoluto del tema; porque él no quiere que se entere nadie. Ni siquiera su familia.

Minerva ha movido los hilos necesarios para traer a Hazelle y a los niños desde el Distrito 13. El Capitolio aún no es el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero piensa que si ellos están aquí, puede que entre en razón y se deje ayudar, porque: "_de momento parece que está llamando a la muerte a gritos"; _ también palabras textuales de Minerva.

No cumple ninguna de de las recomendaciones médicas.

Le han dicho que no haga sobreesfuerzos; entrena y caza cada mañana.

Le han recomendado que descanse más; se pasa el día en el bastión rebelde de los artilugios raros, intentando encontrar la forma de pararle los pies a Coin.

Le han dicho que nada de sobreexcitación o sobresaltos; discute airadamente sobre estrategias, técnicas y trampas con todo el que se pasa por la casa y va a las reuniones.

Yo creo a Minerva a pies juntillas. Todo eso es tan típico de Gale. Lo que mejor se le da es desobedecer órdenes, vengan de donde vengan. Y aunque no puedo culparlo – también soy bastante buena haciendo eso – él se juega la vida. Así que tendré que encontrar la forma de cuidarlo y protegerlo sin que se entere, ya que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderlo a él también. Me va a tocar tragarme el orgullo. Sería incapaz de lidiar con otra muerte – y menos de ese calibre – a causa de mis acciones. Porque sé – tengo la absoluta certeza – de que todo lo que le ha pasado – desde los latigazos, hasta las descargas que pararon varias veces su corazón – está directamente relacionado con el hecho de que sea alguien importante para mí.

La última voluntad de Snow – destrozarme y hundirme – sigue siendo viable aunque ya esté entre rejas.

Tiene que morir.

* * *

Cuando llego a la cocina todo el mundo ha ocupado su sitio. Me quedo en la puerta, a la espera de algún comentario respecto a mi demora, pero nadie abre la boca. Me siento entre Prim y Gale, con Haymitch justo en frente, y miro el estofado de mi plato con desagrado. No voy a poder tragar nada.

Gale es el primero en darme un codazo, luego lo hace Prim; y se me aguan los ojos. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo. ¿Ayer estaba bien y hoy está al borde de la muerte? Todavía me cuesta aceptarlo. Giro la cabeza hacia mi hermana, para que Gale no note mi desasosiego.

"¿Qué te pasa Katniss? ¿No vas a comer nada en todo el día?", me dice. Y por sus ojos sé que de verdad está preocupada.

Intento poner buena cara para ella, y sonrío débilmente. Lo normal es que las comidas en esta casa no sean una algarabía de charlas y risas, sobre todo porque más de la mitad de los comensales son avox, pero hoy el ambiente es especialmente lúgubre. Hay una especie de tristeza generalizada que no acabo de explicarme.

"Claro que no me pasa nada", respondo. Y el berrinche de todo el día hace que mi voz suene mucho más ronca de lo habitual. Vuelvo los ojos al plato, agarro la cuchara y empiezo a comer con una mano temblorosa. Tenía que haberme quedado arriba.

Inesperadamente, siento una mano en la pierna. Él ligero bote que doy sobre mi silla hace que él se ría. Giro el cuerpo por inercia y clava los ojos en mí.

"Catnip, tienes los ojos horribles, ¿estás bien?".

"¡No estoy bien!", quiero gritar. ¡Y tú tampoco!, quiero decirle, pero sólo consigo que tiemble mi labio inferior y se me escape una lágrima. La limpio bruscamente con la manga de la camisa.

Entonces él abre los brazos, y me lanzo contra su pecho. Sollozando, envuelvo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras él me susurra cosas dulces al oído que no soy capaz de entender. Su calor me transporta a otro lugar siniestro: el Palacio de Justicia del 12, el día de la cosecha, antes de mis primeros Juegos. En aquel momento ninguno sabíamos que yo iba a provocar todo este desastre. Que desataría una revolución en Panem. Vuelve a mi mente la idea de que tuve que morir en aquella primera arena, y dejar ganar a Peeta. Eso habría evitado tantas otras muertes.

Nadie pregunta nada acerca de lo está sucediendo. Comen en silencio y se levantan al terminar, mientras Gale y yo permanecemos allí sentados, abrazados y sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera Gale insiste en saber qué me pasa. Apenas soy consciente de Johanna ayudando a Prim con las muletas para salir de su sitio y después de la cocina.

Nos quedamos solos. Gale besa suavemente la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me acaricia la espalda. Yo aprieto su cuerpo entre mis brazos con toda la fuerza que me queda. No quiero soltarlo por miedo a dejarle ir, y que de pronto desaparezca para siempre. Que caiga al suelo inconsciente y su corazón se detenga.

Debo de quedarme dormida en su pecho. Me espabilo un instante para rodearle el cuello cuando coloca los brazos por debajo de mí, se pone de pie, y sale de la cocina conmigo a cuestas. Me deja en la cama de mi habitación con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto muy frágil y fácil de romper. Yo me resisto a soltarlo. Me siento segura y no quiero que vuelvan los temblores, pero él deshace mi abrazo, y antes de irse, me da un beso suave en la punta de la nariz.

Creo que le sonrío.

* * *

Me despierto con el alba sintiéndome un poco mejor, pero al recordar lo que pasó anoche, enseguida me sonrojo, y la vergüenza cae como un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Cosas como esa, son las que hacen que todos piensen que soy una charada e inestable adolescente superada por los acontecimientos – una pobre niña loca, igual que Annie. Hacen que crean que lo más conveniente es mantenerme al margen.

No se puede repetir.

Mi resolución y la terquedad de Gale dan lugar a situaciones absurdas los días siguientes. Gale no preguntó nada después de la escena de la cocina – lo cual agradezco, aunque sé que no se explica mi cambio de actitud hacia él, ni que de repente le impida hacer cosas cómo subir a Prim por las escaleras para llevarla a nuestro cuarto. O que lo quiera acompañar cada mañana a cazar por el bosque de las afueras del Capitolio, y una vez allí, la opción de la caza me parezca tediosa y le obligue a acompañarme a recoger frutas silvestres – una actividad mucho más tranquila.

Eso genera innumerables discusiones entre nosotros, y termino por hacerle perder la calma – y los nervios. Entonces mi sentimiento de culpa entra en bucle. Intento evitar que haga cosas que perjudiquen su delicado estado de salud, y lo que consigo es irritarle de tal forma, que acaba yendo él solo de caza. Un completo desastre.

Todo se complica aún más cuando traen a Peeta a la casa. Si antes me quejaba de estar desocupada, ahora no doy abasto. Pasar tiempo con Prim, vigilar a Gale, y organizar turnos para que todo el mundo juegue al real o no real con Peeta, me absorbe todo el día. Cuando nadie juega con él, lo hace consigo mismo, y es triste y extraño verlo hablar solo. Me deshace el alma.

Por otra parte, están las reuniones con los rebeldes, a las que me he incorporado, y resultan ser un sin vivir de voces y posiciones encontradas en las que Gale lo da todo. Yo permanezco inmóvil y callada en mi silla, a la espera de que en cualquier momento, mi amigo caiga al suelo, y no despierte nunca.

Los que más se implican en la tarea de rescatar los recuerdos de Peeta son Haymitch, Prim, y – para mi sorpresa – Johanna y Gale. Él no tiene episodios de ningún tipo cuando otros están cerca, sólo se pone violento si me acerco yo. Así que si quiero pasar tiempo con Peeta, tengo que hacerlo bajo la estricta vigilancia de alguno de mis cuidadores. Y mi compañía nunca es bien recibida por su parte. Cierra los puños y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, como intentando desterrar imágenes de su cabeza, y hace varias respiraciones profundas hasta que consigue relajar el gesto y mirarme.

Cuando Peeta entró por la puerta el primer día, lo hizo cojeando. Le han tenido que cambiar la prótesis de la pierna que perdió en los Juegos, y como en el hospital no podía moverse para adaptarse a ella, lo tiene que hacer ahora. Yo le esperaba en el vestíbulo, hecha un manojo de nervios.

"Me alegra que por fin estés aquí. Va a ser mejor que el hospital", le dije, con la voz ahogada y vacilante, pero intentando parecer esperanzada.

"A mí no me alegra tanto", contestó, con una mirada intensa en mi dirección que dejaba claro que yo era la causa de su ausencia de júbilo. No es que esperase un abrazo, pero sus palabras me hundieron

Minerva le asigno una habitación en la primera planta que no comparte con nadie, porque Peeta aún es imprevisible. Nunca sabemos si algo va a desencadenar uno de sus episodios de pánico o si va a tener un una reacción violenta ante cualquier estímulo. Aunque todos sabemos que el estímulo soy yo, ¿a quién voy a engañar?. Lo usual es que si ocurre eso, lo droguen con morflina y permanezca varias horas ausente para el mundo.

Pero hay días que cambia. Sencillamente, parece otra persona, con vestigios del Peeta que solía ser. Ayer por la tarde incluso confesó que su actitud hacia mí fluctúa en función de las pesadillas que haya tenido la noche anterior. Si ha soñado que lo mato de treinta formas distintas, tiende a ser más hostil y tiene que controlarse para no envolver las manos alrededor de mi cuello hasta dejarme si aíre. Si sólo sueña que le desprecio y le humillo durante las entrevistas con Caesar, puede tenerme cerca e incluso encontrar cosas en mí que no son tan malas.

Los médicos le han dicho que sería positivo que buscase algún tipo de actividad relajante, que aleje los pensamientos nocivos y le mantenga la cabeza ocupada. Peeta enseguida pensó en ayudar al funcionamiento de la casa, y ahora se pasa gran parte del día en la cocina. Todo lo que hace es delicioso, y yo estoy al borde de las lágrimas cada vez que me siento a comer. El Peeta bueno - el amable – me ofreció el otro día una galleta – cubierta de glaseado de azúcar con diminutas y delicadas flores violetas. Me impacto tanto su conducta que ni siquiera pude darle las gracias. Agarré la galleta con tiritera en la mano, y corrí a esconderme en un armario para que nadie pudiera verme llorar.

Sé que estoy a nada de que vuelvan a considerarme inestable y me excluyan de cualquier actividad relevante que se realice en la casa – como ir a las reuniones conspiratorias, en las que, la verdad es que tampoco aporto mucho. Creo que todos me ven como una pobre chiquilla machacada por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en la vida.

Para lidiar con todo – el Peeta bipolar, el grupo contrarrevolucionario, la inminente muerte de mi mejor amigo, y los planes de Coin – me he visto obligada a desarrollar un nuevo mecanismo que esquive la culpa y vacíe mi mente de pensamientos insanos, porque lo de; _Soy Katniss Everdeen. He sobrevivido a dos arenas_… – dejó de funcionar hace mucho.

El nuevo mantra consiste en contarlo todo – tener números en la cabeza todo el santo día – y de momento me sirve. Contabilizo desde las líneas de las baldosas del suelo, al número de diminutas teselas que conforman los mosaicos de la casa de Minerva. Las veces que ella y Gale cruzan miradas cómplices a lo largo del día, las veces que Plutarch da un sorbo a su taza de café durante las reuniones, las que Prim sonríe – y son muchas – o las veces que Peeta necesita parpadear cuando me tiene en frente. He memorizado el número de escaleras de la mansión, los pasos necesarios para recorrer cada uno de sus pasillos, sus 70 ventanas (sin contar las de los dormitorios); 334 sillas, y al menos 1.000 libros, aunque sospecho que son más.

El tema de los libros me hace bastante feliz, porque casi todos son de medicina y Prim los está devorando. Se queda horas y horas ensimismada, y toma notas en una libreta que Minerva le ha dado.

A pesar de que me concentro en mis pequeñas rutinas y rituales para mantener la cordura, no se me escapa que las cosas cada día están más tensas. No porque haya una mala relación entre nosotros, sino porque Coin está avanzando a pasos acelerados en sus planes para los nuevos Juegos, y en la construcción de un estado totalitario que gire en torno a ella.

En las reuniones, distintos personajes infiltrados en su gabinete de Gobierno provisional, explican las ideas que tiene en mente para el país. Para empezar, ha decidido realizar un catastro de población exhaustivo, para saber dónde está y qué hace cada uno de los habitantes de Panem. Con la guerra, hubo mucho movimiento de población entre distritos, y ya no le sirven las antiguas bases de datos de Snow. Luego está edificando nuevas construcciones destinadas a ser Ministerios, en los que piensa meter todo el entramado burocrático que ya tenía en el 13. De momento, ya hay cuatro en avanzado estado de obra: el futuro Ministerio del las ideas y mentalidades; el futuro Ministerio de la ciencia y la salud; el futuro Ministerio del trabajo; y por último – y este tiene el nombre más inquietante – el futuro Ministerio de la guerra.

* * *

Ni diez días después de llegar Peeta a casa, ocurre lo que todos habíamos estado temiendo: Plutarch nos informa de que el Mando reclama nuestra presencia en la mansión de Snow – la de Peeta y la mía – para comunicarnos el papel que se espera que representemos en los nuevos Juegos; que curiosamente han decidido llamar: Juegos de la Reconciliación. Cuanto menos es irónico.

Sé que Peeta no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a algo así; pero mi pataleta tras la noticia no sirvió de nada, y ahora estoy con Minerva eligiendo la vestimenta adecuada para la audiencia.

"Tu ropa tiene que sugerir respeto", me dice, repasando trajes en su armario.

Frunzo el ceño, sentada en una butaca de su vestidor, y niego con la cabeza cada vez que propone un nuevo trapo.

Después de una hora de sugerencias por su parte y negativas por la mía, Minerva propone que me vista con el uniforme militar que llevábamos en el 13. Yo acepto, cansada de mirar telas y más telas de colores imposibles. Prefiero el gris, aunque no me agrade nada que venga del distrito-túnel.

Una vez que estoy lista, bajo al vestíbulo y veo a Peeta, con ropa idéntica a la mía. Es como cuando compartíamos indumentaria en los entrenamientos previos a los Juegos, o en las ceremonias de apertura, para hacer creer a todo el mundo que éramos realmente un equipo.

Está acompañado por Haymitch y Johanna (ahora siempre van en pack), Plutarch y Paylor. Me acerco e él con cautela mientras me observa de arriba abajo. Me pongo a su lado, y tengo que controlar el instinto de tomar su mano. Ayudaría tanto en estos momentos la firmeza de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos… pero sé que no puedo hacerlo.

Parece tranquilo. No hace sus respiraciones habituales o aprieta los puños. ¿Lo habrán drogado para la ocasión? No lo creo, porque su mirada está limpia, azulada, brillante, como la del antiguo Peeta. Tal vez las circunstancias adversas lo hagan más fuerte, resistente al veneno que todavía tiene dentro. Tengo que se optimista y pensar que estamos juntos en esto. _Siempre – _dice mi cabeza sin pedir permiso.

Atravesamos en silencio la puerta y enseguida aparecen los soldados que harán las veces de escoltas hasta nuestro destino.

Mientras avanzamos, es imposible que pasen desapercibidos los enormes cartelones que han colocado por todas partes en la ciudad, con la cara de Coin impresa en ellos. Es un primer plano horrible de la mujer: pelo recto y liso, sin una punta fuera de lugar. Expresión hierática, fría, y ojos de un gris traslucido que se acercan a lo no humano. Su visión añade una nausea a las que ya tenía antes.

Quiero hablar con Peeta, interactuar con él, hoy que parece calmado. Así que trago saliva y pregunto en voz baja: "¿Qué tal tus sueños de anoche?"

"Sedados", me contesta, y tiene la voz suave, no hiriente como de costumbre.

Le sonrío, y es increíble cuando las comisuras de su boca se tuercen ligeramente hacia arriba. Parece que llevase una eternidad sin verle hacer algo así. Noto un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo; y de pronto, tengo el aplomo necesario para agarrar su mano.

Él se tensa al principio. Se le endurece la línea de la mandíbula y me mira con miedo. Se detiene un momento, y esta vez sí que necesita un par de respiraciones profundas.

Nuestro séquito se detiene para esperarnos y nos observa perplejo – Haymitch el más perplejo de todos. Pero cuando Peeta está listo, enlaza sus dedos con los míos y me devuelve un apretón enérgico.

"¿Te han explicado dónde vamos?", le digo.

"Sí en lo básico. Sé que veremos a Coin y nos hablará de sus nuevos Juegos".

"¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?", vuelvo a decir, feliz de estar manteniendo una pequeña charla con él. Por fin. Aunque es triste que tenga que ser sobre otros Juegos, como si las arenas fueran nuestro único vínculo.

"Aterrorizado", confiesa.

"Tenemos que ser fuertes", le digo, intentando que de verdad mi voz lo parezca. Fuerte; firme; sin flaquezas; aunque lo que siento sea todo lo contrario.

Peeta asiente y vuelve a esbozar una media sonrisa. Para mí. Para tranquilizarme. Y lo consigue. Siempre lo consigue.

Tal vez todavía haya esperanza con el chico del pan.

* * *

**a/n; **subo este capítulo antes de lo previsto, porque quería cerrar un poco el anterior y confirmar lo liada que está Katniss. Es cortito y bastante de transición. Aún así, espero que os guste.

Espero ansiosa cualquier comentario.

Un abrazo.

**Pd**; un pequeño disclaimer: he estado releyendo 1984 (George Orwell), y puede que se deje notar en el fic. Lo de que los personajes y el escenario son de Collins ya lo sabéis todos.

Otro abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**¿Jugamos? (parte IX)**_

* * *

No tardamos ni media hora en estar a cien metros de la mansión presidencial. Me palpitan las sienes, y el efecto que la visión tiene en Peeta no es mejor. Noto su mano sudar contra la mía y resbalar hacia abajo hasta que desaparece el contacto. Tal vez no confía en sí mismo estando aquí. Sus pupilas aumentan rápidamente, y luego se contraen hasta tener el tamaño de un alfiler.

"¿Todo bien?", le pregunto. Él asiente, pero empieza a andar marcha atrás y sólo frena cuando llega al lado de uno de los soldados de nuestra comitiva. _Peeta 2 ha vuelto y no quiere ser una amenaza_ – me digo, deseando que Peeta 1, mi Peeta, regrese cuanto antes.

Alzo la vista al edificio buscando desesperada algo numerable que aplaque mis nervios, pero no hay grietas, rasguños o hendiduras en la fachada. Es blanca y lisa. Intento concentrarme en las ventanas. Sin lugar a dudas, la mansión fue construida para perdurar en el tiempo, como un faro en medio del Capitolio. El mármol brilla bajo los rayos del sol, y lo más probable es que el edificio sea visible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, si el día es lo bastante claro.

Caminamos despacio y en fila de uno sobre los restos de la bomba hasta llegar a la puerta. La custodian un par de guardias del ejército del 13. Son dos críos, y no me sorprende. En el 13 uno recibe el honor de ser soldado cuando alcanza el metro de estatura.

Los guardias infantiles nos cachean a todos – soldados-escolta incluidos – y piden permiso a través de un walkie antes de dejarnos pasar. Esperamos junto a la puerta hasta que nos autorizan la entrada. Después marchamos hacia dentro con un orden militar que de pronto se me antoja absurdo. Soy el Sinsajo, ¿acaso lo han olvidado?

Todo indica que Coin intenta ser cautelosa; puede que intuya voces contrarias a su gobierno. Es obvio que si está rearmando la ciudad con vainas, no espera que su acceso al poder sea un camino cubierto de pétalos de rosa y no quiere que un simple fallo de seguridad lo arruine todo. Me pregunto si sospecha de nosotros; ¿Sospecha de Minerva y Plutarch? Si lo hace, va a complicarle la vida al pequeño grupo de personas que se suponen afines, y en secreto, conspira contra ella. Gale ya me explicó que Coin desconoce por completo la sala de juntas contrarrevolucionaria. Minerva nunca confió en el 13 lo suficiente. Coin sabe que los rebeldes del Capitolio contaban con pisos francos antes de la guerra, pero ignora la existencia de la habitación bajo su casa.

Una vez dentro del palacio, el olor a rosas lo abarca todo y resulta insoportable. Cuento los pasos de Haymitch, que camina por delante, tratando de contener las arcadas; pero en esta ocasión el método no es tan efectivo como me gustaría, y vomito en las baldosas de mármol todo lo que había en mi estómago. Esto ya había sucedido antes, en las tuberías de la ciudad. Entonces nadie enfermó con la peste a flor – sólo yo, igual que ahora. Y es extraño que la sensación persista, cuando se supone que Snow está cautivo varios metros bajo el suelo. ¿O es que la advertencia procede de Coin?. Mi ansiedad se multiplica mientras escupo los últimos restos de chocolate y bollos de canela que Peeta 1 hizo a la hora de desayunar.

Haymitch se para a mi lado. "¿Has terminado, preciosa?".

Escupo una última vez, me limpio la boca con la camisa del uniforme del 13, y hago una mueca al hedor y a sus palabras. No tengo el ánimo para bromas. Cuando me enderezó, la comitiva observa, como si mi indigestión fuera un espectáculo digno de ser visto. Johanna adelanta un par de pasos y se coloca detrás de mí.

"Te encanta ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad, descerebrada?", dice, y limpia los restos de vómito de la trenza con el extremo de mi camisa. "Apestas", añade. Me limito a dar media vuelta y seguir caminando, algo más feliz de que mi olor camufle el de las flores blancas. Cómo he perdido la cuenta de las pisadas de Haymitch, enumero a cada paso uno de mis apodos: Sinsajo – preciosa – descerebrada – La Chica en Llamas – Catnip; ¿cuántas formas más van a encontrar para referirse a mí?. De todos, el último es el único que no me revuelve las tripas.

Coin no se ha molestado en disfrazar sus intenciones, y ha ocupado directamente todas las estancias que antes pertenecieron al presidente Snow. El piso sigue siendo un mar de suelos blancos y pulidos, tan brillantes, que parece que la mujer haya puesto la mitad de su ejército a bruñirlos. Cuando llegamos a la sala de audiencias, la puerta ya está abierta.

Los que iban por delante se detienen, cediéndome el paso. Yo permanezco estática, en medio un portalón de madera blanca con los marcos dorados, a la espera de que Peeta aparezca a mí lado. Giro la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada suplicante. Él camina hacia el frente, pero cuando intento agarrarle la mano otra vez, me esquiva y se separa.

La mesa rectangular que ocupa la sala está repleta de gente vestida igual que yo, con uniforme militar gris. En el extremo opuesto se sienta la nueva presidente de Panem, y me tranquiliza que de momento esté tan lejos, porque su mirada dista mucho de ser amistosa. Creo que ha endurecido el gesto todavía más en las semanas que llevo sin verla.

Después de un silencio que parece eterno, decide hablar. La sonoridad del cuarto es excelente y su voz choca contra las paredes, se amplifica, y llega a los oídos igual que si tuviera un micrófono pegado a la boca.

"Sinsajo", dice, clavando los ojos en mi. "Bienvenida al Consejo de Gobierno. Nos alegra que sigas viva". Luego mueve la cabeza en dirección a Peeta. "Y Mellark. Veo que te has recuperado. Me complace que estés presente".

No digo nada, pero Peeta asiente y le regala una media sonrisa afable. "También me alegro de estar, presidente Coin". Suena tan cordial como siempre, igual que el viejo Peeta, y eso me molesta, porque ya no es el viejo Peeta, aunque parece que sigue siendo bueno con el asunto de fingir cuando hay que hacerlo. _¿Es Peeta 1 o Peeta 2 quién actúa tan bien?_; ya ni lo sé.

Coin hace un ademán al resto de mis acompañantes, y ellos devuelven el saludo silencioso con otro movimiento de cabeza. Después nos pide que nos sentemos, y los seis, Haymitch, Plutarch, Paylor, Johanna, Peeta y yo, apartamos las sillas vacías que tenemos delante y lo hacemos sin rechistar.

"Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar", vuelve a hablar Coin. "Ya sabéis que el número de bajas en los distritos se cuenta por miles. El pueblo clama venganza. Han llegado a mis oídos peticiones para que se haga una purga de altos cargos del gobierno anterior, y de toda persona afín al ex-presidente. Incluso hay quien insinúa que lo mejor sería matar a todos los habitantes de Capitolio. Y es cierto que no podemos confiar en nadie; en las calles de la ciudad se está hablando de un grupo subversivo que se hace llamar _Los saboteadores_".

¿Los saboteadores?;es la primera noticia que tengo. ¿Somos nosotros? Veo una sombra de terror asomarse a la cara de Plutarch, como un velo que pinta sus facciones. ¿Piensa que puede estar en peligro, después de todo lo que ha hecho por los rebeldes? A Johanna, sin embargo, la idea no parece asquearle en exceso. Esboza una leve sonrisa y se gana un empujón en el hombro de Haymitch, que casi nunca aparta la vista de ella.

"Hemos pensado mucho en la forma de conciliar posturas", continúa Coin. "La población ha mermado demasiado en Panem para barajar la posibilidad de ejecuciones masivas, así que encontramos otra solución. Algo que devuelva al Capitolio su misma medicina". Sus palabras consiguen captar una mirada expectante de todo el mundo, aunque ya sepamos de qué se trata. "Otros Juegos", dice triunfal. "Unos más. Los últimos, en un principio".

No está haciendo más que confirmar lo que ya sabíamos. Peeta resiste las palabras de Coin completamente rígido, sujetando con ambas manos el vaso de agua que tiene en frente. Temo que lo estalle y se corte con los cristales, porque los tendones parece que se van desprender de sus brazos, y veo latir una vena en su cuello. Aún así, no dice nada. Cierro los ojos y doy gracias a que Gale no esté aquí. Toda esta tensión podría ser el golpe definitivo para él.

De las veinte personas que habrá en la sala, ninguna abre la boca para oponerse. Quién calla, otorga, pensará Coin, que sigue dando razones a favor de los Juegos. "Nuestra intención es reconciliar a ambas partes para que Panem puede salir adelante. Recomponernos como país y hacernos fuertes ante cualquier amenaza externa".

Amenaza externa es un término novedoso; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el gobierno se encargó de dejar claro que no había nada sobre la Tierra que no fuera Panem. Se me viene a la cabeza el futuro Ministerio de la Guerra del que se habló en el sótano hace unos días. La presidenta continúa recitando mecanismos de defensa que incluyen la reapertura de las minas de grafito del 13 para poder fabricar más armas, pero yo me abstraigo del discurso, y cuento los cristales de la lámpara que cae en cascada desde el techo. Sólo reacciono al oír;

"El Sinsajo y Mellark serán sus nuevos padrinos".

"¿Padrinos de qué?", me escucho decir en voz alta, y en menos de un segundo, tengo encima varios pares de ojos. Los míos se posan en Peeta, que ahora traga el agua del vaso de forma compulsiva.

Me explicaron varias veces en el sótano de Minerva como iba a funcionar esto. De momento el plan sería… la ausencia de plan. Asentir, decir que sí, y no levantar sospechas. Dejar que Coin creyese que Peeta y yo estamos de acuerdo con sus Juegos de la Reconciliación, hasta que a la junta contrarrevolucionaria se le ocurra algo. Pero al oírlo de su boca algo me hierve por dentro; la sangre, las vísceras, no sé que es, pero me abrasa. No puedo permanecer callada, ni parecer conforme con sus descabellados propósitos. Y lo cierto es que la idea de otros juegos no me afecta tanto como el hecho de imaginarnos a Peeta y a mí como títeres de feria otra vez.

"Padrinos del evento", contesta Coin, con esa voz autoritaria y contenida que la caracteriza. "Inaugurarlos, comentarlos, respaldarlos ante el pueblo. Tú tienes experiencia ante las cámaras, Katniss. Será sencillo y tendrás a tu equipo para ponerte a punto".

No debe quedar nada en mi estómago, y aún así, tengo que contener las arcadas. Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y tiemblo entera cuando digo: "No vamos a hacerlo".

La sorpresa es flagrante todo el mundo, incluida mi comitiva. Haymitch me arroja su mirada de "lo estás haciendo todo mal". Paylor se aclara la garganta en un gesto nervioso, y es la primera vez que veo nerviosa a Paylor. Peeta parpadea, igual que si tuviera un tic en los ojos; todo lo contrario que Coin, quién permanece impasible, como si mi negativa fuese una opción que ella ya había barajado. Sin embargo, a Johanna el cuadro debe parecerle cómico, porque gira la cabeza de un lado a otro y mantiene el sarcasmo en su sonrisita.

El silencio vuelve a morder el ambiente durante un minuto interminable. Coin aprieta los labios haciéndoles una línea, y su voz suena paciente al decir; "Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, Sinsajo. ¿Podríais acompañarme tú y Mellark a mi despacho? Tengo algo que mostraros". Luego se incorpora de su silla y camina hacia una puerta a su derecha sin dar más explicaciones.

Peeta ya está en plena crisis. Lo veo en sus ojos cuando lo miro. Coin, los Juegos… todo está siendo excesivo para él. Los efectos de lo que sea que le dieron por la mañana se desvanecen, y vuelve a tener esa lucha interna que ya he visto otras veces. Temo que empiece a hablar sólo.

Voy hasta su silla y lo ayudo a levantarse, muy consciente de que si tiene un episodio de recuerdos turbadores, yo seré su primer objetivo (y se lo estoy poniendo en bandeja). Pero ahora mismo no me importa, le debo demasiado para abandonarlo en este momento y aquí hay gente suficiente para sujetarlo si intenta cualquier cosa.

Seguimos a Coin por otra puerta de las mismas características que la anterior, aunque más pequeña. Ella se encarga de mantenerla abierta para nosotros, y cerrarla una vez que estamos dentro. Después nos conduce a las sillas que hay frente a un ostentoso escritorio de madera.

Ella no se sienta. Da la vuelta a la mesa y cierra las cortinas color salmón, dejando el despacho casi a oscuras. Luego se dirige a un mueble lateral y presiona varios botones de un teclado.

Súbitamente, unas partículas de luz empiezan a parpadear a nuestra izquierda. Giramos el cuerpo en esa dirección y vemos como se van uniendo en un holograma flotante. Tras un minuto de típica magia capitolina, la imagen empieza a ganar nitidez. Es una habitación pequeña, quizá una celda. Ahora Coin tiene un mandito con una palanca sujeto en una mano mientras hace movimientos cortos y circulares en la palanca con la otra. La celda se mueve. Es como si hubiera una cámara allí dentro que ella puede controlar con ese pequeño aparato. Gira a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y después se centra, enfocando una figura sentada de espaldas. Se trata de un perfil femenino; su pelo claro se recoge en un moño; su delgadez resulta enfermiza.

"Si pones pegas a los Juegos, lo pagará ella", dice Coin, y me habla a mí, no a Peeta.

Dudo un segundo, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de lo que significa. La figura de espaldas es mi madre. Reconozco sus hombros caídos y el broche con el que se sujeta el pelo, ahora que la imagen es más limpia. La tiene retenida en alguna parte. No le veo la cara, pero no cabe duda que es ella.

Tapo la mía con ambas manos como siempre que quiero huir del mundo, porque no voy a dar a Coin la satisfacción de verme descompuesta. No tiembles – me ordeno; y me permito un minuto para pensar sin levantar la cabeza; ¿qué he hecho a todos los presidentes de Panem para que la tomen conmigo, mi familia o amigos? Me culpo por no haber pensado en mi madre durante semanas, por apartarla de mi mente y centrarme en otras cosas. Cuando acaba el minuto de auto-odio, aparto las manos y levanto la cabeza. Respiro profundo para decir tan alto y claro como puedo: "Haré lo que me pidas", y dar por zanjada la cuestión. No hay lugar para las pegas.

Ella se limita a curvar muy ligeramente la boca, en un intento de sonrisa que ni siquiera le sale.

Peeta no se entera de nada. Está claro que no ha reconocido a la persona de la imagen, y sólo da golpecitos en el suelo con su pierna ortopédica. No sé para qué lo ha hecho entrar aquí, si esto sólo va conmigo. Lo miro, y de forma inconsciente espero que diga algo, o haga algo que me consuele. Pero bastante tiene con mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

No intercambiamos más palabras porque no hay más que añadir. La postura de Coin ha quedado clara, y mi obligada sumisión, también. Así que salimos por el mismo sitio que entramos en cuanto la nueva presidenta hace que el holograma se difumine en el aire.

El resto de la asamblea la paso ausente, con la cabeza transitando de los bosques del Distrito 12, a la cocina de mi casa en la Aldea de la Victoria, cuando mi madre curaba los latigazos de Gale. Lo hago al mismo tiempo que miro sin ver a una Coin mucho más gesticulante de lo que nos tiene acostumbrados; hay que disimular, aunque me importe un bledo toda su cháchara.

Mi capacidad de abstracción es asombrosa, porque en un parpadeo o dos, estamos fuera de la mansión, atravesando lo que fueron sus jardines.

* * *

Una vez fuera, seguir huyendo de la realidad deja de estar a mi alcance. Los gritos, los insultos, las patadas y los golpes lanzados al aire lo impiden.

Peeta 1 ha dejado de existir, y lo ha poseído un muto. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa, y acudiría en su ayuda si Haymitch no me estuviera sujetando con tanta fuerza. Han debido ser las amenazas de Coin mezcladas con los restos de la bomba que lo quemó, lo que ha desatado su ataque.

Enseguida lo paralizan con un pinchazo en el cuello. Pierde el control de las piernas y cae redondo, murmurando cosas como; "No os dais cuenta. Katniss es la culpable. Nos matará a todos".

Me digo que esta vez no soy responsable, aunque pocos centímetros más, y algunos reflejos menos de Haymitch, habrían dado lugar a una repetición de la escena que ya viví en la habitación de hospital del 13, con sus manos alrededor de mi garganta.

Mi mentor me sujeta ambos brazos a la espalda y resiste el forcejeo de mi cuerpo. Ahora mismo los dos – Peeta y yo – resultamos patéticos. Él roto, yo rota; ambos desesperados por una cura. Peeta no termina de calmarse hasta que no desaparezco de su campo de visión. Yo avanzo hacia el frente, hacia la casa de Minerva; pero resulta imposible no volver la cabeza y contemplar a mi antiguo aliado y amante; perdido, mutante y loco, y ni siquiera puedo limpiar mis lágrimas porque no tengo manos para hacerlo.

Caminamos a pasos cortos, para no tropezar con los escombros del camino. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá Haymitch que soportar el miserable papel de cuidar de mí? ¿El resto de sus días? Le cayó una carga pesada cuando le encomendaron la tarea en mi primera cosecha; sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco más a salvo cuando lo tengo cerca. Él nos sacó de la primera arena; elaboro los planes para arrancarme de la segunda; y es el único que nos quiere a ambos – a Peeta y a mí. Se preocupa por nosotros. Los vínculos que dejaron los Juegos son cadenas resistentes, selladas a fuego; y nosotros tres seremos siempre un equipo; nos guste o no.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", le pregunto, cuando el colapso nervioso me deja hablar y tras ilustrarle sobre lo que vi en el despacho de Coin.

"Todavía no lo sé, Katniss. Hay que comunicar lo que ha pasado al resto y tomar una decisión entre todos", contesta con tono grave, aunque prudente. Hoy no está borracho, ni hay rastros de alcohol en su aliento.

"Tenemos que sacar a mi madre de donde esté", digo con ímpetu y urgencia en la voz.

"Lo sé. Necesitamos un plan". Suelta mis brazos. "No más sacudidas", me advierte, y continuamos andando, con los cuatro ojos apuntando al pavimento resquebrajado del suelo.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa mucho antes que el resto, y a pesar de lo afectada que continúo, me apresuro a buscar a Gale para comprobar que sigue vivo. Quiero contarle lo que ha pasado – la advertencia de Coin y cómo piensa usar a mi madre para hacerme acatar sus órdenes, pero me asusta su reacción y que quiera hacer algo drástico e inmediato. Sé que le va a faltar tiempo para querer incendiar su palacio. En seguida pienso en Prim, y en su seguridad. Decido que lo mejor será que ella no sepa nada de esto; prefiero que continúe feliz, hojeando libros de anatomía, buscando curas a enfermedades infecciosas, e intentando encontrar un remedio para Peeta que no implique drogarlo.

Bajo al sótano, después de pedir a un avox con acceso que lo abra para mí. Allí encuentro a Gale solo. Sin Minerva. Toqueteando uno de los aparatitos y haciendo dibujos sobre un papel. Sé que me ha oído, pero no se inmuta. Pongo una mano en su hombro.

"¿Cómo ha ido, Catnip?", dice sin mirarme.

"No especialmente bien", respondo. "Ha pasado algo malo".

Gale gira la silla con ruedas donde está sentado. Coge mi mano y la acaricia con los dedos. "Sabía que tenía que haber ido", se lamenta, frunciendo el ceño.

Yo sacudo la cabeza pensando que todo sería peor si él hubiera estado allí. Se habría enfurecido, puede que le hubiera dado un síncope, y sin pulso, difícilmente iba a servirme de ayuda. Mientras sigo negando, el aparato con el que jugueteaba Gale comienza a emitir un pitido intermitente. Mi amigo vuelve la silla de forma automática y se queda mirando al trasto, que de pronto se ha vuelto parlante;

"Sierra-Eco-Ñandú-Alfa-Lima / Romeo-Eco-Charli-India-Bravo-India-Delta-Alfa /Q-R-A".

Las palabras aparecen en una pantallita al tiempo que son recitadas por una voz robótica. Olvido lo que iba a decirle a Gale y me centro en el incomprensible mensaje que estamos recibiendo.

"Maldita sea", exclama Gale.

"¿Qué es? ¿Quién habla? ¿Otros rebeldes?", pregunto yo.

Gale empieza a toquetear botones pero no ocurre nada más. El mensaje se repite otras tres veces. "Es un código de radioaficionado que ya nadie utiliza. Hemos enviado todo tipo de mensajes para contactar con más gente. Esta es la primera vez que obtenemos respuesta. No pensé que fueran a usar ese código. Es muy antiguo", aclara él.

"¿Y qué? ¿No puedes responderlo?".

"Ni interpretarlo. Lo desconozco por completo. Necesitamos a Minerva o a Plutarch. Pero lo he apuntado", dice Gale, señalando el papel con letras escritas en rojo.

"¿Esto significa que hay países cerca? ¿Van a ayudarnos?".

"Ni idea Catnip. No significa nada hasta que averigüemos de quién se trata"; Gale habla girando su silla de nuevo hasta quedar frente a mí. Vuelve a agarrar mi mano. "¿Qué ibas a decirme?".

Yo trago saliva, y por alguna razón, me sonrojo y altero más de lo que considero adecuado. "Dije que no a sus Juegos. Coin tiene a mi madre. Ha amenazado con hacerle cualquier cosa si Peeta y yo no acatamos sus órdenes".

"Mierda, Katniss; el plan fue que le dijeras sí a todo hasta que… ¿cómo que tiene a tu madre? Ella estaba en el 13 – ". Se da cuenta de lo que ocurre mientras habla, y usa la mano libre para frotarse la frente. "Joder. Teníamos que haber previsto algo así. ¿Te dijo dónde está retenida?".

"Claro que no, Gale. Me mostró imágenes de ella, en una silla con grilletes, parecida a las que usaron con nosotros".

"Está en la mansión de Snow, entonces", farfulla, más para sí mismo que para mí.

"No lo sé. Tal vez siga en el 13…", digo con una voz que ya suena a sollozo. "Van a hacerle daño. Van a matarla si no hago lo que quiere".

Gale se levanta y me rodea con los brazos. Es incómodo, pero necesito llorar y no quiero que me vea, así que escondo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

"Tranquila, Catnip. Voy a sacarla de dónde esté".

Lo que me faltaba por oír. Me pongo recta al instante. "¿Tú? .Tú no vas a sacarla de ningún sitio. No vas a ninguna parte", le digo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿Tan poco confías en mí? Ayudé a devolverte a Peeta. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?", bufa, arrugando el entrecejo y hecho una furia por mi reacción – que para él carece de sentido.

No sé que responder a eso. Estoy a punto de decir que casi lo mata con la bomba que ayudó a crear, pero no quiero que se excite más por mi culpa.

"Averiguaremos dónde está, la traeremos aquí, y yo formaré parte del equipo que vaya a buscarla. Fin de la historia, Catnip. En serio; cada vez me tienes más confundido. No sé qué demonios te pasa".

Se aleja de mí, y camina hacia las escaleras. "Yo tampoco sé qué demonios te pasa a ti", le grito de vuelta, desde mi sitio, pensando en que siempre acabamos igual. Enfurruñados, gritándonos, y probablemente sin dirigirnos la palabra durante un día o dos.

Busco una esquina para acurrucarme, con la esperanza de quedarme dormida, soñar con el bosque, y que al despertar todo haya sido una larguísima pesadilla (como de un par de años).

* * *

**a/n; **¿me contáis que os parece en una revisión?. Gracias por adelantado. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

_**¿Jugamos? (parte X)**_

* * *

"¡Katniss, despierta!"

Me encuentro deambulando entre los árboles del Distrito 12, en busca de un sendero que he recorrido mil veces y no soy capaz de encontrar. La niebla flota a ras del suelo y no deja ver dónde piso. Tropiezo. Caigo. Escucho movimiento tras el velo nebuloso de las ramas. De allí, emerge un hombre; reconozco su perfil de inmediato, pero sé que es un espectro; un fantasma. Le grito.

La desdibujada aparición se acerca a hablarme. Su voz envuelve todo; es cálida y brillante, y acalla cualquier ruido alrededor.

'_Tienes que levantarte, Katniss. Tienes que ponerte de pié'_; dice; pero yo no puedo hacerlo. La maleza se ha enredado en mis tobillos y me mantiene pegada al barro.

'_Recuerda que tu nombre es sinónimo de supervivencia. Si te encuentras a ti mismas, nunca morirás'._

Su tono es grave y melódico, y es extraño que un fantasma tenga los ojos tan grises como la plata, imperativos y esperanzados, las dos cosas a la vez. Su voz sedante me arrulla. Quiero que siga hablando y perderme en sus susurros, pero sólo lo hace una última vez.

'_No te rindas, Katniss'._

Alzo los ojos plagados de lágrimas, y vuelvo a llamarlo; lo hago repetidamente mientras su figura se vaporiza en la niebla; se convierte en partículas flotantes sostenidas por la bruma gris, igual que un holograma del Capitolio. Le suplico que no se marche al tiempo que se desvanece.

Sigo sin poder moverme. Atrapada; gélida como la nieve; inerte. No hay espacio, no hay tiempo; no respiro; me despierto empapada de sudor.

"¡Katniss!", Johanna zarandea mi hombro izquierdo, el que no está pegado al suelo. "Deja de parlotear cosas sin sentido y espabila. Si no despiertas, recurriré a métodos más bruscos".

Deshago el ovillo que había formado con el cuerpo; levanto la cabeza del suelo y me incorporo para apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Con los ojos todavía a medio abrir, intento enfocar a Johanna y veo una imagen doble de la tributo del 7. Los abro por completo; una Johanna es más que suficiente.

"Estabas chillando", me dice. "Intentamos comenzar sin ti, pero ha sido imposible con todos tus gritos".

Me arden las mejillas. "¿Chillaba? ¿Qué dije?"

"Llamabas a tu padre", responde ella. "Decías que se quedase; que tu madre está en peligro… yo que sé, Katniss. Tu perorata era demasiado larga y llena de sandeces".

Levanto la vista y veo la mesa del sótano repleta de gente. Me observan incómodos y cohibidos; con algo así como vergüenza ajena. Me levanto y camino a trompicones hacia la silla vacía que hay al lado de Gale, esquivando sus miradas. Una vez sentada, subo las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos, ocultando la cabeza entre ellas. Gale me acaricia la nuca.

"Estabas teniendo pesadillas, Catnip. Tienes que dejar de quedarte dormida en cualquier parte", susurra en mi oído. "Siento lo de ayer".

Vuelvo la cabeza en su dirección, y veo en sus ojos que de verdad lo siente. Yo también lo siento, aunque no lo digo, sólo dibujo las palabras con los labios. Él me sonríe, acercando su silla a la mía para envolver mi espalda con su brazo. Estamos regalando a todos una escena que no deberían ver, pero ahora no me importa lo más mínimo; sigo turbada por el sueño.

Plutarch hace un ruido con la parte posterior de la garganta. "Creo que podemos seguir, ¿vedad?", dice, enviándonos una mirada perspicaz a Gale y a mí. Gale dice que sí con la cabeza y después besa mi frente. Yo ni hablo ni hago nada en respuesta. Nuestro enfado ha durado menos de lo habitual, y estoy conforme con eso.

"Hay dos temas trascendentes que tenemos que tratar", comienza a hablar el ex jefe de los Vigilantes. "Lo primero: por fin una de nuestras señales ha obtenido respuesta. El mensaje es críptico y dice poco, pero nos permite ser optimistas acerca de encontrar a alguien ahí fuera. Todavía no sabemos si se trata de una sociedad organizada, o un grupo de gente aislado. La señal procede del norte, como esperábamos, y vamos a intentar continuar el contacto con quién quiera que sea. Ya hemos enviado una réplica poniéndoles al corriente de nuestra situación y localización, con su mismo código. Permanecemos a la espera de más noticias".

"¿Qué decía su mensaje?", pregunta alguien a quién no me he molestado en conocer.

"Poca cosa. Informa de que han recibido nuestra señal, y nos pide que nos identifiquemos", responde Plutarch, que tiene a Cressida sentada a su lado por primera vez – nunca la había visto por aquí; ni siquiera sabía que seguía viva. ¿Estará pensando Plutarch en grabar propos? Por favor, que no esté aquí para eso.

"¿Crees que es fiable?", dice Lyme, la vencedora del 2.

"Eso es irrelevante", habla Haymitch. "Tenemos que confiar en ellos nos guste o no. De momento, no hay otra opción".

"¿Igual que confiamos en el 13?", inquiere Johanna, verbalizando la cuestión que rondaba mi cabeza.

"Exactamente igual", dice Haymitch, con tono exasperado. "Más tarde puedo explicarte el por qué. Continúa, por favor Plutarch".

"La segunda cuestión es más escabrosa. Ayer por la mañana visitamos a Coin. Se suponía una audiencia rutinaria para que informase a Katniss y Mellark sobre los nuevos Juegos; pero ella tenía otro as bajo la manga; la Sra. Everdeen está confinada en alguna parte. No sabemos qué van a hacerle, pero sospechamos que nada bueno, así que hay que pensar en cómo sacarla de dónde esté".

Tras un rato pensando en que he dormido más de veinticuatro horas del tirón en el frío suelo del sótano, y en que me duelen músculos que no sabía que existieran, advierto que la reunión es más ordenada que de costumbre. Gale, quién suele expresar su opinión en voz alta, y enfrentarse al que le lleve la contraria con miles de argumentos, se está limitando a mirarme y recorrer con su mano mi espalda. Johanna no ha abierto la boca desde las palabras de Haymitch, y Minerva parece con la cabeza en otro sitio. Creo que a todo el mundo le inquieta tanto como a mí que la maquinaria anti-Coin, vaya a pasar de palabras a hechos, aunque se trate de recuperar a alguien, no de una ofensiva en toda regla.

Me muerdo las uñas hasta el pellejo mientras escucho hablar de planes de rescate, misiones encubiertas y equipos voluntarios. Siento un peso en el pecho cuando mi amigo se presenta el primero para formar parte de la misión, y mi brazo se levanta sólo, igual que una bala. El hecho de que nadie se oponga es extraño en sí mismo, pero creo que no lo hacen sólo por no tener que verme histérica. A todo el mundo le asusta mi precario equilibrio mental. Hasta a mí me asusta.

Paylor, Haymitch y Johanna nos acompañaran, y la votación estima que cinco es un número más que suficiente (no estamos en condiciones de arriesgar más vidas). Minerva quiere quedarse para controlar las cosas desde su casa. Nos habla de un bunker por debajo del subsuelo, aún más profundo que esta sala, con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas y Coin nos pille. Si eso sucediera, metería a todo el que quede en la casa allí dentro hasta que encontrasen la forma de escapar. A mí me parece una ratonera sin salida hacer eso, pero en lugar de decirlo, sigo pasiva y muda.

El plan de rescate consistirá en lo siguiente: si retienen a mi madre en el 13, usaremos un aerodeslizador de Snow para llegar hasta allí. Paylor tiene acceso a los hangares del antiguo gobierno, y al parecer, sabría manejar el aparato. Si está aquí, en el Capitolio, llegaremos a través de los túneles subterráneos que conectan la ciudad. Todavía se conserva algún Holo para evitar posibles vainas, y Plutarch ha conseguido un programa actualizado para reprogramarlo. Por otro lado, Beetee, quien trabaja para Coin, pero está de nuestra parte, ha conseguido unos cuantos brazalectores para que podamos comunicarnos entre nosotros durante la misión, y para que aquí, en el sótano, estén al tanto de cómo va la cosa.

En cuanto a las armas; Gale y yo podemos usar los arcos ornamentales de Minerva si nos empeñamos en llevar uno (ya he comprobado que funcionan), pero en una salita comunicada con este cuarto por otra puerta invisible, hay un verdadero arsenal: rifles capaces de interceptar un objetivo en movimiento, ametralladoras con visor laser, pistolas de todo tipo y calibre, granadas de mano y uniformes de defensa, negros y con coraza. Además de, por supuesto, un montón de objetos susceptibles de ser lanzados, sobre todo cuchillos y dagas, que son las preferidas de Minerva.

Una vez que nos muestran el sitio, los cinco que formaremos parte del escuadrón lo toqueteamos todo para familiarizarnos con ello. Son armas mortíferas, diseñadas para matar, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevó a Minerva hacer acopio de este museo anti-personas.

Lo que me está matando, girando como un cuchillo afilado dentro de mí, es lo mucho que recuerda todo esto a la expedición que capitanee para matar a Snow. El resultado de aquello fue la mitad del equipo que me acompañaba muerto, y que ahora a Gale sólo le funcionen un cuarto de las válvulas cardiacas, porque el resto acabaron carbonizadas. Lo único que mitiga mi ansiedad es que esta vez Peeta no va a venir. Solo queda encontrar la forma de que Gale tampoco venga. Tendré que hablar con él. Espero contar con suficiente tiempo. Ni siquiera sabemos aún dónde está mi madre, aunque hayan decidido empezar la casa por el tejado e ignorar lo más importante para su rescate: su paradero.

* * *

Desde mi encuentro con Coin soy incapaz de dormir por las noches, y el día me lo paso dando tumbos por los pasillos de la mansión otra vez. Me meto en la cama intentando no pensar en ella, o en Peeta, o en Gale, sin conseguir más que no quitarme de la cabeza a los tres. Sé que he vuelto a empeorar. Siento nervios y ansiedad cada vez que pienso en que estaré involucrada en otra misión en el Capitolio, aunque esta vez sea para salvar la vida de mi madre – no para acabar con la de Snow, lo cual me consuela vagamente. Sigue siendo el Capitolio, y sigue atestado de vainas.

A Peeta apenas lo veo. Se asustó tanto de su propia reacción a la salida del palacio presidencial, que ahora trata de evitarme a toda costa. Ya no hay Peeta 1 o Peeta 2 en mi vida, porque sencillamente, no hay Peeta. Si aparezco, se apresura a ir a su cuarto para encerrarse allí, con el caballete y las pinturas que le ha proporcionado Minerva. No sale hasta que alguien le asegura que hay algún sitio de la casa en el que no tendrá que cruzarse conmigo. Cada vez que pasa, yo practico mi minuto de auto-odio, que se ha convertido en otra rutina eficaz para que la culpabilidad no me atormente a todas horas. He escuchado rumores de que quieren que me trate el médico de la cabeza de Peeta a mi también.

Según me cuenta Prim, han encontrado la forma de tranquilizar a Peeta sin recurrir a la morflina. Él necesita que los demás le ayuden a recomponer la realidad, y al parecer, quién menos le turba y además tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con él, es Annie. Ella responde con paciencia a cada una de sus preguntas sobre el Vasallaje, que son las que más lo martirizan, y él le ayuda a ella con sus crisis, susurrándola palabras calmantes al oído, y acariciándola el pelo, igual que hacia Finnick. Estaría mintiendo si digo que la cercanía de ambos me hace feliz, pero tengo que aceptar las cosas como son, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda recuperar al chico del pan. De momento, lo mejor es asumir que Peeta y ella pueden ayudarse mutuamente. Lo cierto es que tampoco creo que pueda surgir nada romántico entre ellos, a pesar de la cercanía; primero porque los dos están fatal; segundo, porque Annie tiene a Finnick en la boca día y noche; y tercero porque Peeta… bueno, creo que todavía puede que me quiera, a pesar de todo.

Annie está embarazada de unos cinco meses, y el exceso de hormonas le hace aún más inestable (se tapa los oídos con mucha frecuencia). Aunque está bien con el embarazo – dice que al menos le queda algo de Finnick – y que por supuesto, el crío será un niño y se llamará igual que su padre. No hay restos de odio en su mirada – aunque siga en el limbo. No me culpa por lo que le paso a Finnick, y envidio su capacidad para perdonar, porque sé que es algo que yo nunca haré conmigo misma.

La más emocionada con que por fin vaya a haber algo de movimiento es sin duda Johanna. Entrena por la casa sin parar. Se pasa horas en la ducha para asegurarse de que ha perdido su terror al agua (fue lo que le impidió estar con el escuadrón 451), y se está poniendo realmente fuerte. A veces me uno a ella cuando hace abdominales en el salón y no hay quién siga su ritmo. Otras veces ambas vamos a practicar con las armas al bosque – nunca con armas de fuego – y me deja anonadada lo buena que es lanzando hachas, y eso que ya le había visto hacerlo. Los clava con una precisión alucinante justo en el centro de la diana que solemos pintar en el tronco de un árbol, pero yo sigo teniendo mejor puntería si el blanco se mueve.

Creo que se está recuperando del shock de la muerte de Finnick y vuelve a ser la chica cínica y resolutiva que conocí en el Vasallaje. Está mucho mejor de lo que estaba en el 13, y yo prefiero verla así que enganchada a la morflina o a los licores de Haymitch, aunque no se me quita de la cabeza que todos sus esfuerzos por estar preparada para la misión esconden algo. Hay algo oscuro detrás de tanta implicación en el rescate de mi madre, quién, me consta, le importa un pimiento.

* * *

Tardan más de una semana en averiguar que mi madre está cautiva en la mansión de Snow, y ese es más o menos el tiempo que necesito yo para reunir el valor y decidirme a hablar con Gale. No puedo posponerlo más. La misión es inminente.

Desde que su familia se ha instalado en la casa, él ha dejado de ir a cazar por las mañanas para poder pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos, y ahora sólo coincidimos durante las reuniones del sótano. Yo tengo bastante claro que ese no es lugar para hablar de cualquier cosa que no sea un complot contra el Gobierno, así que he ido dejando para después una conversación que en realidad no quiero tener.

Me atrevo una noche, lo bastante tarde para que todos duerman. Doy unos golpecitos flojos y rítmicos a la puerta de la habitación que ahora comparte con Rory y Vick. Son las tantas de la madrugada, y no sé si voy a lograr llamar su atención sin despertar a sus hermanos o al resto de la casa. Aunque, mis temores son infundados, porque en seguida escucho pisadas dirigirse a la puerta. Oído de cazador, me digo, y doy un paso atrás cuando se abre.

"¿Catnip?". Gale aparece extrañado, con los ojos más perplejos que soñolientos. "¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?".

"No - no podía dormir. Necesito hablar de algo".

"¿Conmigo? ¿O has elegido una puerta al azar?. Deberías estar en la cama; si durmieras por las noches tal vez no habría que recogerte medio en coma de cualquier parte cada día. Asustas a los avox. Creen que te pasa algo grave".

"Contigo. Y sabes tan bien como yo que el sueño está sobrevalorado", contesto. No entiendo por qué me suelta esa charla si está claro que él tampoco ha pegado ojo; al menos, esta noche. Lo miro de arriba abajo y me percato de que sólo lleva puestos unos calzoncillos. "¿Nunca usas pijama?", pregunto, un poco cohibida por la revelación.

"No. ¿Eso también te molesta?".

"No me importa lo que hagas en la cama"; ni_ me importa en absoluto la ropa que lleves o no puesta al acostarte. _Lo último no lo digo, pero doy media vuelta para no tener que verle. Me arde la cara y hoy Gale tiene uno de sus días arrogantes; no quiero que repare en mi sonrojo. "Ponte algo y vamos".

En un segundo está fuera, con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta. Debe ser inmune al frío, porque aún es invierno y por los pasillos corre un aire de mil demonios – el Capitolio aún no ha logrado restaurar todos sus suministros energéticos y cosas como calefacción o agua caliente más de una hora al día, de momento son quimeras. Los dos bajamos al primer piso.

"¿Donde quieres ir?", pregunta.

"No lo sé. ¿Conoces algún sitio tranquilo?".

"La casa está a tu disposición; todos duermen. Pero sé de un lugar en el que nadie va a molestarnos, ¿has subido alguna vez al tejado?", dice, agarrando mi muñeca y tirando de mí otra vez escaleras arriba, sin esperar mi respuesta. Hacemos una parada técnica en su habitación para que se ponga una sudadera con capucha igual a la que llevo yo, y seguimos subiendo tramos hasta el cuarto piso.

En esa planta lo único que hay es un rellano y una puerta que no sé a dónde lleva. Gale tiene llave, había olvidado que es una de las personas relevantes de la casa, amigo íntimo de su dueña. Cuando la abre, el viento helado empieza a formar nubes blancas con mi aliento. Gale vuelve a agarrar mi mano y tira de mí hacia fuera.

Estamos en la azotea; ¿todos los edificios del Capitolio tienen un jardín en el tejado? Se parece mucho al del centro de entrenamiento, con macetas de árboles en miniatura y flores dispersas, aunque aquí no hay carrillones que agite el viento para ocultar nuestra voz; pero tampoco corremos el riesgo de ser escuchados o grabados. O al menos, eso espero.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?", demanda Gale, mientras se sienta contra un muro de la casa. Voy a su lado y hago lo mismo.

"Tienes que prometerme que vas a luchar", le digo sin rodeos. El clava sus ojos con tal firmeza en los míos, que podrían atravesar la pared de ladrillos que tengo tras la nuca… luego parece calmarse.

"Es lo que hago. Igual que siempre. No vamos a rendirnos ahora", responde, eludiendo claramente el tema.

"Me refiero a que intentarás curarte", balbuceo en un suspiro.

"Te lo ha dicho Minerva, ¿verdad?", dice resoplando. "Claro que ha sido ella. Es la única que lo sabe". Me mira un instante más y luego tuerce la vista al aire brumoso del la ciudad, que aún conserva algunas de sus luces nocturnas, pero son tantas menos que ya dejan ver las estrellas.

"Escucha, Katniss. No sé en qué medida Minerva endulzó las palabras para ti, pero mi situación no es muy alentadora. El cardiólogo dejó bastante claro que de momento no hay solución, y no voy a quedarme sentado a esperar la muerte".

Sus palabras son difíciles de digerir y me roban todo el calor del cuerpo. "Ella habló de un trasplante".

"El pronóstico es malo, Catnip. Y las posibilidades de arreglarme, pocas, con trasplante o sin el. Además, no voy a pasar por eso para acabar mis días en una cama de hospital. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es asumirlo cuanto antes y dedicar el tiempo que me quede a hacer cosas que valgan la pena".

"¿Cómo ir a rescatar a mi madre?; eso es igual que un suicidio, Gale. ¡No puedes pretender salvar al mundo todo el tiempo! ¡No puedes ir!", estallo en gritos. A situaciones desesperadas, tonos de voz desesperados, aunque sepa que no servirán de nada.

"¿Por qué no?", dice como quien no quiere la cosa. "Me siento más fuerte que nunca, y ahora no tengo nada que perder. Además, se lo debo a tu madre; ella hizo mucho por mí cuando estaba desquiciado con tus Juegos, y me salvó la vida después de los latigazos". Gale hace una pausa para escrutarme, mientras yo lucho contra la invencible tentación de seguir chillando.

"La muerte no me asusta, Catnip", su tono sigue siendo pausado. "En realidad nunca lo ha hecho. Todo la vida en el 12; ver morir allí a tantos, la guerra… me han convertido en lo que soy".

"¿En qué te han convertido? ¿En un estúpido que aspira a ser un héroe?". Yo ya estoy fuera de mí, más indignada e impotente de lo que me he sentido nunca.

Pero la mirada que él me da me impide continuar con los gritos; lleva el peso de mil cosas no dichas. Su mente está trabajando horas extra para intentar responder, pero está claro que no le salen las palabras. Tampoco hacen falta. Sé bien como se siente uno ante la evidencia de que todo va a acabarse, con la inmediatez del final. Lo he vivido en carne propia más de una vez: antes de los primeros Juegos, y sobre todo, en el Vasallaje, cuando decidí que mi muerte iba a ser más productiva que la de Peeta. Yo tenía su misma determinación. No me importaba morir, porque sabía que serviría a una causa justa.

El aire se vuelve aún más gélido y sombrío entre nosotros. Empiezo a tiritar cuando me doy cuenta de que no voy a tener más remedio que entenderle. Él no va a cambiar de opinión; quiere hacer que cada segundo que le queda valga para algo, que cada décima cuente. Envuelve un brazo a mí alrededor en cuanto ve que tiemblo, y me aprieta fuerte contra su cuerpo, aunque sigue mudo.

Yo absorbo su calor y tardo un momento en recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Gale todavía huele a humo y a bosque del 12 – me hace sentir como en casa. Ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo. Ahora mismo, me siento capaz de devolverle un beso, si él quisiera dármelo. Uno suave, como el que le di en mi cocina; o uno más ardiente, como los del Distrito 2. Un beso de gratitud, por lo mucho que ha mejorado mi vida estando a su lado; o de despedida, que aleje el poso amargo que ha dejado la conversación que acabamos de tener. Nos miramos un segundo, pero el vuelve los ojos al frente, y los pierde en la luz de luna del Capitolio. Yo permanezco quieta y un poco anhelante, pensando en dónde estaríamos los dos sin los Juegos; ¿seríamos los mismos? ¿Continuaríamos siendo dos amigos que cazan juntos y se ayudan a sobrevivir; o seríamos algo más? Me doy cuenta de que esa es una pregunta que nunca va a tener respuesta, y siento una tristeza paralizante. Entonces lo abrazo, tan fuerte, que es posible que le duela.

* * *

**a/n - disclaimer; **los personajes son de Collins y yo tengo miles de dudas sobre esta historia. No sé si cambiar el rated, a quienes poner en el pairing, o si añadir romance a la temática (aunque claro que va a haberlo). Dejadme un review con vuestros pensamientos u opiniones. Os lo agradeceré mucho.

¡Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XI)**_

* * *

El momento exacto en el que será llevada a cabo la misión, se anuncia de la forma más inesperada posible. Un minuto estamos terminando de cenar, y al siguiente estamos en el gran salón, los cinco que participaremos más Minerva y Plutarch, el segundo diciéndonos que tenemos un cuarto de hora si queremos despedirnos de alguien antes de bajar al sótano a por el equipo y las armas.

Pienso en si quiero despedirme de alguien, e inmediatamente mi hermana encabeza una larga lista de nombres. El problema es que Prim no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. No sabe que, si las cosas no salen bien, tal vez no vuelva a vernos ni a nuestra madre ni a mí. El pensamiento me agarrota los músculos. Miro a Gale y sé que tenemos el mismo conflicto interno. Tampoco su familia sabe que vaya a ir a ninguna parte; tiene cara de miedo y me consta que no es porque se preocupe de sí mismo. No quiere dejarlos, igual que yo no quiero dejar a Prim.

Ambos subimos de dos en dos los escalones hasta el primer piso, y nos quedamos inmóviles al llegar al pasillo lleno de puertas.

"¿Qué les vas a decir?", le pregunto.

"No tengo ni idea. Sólo quiero abrazarles, por si acaso…"

Hay tanta gravedad en sus ojos como debe haberla en los míos. Sostengo su mirada un instante, trago saliva, y busco la puerta del cuarto en el que sé que está Prim, que como ya no lleva escayola, puede moverse por la casa libremente sin ayuda de nadie. Respiro hondo un par de veces antes de abrir, intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

"Katniss", dice al verme. "¿Vienes ya a dormir?".

Mi hermana se ha acostumbrado a que no aparezca por nuestra habitación hasta las tantas, y a que me levante cien veces por la noche y salga del cuarto, porque prefiero estar caminando por ahí a quedarme en la cama dando vueltas, con ideas perturbadoras consumiéndome lentamente.

"No. Sólo vengo a decirte buenas noches", contesto con mi entonación más desenfadada. Ojalá se me diese mejor mentir. En momentos como este, es cuando de verdad echo de menos la facilidad que otros tienen para hacerlo. Veo momentáneamente una expresión de duda en sus ojos, y me muerdo la mejilla para mantener un aspecto neutral. Luego abrazo a Prim sin demasiada intensidad, para que no note nada raro, y beso su frente. "¿Necesitas que te cante algo hasta que te duermas?", pregunto acariciándola el pelo.

"¡Katniss!", exclama ella, riendo. "Eres la única que no se da cuenta de que me he hecho mayor. Deja de tratarme como a una niñita indefensa".

Tiene toda la razón. Prim ha crecido muchísimo desde que fui a los Juegos por primera vez. El día de su primera Cosecha, ella temblaba como una hoja, pero se ha visto obligada a madurar a un ritmo acelerado. Ahora mide lo mismo que yo, y es mucho más fuerte y capaz que yo en casi todos los sentidos. Sabe mirar hacia el futuro, y hacerlo con optimismo; siempre ve las cosas buenas de la gente y analiza las situaciones con la cabeza, en vez de con las tripas. Está claro que ha heredado todos los mejores rasgos de nuestra familia, además de unos ojos idénticos a los de mi madre.

"Está bien, Prim. Sueña cosas bonitas mientras yo doy unos cuantos paseos alrededor de la casa", le digo, y beso de nuevo su frente.

Salgo lo antes posible, pero justo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, un pensamiento me golpea el cerebro. Tengo que decir adiós a Peeta. Aunque presentarme sola en su cuarto sea temerario, no puedo marcharme con la incertidumbre de si volveré a verlo sin despedirme de alguna forma. Camino decida hacia su puerta y cuando me dispongo a golpearla, una mano sostiene mi muñeca en el aire, impidiéndolo.

"¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?". Es Gale, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Tengo que hablar con Peeta antes de que nos vayamos. Sólo será un minuto".

Él arruga el entrecejo, y sigue sujetando con fuerza mi brazo derecho. "No vas a entrar ahí tú sola. Me quedo contigo", dice en voz baja, y aún así, acalorada.

Estoy a punto de oponerme, porque no era mi idea tener supervisión mientras hablo con él; pero sé de sobra que la presencia de Gale no estará de más si al Peeta muto le da por aparecer. De todos modos, lo más probable es que me cierre la puerta en las narices si ve que estoy sola, para protegerme de Peeta 2. Forcejeo hasta soltar el agarre de Gale y golpeo la madera con vigor.

Pero Peeta es prudente y no abre a nadie sin preguntar primero.

"Katniss…", respondo. "Y Gale", añado un segundo después, un tanto derrotada y recordando que no va a querer verme a solas.

"¿Qué queréis?", pregunta al abrir, mientras sujeta con ambas manos el marco de la puerta.

Me quedo alelada cuando veo cómo ha convertido su habitación en un auténtico estudio de pintura. Todo está lleno de tubos de óleo, vasos con agua coloreada y pinceles. Hay varios lienzos colocados en el suelo y apoyados contra la pared, otros tantos sobre sillas, y uno más sujeto a un caballete. Peeta lleva una camiseta blanca con pinceladas fallidas esparcidas sobre ella e incluso tiene trazos de color en la cara, como si hubiera estado dedicado a esa afición en cuerpo y alma.

"Yo sólo… quería saber cómo estás", suelto indecisa – después de recibir un codazo de Gale para que diga algo. No sé si explicarle la razón real de mi visita.

Peeta mueve la cabeza repetidas veces, mirándonos a Gale y mí, antes de decir sin entusiasmo: "Mejor, supongo. Toque fondo a la salida de la mansión de Snow. Después de aquello, sólo podía mejorar, ¿no?".

Entro en su cuarto sin que me invite a pasar. Él se aparta para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto y Gale permanece en la puerta, callado, quieto y con los brazos cruzados.

"Está bien que vuelvas a pintar", digo sin mirarle. "Eres muy bueno, ¿sabes?". Me detengo frente al lienzo que está sobre el caballete. Sólo es un boceto; el cuadro aún no está acabado, pero los trazos anaranjados de la parte superior, y los azules verdosos de la parte media hacen que se intuya un atardecer sobre el mar. También hay una playa, con una figura femenina pintada de espaldas. No está coloreada, pero el pelo le cae en cascada sobre los hombros y parece agitado por el viento. Por un segundo pienso que podría ser yo, en la arena del Vasallaje, pero una simple mirada a Peeta me informa de que se trata de Annie, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en busca de Finnick. Ella lo hace mucho. Deja vagar sus ojos sin mirar a ninguna parte y permanece estática y ausente hasta que algo le hace reaccionar. Cuando eso ocurre, todos sabemos lo que tiene en la cabeza la muchacha loca.

Peeta se limita a asentir y buscar con la mirada a Gale. "¿Ocurre algo?", pregunta.

Gale se muerde el labio y vacila un momento antes de hablar, aunque cuando empieza no se corta. "Ya sabes que Coin tiene retenida a la Sra. Everdeen, ¿verdad?. Vamos a sacarla de donde esté. Esta noche. Katniss quería despedirse por si…", se detiene un segundo y rectifica. "Ella quería verte antes de marcharnos".

Peeta mueve los ojos por la habitación sin posarlos en mí, ni en ningún otro sitio. Después vuelve a Gale y respira profundamente varias veces hasta que consigue decir; "Cuida de ella", con voz trémula.

"Sabes que lo haré", asegura Gale, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Peeta le sonríe y yo estoy alucinando con su interacción.

Es un momento bastante incómodo para mí. Los dos actúan como si no estuviera presente, y es una sensación extraña. Nunca han sido amigos, aunque tampoco enemigos es una palabra que sirva para definirlos. Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta cuando me doy cuenta de que Peeta no tiene intención de intercambiar palabras, abrazos, ni siquiera sonrisas, esta noche conmigo; y observo como ellos dos se miran… amistosamente.

"Nos vemos por la mañana, entonces", dice Peeta (a Gale), después de unos segundos.

Gale afirma sin decir nada, y da media vuelta. No tengo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, aunque me parta el corazón que todavía Peeta no pueda dedicarme una simple mirada sin que su cara se llene de desconcierto y recelo._ Confórmate con que no quiera estrangularte_ – me digo, y corro escaleras abajo sin haberle dicho nada de lo que pretendía, limpiándome los ojos con la manga de la camisa antes de que pueda verme Gale.

* * *

Mientras bajamos al sótano para ponernos los equipos protectores y recoger las armas, me asalta una duda. En realidad, miles de dudas. No sé nada acerca de cómo va a funcionar el rescate. Nadie ha dicho una palabra sobre los pormenores del plan. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Van a matarnos a todos. Aunque sepamos llegar hasta la mansión esquivando las vainas, allí estarán esperándonos una legión de soldados de Coin. Será imposible encontrar a mi madre y más imposible aún salir todos con vida. No puedo hacer nada sino preguntar.

"Hemos pensado en ello; Katniss", dice Haymitch, y comienza a hablarme como si fuera una cría incapaz de entender las cosas a la primera. "Les hemos puesto un anzuelo en el que seguro van a picar. En menos de diez minutos comenzarán las explosiones. Los reclutas de Coin no tendrá más remedio que acercarse a ver qué pasa, y nos dejarán vía libre en la mansión".

"¿Explosiones?. Nadie mencionó nada de explosiones", digo, lo bastante exigente y sonoro para que todos vuelvan la vista hacia mí.

"Todo está preparado para que exploten unos cuantos artefactos en las inmediaciones de los nuevos Ministerios. Unos cuantos bastantes. La idea es que el caos que generen sirva para tener ocupada a Coin y sus soldados durante dos o tres horas. Ese es el tiempo que tendréis para sacar a tu madre de la mansión", aclara Plutarch, y el hecho de que sólo se dirija a mí, me hace pensar que el resto estaba al tanto de la estrategia.

"¿Quién ha puesto las bombas? ¿Gale?", no puedo evitar preguntar con sarcasmo. Él se hizo un experto en el 13, durante todas las horas que pasó con Beetee en Armamento Especial y estoy un poco mosqueada con él; ¿desde cuándo es tan amigo de Peeta?

Mi amigo está a punto de decir algo, cuando Minerva coloca la mano en su hombro y toma la palabra. "Han sido Los Saboteadores".

Mi cara de no saber de qué está hablando le empuja a seguir, a pesar de que Haymitch y Plutarch la están mirando con expresiones de '_ya sabe suficiente_'. "Existen desde que tengo memoria. Probablemente desde antes de los Días Oscuros. Son una organización", se para un instante para reflexionar. "Más bien un grupo subversivo o… no sé bien como llamarlo. En realidad, apenas sabemos nada de ellos. Durante el régimen de Snow se dedicaban a realizar actos vandálicos de mayor o menor envergadura. Un explosivo por aquí, un edificio en llamas por allá, de vez en cuando cortaban el suministro eléctrico de la ciudad… con el único objetivo de molestar al gobierno. Su líder, Taylor Dauphin, fue el enemigo número uno del ex-presidente, hasta que apareciste tú, y tu amenaza de suicidio en los Juegos".

Se enciende una bombilla en mi cabeza. He escuchado antes ese nombre. No Taylor Dauphin, sino _Los Saboteadores_. Coin mencionó algo de ellos el día de nuestra audiencia, aunque como sólo prestaba atención a medias, el recuerdo está borroso. "Es raro que Snow no ejecutara en directo a ese Taylor, ¿no?", expreso en voz alta lo que sólo era un pensamiento.

"Es escurridizo", continúa Plutarch. "La verdad es que nadie sabe quién es. Podría ser cualquiera. Un importante hombre de negocios de la ciudad, alguien cercano al antiguo gobierno, el heredero de alguna gran fortuna de la clase pudiente del Capitolio. Cualquiera. Dauphin sólo es su seudónimo, y su verdadera identidad, un misterio. Hemos estado en contacto con él, pero nunca lo hemos visto".

"No ibais a contarme eso tampoco, ¿verdad?", digo, aunque me importa un comino quién es ese Dauphin. Mientras nos ayude a sacar a mi madre de donde esté, lo consideraré un aliado.

Gale me mira, y sus ojos insomnes ahora también están molestos. "Si no te hubieras dormido en tres cuartas partes de las reuniones, te habrías enterado de algo. Allí se habló de todo esto. Nadie te está ocultando nada". Perfecto; se ha enfadado por mi comentario de las bombas. Ojalá supiera mantener la boca cerrada cuando tengo que hacerlo.

"No tenemos tiempo para charlas", refunfuña Haymitch, echando un vistazo a su brazalector. "Hay que ponerse en marcha. Si salimos vivos de esta te contaremos lo que quieras, Katniss".

Una vez que estamos todos vestidos, empezamos a armarnos hasta los dientes. Yo llevo un arco, dos pistolas de distinto calibre, y varias dagas que ha colocado Minerva en mi cinturón. "Tienen truco", me dice. "Se detonan al impactar con cualquier cosa". Después se mueve hacia Gale, también cubierto de pistolas y con un arco, y agarra con ambas manos una de la suyas. "¿Estás bien?", le pregunta con cara triste. Gale asiente, sonríe y acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la otra mano… y yo echo fuego por dentro.

Cuando han terminado de mirarse a los ojos, Minerva le engancha una bolsita en el cinturón. "Son bombas de humo", le dice. "Abultan menos que una canica y puede que os sean útiles". Gale se limita a sonreírla de nuevo. Me digo que es normal, que son amigos y los amigos a veces se miran de esa forma, y se sonríen así, pero tengo que volver la cara para no verles más. Gale no sonreía así a nadie, excepto… excepto a mí, y sólo cuando estábamos en nuestro bosque. Es como si hubieran pasado cien años desde que le vi sonreír de esa forma por última vez.

Alejo esos pensamientos tan pronto como soy consciente de ellos, y los centro en mi madre, y en que nos jugamos la vida otra vez. Cuando me dispongo a subir por el mismo sitio que bajamos, alguien tira de mí hacia atrás. Me giro y observo a la Johanna Mason más concentrada que he visto en mi vida. No ha abierto la boca en todo el rato. Tampoco hablo durante la cena. Sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que asustan.

"Por aquí, descerebrada. Intenta no ir por tu cuenta y no te separes del grupo", dice caminando en dirección contraria.

Sigo a Johanna a lo que parecen ser otras escaleras, unas que no había visto antes y que nos llevan hasta un muro trasero de la mansión. Plutarch y Minerva ya no nos acompañan. Sin necesidad de salir del jardín, Haymitch retira a patadas los guijarros colocados sobre una tapa metálica y circular del suelo. Él y Paylor tiran de ella para abrirla, dejando a la vista un agujero negro que se hunde en las entrañas de la tierra. Johanna enciende el frontal con linterna que lleva sujeto con una goma alrededor de la cabeza y encabeza el grupo, bajando por las escaleras verticales.

"Baja tu primero", me dice Gale, una vez que Johanna ha alcanzado el final de la escalera e ilumina la alcantarilla con su luz. Hago lo que me pide y observo desde abajo descender al resto. El último es Haymitch, que se ocupa de cerrar la compuerta metálica y enciende un dispositivo igual al de Johanna antes de unirse al grupo y poner el Holo en marcha.

"Jaula. Jaula. Jaula"… esa contraseña me resulta familiar. En el mapa de la pantalla se encienden unas cuantas luces, y aunque parecen estar lejos de nuestra posición, la boca me sabe a sangre de lo fuerte que me estoy mordiendo el labio.

"Podemos avanzar. Estamos en una tubería de aguas residuales. Pronto nos desviaremos hasta el Transportador, que nos llevará directamente a la mansión", dice Haymitch. "Estad alerta y no os acerquéis a nada. Yo abriré camino".

El silencio de todos es la respuesta. Haymitch tiene el Holo; Haymitch da las órdenes; ya aprendí que era así con el escuadrón 451. En cuanto cierra la boca y empieza a andar, comenzamos a escuchar las explosiones. Son estruendos cortos y sucesivos que parecen llegar de diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

"El reloj empieza a contar desde ahora", dice sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Seguimos el camino que marca Haymitch sin dejar de comprobar el Holo, supongo que para estar seguro de que nadie se vaporizará, se desintegrará, o explotará en mil pedazos. Yo, sin embargo, lo que no dejo de hacer es imaginar que alguna de esas cosas va a ocurrir de forma inminente; veo imágenes de mi última aventura en estos túneles desfilar alegremente tras mis ojos: trozos de carne, sangre, mutos, residuos fecales y asqueroso olor a rosas torturándome los pensamientos igual que lo hacen con mis sueños.

En poco rato, hemos alcanzado la avenida de baldosas color pastel a la que llaman Trasportador. Hay un vehículo no demasiado grande que podríamos usar para movernos más rápidamente, pero Haymitch prefiere que continuemos caminando; "Es la única forma de anticipar las vainas y contar con el tiempo suficiente para evitarlas. Si nos subimos en algo a motor, nos estallarán en la cara", nos razona. Nadie dice ni pío.

Mi mentor lidera la comitiva, y el resto le seguimos en fila de uno; Paylor va a la zaga, echando la vista atrás cada poco rato y sin dejar de estar alerta. Intento contar el número de baldosines que voy pisando para calmar los nervios, pero no llevamos ni trescientos metros andados cuando mi cuerpo frena en seco, paralizado por un murmullo lejano que le resulta vagamente familiar. Un ejército de voces tararea mi nombre. "Mutos", ahogo un grito y sale un sollozo. Y no son de nueva generación. Tienen la misma vuelta de tuerca psicológica que Snow planeo especialmente para mí. Son de los que matan, y de paso destrozan por dentro. Gale ha debido de escucharme, porque estaba delante y ahora lo tengo al lado.

"¿Has oído algo? ¿Tenemos que correr?", pregunta en voz baja para no alertar al resto del grupo.

Niego con la cabeza. "Están lejos. Pero quédate a mi lado". Se adelanta unos pasos para hablar con Haymitch, que enseguida acelera el ritmo, y en menos de un minuto está otra vez junto a mí, agarrándome la mano que no está ocupada por el arma y dándome un ligero apretón.

"Tranquila, estoy contigo", me dice. Yo quiero poner los ojos en blanco en respuesta, pero no dejo de escuchar el chillido estrangulado que canturrea mi nombre. Me está quemando el tímpano. Lo siento cada vez más y más cerca, ahora acompañado de un hedor a rosas que hace que las paredes del Transportador empiecen doblarse y solaparse entre sí. Creo que empiezo a marearme.

"Creo que tenemos que correr", digo en voz alta cuando el sonido me acaricia la nuca, y la fila se deshace en un santiamén.

Son insectos del tamaño de una rata, no sabría decir si mariposas, saltamontes o un batiburrillo de los dos con vete a saber qué más. Lo más turbador del asunto es que estén programados para hablar. Resultan aún más siniestros que los hombres lagartos de la primera vez.

Corro a la desesperada por el Transportador, sin dejar de contar a las cuatro personas que deben acompañarme, para cerciorarme de que siguen vivos. El corazón me palpita muy rápido y está a punto de salírseme por la boca al advertir que el estúpido de Gale se está quedando atrás, a poca distancia de los bichos voladores. Lo veo sacar de la bolsita que le dio Minerva unas cuantas canicas y lanzarlas en dirección a los mutos. Al instante todo queda envuelto en una humareda de vapores coloreados muy difícil de respirar. No veo a nadie y el siseo se hace más agudo por momentos.

A ciegas, intento caminar hacia el lugar en el que había visto a Gale, pero una mano agarra mi uniforme y me arrastra hacia el frente, tirándome al suelo un segundo después y usando su cuerpo para cubrirme. Reconozco el olor de Gale en cuanto lo siento cerca. Intento concentrarme en las explosiones de la superficie, pero un estallido en el interior se solapa con ellas. Luego otro. Luego otro. Son granadas. Espero que las mismas que vi en el arsenal de Minerva.

Poco a poco el humo de colores comienza a diluirse, los estallidos internos cesan y el siseo ha desaparecido por completo. Estoy hecha una pelota en el suelo y el cuerpo de Gale sigue envuelto sobre el mío. Nos miramos un momento, para verificar que ambos estamos bien y mi mano se mueve involuntariamente a su pecho para sentir sus latidos, tan rápidos y tan fuertes que casi la mueven (yo diría que el corazón le funciona a la perfección). Tengo que cerrar los ojos un segundo para frenar el mío.

Me desenredo de sus brazos y busco al resto del equipo. El cuerpo me pesa como si fuera plomo y no me pongo de pié hasta que Gale se incorpora y extiende una mano para ayudarme. Entonces veo a Haymitch, aferrado al Holo e intentando averiguar si hay vainas alrededor; Paylor está unos metros más cerca de los híbridos mutantes, y Johanna rodeada de ellos, con la cara y el pelo chamuscados y haciendo una evaluación desapasionada de los bichos.

Gale corre hacia ella y tira de la manga de su camisa mientras yo vuelvo a contarnos. Los cinco seguimos vivos. Más rígidos, más vigilantes, todavía más aterrorizados que cuando bajamos al subsuelo; Pero vivos.

* * *

Llegamos a los cimientos de la mansión sin más incidentes. Johanna tiene un bulto en el brazo del tamaño de un huevo porque le pico (más bien mordió) uno de los mutos, pero parece mantener la cordura, a pesar de que dijo que veía todo brillante y anaranjado cuando le preguntamos. Si ese es el único efecto del veneno mutante, podrá continuar.

La puerta metálica que da acceso a las plantas del subsuelo de la mansión está cerrada y no encontramos otra forma de abrirla que no sea lanzando una de las dagas explosivas que Minerva colgó a mí cintura. El estruendo es horrible. Espero que lo hayan encubierto las detonaciones que persisten en la superficie. Hay que reconocer que los Saboteadores están haciendo un gran trabajo. Son rápidas, consecutivas, y hacen que el suelo vibre cada vez. Quien iba a decir que ese sonido podría resultar tan tranquilizador.

Una vez dentro, el Holo no sirve de nada, y tenemos que confiar en nuestros instintos para llegar a mi madre. El sitio es laberíntico, con suelos y paredes blancas, igual que el resto de la mansión.

"¿Alguna idea del camino a seguir?", pregunta Johanna con la expresión bastante ida.

"Sigamos el hedor a rosas", propongo. "Si tienen a Snow encerrado aquí abajo, es probable que mi madre esté cerca".

Como a nadie se le ocurre nada mejor, hacemos lo que he dicho, y empiezo a guiar al grupo porque soy la única que capta el sutil perfume. De momento no hemos visto ni un soldado, así que es posible que hayan mandado a todos a controlar las explosiones de la superficie, a intentar desactivar las bombas o algo.

Mi nariz nos lleva hasta el final de un pasillo y nos conduce un piso arriba a través de unas escaleras. El hedor me golpea con más intensidad a cada momento, y ya soy incapaz de contener las nauseas.

Empiezo a moverme mucho más despacio. El corredor es idéntico al de abajo, con un montón de puertas blancas y numeradas. Me detengo frente a una. "Aquí está él", digo, e ignoro la quemazón de odio que bulle en mis tripas para poder seguir adelante.

Avanzo como una autómata. El tono floral se va desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras me alejo. Tengo que confiar en que el instinto me lleve hasta mi madre; somos familia, alguna conexión tenemos que tener; al menos eso me digo.

"No podemos continuar a ciegas. Tiene que haber alguna forma de llegar a ella", escucho decir a Paylor detrás de mí. Doy media vuelta, como despertando de un ensueño, y veo a Haymitch, Gale y la comandante del 8 parados y mirándome.

"Podrías cantar", dice Gale. "Tu madre reconocería tu voz y nos indicaría donde se encuentra".

"No es buena idea", contesto de inmediato. "Esto debe estar lleno de presos. Se alterarán y el sonido nos delatará".

"Canta en voz baja", insiste Gale. "Tu voz es como un arrullo cuando lo haces; es como un narcótico. Nadie va a alterarse y tu madre te va a reconocer. Hazlo Katniss".

"No tenemos muchas más opciones, cariño", apunta Haymitch.

No tengo ninguna gana de ponerme a cantar en este momento. Pongo todo mi empeño en buscar una solución alternativa, pero no aparece. Me quedo quieta, en medio del pasillo blanco de luz cegadora, de espaldas al resto, y de repente, sin previo aviso, escucho mi propia voz chocar contra las paredes. Es _el árbol del ahorcado, _y las notas son muy graves. Creo que no soy consciente de lo que hago. Es como si otra persona estuviera cantando con mi voz. Como si mi padre caminara junto a mí, dándome aliento, ayudándome a encontrarla.

Gale tenía razón. No se produce un ruido en el pasillo. Si alguien me escucha no quiere hacérnoslo saber. Tal vez mi voz sea hipnótica, como él dice. O tal vez sea la mi padre, a quien siento cerca, muy cerca.

No he terminado la segunda estrofa cuando comienzan los golpecitos al otro lado de una de las puertas. No son golpes fuertes, sino el ritmo de un pié siguiendo la música, igual que un trombón de fondo. Ella conoce la canción, conoce el compás, tiene que ser ella.

Empiezo a correr sin dejar de cantar. El oído me sirve de guía como la nariz lo hizo antes. Me detengo frente a otra puerta metálica; todavía escucho el taconeo aunque haya parado de cantar. Está dentro. Giro el manillar pero sé que no va a abrirse, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me alejo unos pasos, y grito; "sepárate tanto como puedas". Sin esperar respuesta, lanzo otra daga de las Minerva (ya sé que sirven para este tipo de cosas, porque la explosión anterior fue muy localizada y sin onda expansiva; solo hizo un boquete en la cerradura de metal).

No pasa un segundo antes del tumulto de botas golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Son soldados del trece, porque Gale y los demás no hacen tanto ruido; pero son pocos, tal vez tres – cuatro a lo sumo. O me han oído – lo cual es probable – o tienen cámaras también aquí abajo – lo cual es más que probable.

Miro a la derecha y veo los contornos de Gale, Haymitch y Paylor a mi lado, enturbiados por el humo de la daga. No sé me escapa la ausencia de Johanna, ¿se habrá desmayado por el veneno? No me doy mucho tiempo para pensar en ella.

Frente a mí hay una silla con una mujer de espaldas que sé que es mi madre. Si dice algo no la oigo. Me acerco a ella. Tiene el pelo muy desordenado y permanece inmóvil, con la cabeza un poco ladeada. Por favor, que este bien – me repito mientras giro alrededor del asiento, muy despacio, y con los ojos cerrados. Me aterroriza la idea de haber ido a rescatar un muerto. Pero no es posible que esté muerta, porque golpeaba el pié contra el piso hace un momento. No lo he imaginado. Era ella. Estoy segura. Tiene que estar viva.

* * *

**a/n; **si me contáis que os parece prometo otro capítulo antes del domingo.

Sobre el rated; lo voy a cambiar más adelante. El pairing en realidad siempre lo tuve claro.

Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews (Ángela, Arancha, Mayi y Amanda... sois un encanto).


	12. Chapter 12

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XII)**_

* * *

"Levántate, Katniss", me espeta Haymitch, mirándome con preocupación. "Ella respira, sólo está inconsciente, probablemente por el humo. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes". Él y Paylor están buscando la forma se soltar los grilletes que rodean las muñecas de mi madre sin tener que amputarle las manos. Para ello, cuentan con un extraño artilugio: una especie de rueda con pinchos que funciona a motor y se hunde en el metal fácilmente; no quiero imaginar lo fácilmente que se hundiría en la carne…

Gale está agachado a mi lado en una esquina de la habitación, pasando los dedos a lo largo de mi trenza. "Tranquila. Ella está bien. No tienes que preocuparte", me dice. Después aparta las manos que tengo sobre la cara, se incorpora, y extiende un brazo hacia mí para que haga lo mismo.

Apenas me tengo en pié porque sigo temblando de miedo ante la imagen moribunda de mi madre, y sólo un breve abrazo de mi amigo es capaz de traerme de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Seguro que está viva?", pregunto con voz ronca. Gale me separa, limpia con el pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla y clava sus ojos grises en los míos. Reconozco su mirada de _'confía en mí – todo va a estar bien – sigo a tu lado', _porque es la misma que usaba cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles en el bosque, cuando nos atacaba algún animal salvaje o llevábamos horas subidos a un árbol, esperando a que se detuviese el zumbido eléctrico de la alambrada.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi madre y Haymitch ya la tiene en brazos. Salimos pitando de la habitación. Es difícil orientarse en esta cárcel, hay pasillos perpendiculares que antes había pasado por alto, y de pronto, no tenemos claro hacia qué lado hay que correr para llegar a la salida del laberinto de puertas y pasillos.

"¿Dónde está Johanna?", pregunto cuando me vuelvo a percatar de su ausencia. "¿Por qué habéis dejado que se quedara atrás?".

"Dijo que no podía seguir; que todo estaba borroso y se sentía mareada", responde Gale, jadeante, sin parar de correr ni de tirar de mí. "Vamos a recogerla antes de irnos. Esperemos que no haya tenido ningún problema".

Las pisadas que escuche delante de la celda, en breve se materializan en cuatro uniformes militares corriendo tras nosotros al tiempo que disparan sus fusiles multicarga. Gale me suelta en cuanto siente la fuerza de la metralla pasar rozándonos. Él duda un segundo sobre el arma adecuada para la ocasión, pero yo enseguida sé que el disparo más certero lo lanzaré usando el arco. Agarro una flecha sin dejar de avanzar hacia delante, y cuando la he tensado contra la cuerda, giro y disparo sin necesidad de pensar dónde apunto. Para cuando la flecha se inserta en el ojo de uno de los soldados, tengo la siguiente lista para ser disparada. Gale ha usado dos armas de fuego con ambas manos para detener el avance de los otros dos. Ninguno tiene piedad por nuestros perseguidores; derribamos soldados con la misma facilidad que cazábamos animales en el bosque... es en esto en lo que nos ha convertido la guerra. Ser consciente de mis acciones hace que busque un lugar menos letal para el último de los soldados, disparándole a la pierna, entre la rodilla y el muslo. Dudo que conservar la vida de ese hombre vaya a marcar la diferencia, vaya a significar algo, o me vaya a hacer mejor persona, pero no quiero matarlo.

Al volver la cabeza al frente, veo a Paylor y Haymitch – mi madre aún es un peso muerto en sus brazos – correr desesperadamente, mientras escucho otro enjambre de pisadas acercarse por detrás.

El olor a rosas intoxica de nuevo mis fosas nasales a medida que nos acercamos a la celda en la que intuimos a Snow. Entonces lo oigo; una retahíla de disparos. Decididos. Continuados. Iguales a los que lanzábamos al objetivo circular en la sala de entrenamiento del 13, como si hubiera un blanco concreto y estático en el que clavar las balas.

Nos detenemos a la altura de la puerta carcelaria del ex-presidente, y el olor a rosa y sangre es mil veces más profundo de lo habitual. Johanna no deja de detonar su arma, empuñada con ambas manos. Dispara sin temblar; sin la más mínima vacilación. Una vez, otra vez; cien veces más. Sus ojos están a punto de salírse de las órbitas y aprieta los dientes con tanta fiereza que casi puedo oír el chirrido. La sangre comienza a embadurnarnos los pies, tan densa y tan oscura que oculta todo el banco del suelo, desparramándose desde distintos orificios del cuerpo de Snow, pero sobre todo de su boca. Es como si le hubieran abierto una compuerta que deja salir litros de líquido rojo y coágulos negros recubiertos de odio. Uno odio tan caliente y amargo como el mío.

Nadie la frena; nadie impide que Johanna Mason obtenga su venganza y la de todos. Nos quedamos paralizados observando cómo ella dispara – tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta – con la cara bordeando la locura, y en una especie de trance que roza el misticismo; y hasta que una bala enemiga no se incrusta en la puerta abierta de la celda, ninguno aparta la vista de la hipnótica imagen de la serpiente desangrada.

Paylor agarra el brazo de una Johanna totalmente fuera de sí, obligándola a salir de la celda. No hay palabras o preguntas acerca de lo que acaba de hacer, porque todos hemos puesto el alma en cada una de sus balas. Ahí muere la idea de Haymitch y Plutarch de hacerle un juicio público al ex-presidente, para que fuese el pueblo quien lo condenase por sus crímenes. El odio y la sed de venganza han podido más, otra vez, y nadie se atreve a cuestionar el derecho de Mason a llevar a cabo ese acto. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza, estoy enumerando las diferentes formas (a cada cual más cruel) con las que había fantaseado matar a Snow, y es inevitable sentir un pinchazo de celos hacia Johanna por haberme arrebatado la satisfacción de hacerlo – el privilegió que Coin me había otorgado.

Hacemos el camino de vuelta precipitadamente, conducidos por nada más que el instinto animal de permanecer vivos. Tan pronto como llegamos al Transportador sabemos que volver por donde hemos venido no va a ser posible: hay voces y pisadas, amplificadas por el eco. Tenemos a dos grupos de soldados pisándonos los talones. Han dado la voz de alarma, y ahora no son tres o cuatro, sino una buena manada dispuesta a matarnos.

Mi madre comienza a despertar; tiene los ojos perdidos y asustados cuando se siente a sí misma sobre los brazos de Haymitch. No dice nada, aparte de esa expresión de pánico; que solo relaja cuando él susurra; "Estas a salvo", antes de pasar el Holo a Paylor para que ella compruebe cuál es la ruta más segura a seguir.

"Todo el Trasportador está plagado de vainas", anuncia la comandante del 8. "Hay que buscar una alternativa". Los tres, Gale, Johanna y yo, nos acercamos a ver la pantalla, y efectivamente, hay cientos de luces parpadeantes siguiendo las baldosas de la avenida principal bajo tierra. A saber que son; tengo en mente la picadora de carne, algunos gases tóxicos y unos cuantos mutos más.

Gale esta sujetando a Johanna por la cintura, y observando con una mueca el bulto de su brazo. Cada vez es más grande y más verde. "Tenemos que extirparte esto", masculla señalándolo, y ella se retuerce, en un vano intento de soltarse. "Necesito tu ayuda, Katniss", dice sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Agarro el brazo infectado de Johanna con una mano y alcanzo el cuchillo con la otra. Gale sujeta su otro brazo y la mantiene inmóvil rodeándola la cintura. La chica no deja de forcejear e insultarnos.

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte, descerebrada de mierda. Y dile a tu primo que me suelte", nos grita. Johanna ya ha perdido el norte por culpa del veneno.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer, así que me deshago de la aprensión y clavo el cuchillo en medio del huevo que forma la carne. Enseguida comienza a salir una sustancia verde brillante y muy espesa. "Intenta sacarlo todo", comenta Gale. Hago lo que me dice y trazo líneas con los pulgares a lo largo del antebrazo de Johanna, ejerciendo mucha presión, para llevar el veneno al punto en el que he hecho el corte. El líquido verde emana mezclado con sangre y su visión resulta asquerosa, aunque no huela a nada.

Cuando hemos terminado, Johanna se apaga como una bombilla. Su cuerpo cae hacia atrás sobre el de Gale, y cierra los ojos, como si con el veneno le hubiéramos succionado también toda la energía. Gale le da la vuelta y permite que ella apoye los brazos sobre él y la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, mientras murmura: "Ya está. Vas a estar bien", en su oído. Yo por mi parte, encuentro molesta la escena, así que me vuelvo hacia Paylor y el Holo, y pregunto acerca del plan, sin perder de vista que hay una manada de soldados buscándonos a pocos metros.

"Tenemos que seguir por ese tubo", me informa Paylor, señalando un orificio de hormigón circular, con un reguero de líquido corriendo en su interior que desagua en el canal que tenemos justo a la derecha. Prefiero no pensar en lo que es ese caldo burbujeante, aunque imagino que son residuos, heces y algo tóxico que lo hace chisporrotear.

"¿Dónde nos lleva?", pegunto.

"La salida está al lado del Centro de Entrenamiento", contesta Haymitch, quien parece saberse de memoria las enrevesadas entrañas del Capitolio. "En la estación de tren dónde te has apeado cada vez que has sido Tributo".

La información hace que el cuerpo se me enderece solo. Lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a mí mentor que responde encogiéndose de hombros. "De momento no podemos volver a casa de Minerva, pero tenemos un plan B", afirma él.

"¿Qué plan B? ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?", vuelvo a preguntar, un poco más nerviosa y con el corazón sacudiéndome el pecho de nuevo.

No le da tiempo a responder, porque en ese momento todos nos hacemos cargo de que las voces y el pateo sobre el suelo se han acercado demasiado. Corremos en dirección al túnel y nos introducimos dentro, chapoteando sobre el líquido espeso y marrón y salpicándonos unos a otros. La adrenalina que me recorre el cuerpo acalla las preguntas y la claustrofobia. Veo poco, pero busco a Gale, que avanza con Johanna agarrada de la mano. Ella lo hace a duras penas, tropezando y a punto de caer cada dos por tres. Freno cuando él frena.

"Johanna, sube a mi espalda", le dice. La chica gira a su alrededor y se deja caer sobre la espalda de Gale, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Él agarra sus dos piernas y las impulsa hacia arriba, para seguir corriendo. No me gusta un pelo que Gale tenga que avanzar con un peso adicional en la espalda. Minerva dejó claro que nada de esfuerzos. Me quedo a su lado, temerosa de que mi amigo se derrumbe y echando la vista atrás cada pocas zancadas.

Pronto el conducto se ramifica, y optamos por seguir el brazo libre de excrementos. Pienso que el sigilo podría jugar a nuestro favor ahora mismo. Si nuestros perseguidores dudan sobre el camino a seguir, tal vez perdamos a algunos de vista. _De vista_… que irónico… aquí no se ve una mierda. A veces me sorprende mi sentido del humor en las situaciones más desesperadas, ese que luego no tengo cuando alguien cuenta un chiste.

Lo de ser más silenciosos ni lo comento, porque dejar de correr no es una opción en estos momentos; si acaso, habría que hacerlo más rápido, pero es complicado con dos de los nuestros llevando a cuestas a otros dos. Estoy a punto de decirle a Gale que me deje cargar con Johanna un rato, cuando veo la luz al final del túnel; literalmente. Y es luz exterior, no artificial.

Me emociono más de lo que debería, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que nos espera fuera; ¿más soldados?, ¿algunos mutos?, ¿unas esposas y una celda en la mansión de Snow? Trata de ser optimista, me digo, y acelero el ritmo. Lo que tenga que pasar, que lo haga cuanto antes. Preparo arco y flecha, me alejo del resto, y alcanzo en poco tiempo una compuerta ya abierta.

"¡Joder. Katniss. No hagas eso!", grita Gale desde el fondo, descontento con mi carrera.

"¡Quédate quieta, y cúbrete con la puerta!", vocea Haymitch un poco más cerca.

Ignoro a ambos y estudio el exterior, aunque con cautela y tensando la flecha en mi arco. Como dijo Haymitch, es la misma estación de tren a la que llegué las dos veces que fui tributo; la misma en la que una muchedumbre coreaba mi nombre y el de Peeta no hace tanto tiempo. Mi primera parada en el Capitolio.

Entonces veo el plan B, claro como el agua. En medio de la estación hay un tren bala del Capitolio, no de pasajeros, sino de carga, y con las puertas abiertas para nosotros. Quién lo ha puesto ahí, si es una forma de huida, o una trampa, es algo que de momento se me escapa.

* * *

**a/n; **sé que prometí un capítulo el domingo, porque el anterior se había quedado un poco a medias, pero estaba enferma. En serio, tenía fiebre y anginas, y me encontraba fatal. Os dejo este que es cortito pero creo que interesante; al menos resuelve algunas cosas.

Gracias por los comentarios. Ya veis que Johanna y la madre de Katniss (todavía estoy buscándole un nombre) están vivas (no tenía el cuerpo para matar a nadie).

AngeliqueEvans, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Te echaba mucho de menos.

Un abrazo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XIII)**_

* * *

Si el tren está aquí para ayudarnos a escapar, las opciones se reducen a dos en mi cabeza; o han sido Minerva y Plutarch quienes lo han traído, o han sido los Saboteadores, incitados por ellos dos. Empiezo a pensar que la conexión del grupo contrarrevolucionario y la del supuesto grupo subversivo es mayor de lo que han querido explicarme.

Escaneo meticulosamente el exterior en busca de peligro, y no tardo en encontrarlo. Cuadrillas de soldados de uniforme gris comienzan a aparecer desde distintas direcciones, rodeando el vehículo. Para mí sorpresa, también comienzan a bajar personas del interior del tren, pero no son militares del ejército de Coin, sino individuos ataviados con monos azul añil, pelo rapado al uno y gafas con cristales coloreados; cada uno de ellos con una ametralladora en las manos. A medida que descienden, se colocan en una larga fila horizontal que recorre todo el tren. Habrá más de treinta.

Como no sé de quién se trata, quién es amigo y quién enemigo, y la historia me dice que soy mala averiguándolo, decido permanecer quieta hasta que llegue el resto, con la esperanza de que Haymitch tenga respuestas. Él es el primero que aparece, con mi madre aún en sus brazos, todavía adormilada.

"No vuelvas a irte por tu cuenta o te pondré una correa", me gruñe.

"¿Para qué estamos aquí y quiénes son ellos?", pregunto; ignorando sus quejas y sin apartar la mirada de los tipos del atuendo añil.

El fuego cruzado comienza antes de que Haymitch tenga tiempo de contestar. Es una lluvia de balas entre soldados del 13 y hombres y mujeres de azul, quienes actúan en conjunto, como si fueran un pelotón de fusilamiento, manteniendo la formación en línea de espaldas al tren y disparando al unísono. Matan a unos cuantos uniformes grises sin despeinarse y, lentamente, sin dejar de disparar, empiezan a crear un pasillo hacia la boca del túnel en el que nos encontramos. Es como si estuvieran ejecutando una coreografía ensayada muchas veces: esquivan las balas moviendo el cuerpo sobre el eje de sus pies, con la misma destreza que un luchador experimentado esquivaría las embestidas de su contrincante; o haciendo volteretas y cabriolas, lo que sumado a su curiosa indumentaria, hace que el espectáculo parezca casi circense. Me quedo embobada mirándolo, hasta que capto la presencia del resto de mi grupo; Gale y Johanna, un poco más espabilada, y Paylor, tan alerta como siempre.

Es entonces cuando habla Haymitch; "Los Saboteadores… están bien entrenados, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", dice Johanna. "Son como un ejército de saltimbanquis acróbatas. La balas ni les rozan". Gale y Paylor no abren la boca, pero contemplan el show igual de impresionados que yo.

"La mayoría son avox", empieza a aclarar Haymitch. "Snow los usaba como los bufones de su corte, para entretenerse, aparte de cómo esclavos. Los pocos que conservan la lengua son ciudadanos del Capitolio que decidieron unirse de forma voluntaria a ese peculiar club. Una extraña, pero efectiva lucha anti-sistema, ¿no os parece?"

Da igual lo que nos parece, porque hay que salir de aquí. Los soldados que nos perseguían están cada vez más cerca a juzgar por las pisadas.

Avanzamos temerosos hacia fuera en el peor momento posible; los Saboteadores dejan de servirnos de escudo tan pronto como derriban a uno de ellos. Todo sucede muy rápido; primero forman un parapeto azul alrededor de herido y después desaparecen de forma tan insólita como aparecieron, dejándonos expuestos y lo que es peor, sentenciados.

Aprovechamos el desconcierto que han dejado los Saboteadores y recorremos más de la mitad del camino que nos separaba del tren, pero tenemos que girarnos para hacer frente a los uniformes que salen del túnel. En cuanto asoman la cabeza, Gale les lanza un puñado de canicas de humo. Eso nos da unos segundos.

"Corred hacia el tren", brama Haymitch, que alcanza la puerta el primero y lanza a mi madre sobre el suelo metálico de un vagón abierto. Luego sube él y comienza a disparar salvaguardándose tras la puerta. Paylor, Johanna, Gale y yo, hemos formado un semicírculo y disparamos cualquier cosa en movimiento. Es difícil avanzar de espaldas, pero o nos movemos, o acabamos todos muertos.

"¡Id hacia el tren; yo os cubro!", dice Gale, sacando a relucir su complejo de héroe cuando menos debería.

"¡Ni hablar!", me opongo rápidamente. "¡Corred al tren, yo os cubro!". Mis oídos no son capaces de distinguir lo que opina el resto, así que hablo a gritos, intentando superar el volumen del estruendo que nos rodea. "¡Vamos!" vuelvo a rugir.

Paylor y Johanna corren como locas hacia el vagón del que ya no nos separan ni cinco metros, pero Gale no se aparta de mi lado. Caminamos hacia atrás sin perder de vista el frente y lanzando todo lo que tenemos encima: flechas, balas, dagas, granadas, todo. Noto el movimiento en mi espalda demasiado tarde, un segundo antes del golpe en la cabeza. Adivino que ha sido la culata de un arma mientras caigo redonda al suelo. Gale no me sujeta; se gira y dispara a quemarropa a quien sea que me ha golpeado, y justo en ese momento, una bala impacta en su coraza, luego otra en su hombro, lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero sin derribarlo. Sólo intuyo la sangre empañando su uniforme.

Todo se envuelve en una sensación de irrealidad que apenas me deja sentir quién me sostiene en brazos. Cuando me creía muerta, noto el golpe contra el suelo del vagón. Haymitch me aparta a un lado bruscamente y con la ayuda de Paylor elevan a Gale, sujetándolo de las correas de la coraza, y tirando de él hacia dentro. Las puertas se cierran solas en ese instante, y escucho el chasquido eléctrico que indica que el vehículo se ha puesto en marcha poco después, casi a la par que veo el mundo fundirse en negro.

* * *

La cabeza me palpita al recuperar la conciencia. Nada más hacerlo, nos cuento una vez más: todavía cinco, seis sumando a mi madre; muy magullados pero vivos y subidos a un tren que no sabemos ni quién conduce ni a dónde nos lleva.

Intento hacerme cargo de nuestra nueva situación: Johanna ha vuelto a desinflarse y se ha dejado caer sobre el suelo del tren; Haymitch se está haciendo una chapuza de vendaje en el brazo con un trozo de camisa; Paylor parece entera; y mi madre logra abandonar brevemente su mundo de los sueños, tan brevemente que no pasa más de diez segundo fuera. Me arrastro a su lado, y la abrazo con más fuerza de lo que lo he hecho en años, pero ella parece incapaz de reaccionar a nada.

"Katniss", intenta llamarme, aunque su voz se quiebra en la última sílaba y vuelve a dejarse ir.

Mis peores sospechas se confirman cuando mis ojos se cruzan con Gale; ensangrentado y tendido boca arriba, con una mano sobre su hombro y un charquito de sangre a su alrededor. Me incorporo con dificultad y tiro de su cuerpo para apoyarlo contra la pared, porque también está inconsciente.

"No lo muevas mucho", me dice Haymitch. "Lo hemos golpeado la cabeza sin querer al meterlo hacia dentro. Acaba de desmayarse".

"Está herido", le digo.

"Tú tampoco estás muy allá. Quédate quieta. Tu madre va a ayudarlo en cuanto pueda".

Me callo la respuesta y trato de calmarme con el monótono traqueteo del tren, sin fuerzas para hacer a mi mentor el millón de preguntas que quiero hacerle.

De vez en cuando, mi madre consigue murmurar frases sueltas e inconexas que me cuesta recomponer: cree que ha estado sedada casi todo el tiempo en esa celda, porque apenas recuerda nada de las últimas semanas aparte de la sensación de hambre y de sed. Y aunque ella no es capaz de articular diez palabras seguidas, da la impresión de que escucha, así que le pongo al día de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Le explico la rápida recuperación de Prim tras la bomba, los episodios de Peeta y ni siquiera me callo lo del corazón de Gale.

"Lo increíble es que sobreviviera a tantas descargas", farfulla ella desde la bruma de lo que le hayan estado metiendo.

"Lo sé", contesto. Y también sé con sólo mirarla que en esas condiciones no puede hacer nada por Gale. Aún así, en uno de sus fugaces despertares, es capaz de advertirme para que no siga con el torniquete que me disponía a hacerle en el hombro.

"No hagas eso Katniss. Podría perder el brazo".

"Si no lo hago va a desangrarse"

"No lo hará. El flujo es pequeño y muy denso. Su corazón no diluye bien la sangre. Sólo túmbale, y presiona la herida hasta que yo pueda hacer algo".

Pienso que mi madre tiene nubladas las ideas, porque yo veo salir la sangre a chorros y empiezo a agobiarme. Haymitch y Paylor, los únicos que no están medio ausentes, mantienen una pequeña charla en voz baja.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?", les interrumpo.

Haymitch vuelve la cabeza y me mira fijamente. "No había más opciones, preciosa"

"¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa de Minerva?", persisto, y empiezo a pensar en todo el mundo que se ha quedado allí: Prim, Peeta, la familia de Gale, Annie… y a asustarme por lo que pueda pasarles. Coin podría tomar represalias contra ellos.

"Todavía no lo sé", contesta, y mira de reojo su brazalector. "Este cacharro no da señales de vida".

Pasamos las siguientes horas en una calma tensa y silenciosa, sólo adulterada por algún graznido de Haymitch increpando a Johanna por haberse cargado a Snow sin su permiso. Creo que ni ella ni nadie le escucha. Yo he colocado a Gale de tal forma que tiene la cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas. Le estoy presionando la herida del hombro con un pedazo de tela que logré rasgar de mi uniforme, mientras le acaricio el pelo con la otra mano, deseando que abra los ojos y pueda mirarme. Cada poco rato, acerco los dedos a sus labios – agrietados y casi incoloros – para notar su aliento en mi piel. Está pálido como la cal y frío como la escarcha. Su respiración poco profunda hace que lo sienta cada vez más lejos y tengo que contener las ganas de gritarle por haberse dejado disparar.

Cuando el tren se detiene casi ha amanecido. Un desconocido con mono azul y gafas de cristales rojos abre la puerta y hace un ademan para que bajemos. No dice una palabra sobre dónde estamos o qué podemos hacer ahora, así que confió en que alguien del grupo lo sepa.

Haymitch y Paylor se han ocupado de recolectar algunas cosos útiles de nuestro vagón de tren y guardarlas en grandes mochilas: tres tiendas militares, sacos de dormir, algunas mantas, latas de comida, bidones de agua y un botiquín médico; "restos de material de campaña", me dicen, porque el tren se usó para llevar y traer soldados rebeldes en la Guerra. Mi mentor también se las ha arreglado para hacerse con un par de botellas de licor blanco.

"Las vamos a necesitar", argumenta.

Mi madre y Johanna caminan solas, y por el bamboleo de sus pasos, sé que mi compañera tributo aún lucha contra el veneno en su sangre. Esquiva objetos que no tiene delante y toca cosas que no hay; resulta hasta graciosa, aunque no sea momento para reírse. Mi madre, sin embargo, tiene mucho mejor aspecto después de haberla obligado a comer una lata de alubias. Tiene más color y está volviendo en sí, al menos sus manos ya no tiemblan. Gale ha abierto los ojos y sujeta él mismo mi pedazo de camisa contra su herida, aunque vuelve a derrumbarse en cuanto baja del tren.

Estamos en medio de la nada. Más bien, no es la nada, sino un bosque denso de árboles de hoja perenne y matorral bajo, perfumado por plantas aromáticas. Lavanda, Tomillo, Espliego, Romero, Hierba de limón… las enumero de forma inconsciente y dejo que el aire me llene los pulmones mientras el tren se aleja.

Entre todos, colocamos a Gale contra la corteza de un árbol. Está blanco como la nieve; ha perdido un montón de sangre. Mi madre ya está frente a él, junto al pequeño botiquín de material quirúrgico. Me alejo unos pasos antes de que ella despegue la tela de la herida. Está vivo – me digo, pero no puedo evitar la nausea en el estomago ni la opresión en el pecho al mirarlo. Cada vez que intento proteger a alguien las cosas rozan la tragedia.

"Tenemos que limpiarla y sacar la metralla en primer lugar", le explica con voz suave al tiempo que da pequeños tirones de la tela. "Te va a doler, y no hay ningún anestésico. ¿Prefieres estar tumbado?".

Gale tiene los ojos cerrados, pero hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y comienza a desenganchar la coraza de su uniforme. Mi madre gira la cabeza hacia mí, requiriendo mi ayuda. Dudo un momento, aunque acabo acercándome y colaborando con las correas; me centro en los enganches de metal para no tener que ver la escabechina que tiene en el hombro.

Cuando he terminado con la coraza, sigo con los botones de la camisa del ejército del 13, mientras mi madre persuade a Haymitch de que necesitamos su alcohol para desinfectar la herida, que ya está formando pus. Gale abre los ojos por un instante y los clava en mí; no debe entender por qué le desnudo. No lo pienso cuando le doy un breve beso en los labios, aunque me arrepiento de inmediato. Ha sido un acto impulsivo, como si estuviera en la arena, con Peeta, y tuviera que convencer a algún patrocinador o a Haymitch de algo. _Está muy aturdido, ni se ha enterado_, tengo que insistirme para poder continuar deshaciendo botones.

Entre mi madre y yo conseguimos sacar la prenda por ambos brazos sin moverlo demasiado. Después ella vuelve a hacer un gesto, esta vez para que me aleje. Tiene la mirada de concentración que indica que está en ese lugar especial donde sólo tienen cabida ella y el paciente. Hago lo que me pide y observo como rocía primero con agua y luego con alcohol la carne ensangrentada de Gale. Él aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se muerde el labio, aunque no hace un ruido hasta que ella comienza a hurgar con unas pinzas. Entonces ahoga un gemido, sólo uno, y muerde su labio todavía más fuerte. Va a hacerse sangre.

Mi madre comienza a extraer pequeñas virutas de metal de la herida abierta. Sin darme cuenta, estoy mirando su hombro destrozado, y los trocitos de metal incrustados en el – era una de esas balas que revientan por dentro; diseño de Beetee, tal vez con la ayuda de Gale; otro invento que le estalla en la cara. Cuando doy media vuelta, ya es tarde. Tengo que apoyar una mano contra el árbol que tengo detrás para vomitar bilis durante un buen rato.

Una vez que he terminado, me muevo otra vez junto a ellos sin mirar la herida y uso la manga de mi uniforme para limpiar el sudor que empapa la frente de mi amigo. Por suerte, está de nuevo inconsciente, o eso parece. Tiene la cabeza ladeada y exhala lentas ráfagas de aliento en mi dirección. Agarro su mano y la envuelvo entre las mías hasta que mi madre termina. Ya no es hielo, ahora quema.

"Tenemos que movernos", advierte Paylor al poco. "Es peligroso quedarse tan cerca del tendido eléctrico del tren".

"Y rápido", Haymitch está de acuerdo. "Coin ya estará al tanto de que alguien ha secuestrado el vehículo y de que nosotros íbamos dentro. Estará buscándonos como una posesa".

Junto a Johanna y mi madre, y porque Haymitch y Paylor cargan todos los bártulos, ayudamos a Gale a ponerse de nuevo en pie para adentrarnos en la masa de árboles. No me dejo pensar en lo lejos que estoy otra vez de Prim, y me centro en lo que pasa aquí y ahora. Gale está herido. No sé a dónde vamos ni quién nos ha traído hasta aquí. Tenemos que ocultarnos en un bosque completamente desconocido. Sólo necesito avanzar hacia el frente. Esa es la misión en este momento; ese es el plan.

* * *

Caminamos todo el día hasta que cae la noche, sin detenernos para comer y sólo bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua de vez en cuando. El clima es distinto al del Capitolio, menos frío y más húmedo; ese tipo de humedad que se te mete en los huesos y te hace sudar aunque tirites, como cuando tienes fiebre.

Acampamos en un terreno despejado y hago un pequeño fuego mientras el resto monta las tiendas. Me encargo yo ya que Gale es incapaz de moverse más, y él y yo somos los únicos que sabemos hacer un fuego usando piedras. Sé que nos la estamos jugando, porque si nos buscan desde el aire podrían ver la columna de humo, pero a nadie parece importarle. Por si acaso, enseguida lo reduzco a unas cuantas brasas que nos sirvan para templar las latas de comida. Habrá que racionarlas; son pocas. Me consuela pensar que mañana tal vez pueda cazar algo; todavía tengo el arco.

Nos sentamos a comer todos menos Gale, que está dentro de una de las tiendas. Mi madre ha sugerido que lo dejemos dormir sólo, puesto que el espacio es pequeño y cualquier golpe involuntario podría hacer que la herida vuelva a sangrar. No tenemos antibióticos para intentar prevenir la infección, ni morflina, ni jarabe para el sueño, ni patrocinadores, ni nada. Sólo me queda esperar que tampoco haya mutos o efectos especiales en la oscuridad de este bosque, el cual, no sé por qué, me recuerda terriblemente a una arena. Fueron demasiado memorables para olvidarlas.

Como no me gusta la idea de dejar sólo a Gale dadas sus circunstancias (una herida recién hecha, el corazón hecho trizas, y algún litro de sangre menos de lo recomendable), comunico a todo el mundo que voy a quedarme despierta durante la noche, haciendo guardia. No ponen pegas.

Sin embargo, Johanna ha decidido celebrar la muerte de Snow con lo que queda del licor blanco y se está pasando animadamente una botella con Haymitch junto a las ascuas de la hoguera. El alcohol debe haber hecho que mi mentor olvide sus recelos sobre la muerte de la serpiente, porque después de estar todo el trayecto del tren despotricando contra Johanna, ahora no tiene reparos en unirse a su fiesta. Aunque siga sermoneándola.

"Eso no estaba planeado. Podía haber salido mal. Podían haberte matado. ¿Cómo demonios abriste la puerta?", le pregunta, tras un largo trago. Después desliza el brazo hacia mí, ofreciéndome un poco del líquido blanco. Tengo que pensarlo dos veces antes de decir que no.

"Una granada de Minerva", contesta Johanna; feliz, satisfecha y con una sonrisa. "No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Si Snow estaba cerca, había que cargárselo. Lo supe en cuanto decidisteis lo del rescate. A saber qué es lo que Coin pretendía hacer con él. Tal vez, ni siquiera pensara en matarlo. Tal vez quería ponerlo de su lado, y hacer unos Juegos conjuntos. O quizá se estaba diciendo a sí misma que mejor no dar ejemplo, por si las cosas se volvían en su contra, y alguien decidía hacer lo mismo con ella más adelante".

Mi madre y Paylor ya están cada una en una tienda. Yo tengo un saco todavía envuelto a mi lado, para quedarme aquí fuera, y sinceramente, no sé cómo van a hacerlo para dormir esta noche. Johanna y Paylor – Haymitch y mi madre; Haymitch y Paylor – Johanna y mi madre… me alegra haber resuelto pasar la noche haciendo guardia, porque la situación es cualquier cosa menos cómoda.

Pronto determino que la cháchara ebria de aquí fuera no me interesa en absoluto, y me dedico a dar vueltas alrededor de nuestro improvisado camping. Pienso en la muerte de Snow para no tener que pensar en otras cosas. Por fin está muerto, y lo único malo de ese hecho es no haber sido yo quién lo ha matado. Puede que Johanna no sea la persona más sensata del mundo y que Haymitch tenga razón en lo que le dice, pero está claro que la chica tiene agallas; las suficientes como para haberlo acribillado a balazos. Johanna gana puntos en mi ranking.

Cuando me canso de caminar en círculos, me asomo a la tienda de Gale, para ver como lo lleva o si está consciente. Creo que lo está, porque se ha movido y ahora se recuesta sobre el hombro bueno, con el precario vendaje que le pudo hacer mi madre en el otro. No le veo la cara, pero veo las gotas de sudor rodar por su cuello y resbalar por su espalda, siguiendo las líneas abultadas de las cicatrices que dejaron los latigazos. Me siento a su lado y busco su cara.

"Deberías de taparte. Aquí hace frío. ¿Quieres que traiga una manta?", le pregunto.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien", me contesta. Gira la cabeza para poder verme. Tiene la cara desencajada de dolor. Me acerco hacia él un poco más y planto una mano en su frente. Está ardiendo, aunque tiemble de frío.

"Tienes fiebre", le digo. "Tal vez debería llamar a mi madre, o buscar algunas hierbas, o traerte algo frío para bajar la temperatura o – ".

"¿Puedes buscar algo de agua?".

No contesto y salgo veloz en busca de uno de los bidones que bajamos del tren. Cuando vuelvo, Gale se ha sentado. La luz del fuego se cuela a través de la tela y crea un resplandor lúgubre que hace que sus ojeras se multipliquen y su sudor brille. Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos? No creo que puedas levantarlo, ¿verdad?", digo mirando el recipiente del agua. Pesa mucho, yo lo he traído hasta aquí casi a rastras. Gale hace una mueca que significa que con un solo brazo, imposible agarrarlo. Me inclino hacia la entrada, y fuera, vuelco un poco de agua en mis manos para limpiarlas. Luego vuelvo dentro y derramo un poco más en mi mano derecha, con la que he formado un cuenco. La cerco a su boca. Los labios me hacen cosquillas cuando bebe.

"¿Quieres más?", pregunto, consciente de que quizá esto podría hacerlo por sí mismo. Él dice que sí con la cabeza y me limito a repetir la operación unas cuantas veces más. Gale parece débil, y rara vez he visto a mi amigo parecer débil. Se me encoge un poco el corazón al verlo así. Cuando ha acabado de beber vuelvo a echar agua en mi mano y la derramo en su cuello, pasando la mano por su hombro bueno y luego por su clavícula para que pueda sentir el frescor del agua. A falta de una bañera con hielo o medicinas para bajarle la fiebre, es lo único que se me ocurre. El agua está bastante fría.

Él cierra los ojos, de lo que deduzco que el agua no le resulta molesto, aunque siga temblando. Hago lo mismo y dejo que el agua corra desde su nuca a su espalda, notando todas las cicatrices bajo la palma de la mano. Luego me arrodillo frente a él y le acaricio los pómulos, también para enfriarlos. Cuando termino, me mira, y parpadea unas cuantas veces.

"Mi madre dice que tu corazón defectuoso te ha salvado la vida", le digo.

Gale fuerza una media sonrisa. "Sí, a mí también me lo ha dicho, aunque creo que prefiero un disparo o un ataque al corazón a la muerte por hipotermia. Estoy congelado", dice castañeando los dientes.

Supongo que quiere ser gracioso y quitarle peso al asunto, pero sus palabras no sirven para nada más que entristecerme. "Te prohíbo que te mueras, Gale. Tienes que dejar de hacer estupideces. Prométeme que lo harás", exclamo intentando contener las lágrimas y mordiéndome el labio, que había empezado a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Él pone la mano que puede mover en mi mejilla. Está incendiada cual brasa ardiente cuando me roza. "Lo voy a intentar, Catnip. Pero no voy a prometerte nada. Ya lo sabes". Me mira dudoso un segundo antes de seguir hablando. "¿Te importa quedarte aquí esta noche?. Sé que tu madre ha dicho que estoy mejor solo… pero prefiero que haya alguien".

Yo asiento con la cabeza, y pongo mi mano sobre la suya. "Claro que sí".

Gale se acuesta igual que estaba antes, apoyado sobre el hombro bueno; y yo me acurruco a su espalda, pasando un brazo por encima de su cadera. Su cuerpo es como una estufa, y al poco tengo que quitarme la mitad de la ropa que llevo encima si no quiero empezar también a sudar. Me dejo los pantalones y la camiseta interior y vuelvo abrazarlo, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, rodeándole de nuevo con un brazo, y envolviendo mi mano alrededor de una de sus muñecas, para buscarle el pulso con el pulgar. Cuando noto los latidos bajo el dedo, los cuento durante un rato, y su ritmo se convierte en un arrullo que me deja rendirme al sueño.

* * *

**a/n: **a Katniss le gusta cuidar heridos, ¿no?. Tal vez la respuesta es no, pero bueno. Dejadme saber que os parece el cambio de escenario de la historia.

Aprovecho también este espacio para mandar un saludo a todo el que ha leído alguna vez esto, o lo ha revisado, y no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida: un abrazo, os quiero igual, aunque me encantaría saber que seguís conmigo.

La próxima semana estoy de viaje y no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo, pero sólo son unos días... espero que no me abandonéis.

Muchos besos a todas.


	14. Chapter 14

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XIV)**_

* * *

Las cosas parecen no poder ir a peor cuando me despierto la mañana siguiente: está diluviando. Tengo toda la ropa adherida a la piel por el sudor y la humedad, y el cuerpo de Gale, tendido a mi lado, está ardiendo. La buena noticia es que he dormido toda la noche del tirón, sin rastro de pesadillas o pensamientos insanos, lo cual es una novedad a tener en cuenta.

Me incorporo apoyándome sobre el hombro izquierdo, e intento recuperar la movilidad del brazo derecho, pero soy incapaz. Gale ha entrelazado nuestras manos durante la noche y tiene mi brazo aferrado a su pecho. Permanezco un momento en esa postura, observando lo agitado que es su sueño, antes de decidir que lo mejor será avisar a mi madre cuanto antes para que le eche un vistazo a su herida; el vendaje de su hombro vuelve a estar de color rojo intenso. Pongo todo mi empeño en desenredarme cuidadosamente de él para no despertarlo y dejar que descanse, porque hoy no nos queda otra que movernos de aquí. Sería peligroso permanecer quietos.

Cuando abro la cremallera de la tienda, el olor a tierra mojada resulta reconfortante, a pesar del torbellino de gotas que estallan contra el suelo. En el fondo, siempre me han gustado los días lluviosos. En el 12 significaban quedarse en casa durante toda la tarde, con una taza de té de menta y acurrucada con Prim junto a la ventana, viendo como el agua hacia charcos de lodo en las calles de la Veta. Lo único malo de esos días era que no podía ir a cazar, y si en casa faltaban reservas, nos íbamos a la cama con la tripa vacía. Pero en la Veta todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a tener que saltarse la cena de vez en cuando.

Mi madre y Paylor han sido las primeras en despertarse, y están montando una especie de toldo con un plástico para proteger nuestras escasas pertenencias del aguacero. Si no hubiéramos encontrado todo ese material en el tren, lo íbamos a tener muy negro para aguantar en este bosque durante un tiempo indefinido.

Usando la camisa del uniforme como parapeto, me acerco a dónde está mi madre y le doy un beso en la mejilla – me tranquiliza y me hace feliz que al menos ella esté con nosotros.

"Buenos días cariño", me dice con su sonrisa siempre tenue. "¿Cómo ha pasado Gale la noche?".

Noto el calor ascender por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que les dije que vigilaría el campamento, no que pasaría mi mejor noche de sueño desde hace semanas en la tienda de Gale, acurrucada a su cuerpo. Agradezco que sean Paylor y mi madre quienes me han visto salir de allí; de haber estado presentes Haymitch y Johanna, me machacarían con sus comentarios sarcásticos._ "Veo que tu primo y tú estáis acercando posturas últimamente"_, me imagino diciendo a Johanna; pero ellos deben de estar durmiendo a pierna suelta la borrachera de anoche.

"Está muy caliente y ha manchado de sangre el vendaje. Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo", contesto mirando al suelo.

Ella deja inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se dirige a nuestra tienda – la que he compartido con Gale – con el botiquín quirúrgico en una mano y haciendo aspavientos con la otra, bastante indignada al ver las botellas de alcohol vacías junto a los restos del fuego. Ocupo su lugar en la tarea que realizaba y termino de ajustar el plástico al poste improvisado con una rama de árbol. Después, Paylor y yo ponemos los pocos suministros con los que contamos bajo techo y nos sentamos, caladas y en silencio, a la espera de que el resto del campamento decida ponerse en marcha.

Mi madre no tarda en salir, con el rictus serio y haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto. "¿Está peor?".

"No es demasiado malo. La herida ha vuelto a abrirse y hay que limpiarla y quitarle el pus de nuevo. Además, vamos a tener que buscar algunas hierbas antibióticas que eviten que se agrave la infección", me dice, tras permanecer pensativa un segundo. "Le está subiendo la fiebre y no podemos arriesgarnos a que contamine la sangre. ¿Puedes acompañarme, Katniss?".

"Puedo ir yo sola", respondo de inmediato. "Descríbeme las plantas. Voy a encontrarlas. Es mejor que tú te quedes curando el hombro de Gale".

A mi madre no debe de hacerle mucha gracia tener que meterse en el bosque en medio del temporal y acepta mi sugerencia sin quejas. No voy a tener ningún problema para reconocer las hierbas que ha mencionado: romero, tomillo, menta, cardamomo y tila; las hay en el 12 a patadas y estoy segura de que también crecen por aquí. Más difícil será encontrar alguna raíz de ajo silvestre, el laurel o la ortiga de agua, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Me enfundo otro de los plásticos que recogimos del tren a modo de chubasquero, y me alejo del camping, con la esperanza de cazar algo para desayunar en el camino.

En menos de una hora, he encontrado todas las plantas excepto el ajo y el laurel. Vuelvo al campamento base porque empiezo a arrugarme como una pasa con el agua y porque me he hecho unos cuantos rasguños en las manos recogiendo moras de una zarza, y ahora me escuecen. Cuando llego observo que han sacado a Gale de la tienda y han conseguido que se siente bajo el toldo. Es curioso como Paylor y mi madre intentan persuadirle para que beba agua o coma algo sin ningún éxito.

"Katniss, por favor, haz algo. Tu amigo es muy terco", dice Paylor al verme aparecer.

Mi madre es menos educada y simplemente me ordena que le obligue a beber, ya que cree la deshidratación tiene parte de culpa en su estado febril.

"Gale, no seas infantil y bébete el maldito agua", digo arrodillándome a su lado. Él hace una mueca, como si el sonido de mi voz le aturdiera, pero se bebe el líquido sin rechistar. Después le obligo a comerse unas cuantas moras

Mi madre prepara uno de sus mejunjes con las plantas y atiende a Gale con diligencia mientras yo observo desde lejos. Parece que hoy no vamos a movernos, porque Johanna y Haymitch siguen dormidos y Gale está sin fuerzas para nada, así que cuando Paylor, mi madre y yo hemos apurado nuestras dos últimas latas de comida (ayer no las racionamos tanto como deberíamos), resolvemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar todo lo posible.

Vuelvo a la tienda y me llevo un bidón de agua y a Gale conmigo, dispuesta a echarme una larga siesta. Él tarda un minuto en volver a dormirse, pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, principalmente porque sigo calada hasta los huesos y no me he quitado la ropa. A media tarde, ya no puedo soportar más el encierro y me preparo para intentar cazar algo, a sabiendas de que con la tromba de agua que cae, la misión va a ser casi imposible.

Gale se ha despertado y mira atentamente como ato los cordones de mis botas.

"¿Dónde vas con la que está cayendo?", me pregunta.

"A cazar".

"Con este tiempo, lo único que vas a cazar es una gripe".

Le sonrío. Si es capaz de hacer bromas quiere decir que se encuentra mucho mejor, aunque sigua teniendo los ojos desenfocados.

"Ese la cacé esta mañana, cuando fui a buscar tus hierbas. Esta tienda ya es un caldo de virus".

"Entonces, si empeoro, está claro quién tendrá la culpa", dice riéndose. Después endurece el gesto y vuelve los ojos al techo de la tienda. "Gracias por quedarte anoche".

"Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí", respondo sin mirarle, y salgo de la tienda en busca de mi arco y mis flechas.

La excursión resulta ser mucho menos fructífera que la de por la mañana; ni un solo bicho a la vista, solo litros y más litros de agua sobre la cabeza. Bajando una ladera he encontrado un arrollo, pero la corriente es tan turbia que soy incapaz de atrapar un solo pez. Enfurruñada y frustrada, doy media vuelta y me conformo con recoger unos cuantos puñados de bayas. La humedad me está helando y con esta tiritera no le acertaría ni a un oso.

Regreso al campamento chorreando y castañeando los dientes por el frío. Esta anocheciendo, y aunque no ha parado de llover en toda la tarde, la temperatura parece haber bajado diez grados. Haymitch, Johanna y Paylor se encuentran enfrascados en una conversación en torno al brazalector, que sigue sin dar señales de vida, y mi madre está organizando los suministros médicos que nos quedan y metiendo las hierbas que recogí por la mañana en los pequeños frasquitos de cristal había en el maletín quirúrgico. Todos levantan la vista hacia mí cuando paso frente a ellos, y debe ser mi cara de pocos amigos lo que les sugiere que no abran la boca. Les arrojo uno de los saquitos de bayas que he recolectado y camino directamente hacia la tienda de Gale. Abro la cremallera y me siento bajo el toldo de la entrada, contemplando como cae la lluvia en el exterior y maldiciendo cada escalofrío.

"¿Has cazado algo?", pregunta Gale detrás de mí, con tono jocoso. Giro el cuerpo para verle. Ha doblado el saco de dormir y está recostado sobre el, con mejor aspecto y la mirada más centrada que este mediodía.

"No", respondo escueta, colocando otra bolsita de bayas silvestres en el suelo de la tienda. "Tendría que haber entrado en una madriguera para pillar algún conejo. Si sigue lloviendo así, vamos a necesitar tus trampas".

Gale se incorpora una posición sentada, se mira el vendaje del hombro e intenta hacer algunos movimientos básicos con el brazo malo, haciendo caso omiso de la suculenta comida que le ofrezco. "Creo que mañana podré colocar alguna, aunque tendríamos que movernos. No es seguro quedarse tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio".

Asiento porque el repiqueteo de los dientes ya no me deja hablar y empiezo a quitarme las botas. Después me quito la camisa del uniforme y los calcetines, y los escurro en la entrada de la tienda. Voy a tener que encontrar la forma de secar toda esta ropa, y no va a quedar más remedio que hacer otro fuego.

"Tienes que admitir que ir de caza hoy no ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido", Gale comenta entre risas otra vez. "Te has puesto a remojo a base de bien. Vamos, ven aquí dentro".

Le hago caso y cierro con dificultad la cremallera de la tienda una vez que he entrado. Casi no siento los dedos del frío que tengo. Incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarme sentada sobre mi saco de dormir, me rodeo las piernas con los brazos para intentar sacar provecho de mi calor corporal. Soy consciente de que lo sensato sería continuar quitándome prendas, pero desnudarme con Gale tan cerca me intimida bastante, lo cual es estúpido, porque él solo lleva puestos sus calzoncillos. No tarda en recordármelo.

"Catnip, tienes que desnudarte entera. La hipotermia es una cosa seria".

"Puedes darte media vuelta", mascullo avergonzada. Volver a esta tienda sí que ha sido la peor idea que he tenido, todavía peor que la de ir a cazar. No sé por qué nunca soy capaz de anticipar este tipo de cosas; ¿qué pretendía, quedarme empapada toda la noche?.

"Cuando nos bañábamos en el lago te daba igual que te viera en ropa interior, ¿desde cuándo eres tan vergonzosa?".

Tiene razón. Nunca tuve reparos en desnudarme delante de Gale cuando el día era lo suficiente caluroso y había agua cerca, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. A pesar de eso, no me queda más remedio que empezar a luchar con el botón de mis pantalones si no quiero morir de frío, pero tengo las manos entumecidas y resbaladizas, y se empeña en resistirse.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", me pregunta Gale, forzando un gesto serio; y las cosas se ponen más incomodas por momentos cuando le tengo que decir que sí entre temblores.

Colabora con los pantalones y la camiseta y luego me seca la piel y el pelo con la camisa que no lleva puesta. Después me tumba sobre mi saco y utiliza el suyo para taparme. Ahora, más que incómoda, me siento abrumada por toda su atención. ¿No era él el enfermo?. No puedo evitar que se me tensen los músculos cuando le siento acostarse a mi lado y envolverme con ambos brazos. Confío en que la piel de gallina solo sea por el frío.

La situación me recuerda (peligrosamente) a cuando estaba en esa cueva, con Peeta, en mis primeros Juegos. Sólo que en esta ocasión no tengo que fingir ningún tipo de afecto para granjearme la simpatía del público o de algún patrocinador con el objetivo de que nos dejen seguir vivos. Y si mi cuerpo se estremece ligeramente por el repentino contacto con el de Gale; si se me eriza la piel de los brazos y el corazón empieza a latirme un poco más fuerte, no puedo culpar a nadie aparte de a mí misma. Gale debe notar la tensión de mis músculos porque suelta una pequeña carcajada y dice;

"Relájate Katniss. No voy a encontrar ningún placer en hacer esto. Es como si estuviera abrazando a Posy, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero que entres en calor".

Sus palabras me molestan de una forma casi irracional, porque no creo que sea algo exactamente fraternal lo que mi cuerpo está experimentando ahora mismo, con Gale tan cerca. Tenemos más piel en contacto de la que hemos tenido nunca, y la ausencia de ropa no ayuda. Y resulta irritante el curioso calor que noto en la parte baja del estómago, porque no tengo claro si es por el enfado o por cualquier otra cosa que no estoy dispuesta a identificar.

"¿Cuándo dijiste que me querías en el lago, te referías a qué me querías como a una hermana, como a Posy?", le pregunto después de un rato, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, con su cara a escasos centímetros y mi ceño muy fruncido.

Él arquea las cejas. "Sabes que no".

"Entonces, ¿ya no me quieres de esa forma?".

"La cosas han cambiado últimamente".

Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos, perpleja por la conversación que estamos teniendo, aunque haya sido yo quien la ha iniciado. Gale y yo no hablamos de estas cosas. Nunca lo hemos hecho. Y ahora, de repente, estamos casi desnudos y abrazados dentro de una tienda de campaña, hablando de sentimientos – él diciéndome que su enamoramiento ya es cosa del pasado. Necesito saber por qué.

"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? ¿Yo?", le pregunto, aumentando la dureza de mi tono, y a punto de salir corriendo de esta tienda, así, sin ropa, y cambiar su compañía por la de mi madre, que sería sin duda menos problemática. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

"Sí. Tú has cambiado", contesta, y su voz se ha convertido en un susurro un poco áspero. "Y las circunstancias han cambiado. Ya no puedo permitirme pensar en nadie de esa forma".

El comentario debería de ser tranquilizador. ¿No es eso lo que quería, que Gale dejase de verme cómo a una pareja potencial? Pero en vez de alivio, lo que siento es un horrible nudo en el pecho y una asquerosa sensación de vacío en el estómago, como si Gale, de alguna forma, hubiera acabado por renunciar a mí. Pensaba que mi amigo tendría otra idea acerca de hacer que cada segundo contase, y no puedo evitar que la noticia me decepcione, aunque no quiera que lo haga.

"Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo", murmuro, esperando escuchar algo reconfortante por su parte.

"Lo haré. Mientras pueda", me dice, y luego me da un beso en la cabeza.

Yo no estoy segura de poder conformarme con eso, pero aún así, lucho contra el cálido hormigueo – que ahora se ha desplazado del estómago a las inglés – el nudo del pecho y el vacío estomacal (ese debe de ser por hambre), e intento centrarme en la agradable sensación de seguridad que me transmite tener el cuerpo de Gale atrapando el mío. Relajo los músculos y recuesto un poco más mi espalda contra su pecho, diciéndome a mi misma que ya no voy enviarle ningún tipo de mensaje confuso o contradictorio, porque él sólo me ve como una amiga-casi-hermana.

* * *

Llevamos varios días escondidos dentro del laberinto de árboles, caminando más de doce horas al día y sin haber llegado aún a ninguna parte. Empiezo a pensar que estamos caminando en círculos. Lo bueno es que la herida de Gale mejora satisfactoriamente: está cicatrizando y él no ha vuelto a dar señales de tener fiebre. Se recupera rápido, igual que siempre. Lo malo: no ha parado de llover ni un maldito minuto.

La segunda mañana que nos despertamos en el bosque, Haymitch por fin recibió un mensaje en el brazalector: _Caminad hacia el Este. Estáis en los límites del Distrito 8, tenéis que llegar al 4. Allí os estarán esperando_. Y desde ese día, hemos estado recibiendo un goteo de información sobre el Capitolio a través de aparato. Todas las novedades pueden resumirse en que la casa de Minerva está sitiada, y sus habitantes ya son oficialmente enemigos de Coin; quién además está poniendo todo su empeño en seguirnos la pista – sin éxito, de momento – por lo que tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos hasta que lleguemos al 4. El cielo gris perpetuo nos favorece a la hora de pasar desapercibidos, pero dificulta bastante el tema de la orientación. Por suerte, la formación militar de Paylor, nos está sirviendo de mucho para guiar nuestra marcha en medio de un paraje carente de veredas, caminos, o lugares de referencia reconocibles. Las estrellas son quienes nos conducen, aunque apenas puedan verse la mayoría de las noches.

No tenemos claro si los mensajes nos los está enviando Minerva, o Plutarch, o alguien más, aunque sabemos que ella ha encerrado a todo el mundo en el bunker que hay bajo su casa, pero no ha podido evitar que algunos de los nuestros, los que no se alojaban en la vivienda, fueran purgados (a saber que ha sido de ellos). Plutarch, de momento, se ha salvado de la quema y continúa formando parte del Gabinete de Gobierno de Coin, aunque quién sabe cuánto más será capaz de mantener la farsa. Según nos cuenta el artilugio, los Saboteadores guardan de forma permanente la casa y no van a dejar de hacerlo hasta que encuentren la forma de sacar a todo el mundo de allí sano y salvo. Al parecer ellos son nuestros mejores aliados en estos momentos.

De toda esta información quiero deducir que todo el mundo está ileso (al menos, todo el mundo al que quiero), aunque está claro que la situación de los que se quedaron en el Capitolio es igual de mala, sino peor, que la nuestra. Al menos nosotros no estamos encerrados bajo tierra. Lo único positivo que ha dicho el aparatito es que han aumentado las conversaciones con el país que localizamos al norte, y ellos están dispuestos a ayudarnos e incluso a entrar en conflicto armado con el Gobierno de Coin si las circunstancias de Panem son tan precarias como parecen, a tenor de nuestros comunicados.

Todos tenemos más de mil preguntas que hacerle al brazalector, porque cada mensaje que recibimos en más inquietante, pero yo en particular necesito estar segura de que Prim y Peeta y la familia de Gale, y Annie están a salvo, y pierdo los papeles cada vez que entra un mensaje que no puede ser respondido, porque la información sólo va en una dirección (si emitiésemos nosotros, podríamos delatar nuestra localización y eso es, obviamente, peligroso). El resto tratan de aplacarme diciéndome cosas como; _sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos cuando planeamos el rescate_, que a mí ni me sirven de nada ni me tranquilizan, y me cuesta entender que los demás puedan conformarse con poner cara de preocupación ante las noticias. La única que tiene reacciones tan humanas como las mías es Johanna, quién me deleita con las blasfemias más variopintas del 7 cada vez que me pongo histérica, y siempre termina sus peroratas diciendo:_ "Panem está más podrido que nunca. Asúmelo descerebrada"._

Pero yo no lo asumo.

Por lo demás, lo cierto es que el viaje no está resultando tan horrible como cabría esperar. Formamos un buen equipo y nos hemos repartido las tareas de forma lógica: cada uno se encarga de lo que mejor sabe hacer, sin necesidad de mantener muchas conversaciones al respecto. Gale (con un brazo en cabestrillo) y yo nos despertamos con el alba y cazamos algo para el desayuno, normalmente algún conejo, alguna ardilla, y si tenemos suerte, un pavo o dos. Hemos descubierto que en esta zona también se encuentran las ratas de árbol que conocí en la arena del Vasallaje, y yo no tendría ningún problema que comérmelas si fuera necesario, pero al resto del grupo les resulta un bicho asqueroso y no apto para la alimentación. Por las noches colocamos trampas que después recogemos por las mañanas. Mi madre nos cura; Johanna, cocina (sorprendentemente bien); mientras que mi mentor y Paylor organizan y planean cada jornada, decidiendo cada noche el camino a seguir al día siguiente.

La lluvia no cesa, así no estamos teniendo ningún tipo de problema para mantenernos hidratados o con la higiene corporal; cada noche rellenamos nuestros bidones, y eso es suficiente para abastecernos durante la caminata diaria – y si no lo es da igual, abrir la boca hacia el cielo hace el mismo trabajo.

En cuanto a mi madre, es increíble lo mucho que ha mejorado nuestra relación. Ella debe de sentirse más madre ahora que nunca, porque se preocupa de forma incesante por todo el mundo, y enseguida nos prepara brebajes con hierbas si nos escucha estornudar, aunque sólo sea una vez. Supongo que es su forma de agradecer el rescate

Yo por mi parte, agradezco que el cansancio me impida pensar en todas las incertidumbres que me golpean la cabeza; ¿Que estará pasando en el Capitolio? ¿Si Prim y Peeta estarán a salvo? ¿Si el ejército de Coin continúa siguiéndonos la pista? ¿Qué va a suceder cuando lleguemos al 4? Y si volverá a haber algún lugar al que pueda llamar hogar; son las principales de una larga, larga lista.

Como nadie ha dicho nada, he continuado durmiendo en la misma tienda que Gale, y si el resto tienen alguna opinión al respecto, se la callan. Tal vez lo más lógico hubiera sido compartir tienda con mi madre, pero después de descubrir que el calor del cuerpo de Gale me hace sentir segura y me permite dormir la noche entera, me decidí por ser práctica. Escuchar su respiración me tranquiliza (me dice que sigue vivo), y desde que su afecto hacia mí es sólo amistoso, o fraternal, o como él quiera llamarlo, ya no tengo miedo de que pueda confundir las cosas y pensar que se está creando algún tipo de vínculo especial entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, quien sigue tendiendo a la confusión – y es algo que ocurre exclusivamente por las noches – es mi cuerpo, que se empeña en estremecerse cuando Gale acerca su cara a mi cuello y nota su aliento, o si Gale me aprieta contra su pecho un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Yo hago todo lo posible por ignorar cualquier síntoma o reacción fisiológica ante el contacto, y me concentro en contarle el pulso hasta que me quedo dormida. De momento, funciona. Duermo como una marmota hasta que la realidad me abofetea la cara cada mañana, y tengo que separarme rápidamente de él, sin saber aún cómo lidiar con el sutil pero significativo cambio que se está produciendo en mí.

Como de costumbre, mis esfuerzos por evitar lo que sea que me está pasando son escasos y tardíos. Tal vez sólo estoy buscando consuelo desesperadamente, y esta vez son los brazos de Gale los que están aquí para mí, pero no sé como apagar la llamarada de calor tan poco fraternal que vengo sintiendo las últimas noches. Sólo me queda esperar que él no se esté dando cuenta de nada.

Y mientras mi desconcierto respecto a Gale aumenta exponencialmente cada día, mi amigo – y de repente esa palabra parece no tener el peso suficiente para definirlo – ha decidido empezar a hacer comentarios que no vienen a cuento a cerca de Peeta y sus virtudes: mientras cazamos, cuando caminamos, o por las noches, justo antes de dormir. Su cháchara constante resulta tan rara como su repentina admiración hacia mi ex-prometido. Dice cosas tales como: _"Estoy seguro de que va a recuperarse completamente de su secuestro, es la persona más fuerte que conozco_" o "_Peeta será un gran partido para cualquier chica que se cruce en su camino_." o, y esté es el peor, y uno de los que más se repite: "_La única persona que conozco capaz de amar incondicionalmente, aunque no reciba nada a cambio, es Peeta_". Por no mencionar todo su cotorreo acerca de las ventajas de estar cerca de alguien a quien se le da tan bien hacer tartas y pasteles. Es por esa razón que yo agradezco más que nunca cuando el silencio se instala entre ambos, cuando hay que ser especialmente cuidadoso porque tenemos alguna presa merodeando a nuestro alrededor. Entonces, no puedo evitar acordarme del estruendo que montaba Peeta en la arena y compararlo con el absoluto sigilo con el que Gale es capaz de moverse a través de la maleza, dejando que sólo se escuche el acelerado latido de su corazón. Por lo general, rechazo ese tipo de pensamientos porque no son justos con Peeta, pero no puedo negar que los tengo.

* * *

A la semana y media de estar caminando, el olor denso de la sal penetra en mis fosas nasales por primera vez. Reconozco la brisa marina en cuanto la siento; la recuerdo de cuando visite el Distrito 4 en la Gira de la Victoria. El estado de ánimo del grupo cambia a mejor, y el ambiente que nos rodea, también cambia; todavía más verde, mucho más cálido y aún más húmedo.

Los nervios de todos no sirven para apagar las risas en torno a las fogatas nocturnas. Por fin hemos llegado a alguna parte; ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que quiénes sean que tienen que encontrarnos, nos encuentren; o encontrarlos nosotros a ellos. Imagino que se trata de personas que formaron parte del grupo de resistencia del Distrito, y que habrán sido advertidos de nuestra llegada a su territorio. Seguimos sin saber lo que va a pasar a continuación, pero nos sentimos algo más esperanzados.

* * *

**a/n: **he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, y no sirven las escusas: mea culpa. Prometo de nuevo una actualización semanal, si es que aún seguís conmigo. No estoy especialmente feliz con este capítulo: es lento y pasan pocas cosas (pero prometo más acción y drama en el siguiente), así que de verdad necesito vuestras opiniones esta vez (a favor o en contra, ya sabéis que admito de todo).

Un abrazo enorme.


	15. Chapter 15

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XV)**_

* * *

Habría resultado mucho más sencillo clavar las piquetas de nuestras tiendas sobre la suave arena blanca de la playa del 4. Está justo en frente, a un escaso kilometro, pero no nos queda más remedio que continuar ocultos tras el tupido escudo de ramas de este bosque, y conformarnos con contemplar las idílicas vistas al otro lado de la alambrada del distrito.

A pesar de la distancia, son impresionantes: la luna más enorme que hemos visto desde que nos abandonó aquel tren ilumina un horizonte azul oscuro, tan cerca del mar, que parece que va a acariciarlo. Las olas rompen en la orilla con delicadeza, descomponiéndose en espuma blanca; y las dunas de arena salada emiten pequeños destellos aquí y allá, igual que si una bandada de luciérnagas hubiera perdido el rumbo.

Nadie quiere estar al resguardo esta noche y perderse el espectáculo, así que nadie hace ningún intento de volver a las tiendas.

"¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Gale?", me pregunta Johanna – como si yo estuviera al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque es verdad que lo estoy; pero ella es la segunda del grupo que más se preocupa por él.

"Ni idea", contesto. "Creo que anda merodeando por ahí. Oteando el terreno. Ya sabes, explorando un poco".

Eso es lo que suele hacer Gale cada vez que acampamos en un sitio nuevo; dar una vuelta por los alrededores en busca de potenciales peligros. El tiene mejor oído que ninguno, y se da cuenta de inmediato si hemos montado nuestro camping cerca de un nido de víboras, o de si vamos a molestar a alguna cría de jabalí con nuestro alboroto mañanero. Pero sobre todo lo hace porque sería el único capaz de oír a cualquiera que pueda estar siguiéndonos. El más mínimo sonido ajeno al bosque, encendería la luz roja de todas sus alarmas, lo que nos daría un breve margen para escapar.

"Alguien del Distrito vendrá a buscarnos por la mañana", dice Haymitch, observando la luz intermitente del brazalector. Eso capta la atención de todos.

"¿Sabemos su nombre?", indaga Paylor.

"El aparato no da más datos. Sólo informa de que nos recogerá, y nos llevará a un lugar más seguro hasta que vengan a por nosotros".

"¿Quién va a venir a recogernos?", pregunto yo.

"Ya he dicho que no tengo más información, Katniss. Me gusta tan poco como a ti seguir órdenes a ciegas, pero sabes que no hay alternativas. Coin ha doblado la seguridad para evitar la movilidad entre Distritos. Además de las alambradas, está instalando campos de fuerza rodeando a algunos de ellos".

"¿Tenemos un campo de fuerza rodeándonos?", pregunto otra vez, alarmada.

"No sabemos dónde les ha dado tiempo a colocarlos, pero habrá que estar alerta también con eso. Tenemos que confiar en quién sea que nos envía los mensajes, de momento es nuestro único contacto con el mundo".

Mi buen humor se diluye cual cubito de hielo bajo un sol radiante. Lo de los campos de fuerza es nuevo. Contengo la ira ante el hecho de que otra vez se estén callando cosas conmigo y me levanto del círculo que forma el grupo. Mejor eso que empezar a escupir palabras mal sonantes a mi mentor. Luego cargo un par de flechas en el carcaj y agarro el arco.

"¿A dónde vas?", pregunta mi madre.

"A buscar a Gale. No me gusta que ante pululando por ahí si tenemos un campo de fuerza cerca. Es peligroso. Otra descarga eléctrica es justo lo que le faltaba".

Todos me escuchan. Lo reconozco; me he chivado al resto de lo de la enfermedad cardiaca de Gale. Ha sido con la intención de encontrar un poco de colaboración por su parte a la hora de frenar sus instintos camicaces. Una cosa es que su corazón pueda fallar en cualquier momento, y otra muy distinta que vayamos a allanarle el camino hacia la autodestrucción.

Desde que sabe que la muerte está al acecho, debe de pensar que tiene superpoderes o algo así, y no escatima esfuerzos por poner en constante riesgo su salud. Me mata del susto cada vez que nos estoy contando, y somos cinco en lugar de seis.

Mi madre ya lo ataba en corto desde que se lo comenté en el tren; pero ahora Haymitch lo necesita cerca casi toda la jornada para resolver dudas técnicas; Johanna lo entretiene con cientos de preguntas sobre cómo hacer y deshacer trampas y Paylor lo instruye con cosas útiles sobre orientación, supervivencia y manejo adecuado de las armas, consiguiendo que no se aleje demasiados metros de nuestra comitiva. Su lema se había convertido en algo parecido a:_ si alguien tiene que defender al grupo, seré yo, porque no me importa morirme de un infarto en el proceso_, y se largaba sólo en busca de posibles amenazas para el resto. Yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, así que solté todo lo que sabía a Haymitch, Johanna y Paylor durante una de sus dilatadas ausencias. Los demás piensan que estoy un poco paranoica porque no lo dejo marcharse solo a no ser que esté segura de que el sitio en el que estamos es fiable, aunque me da igual, con tal de no perderlo de vista. No estoy preparada para que me deje nadie más; y menos él, con todas esas emociones raras que siento cuando me abraza cada noche.

Lo encuentro lanzando piedrecitas a la alambrada, a unos trescientos metros del campamento y con cara triunfal.

"Catnip –", dice en cuanto me escucha."Es verdad que Coin ha vuelto a electrificar las alambradas de los Distritos, pero este punto no tiene electricidad. Estaba seguro de que había alguna zona en la que…"

"¿Para qué querías una zona sin electrificar?", le corto.

Él se encoge hombros. "Ya sé que tú estuviste chapoteando con Peeta en esa playa del Vasallaje, pero es la primera vez que yo veo el mar".

"La playa del Vasallaje no me trae recuerdos especialmente buenos", le miento un poco. Hay un recuerdo de la playa del Vasallaje que aún sigue latente en mi memoria, y no es malo, aunque lo enturbie el resto de lo ocurrido allí.

"A mí tampoco". Y desaparece el aspecto lúdico de sus facciones cuando lo dice. "Pero aún así, me gustaría…".

Atravesar la alambrada no es una buena idea (aunque lo hiciéramos diez mil veces cuando estábamos en casa), por lo que tiro de su brazo de vuelta al camping, sintiéndome un poco mal por aguarle la fiesta a mi amigo. Gale suele guardar a buen recaudo su lado infantil y juguetón, y me gusta cuando hay algún atisbo de que pueda aparecer, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Después de habernos cenado los pavos medio crudos (la luna ilumina demasiado como para encender una fogata), acompañados de unas barritas energéticas que ocultaban las mochilas, cada cual se va a su tienda, disimulando la inquietud sobre lo que nos deparará mañana. Esta noche no tenemos la ropa calada y no es necesario que me la quite antes de meterme en el saco con Gale, pero él se desnuda de todas formas. Resoplo al verle hacerlo.

"¿Qué?", me pregunta. "Así no estaré todo sudado por la mañana. Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo".

Me deshago del pantalón y la camisa del uniforme a regañadientes, en parte porque tiene razón, pero en parte porque sentir su piel contra la mía se ha convertido en una de esas rutinas que no quiero que sean agradables, y para mi desasosiego lo son. Aunque me dejó la camiseta interior puesta esta vez. Luego nos colocamos en nuestra posición habitual, él abrazado a mi espalda, y yo envolviendo su muñeca derecha con una mano, para notar su pulso. En menos de media hora ya estoy cayendo bajo el embrujo de un sueño calmante y reparador.

"Catnip, me muero por darme un baño. ¿Vienes conmigo?", dice en mi oído.

El escalofrío que me envía su aliento a lo largo de la columna hace que de un respingo, me pone los ojos como platos y el resto del cuerpo alerta.

"¿Ahora?. Sal fuera y ponte a remojo con el agua de uno de los bidones".

"Si no vienes, voy yo sólo", dice empezando a desenvolverse de mí.

"Pues ve tu solo"

"Claro que voy… Pero sería más divertido si – "

Termino por considerarlo una especie de última voluntad por su parte, y accediendo. No sé lo que nos deparará el destino, ni sé si Gale va a seguir vivo la próxima vez que nos topemos con una playa, por lo que en poco rato le hemos hecho un agujero a la alambrada del 4, y estamos caminando los metros de arena que nos separan de la orilla, con las botas en la mano y sin habernos molestado en vestirnos previamente.

"Cuando todo se haya solucionado, si puedo hacerlo, voy a traer a mis hermanos a una playa", me dice, de nuevo con esa sonrisa triunfal, pletórico por haberme persuadido para venir.

"Parece que esta noche te sientes optimista, ¿no?".

"Sí. Presiento que en un tiempo existirá la posibilidad de una vida digna de ser vivida, por primera vez. Sólo espero llegar a ver cómo es".

" Por supuesto que verás cómo es; ¿pero qué te hace estar tan confiado?. Las noticias que nos llegan del Capitolio no son precisamente buenas".

"No lo sé. Será que tener delante el mar me da una perspectiva distinta; o que he estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente", contesta sonriendo. Después suelta las botas y empieza a correr hacia la orilla. Tiene el agua a la altura de la rodilla, cuando detiene su avance y gira el cuerpo hacia atrás para preguntarme a voces: "¡¿No sería mejor sin nada?!", mirando sus calzoncillos.

"Por supuesto que no", contesto exhalando, y continuo comprobando la temperatura del agua con el dedo gordo de un pie.

"No seas cobarde y ven aquí dentro", grita otra vez.

"Gale, ¿quieres no hablar tan alto?. Nos estamos escondiendo de los malos, ¿recuerdas?".

Se calla, pero vuelve sobre sus pasos y me arrastra hasta la oscuridad del océano. El agua está templada y la espuma de las olas hace cosquillas al romper contra nosotros. Empiezo a flotar boca arriba, dejándome mecer por el vaivén de la ligera marea. Cierro los ojos. El silencio me conduce a otro lugar, a otros días, al lago de las afueras del distrito 12 y la compañía de mi padre.

Estoy a punto de dormirme cuando me hunden la cabeza en el agua, y la mantienen abajo durante varios segundos – le doy un buen par de tragos. Cuando me sueltan, salgo a la superficie en medio de un ataque de tos y soltando agua por todos los orificios de la cara, roja de rabia. Gale está muerto de risa.

"Lo siento".

Me consta que no lo siente en absoluto.

"No he podido evitarlo me lo has puesto a huevo, Catnip".

Una vez que estoy levemente recuperada, nado a su espalda, y trepo sobre ella, envolviendo mis brazos a su cuello y mis piernas a su cadera como si fuera un koala (ese animal que nunca llegó a vivir en Norteamérica). La venganza es un plato que se sirve caliente, ahora mismo. Consigo hacerlo caer de lado y concentro toda mi fuerza en mantenerlo por debajo del nivel de agua – por lo menos hasta que trague tanta como lo he hecho yo; aunque él forcejea y se retuerce y acaba por soltar mi agarre, hundiéndome a mi todavía más profundo y todavía más tiempo.

El ataque de tos de después multiplica por diez el primero, mientras Gale se carcajea como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Sólo se molesta en preocuparse por mí cuando ha pasado más de un minuto y las toses prosiguen. Entonces, se coloca a mi lado y empieza a darme golpecitos suaves en la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?", me pregunta. "No había necesidad de beberse todo el océano. Lección número uno para aprender a nadar: si tienes la cabeza bajo el agua, cierra la boca. ¿Te acuerdas?".

Ni siquiera puedo contestar con alguna ironía brillante porque las toses lo impiden, así que él continúa con la mofa un buen rato. Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún sitio y sigo expectorando, y soltando litros y más litros de líquido salado repartidos entre la boca y la nariz.

Lo que me molesta no es su diversión a mi costa. Lo que de verdad me molesta es su indiferencia ante mi más que obvio atragantamiento, que parece agravarse por segundos. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Tan poco le importo ahora? ¿O es que yo me he vuelto excesivamente susceptible cuando se trata de Gale?. En cualquier caso, me paso el maldito día angustiada por su corazón enfermo, ¿y él me lo agradece de esta forma? Mi ira está alcanzando límites insospechados y se me olvidan de pronto todas esas tardes de risas que me pasé a remojo junto a Gale, jugando a hacernos aguadillas entre tandas de raíces recogidas y peces capturados. Aunque no del todo.

Aparte del lago al que solía llevarme mi padre, el otro lado de la alambrada del Distrito escondía más lugares aptos para el baño y la pesca. Dónde solía ir con Gale no era un lago o un estanque en sentido estricto, más bien una presa en el ensanchamiento de un arrollo que antiguamente debió de utilizarse para acumular agua de lluvia. Fue allí dónde lo enseñé a nadar un año y poco después de conocernos. Nosotros lo llamábamos el Embarcadero, aunque no hubiera indicios de haber habido muelles ni barcos. Por aquel entonces, Gale ya era mucho más alto que cualquiera de los niños de su edad, y también mucho más desgarbado que ahora; flaco como una espiga, y reticente a perder energía y tiempo, tan valiosos para la caza, aprendiendo a flotar en el agua. Tuve que persuadirlo a base de carpas, truchas y raíces acuáticas para que se dejase enseñar. No fue una sorpresa cuando se hizo un experto fabricando redes para los peces, además de un excelente nadador (Gale siempre ha sido muy rápido cuando se trata de aprender algo nuevo). También se convirtió en un maestro de los saltos: su especialidad era la doble voltereta en el aire desde una roca pegada a la orilla. Eso servía para espantar a tres cuartas partes de la pesca potencial del día, y asiduamente, para empaparme por completo.

Las tardes de verano en ese lugar forman parte de algunos de mis mejores recuerdos junto a Gale, porque allí era feliz, y de no haber sido por su compañía jamás hubiera conseguido recuperar la cordura, o la energía para mantener a mi familia con vida, después lo que les ocurrió a nuestros padres.

Pero ahora estoy cabreada. Giro sobre mis talones y nado apresurada hacia la orilla, echando pestes por la boca acerca de mi amigo mientras lo escucho seguirme.

"Vamos Katniss, sólo ha sido una broma. Antes solías ser más divertida".

"Pues ya no lo soy".

Cuando me alcanza, tira de mi espalda haciendo que mis talones toquen el suelo arenoso. Después me rodea por detrás con ambos brazos, y algo sucede en ese instante, porque el tiempo se detiene y un inoportuno espasmo acalorado me recorre todo el cuerpo.

"Lo siento", susurra en mi oído.

Cierro los ojos con la calidez de sus palabras e intento avanzar hacia el frente, pero soy incapaz de mover un músculo. Él estrecha su abrazo, apretándonos todavía más, y repite otra vez la disculpa, rozándome con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja. Es entonces cuando sé que no estoy enfadada, sino cansada. Demasiado cansada de fingir.

Primero fingí ser un tributo enamorado; después fingí ser un vencedor agradecido, y al final terminé fingiendo ser el Sinsajo que todos querían, la inspiración revolucionaria para los Distritos. Me siento agotada de reprimir instintos, o forzarlos cuando no son reales. Gale solía ser la única persona con la que podía dejarme ser yo misma, y aunque sólo sea por esta vez, no voy a obligarme a fingir.

Ya tengo puesto el piloto automático en modo ausente cuando me giro y lo beso; y tan pronto como él responde a base de caricias con la lengua, mi cuerpo está al borde de desintegrarse en sus brazos.

El beso es salado, muy largo, y deja un rastro abrasador en la boca. Es como un sendero de ascuas candentes; de cosas implícitas, contenidas, y no dichas; las mismas que los años han debido de ir acumulando entre nosotros y que ahora me queman en los labios, me arden en la garganta, y se incendian al bajar hasta mi estómago, siguiendo un ritmo descontrolado en sentido sur. Creo que el agua que nos rodea podría empezar a hervir en cualquier momento.

Gale es el primero en separarse – tal vez demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Habrá habido besos previos, aunque ninguno parecido a este. Ni de lejos.

"Esto ha sido un error", murmura en voz baja.

Tardo un segundo en reaccionar, y una vez que he recuperado las riendas de mis impulsos, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo – a pesar de que mi cuerpo no quiera reconocerlo, se niegue a desenvolver los brazos de su cuello_, _e insista malintencionadamente en replicar con: _eso no te lo crees ni tú. _Quizá porque todavía nota el efecto que tiene sobre la entrepierna de Gale.

Trato de apaciguarnos a todos – mi conciencia, mi cuerpo, el de Gale – repitiendo sus palabras en voz alta.

"Tienes razón. Ha sido un enorme error".

Como sueno más decepcionada que molesta (y no quiero), intento dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia la orilla para desaparecer entre las sombras; pero Gale sujeta mi antebrazo tan fuerte que parece que le fuera la vida en ello;

"Katniss, espera, tienes que entender que – ".

¿Qué no es momento para esto? ¿Qué no vas a quedarte? ¿Qué no era tu intención hacerme sentir así?

"No hace falta que digas nada", le interrumpo. "Lo sé perfectamente. Somos amigos y esto es estúpido".

"Sabes que no es eso", dice, y luego me suelta.

Antes de llegar al campamento, ya he decidido que se acabaron los abrazos nocturnos, su respiración en el cuello y todo lo demás. Siempre supe que todo este asunto terminaría por estallarnos en la cara. Esta noche ya lo ha hecho (por mi culpa, en parte), y no voy a seguir tentando a la suerte para después tener que escuchar que ha sido un error. ¡Un error! Quiero preguntarle si no eran un error la cantidad indecente de amigas con derecho a roce que tenía en el 12, y si ahora resulta que yo no estoy a la altura para ese tipo de actividades, aunque me lo callo.

Podría parecer imposible, pero mi tragedia se incrementa en la penumbra de nuestra tienda, debido a que paso media noche odiándome a mi misma de muchas formas distintas por no poder pegar ojo y por anhelar el abrazo de Gale después de lo que ha sucedido; y la otra media odiándome todavía más por no poder resistirme y haberme acurrucado de nuevo contra su cuerpo (sin ninguna negativa por su parte, todo hay que decirlo), que hoy está fresco por el baño y huele a salado y a mar.

* * *

Me despierto dispuesta hacer un borrado masivo en la memoria de todos los hechos acaecidos la noche anterior, y con mejor humor del previsto. Ni siquiera nos da tiempo a ir a cazar nada para el desayuno, porque un hombre con aspecto de pescador, piel quemada y ojos verde claro, acude a nuestro encuentro a primera hora. Se presenta sin preámbulos como Martin, y nos dice que es el Cofrade Mayor de una antigua hermandad del 4, y que ha acudido con la intención de darnos la bienvenida al Distrito. Unas miradas cruzadas son suficientes para saber que se trata de nuestro hombre, y enseguida todos lo acribillamos a preguntas; ¿Quién es, aparte del Hermano mayor de la citada hermandad? ¿Quién lo envía? ¿Qué sabe de lo que está pasando en el Capitolio? ¿Cómo repercute en los Distritos la política de Coin?...

"Antes de resolver vuestras cuestiones, hay que largarse de aquí. Tenemos un refugio", es su primera y única respuesta antes de conducirnos a través del bosque húmedo que bordea al distrito, hasta unas cavidades excavadas de forma artificial en la pendiente rocosa de una colina pegada al mar.

Por el camino Martin explica su condición de rebelde, y que por lo que sabe, en la última semana Coin se ha dedicado a hacer reuniones multitudinarias en las plazas del Capitolio, en las que una masa delirante formada por sus funcionarios corea su nombre.

"Esa mujer quiere convertir todo en un mundo de acero y hormigón armado y ponerlo a sus pies; hacer de Panem una nación de soldados. Ahora mismo, el sentido común es una herejía en el Capitolio, y vosotros seis estáis en su lista más negra. Tenéis que marcharos. Alguien va a tener que derruir el muro de estupidez generalizada que la rodea, pero no vosotros", nos dice.

"¿Marcharnos a dónde?", pregunta Haymitch, pero Martin se hace el remolón y comienza a hablar de otras cosas para no tener que responder.

Lo terrible es que no cuenta nada sobre la situación de la gente encerrada en la casa de Minerva (por lo que tampoco calma mi angustia acerca de lo que les pueda estar pasando a Prim o a Peeta), argumentando no tener ni idea de lo que está sucediendo allí abajo. Al parecer la llamada para hacerlo venir a nuestro encuentro no la hicieron ni ella ni Plutarch, sino otra persona cuya identidad, si es que la sabe, no menciona

El hombre era amable y sitio no habría estado nada mal. Había varias literas, una ducha y una cocina decente que nunca usamos porque a los pocos minutos de llegar, una nave desconocida cuya insignia no pertenece al antiguo Capitolio, ni tampoco al Distrito 13, sobrevuela nuestro nuevo emplazamiento.

* * *

**a/n; **otro capítulo con poca trama y mucho Galeniss (mira Amanda, Katniss frustrada); no queráis matarme por ello: era mi cumple y sólo me salían cosas ñoñas. O hacía un one shot, o las ponía aquí.

sweet. dream. 86; ya he releído tu regalo por lo menos 3 veces. ¡Me encanta!

Broke Silva; ¿dónde te metes?, te echo de menos.

Lector tributo; no he entendido tu revisión, ¿quieres que el fic termine?... pero si queda lo mejor.

Besos a todas!


	16. Chapter 16

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XVI)**_

* * *

La quietud repentina del paraje es lo que da la voz de alarma. A pesar de que nos encontramos en el interior de una montaña, hace tan solo un segundo se escuchaban los graznidos de las aves de plumaje exótico que anidan la zona. Ahora hay tanto silencio que nos oímos los latidos del corazón unos a otros – el de Gale adelantándose al ritmo del resto.

Gale y yo arrojamos nuestras pertenencias al suelo sin haber tenido tiempo de organizarlas, y salimos a la entrada de la caverna armados con todo lo que tenemos. El resto nos sigue, junto con Martin.

El bosque se ha callado, y eso hace menos insólito cuando el cielo se separa en dos mitades desiguales y aparece una nave en el mismo punto en el que el horizonte se encuentra con el mar. Escudos de invisibilidad; he oído hablar de ellos. El pájaro aéreo, negro esta vez, tarda un momento en crear una sombra por encima de la montaña que trataba de ocultarnos, y lentamente comienza a deslizarse hacia el suelo de roca de la ladera en su sector menos inclinado.

Se encuentra a poco más de un kilómetro cuesta abajo, pero aún así, la insignia en el costado es perfectamente irreconocible. No la había visto en la vida. O tal vez sí, pero no recuerdo cuando. Se trata de dos serpientes entrelazadas a un largo báculo, con plumas a ambos lados de la parte superior. Es dorado, y el sol cayendo a plomo hace que centellee sobre el fondo negro de la nave.

Cuando empieza a bajar gente del aerodeslizador (no sé si es correcto llamarlo así, porque es muy distinto a cualquiera que haya visto antes), el primer impulso que tengo es el de huir; salvarme yo sola, correr en dirección inversa y desaparecer para siempre. Aunque no tarde en darme cuenta de que no sería capaz de ir muy lejos: al otro lado debe de estar la vertiente del acantilado que da al mar; además, no podría dejar a Gale, o a mi madre; y no podría desentenderme de las personas que se quedaron en el Capitolio; no de Prim.

Las posibilidades de huida son remotas, ya que la única forma de salir de nuestra ubicación actual es deshaciendo los pasos que hicimos a la subida. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco sé si esa gente podría venir en calidad de amigos o de aliados, ni sé de quién se trata en realidad. Podría tratarse de un as en la manga de Coin para cazarnos (la cueva es igual que una madriguera con trampa), y el logo del aparato con alas, podría ser su nueva insignia para su nuevo país (aunque resulta demasiado llamativo para sus austeros gustos).

Me aferro al arco con ambas manos y encuentro a Gale a con la mirada por instinto. Él suele saber qué hacer si la situación se pone al límite, pero está tan anonadado como el resto, en silencio y con la boca medio abierta.

"Han llegado antes de lo previsto", anuncia Martin, de quién empiezo a no fiarme. Ha sido demasiado amable, demasiado reacio a darnos más información de la justa; excesivamente decidido en cuanto al sitio al que nos quería conducir. Demasiado extraño, en el fondo. Y Haymitch no ha mencionado que le sonara de nada el sujeto. Se supone que mi mentor tuvo contacto directo con los rebeldes de los Distritos al planear mi rescate en el Vasallaje, y a este parecía no haberlo visto nunca.

Noto el cuerpo rígido y en guardia sin proponérmelo. _A buenas horas_ – me reprendo – resignada – al caer en que todo podría tratarse de una trampa de Coin, con Martin metido en el ajo. Estoy a punto de comunicar mi revelación al resto; de atizar a Martín un buen golpe en la cabeza con el arco, agarrar la mano de Gale y salir pitando; cuando las figuras que ha escupido la nave inician un rápido ascenso colina arriba.

Siete en total. Desarmados (o eso parece, porque todavía están lejos). Visten refinados abrigos de gamuza azul suave, con ribetes magenta en las mangas y que les llegan hasta los pies. Vuelvo a mirar a Gale – temerosa porque la tensión del momento pueda hacer estragos con su corazón enfermo – al tiempo que tenso una flecha contra la cuerda del arco. Él se dispone a hacer lo mismo. Johanna atrapa la empuñadura del hacha que lleva sujeto al cinturón. Mi madre comienza a cubrirse tras la espalda de mi mentor, porque ella es de las que solo se crecen cuando hay sangre de por medio. Pero ni Paylor ni Haymitch nos imitan; y Martin ni se inmuta.

Los que suben no parecen hacerlo con la clara intención de matarnos (no inmediatamente, al menos) y aunque la de mitad de nosotros amenazamos con atravesarles el cerebro con objetos punzantes y bien afilados, no se detienen. Continúan progresando en línea recta y ascendente hasta parar justo frente al grupo.

"Doctor Girard Leblanc", se presenta uno de los individuos tendiendo la mano. "Hemos venido a buscaros. Nuestro país está dispuesto a salvaguardar vuestra integridad física hasta que las cosas en Panem queden resueltas".

El tipo que nos habla no tendrá más de cuarenta. Su tono de voz es suave, pero solemne, y por su aspecto o sus ojos es imposible adivinar si está aquí para capturarnos o para ayudarnos a salir de esta. Quiero inclinarme por la segunda opción; de lo contrario él y el resto nos estarían apuntando con algún tipo de arma, ¿o no?.

Haymitch se acerca con audacia y estrecha su palma entreabierta. "Haymitch Abernathy. Distrito 12. Creo que hemos cruzado palabras a través del intercominicador".

¿Qué? ¿Haymitch ya había hablado con él?¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?¿Y por qué yo no sé nada del tal Leblanc?. _Dormitabas mientras ocurría todo eso_ – me recuerdo, antes de que alguien se adelante a responder a mi pregunta silenciosa.

"Hemos sido tan rápidos como nos ha sido posible", vuelve a decir la persona de azul claro, que claramente no es un soldado (ni su vestimenta ni sus formas apuntan a que lo sea), mientras su comitiva se limita a escuchar, asentir y ejercer de escolta. "Partimos de nuestro país en cuanto recibimos el mensaje de que la situación en Panem se había convertido en insostenible. Pero vuestra capital está cercada con un escudo infranqueable. Tardamos días es romperlo, y fue imposible sacar del refugio a todo el mundo".

Sus palabras me golpean con fuerza. No es tanto dejar de preocuparme por mi misma, Gale y mi madre, como tener en cuenta a los demás; a los que estaban atrapados en el bunker, tratando de eludir las alargadas zarpas de Coin.

"¿A quién no han conseguido sacar de allí?", pregunto con voz chirriante, y al parecer, acercándome de forma poco educada al conjunto de personas que afirman haber venido a rescatarnos: arco en mano, y flecha dispuesta a ser lanzada.

Ellos dan un paso atrás al unísono pero no responden, por lo que continúo con mi acercamiento poco diplomático y repito por segunda vez: "¿A quién demonios no habéis conseguido sacar de allí?", sonando mil veces peor que la primera y sintiendo cómo el miedo se apodera de todo mi ser mientras lo digo.

Si hubiéramos estado en el 13 o en la casa de Minerva, seguramente habrían sedado mi ataque con morflina o algo similar (igual que hacían con el Peeta muto). Pero como aquí no tenemos nada de eso, Haymitch se limita a bloquearme ambos brazos contra la espalda hasta que llegamos abajo – a pesar de mis quejas, y las de Gale insistiendo que me suelte, y los sucesivos trompicones que voy dando – y sólo lo hace cuando alcanzamos la supuesta nave extranjera en la que nos esperan el resto de nuestros hipotéticos libertadores.

Sigo sin fiarme un pelo de nadie hasta que escucho una voz reconocible.

A quien primero veo es a Prim (acompañada de Annie) y el corazón me palpita de felicidad y desahogo, porque parecen ilesas. Me deshago de Haymitch a tirones, y trato de contener las ganas de correr a abrazar a mi hermana en medio de la tirantez que rodea el reencuentro, aunque lo hago de todas formas, y tardamos un largo, largo rato en separarnos.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunto agarrando su cara con ambas manos, para estar segura.

A Prim se le escapa una lágrima al responder. "Ha sido horrible. Peor que el 13. Peor que la bomba. Peor que todo…".

Deja de hablar en cuanto vislumbra a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo, y se lanza veloz contra su pecho, soltando un gritito ahogado que suena a sollozo con forma de nombre: "¡Mamá!". Después las dos son todo lágrimas y tequieros que por alguna razón, no me siento con derecho a arruinar uniéndome. Siempre supe que el vínculo de Prim con mi madre era especial; las dos son sanadoras, al fin y al cabo.

Lo siguiente que veo es a Peeta – con la misma cara confusa y asustada con la que lo dejé – y el corazón me da un vuelco sin previo aviso. Porque a pesar del desconcierto, parece el mismo; el antiguo Peeta. ¿Habrá mejorado en mi ausencia? ¿Será el chico dulce y cariñoso de siempre? También quiero abalanzarme a sus brazos cuando clavo mis ojos en los suyos, esperando algo más, algo que confirme que ha vuelto... Él parpadea y se los frota con ambas manos.

Y mis fugaces esperanzas se van al traste, todas juntas y de golpe, cuando atisbo esa luz rara en sus pupilas. Esa luz que no es la suya.

No. No es el mismo de siempre. No el antiguo Peeta, desde luego. Tiene otra extraña intensidad en los ojos, diferente a la de última vez que lo vi. Más urgencia. Más recelo. Más odio del previsto; acompañando a ese aire de incomodidad extrema al que ya me había acostumbrado en casa de Minerva. No sabría decirlo, pero es como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Tras un pestañeo o dos, Peeta 1 pierde el control de la cara, y veo la nitidez de Peeta 2 (el mismo de la sala médica del 13, el mismo de la salida de la mansión de Snow, el mismo que trató de aplastarme la cabeza con un adoquín durante el asedio al Capitolio) avanzar hasta mi posición con paso decidido y brazos en alto. Está vez ya sé que no me espera un abrazo o un beso por el reencuentro.

Tendré que estar eternamente agradecida a un hombre de mediana edad, que no viste como el resto, porque es él quién lo sujeta de un brazo antes de que llegue hasta a mí – y se me escapa un suspiro de alivio con tinte de culpa.

_Te lo has ganado por meritos propios_ – me recuerdo, conmocionada ante el hecho de que Peeta esté, obviamente, peor – mucho peor que el muchacho, aturdido e indiferente conmigo - aunque amistoso con Gale y el resto – que dejé atrás antes del rescate de mi madre, en ese cuarto atestado de cuadros; el cual parecía comenzar a ir a mejor con sus problemas de extremada bipolaridad.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", inquiere el hombre que lo agarra, girando su cuerpo hacia él. "Ya nos advirtió Plutarch que te alterarías al verla. Contrólate, chaval".

"Sí. Lo siento", contesta Peeta. "Es sólo que a veces… es imposible de controlar". Se me cae el alma a los pies al oírle hablar así, al verlo tan avergonzado por sus acciones, y procuro con todas mis fuerzas dejar de mirarlo, contener las lágrimas (mientras él adopta una posición estática de puños apretados y cabeza gacha).

Para distraerme, fiijo la vista en su captor, en el hombre que retiene a Peeta, y descubro como me mira intrigado, me analiza meticulosamente y es imposible que yo no haga lo mismo con él; no sólo porque no va a juego con el resto de la tripulación, sino porque resulta un individuo chocante y misterioso. Joven de edad indeterminada, pelo tan rubio como el de Peeta, pero peinado de punta, gafas de cristales rojo oscuro e indumentaria… no sé cómo llamarla… ¿casual?.

Él debe de darse cuenta de mi interés, porque tras el intercambio de miradas escrutadoras, pasa a Peeta a otro tipo de azul y se dirige hacia mí.

"Tú debes ser el Sinsajo, ¿verdad?".

Me intimida. Es muy alto, casi tan alto como Gale. "Ya no me gusta mucho ese nombre", respondo.

Él sonríe torcido y deja entrever unos dientes que compiten en blancura con los de Caesar Flickerman. "No te sientas incómoda. Yo también tengo un apodo. Por ahí me llaman _El incauto_, y no es mucho mejor que ese nombre de pájaro tuyo, ¿no crees?".

Intimidante, pero gracioso… e incauto. Que tipo tan peculiar. Quiero seguir preguntando: "¿De dónde has salido, Incauto?", porque está claro que él no procede del mismo lugar que el resto de la tripulación, aunque no era mi intención ser tan poco sutil.

"¿Te suena El Capitolio?", me dice, y yo pongo mala cara. "Ya. Tampoco me siento orgulloso", continua hablando. "Pero nadie me preguntó si quería nacer allí". Y vuelve a sonreír torcido y con hoyuelos. "Taylor Dauphin", dice extendiendo la mano. "Tal vez te suene mi nombre… me he ganado una reputación".

"Los Saboteadores…", mascullo entre dientes, mientras aprieto con torpeza su ademán de cortesía

"Exacto". Otra sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Encantado de conocerte, Sinsajo. Espero que podamos hablar más tarde. Voy a acompañaros en vuestro viaje". Luego se suelta y da media vuelta para hablar con no sé quién más

Continúo algo aturdida por el incidente con Peeta, y la poderosa presencia de ese hombre, cuando también aparece Beettee, el inventor del 3 que me acompañó al Vasallaje. Y es otro alivio que compensa un poco la decepción de ver de vuelta a Peeta 2. Me alegra que siga de nuestro lado; es como cien veces más listo que el resto de todos los presentes. Gale y él se hacen un gesto de simpatía y admiración mutua que no es más que un sutil movimiento de la cabeza. Yo me limito a sonreírle, pero es Johanna quien me sorprende propinándole un afectuoso abrazo. ¿Desde cuándo Mason da abrazos? ¿Se habrá vuelto afable, y nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿He estado tan absorta con Gale que no me he enterado de que Johanna se ha convertido en buena gente?.

El consuelo final llega cuando sale de la nave la familia de Gale al completo. Hazelle estrecha a Gale entre sus brazos tan fuerte que temo que pueda aplastarlo; Rory y Vick se apuntan al apretón, y Posy, su hermanita, da pequeños saltos porque no llega. Todos los Hawthorne son muy altos; ella todavía no.

Gale recoge a su hermana del suelo y la levanta como si pesase menos que una mosca, y eso que Posy ha crecido en cantidad desde que la llevaron al 13. Antes era una niñita escuálida por la que todos temíamos si el distrito se veía asolado por una epidemia de gripe o cualquier otra enfermedad; tan flaca que parecía imposible que su pequeño cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar un contratiempo de ese tipo.

Y ahora Gale la está apretando tanto contra su pecho que también temo por la integridad de la niña."¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?", pregunta cuando la baja, revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

Ella se encoge de hombros en un gesto idéntico al que hace mi amigo. "Mmm. Más o menos bien. Pero te echaba de menos". Y vuelve a abrazarse a la cadera de su hermano, porque no llega más arriba. Es inevitable sonreír al verles.

Aunque no se me escapa el semblante intranquilo de Gale, nervioso y mirando en todas las direcciones.

* * *

Después de los abrazos y las presentaciones pertinentes, subimos todos – menos Martin – al vehículo aéreo. Para variar, no me he enterado de quienes son exactamente las personas que han venido a buscarnos, excepto Dauphin; ni hacia dónde nos van a dirigir, dado que estaba con la mente abstraída pensando en otras cosas; ¿por qué el jefe de los saboteadores se encontraba con nosotros? ¿Por qué Gale y Peeta volvían a parecer amigos de toda la vida mientras intercambiaban palabras? ¿Por qué nadie preguntaba acerca del paradero de Minerva o Plutarch?; y así un largo etcétera.

Por dentro, el aparato que vuela y se desintegra entre las nubes, parece más un vehículo de pasajeros que otra cosa. No es una nave militar, como las del trece, o un aerodeslizador a modo de los del Capitolio, que parecían ciudades flotantes por los muchos espacios que contenían dentro: hospital, laboratorio, sala de reuniones, sala de control y mando, mazmorras… Aquí los asientos se disponen en filas de cuatro, con un pasillo en medio, y yo me doy prisa para ocupar uno con ventana. Posy se sienta a mi lado, seguida por Gale y por Taylor Dauphin (El Incauto).

Muchas filas por detrás están Peeta, Annie, mi madre y Prim. Mi hermana hablándole a Peeta distraídamente y Peeta regalándole sonrisas marca de la casa. De esas que ya no reserva nunca para mí. El resto del pasaje se encuentra disperso por el aparato, y no soy capaz de contarnos a todos, porque somos bastantes y muchas no son caras conocidas.

Mientras Posy me distrae con un juego de manos que le ha enseñado mi hermana, escucho una conversación que no quiero oír, aunque ellos traten de hablar en voz baja:

"¿Cómo lo llevas, muchacho?", pregunta Dauphin.

"Bien… Bastante bien, creo", dice Gale, a quien no veo la cara, pero me la imagino molesta por la pregunta.

"Minerva me ha contado lo que te pasa… está muy preocupada por ti. Por todo el mundo. Ya sabes cómo es".

"¿Por qué no está aquí ella?". Gale no se anda con rodeos.

"Coin la tienen encerrada en alguna parte. Esperemos que viva". Dauphin tampoco. Y ambos se levantan para ir a hablar a algun otro sitio, lejos de oídos indiscretos, como los míos.

Me quedo dormida a la vez que lo hace Posy, acunada por el suave bamboleo del aire e intentando vaciar la mente de personas atrapadas bajo el yugo de Coin, mutos transformados en Peeta, tipos incautos ataviados con gafas de colores, y sentimientos confusos hacia Gale. Son demasiadas cosas para digerirlas en el aparato volador que nos conduce hacia un país desconocido y que se suponía, inexistente.

* * *

No sé el tiempo que tardamos en alcanzar nuestro nuevo destino porque cuando Gale me agita para despertarme, ya estamos en tierra.

* * *

Cabría esperar que de momento ya habíamos tenido suficientes sorpresas para un solo día. Pero ya es el día siguiente, y lo que nos espera abajo es lo más imprevisto que uno se podría llegar a imaginar.

Bajamos del la nave entre vítores y ovaciones. Hay una comitiva de personas con pinta de ser importantes esperándonos. El público, apiñado en grupitos, parlotea y chilla mientras caminamos a través de una improvisada pasarela con guirnaldas. Todo el mundo quiere hacerles fotos a los nuevos huéspedes.

Leblanc me explica lo que pasa cuando se lo exijo a gritos.

El Gobierno de este lugar ha hecho de nuestra llegada una cuestión de Estado. Maravilloso.

Ahora Peeta y yo somos otra vez dos celebridades. Para ilustrar el desastre que es Panem y conseguir su ayuda, Minerva o más probablemente, Plutarch (desde alguna parte del Palacio Presidencial) lograron enviarles vídeos de las atrocidades que se producían en nuestro país; sobre todo de la más vistosa, los Juegos, y más específicamente las dos últimas ediciones de los mismos, con Peeta y yo como indiscutibles cabezas de cartel. La chica en llamas que se convierte en Sinsajo, y su protector – enamorado – amigo – amante – compañero tributo. La pareja de tortolitos del 12.

Toda la nación debió de verlos, y ahora nos adoran; nos idolatran; llevan camisetas con nuestras dos caras o pines con la insignia de mi pájaro. Canturrean nuestros nombres. Es un infierno. Peeta y Annie se encuentran tan incómodos que los dos tapan sus oídos con ambas manos. El resto solo estamos alucinando, menos Posy, que saluda a la multitud con su manita.

¿Qué esperan de mí? ¿Un acto incendiario? ¿Qué exhiba otra vez mi amor por Peeta? Cómo voy a explicar a esta gente, que me admira y vitorea mi nombre, que el romance en la primera arena fue una farsa; que el de la segunda era un suicidio premeditado; que ahora mi enamorado me confunde con un muto; y sobre todo que, en realidad, nunca quise las alas del Sinsajo.

* * *

**a/n: **más de una semana, pero menos de quince días. Hoy no había mucho romance en la temática… pero es que la historia tiene que avanzar. Decidme que os parece ¿excitante? ¿Interesante? ¿Un muermo absoluto?

Broke Silva; no sé si esta Katniss se sigue pareciendo a Katniss ¿?

Sweet.86; Estoy pensando en un nuevo Peeta 3 que llame a Katniss princesa (lo digo en serio, ¿qué te parece?).

AngeliqueEvans; yo sí que echaba de menos a Peeta.

Amanda, Mayi y Bitah: menos Galeniss, más trama (yo lo prefiero a la inversa).

Adalara y Cris97; espero que os siga gustando. Mil gracia por leerlo.

Besos a todo el mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XVII)**_

* * *

En medio de nuestras presentaciones públicas (de las que se ocupan el mismo Leblanc y su séquito), al abrigo de la multitud, me doy cuenta de que la situación evoca mis mejores recuerdos del Capitolio: sus Juegos; y la forma en que nos exhibían públicamente, igual que si fuésemos ganado (acicalado para la ocasión), antes de mandarnos directos al matadero. Sin embargo aquí, en lugar de llevar uno de los deslumbrantes vestidos de Cinna, yo y el resto vestimos prendas mugrientas por los días de huída en el bosque. Los refugiados de Minerva tienen un aspecto algo más aceptable, pero no mucho.

Y eso que las personas que nos aclaman y aplauden desde abajo se parecen tanto a un habitante del Capitolio como un limón a una sandía. Las dos son frutas y ya está.

Todos y cada uno de ellos – a excepción de los que se han enfundado las camisetas con la cara de Peeta y la mía impresa – visten de manera muy similar. Nada del deslumbrante colorido capitolino. Más bien parece que se hayan desteñido; todos de blanco impoluto. Monos de trabajo blancos, batas de laboratorio blancas, o trajes con chaqueta de oficinista blancos. Solo el hecho de que nos encontremos debajo de una carpa a modo de invernadero evita que deslumbren.

Su uniformidad es tal, que hace que mis pensamientos se desentiendan del griterío, y deambulen a otros lugares en un viaje que empieza en el subsuelo del Distrito 13, con todos sus soldados vestidos de gris – reutilizando ropa generación tras generación para que no se desperdicie ni un calcetín – y termina en el blanco radiante de las baldosas de la mansión de Snow.

Tengo que sacudirme para evitar que el recorrido prosiga y me lleve a alguna parte todavía peor.

Y aún así sigo desorientada, dado que la blancura por doquier no es lo más raro, ni lo más inquietante del sitio. En este país las personas se parecen sospechosamente las unas a las otras. Tienen rasgos tan semejantes que casi asustan. Mujeres y hombres, abuelos y nietos; no importa el género o la edad, todos poseen facciones afines. Juraría que sus ojos son de una claridad extrema. Su piel es pálida, casi nívea. Su pelo es castaño oscuro y liso; el de todos ellos. Tienen una estructura corporal perfecta, ya que no veo a nadie demasiado gordo, ni demasiado flaco; ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo. Y a los adultos es como si les hubieran fabricado en serie con una máquina clona-personas. Cualquiera podría decir que los presentes forman parte de una enorme familia sin miedo a equivocarse; bastante atractiva, por cierto; porque lo que se dice feos feos, desde luego no son.

Tiene que haber gato encerrado por alguna parte para que todos ellos tengan aspecto de ser parientes cercanos (en la Veta nos parecíamos, pero no tan exageradamente), y yo no apostaría un centavo a que las similitudes sean debidas a un sinfín de operaciones quirúrgicas, como era corriente en nuestra capital.

En el Capitolio, si un rosto alcanzaba las cotas suficientes de popularidad, las gentes se dejaban sus fortunas (incluso pedían créditos, hipotecaban sus viviendas, se ahogaban en deudas) para poder parecerse a él o a ella; mientras que este lugar los parecidos son distintos, más naturales. Se trata semejanzas sin bisturí de por medio, sin ningún ejemplo de mejora quirúrgica estrafalaria o fallida a primera vista – y se me viene a la cabeza Tigris, la mujer de cara aplastada, franjas felinas dibujadas sobre ella, y bigotes de gato; la que nos escondió porque deseaba tanto como yo ver muerto a Snow. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de esa mujer, si seguirá viva, y si ahora será considerada un habitante poco deseable para el nuevo Panem que está fabricando Coin y habrá formado parte de una de esas purgas, o simplemente habrá sido _vaporizada_.

A la calurosa bienvenida le sigue una visita guiada por las instalaciones que nuestros anfitriones consideran más relevantes para el país, aquellas de las que se sienten especialmente orgullosos. También la dirige Leblanc (que sin abrigo azul, viste tan de blanco como el resto).

El paseo me sirve para sacar un par de conclusiones sobre esta gente y su forma de vida.

Primera: son vegetarianos, porque no hay rastro de animales comestibles (ni siquiera de mascotas) en las áreas denominadas de `_producción de alimentos'_; unos inmensos invernaderos que contienen todo tipo de cultivos, organizados de forma ingeniosa y eficiente: arroz, cereales, árboles frutales, verduras de todo tipo y algunas plantas raras que no había visto jamás.

"Vivir con animales es un foco de infección permanente", dice Girard Leblanc.

"El país es my pequeño. La población quedó muy diezmada debido a las catástrofes naturales y las guerras. Sobre todo debido a las guerras. Durante mucho tiempo los grupos humanos que consiguieron sobrevivir a los desastres se dedicaron a luchar por el territorio que se mantenía a flote. La fronteras estuvieron cambiando intermitentemente hasta que lograron firmarse los tratados de paz que evitaron que el planeta se quedase completamente vacío".

Es más o menos la historia que me contó Minerva, la que ya me habían contado en parte en la escuela, callándose el hecho de que existieran más territorios poblados al margen de Panem.

"Las personas que nos gobernaban en aquel entonces, no quisieron arriesgarse a perder más vidas por culpa de las enfermedades infecciosas que pudieran transmitir los animales, así que se decidió de forma unánime prescindir de ellos por completo".

Leblanc también nos explica que estamos en un país que es autárquico. No mantiene relaciones de ningún tipo con el resto, aunque conocen su existencia. Sólo que aquí, al contrario que en Panem, no existe super-provincia que exprima al resto y utilice a sus habitantes como esclavos. Es un país de científicos, investigadores y trabajadores de los invernaderos, en el que cada uno de sus habitantes es tratado por igual.

"Tenemos un Gobierno rotativo. Como somos tan pocos, podemos permitirnos el lujo de elegir a nuestros representantes una vez al año, y tampoco existe un Presidente de la Nación en sentido estricto; la persona al mando del Gabinete de Gobierno cambia cada mes", continúa diciendo Leblanc, dado que ninguno de nosotros se molesta en hacer preguntas o cometarios a sus palabras. Debe de pensar o que somos un grupo de personas muy educado e interesado en lo que cuenta, o que en realidad nos importan un pimiento sus explicaciones.

La segunda cosa que aprendo del itinerario es algo más siniestra que lo del vegetarianismo. Además de las áreas de '_producción de alimento_s', están las '_áreas de producción de personas'. _No se llaman así, pero tienen un nombre demasiado técnico como para conseguir almacenarlo en la memoria; además de muchas fases en las que los óvulos circulan de aquí para allá, fertilizándose, adaptándose, mejorándose, hasta acabar en una probeta de laboratorio, dentro de una sala en la que hace muchísimo frío.

Allí dejan que crezcan sus crías metidas en tubos de ensayo – no a las crías de los animales que no tienen, si no a sus crías humanas, a sus hijos, su progenie o como sea que lo llamen – hasta que son lo bastante grandes como para trasladarlas a las salas de incubadoras (en las que la temperatura resulta un poco más llevadera).

Ante el desconcierto colectivo de esta última parte de la visita, Leblanc se defiende argumentando;

"Nuestra forma de vida, nuestro método…", y duda un segundo antes de continuar. "Es uno de los mejores instrumentos para conservar la estabilidad social, y para evitar crías inviables que morirían a los pocos meses de nacer, o personas que vayan a desarrollar enfermedades en el futuro".

Noto como todos disimulamos la cara de espanto que nos provoca su "Método", pero nadie dice nada, sólo cruzamos miradas entre nosotros que significan: _donde nos hemos metido_; supongo que porque estamos tan anonadados que no nos salen las palabras. La única que hace un gesto significativo es Annie, rodeándose su barriga, a su pequeño Finnick, con ambas manos para tratar de protegerlo del desvarío que nos están mostrando.

Traduciendo todo lo que nos ha explicado Leblanc a palabras sencillas, la situación en la que nos encontramos es la siguiente;

Nos han traído al país de las nieves (el exterior de los edificios de cristal, pasarelas e invernaderos, es una enorme llanura de suelo blanco perpetuo) para protegernos durante el tiempo que sea necesario del salvajismo de Coin. En este lugar todo funciona en base a una atroz lógica positivista. A los niños no los hacen las parejas cuando desean tener un hijo, sino que son fabricados, y por esa razón, hace ya mucho mucho tiempo que no existen los matrimonios como tales o cualquier otro tipo de unión entre personas que incluya amor o deseo mutuo (de hecho el contacto físico de tipo afectivo es algo que evitan como la peste).

No existe la unidad familiar porque nadie sabe exactamente de qué ovulo ha nacido, y además les resulta una estructura social anticuadísima. A las adolescentes se las esteriliza en cuanto les llega el periodo; los chicos poco después. Aunque dejarlos con sus células sexuales no significaría ningún peligro, ya que el contacto de tipo sexual no es que esté prohibido, simplemente no se practica (por cultura, por creencia colectiva o por la razón que sea).

Después del tour nos conducen a un comedor, igual de impoluto y esterilizado que el resto. Los vítores de la mañana no fueron más que una quimera, ya que aquí todo el mundo es extremadamente educado y prudente. Aunque siguen tratándonos como a invitados de alcurnia y nos colocan en una mesa especial, frente al resto, con un bonito centro de flores en medio, y Peeta y yo presidiendo el acto. Debe de ser Peeta 1, puesto que mantiene la compostura bastante bien.

Tengo a mi guardia al lado, eso sí. Gale y Dauphin se sientan a mi izquierda y Haymitch y Paylor a la derecha de Peeta, por si apareciera su lado salvaje e intentara atacarme con el cuchillo, el tenedor o el jarrón del medio de la mesa.

Para mi sorpresa, es el mismo Peeta quién rompe el silencio.

"¿Ya habéis pensado como vais a sacar a Minerva de las mazmorras de Coin?", dice mirando a Mr. Incauto.

Gale se tensa a mi lado, y no todos los que no estábamos allí parecen sorprendidos, de lo que deduzco que algunos ya estaban al tanto de su encierro, aparte de mí y de Gale. Mr. Incauto mira su plato de lasaña vegetal durante un momento más antes de levantar la cabeza.

"Estamos pensando en la forma, Peeta. No te preocupes por ella. Estará bien. Es demasiado valiosa, sabe demasiado como para que le hagan daño. Y Plutarch está allí; intentará protegerla".

Su voz suena pesada y triste, como si ella de verdad le importase.

"No puedo creer que la cogieran", escucho decir a Johanna desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿No estaban sus avox para protegerla; los saboteadores, alguien…?".

"Fue culpa mía", dice Peeta. "Los soldados de Coin vinieron a buscarme para que hiciera de comentarista en los Juegos que quería organizar. Minerva ya nos tenía a todos metidos en su bunker, porque Coin amenazó con torturar a la casa entera si no desvelábamos vuestro paradero. Al parecer se puso como loca al ver que alguien se había cargado a Snow sin su permiso". Peeta bebe agua de su vaso para poder seguir. "Minerva se negó a entregarme, dijo que habíamos huido todos y se la llevaron".

La sensación de tristeza generalizada es palpable mientras Peeta cuenta la historia, y el silencio se instala de nuevo en la mesa. Todos parecen apreciar esa mujer, y en realidad, yo también la aprecio; aunque a veces daba la impresión de que disfrutaba acaparando la atención de todo el mundo, con su bonita sonrisa y su voz dulce.

"Vamos a volver a por ella", exclama Gale en tono grave al minuto – esta vez quién se tensa soy yo.

"En breve", añade mi amigo para enfatizar la afirmación.

En su mirada ya veo esa determinación que, francamente, me asusta. Tiene suerte de que su madre no lo esté oyendo.

"Si lo hacéis, me gustaría ayudar", comunica Peeta.

"¿Qué?. De eso ni hablar", salto casi a gritos.

Con todo lo que me ha costado tenerlos a ambos en un lugar seguro, me niego a que ahora quieran volver los dos al Capitolio. Todos me miran, evidentemente.

"Que se vaya Dauphin solo a salvar a Minerva y a Panem", apostillo. Que me miren cuanto quieran.

"Ya veremos", dice Gale. Su voz se vuelve suave cuando la dirige a Peeta. "Todavía eres impredecible, no podemos arriesgarnos a…".

Peeta deja de observarme con odio en los ojos por mi comentario para bajarlos a su plato y asentir. "Tienes razón", le interrumpe. "Ni siquiera empuño bien un arma". Como si Gale fuera la persona más razonable del mundo y mis palabras dieran lo mismo.

"Si, ya veremos", confirma Haymitch. "Estamos dando un espectáculo, así que cerrad la boca todos", y suena tan tajante que se da por finalizado el tema en la mesa.

Al salir del comedor, noto como la palidez y el frio del lugar me chupa el calor del cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus habitantes parecen pacíficos, y amistosos; nos están dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y nos ponen platos llenos de suculentos vegetales a la mesa; así que intento desechar la sensación de intranquilidad que me ha producido el itinerario junto a la amargura y la preocupación de la conversación de la cena, y centrarme en los aspectos positivos que podría tener el reino de las batas blancas y los tubos de ensayo.

* * *

Nos reparten en habitaciones individuales; aquí hay sitio de sobra y es innecesario compartirlas. Me habría gustado dormir con Prim (o tal vez con Gale), pero por lo visto eso es algo inconcebible (la palabra no es literalmente la que dijo Leblanc, pero se parecía mucho a esa).

El espacio es amplio y contiene una cama, dos mesitas de noche con cajonera y un armario en blanco, además de una puerta que conduce a un aseo. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón, agotada por los acontecimientos del día, sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa. De repente una sensación soledad mezclada con miedo me invade el cuerpo y me embota la cabeza. ¿Dónde nos hemos metido? ¿Habrán dejado que Prim y mi madre compartan cuarto? ¿Dónde han metido a Gale y quién va a controlar sus latidos? ¿Quién va a ayudarme a mí a pasar la noche? El Peeta que vi por la mañana no, desde luego… ¿Dónde han metido a Peeta?.

Me obligo a recordar que nos están intentando tratar lo mejor que saben. No somos tributos, ni vencedores, soldados o vencidos. Sólo unos invitados por los que sienten curiosidad y una cierta admiración; sin embargo me resulta imposible no sentir nostalgia de nuestra breve estancia en el bosque, huyendo, pero en medio de la naturaleza; y de las noches de buen sueño recostada contra el cuerpo de Gale, sintiendo su olor y su aliento. Ni tampoco puedo evitar la corriente eléctrica que me recorre el cuerpo cuando pienso en ese último beso, el que nos dimos en el mar del 4, aunque sepa que fue un impulso visceral por mi parte, (y aunque Gale dijese después que fue un error). Durante unos segundos, quiero correr a buscarle y pedirle que me enseñe a besar como lo hace él, pero empujo semejante estupidez al rincón más profundo de mi cabeza, y la lapido con un muro de indiferencia para que nadie se dé cuenta de que está allí; ni siquiera yo, a ser posible.

Habría resultado más oportuno ponerse a contar ovejas para llamar al sueño, pero en vez de eso, lo que cuento son los muertos que he ido dejando a mi paso los últimos dos años (un recuento tan tétrico hará imposible que Gale continúe contaminándome el pensamiento). No tengo dedos entre manos y pies para enumerarlos a todos y me paso casi toda la noche pensando en si me falta alguno

* * *

Después de esa primera noche en vela, el tiempo comienza a pasar deprisa otra vez. Las rutinas son simples y llevaderas, sin necesidad de grabar horarios en la cara interna de la muñeca.

El desmesurado entusiasmo con el que nos recibieron fue algo excepcional. Inaudito para las costumbres de esta gente. Es probable que sean las personas más civilizada del planeta, a no ser por el pequeño detalle de que cultivan a sus hijos en tubos de ensayo. Nos miran con discreción, y hacen respetuosos ademanes de cabeza al pasar a nuestro lado, pero eso es todo. Ya nadie lleva esas camisetas con mi cara y la de Peeta (aunque he visto algún pin del Sinsajo), ni se emociona al vernos como el primer día.

La mayoría de nosotros nos dedicamos a la horticultura, sustento principal del País, ya que aunque seamos sus huéspedes de honor, aquí todo el mundo tiene que dedicarse a algo. La vida contemplativa no está registrada en sus hábitos o sus leyes. La puesta en marcha es al alba, cuando el sol comienza a travesar los cristales semitraslúcidos de nuestros cuartos – la luz hace las veces de despertador perfectamente.

A otros, como Gale, Beetee, Haymitch; los han puesto a trabajar en los laboratorios (los habrán visto cara de más listos que al resto); y a la única quien permiten descansar y merodear por los sitios sin hacer nada de provecho (aparte de a los críos), es a Annie, por su avanzado estado de gestación.

Un embarazo aquí es un hecho insólito y suelen hacerle pruebas, ecografías y análisis a diario; pero el resto del tiempo anda por ahí dando vueltas ella sola o acompañada por Peeta, que tampoco tiene la cabeza para realizar una actividad monótona y repetitiva en los invernaderos, y ha tenido varios desvaríos en los pocos días que llevamos aquí.

De donde se mete Taylor Dauphin, no tengo la menor idea. Tal vez se haya largado de vuelta al Capitolio él solo. Ojalá.

* * *

Peeta me intercepta una tarde, en un pasillo solitario mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto para una ducha antes de la cena. Me encojo del miedo cuando me sujeta por el hombro para que no continúe caminando. No hay nadie alrededor.

"No tienes que huir", me dice. "Hoy me han puesto hasta arriba de no sé qué y sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Están probando cosas conmigo".

"¿Hoy no crees que sea un muto?", pregunto a la vez que trato de soltarme, aunque él tenga la mirada clara esta vez.

"No", responde. Suelta mi hombro y me recorre la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos casi sin rozarme. Son suaves y cálidas. El cuerpo me tiembla. "Te sienta demasiado bien ese mono blanco de trabajo. No hay manera confundirte con un muto así vestida".

Bajo los ojos a mi indumentaria; idéntica a la suya y a la del resto; y se me escapa una sonrisa. Él me devuelve otra que irradia encanto. Podría acostumbrarme a este nuevo Peeta, drogado con no sé qué, pero capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo, aunque no diga más que estupideces.

"Deben de estar dándote algo fuerte", decido decir después de unos segundos de silencio y desconcierto. "Te vi muy perdido hace un par de noches. Estuviste preguntando a voces y sin parar por la cabra de Prim durante la cena. Mi hermana tuvo que explicarte la verdadera historia de Lady varias veces para que te callases".

"Bueno, prueban con diferentes sustancias químicas. Algunas me saturan la cabeza de incertidumbre y preguntas, pero ninguna provoca que quiera estrangularte. Esa es una novedad a tener en cuenta. ¿No crees?".

Hace la última pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo de nuevo. Sin miedo, o ira, o atisbos de odio, y con su mano todavía en mi mejilla.

"Por ejemplo, ayer me pincharon un líquido de efectos raros. No paraba de visualizar imágenes nuestras, de los Juegos, y de todos esos besos que me dabas durante la Gira de la Victoria. Y no podía parar de preguntarme si alguno era de verdad. ¿Fue alguno real, Katniss?".

Me congelo. No lo sé. Creo que esa pregunta ya me la había hecho antes.

"No te preocupes. Prefiero que no digas nada, princesa", dice al ver que no respondo. "Si dices _sí_ vas a mentirme. Si dices _n_o vas a mentirme. Y si te callas también vas a mentirme. Pero eso hoy no me importa. Estás muy guapa vestida de blanco. Me recuerda a aquel traje de novia, el que te hizo Cinna. ¿Tú recuerdas algo de eso, princesa?. ¿Real o no real?".

Lo miro Perpleja. ¿Princesa? ¿Quién es este Peeta?. No el panadero del distrito 12, desde luego; aunque tampoco Peeta 2 (el que suele intentar matarme). Se parece en algo al Peeta hiriente del 13 – tan sincero que dolía – pero este no hace daño. Este me acaricia la cara.

"Real", susurro; en voz tan baja que apenas me escucho. Después me aclaro la garganta para poder continuar hablando. "Cinna me hizo muchos trajes, algunos de novia. Snow nos obligó a comprometernos".

"Ya. Eso pensaba. ¿Te gusta estar aquí, Katniss?".

El nuevo Peeta cambia de tema como de camisa (si las tuviera para elegir). "Empiezo a acostumbrarme", contesto. "Nos están haciendo un favor. Lo sabes, ¿no?".

Él sonríe abiertamente. "Lo sé. Me han dicho que tal vez podrían arreglarme la pierna. Cultivarla en una de esas incubadoras, pegármela al hueso y conseguir que mi cuerpo la acepte. Pueden hacerlo utilizando mi ADN, ¿no es increíble?". Peeta se queda pensativo por un momento y luego suelta: "¿Te gustaría más con las dos piernas, princesa?".

La pregunta es extraña, y contiene algún tipo de insinuación que no quiero detenerme a analizar. Sin embargo mis pensamientos se han fugado a otro órgano deteriorado. Al corazón de Gale; y a la posibilidad de que puedan cultivarle a él también uno nuevo.

"Me da igual tu pierna", le suelto, y no suena nada bien. "Quiero decir, me sentí muy culpable cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado, pero nunca me ha importado si tenías una, dos o tres. Me importabas tú. Nos cuidábamos mutuamente".

"Eso quiero pensar", me dice. "Sabes, ayer recordé buenos momentos. Contigo. ¿Tú recuerdas buenos momentos conmigo, Katniss?".

Noto la boca seca como la suela de una zapatilla. "Sí".

Después de mi respuesta, él me acaricia la mejilla una última vez, y continúa caminando hacia el frente. No puedo evitar pensar que algo acaba de cambiar entre nosotros. A mejor, aunque Peeta no sea el mismo y el intercambio de palabras haya sido duro.

_Princesa – _digo para mí misma antes de moverme, y noto como las curvas de los labios se me tuercen hacia arriba. ¿Habrá estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Haymitch los últimos días?. Porque está claro que no ha sido Annie quien lo ha acostumbrado a decir esa palabra.

* * *

Vuelvo a encontrarme con Peeta en el comedor, los dos duchados y limpios; yo todavía con esa extraña agitación interna por nuestro encuentro de hace un rato.

Y entonces. Horror. Hay una ensalada de manzana con diente de león en el menú del día.

Me quedo mirando a la planta, y levanto la vista hacia Peeta, repitiendo esa acción sucesivamente durante largo rato. Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago. Soy incapaz de abrir la boca y menos de tragar. El resto de los comensales me miran intrigados mientras ordeno a mis lágrimas quedarse quietas en el conducto ocular. Pero para variar, Johanna no se corta en expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"¿Qué es toda esta chorrada que os traéis con la maldita hierba?", pregunta, girando la cabeza alternativamente entre Peeta y yo. "Es repugnante", añade tras un segundo de observar la planta con cara de asco.

"Son dientes de león", murmuro en voz baja, no para ella, ni para nadie. Peeta 1 es el único que sería capaz de entender lo que siento y ni siquiera del todo.

"Pues es probablemente lo más repulsivo que he probado en mi vida. En el 7 jamás se nos habría ocurrido consumirlo, y mira que estábamos necesitados. Como continúen dándonos hierbajos para comer, me largo. Hasta la sopa de nabos del 13 era más sabrosa y nutritiva que esta mierda".

Johanna continúa parloteando un buen rato acerca de las deficiencias alimentarias del lugar. Además del diente de león, odia el tofu, aborrece la leche de soja y le dan arcadas los cardos cocinados.

Gale, sentado a su lado, se parte con las blasfemias de Johanna y entre ambos acuerdan que van a encontrar la manera de conseguir algo de proteína animal. Van a ir de caza.

"¿Vais a salir a cazar?", pregunto con aire incierto.

Ambos dos asienten con la cabeza y dicen un rotundo sí. Y nada más.

Cualquier cosa que no sea Gale y yo cazando juntos me resulta impensable, pero eso no algo que vaya a expresar ahora (ni nunca).

Aunque sí que es verdad que todos estamos un poco más pálidos y no llevamos más que unos cuantos días aquí.

Tengo que reconocer que me muero por llevarme un trozo de carne a la boca, pero tampoco quiero incomodar a nuestros anfitriones apareciendo con el mono blanco repleto de la sangre de las presas. Además, ¿qué animales piensan encontrarse ahí fuera?¿Fauna ártica? Porque con toda la nieve dudo que se topen con ningún conejo o ardilla.

Lo más horrible de la situación es que ahora, además de afligida por la maldita planta, estoy molesta con ellos dos, y sus planes de caza conjunta sin tener la decencia de preguntar si me gustaría acompañarles.

Me levanto de la silla y me largo para evitar un espectáculo mayor o hacer cualquier estupidez, como llorar por el diente de león y Peeta, o gritar a Johanna y a Gale por haberse hecho tan amigos sin preguntarme qué opinaba.

* * *

Pasan los días y es genial poder decir que mi relación con todos los Peetas mejora por momentos. El 2 no ha vuelto a hacer intentos de matarme, el 1 confía en mí cada vez más, y el 3 coquetea de una forma que hubiera dejado al mismísimo Finnick Odair a la altura del bordillo. Todavía se le va la pinza, claro, y es incómodo cuando sucede en público, pero las drogas que le dan están funcionando.

Por eso cuando Peeta sufre su enésima ida de olla de la tercera semana (y estamos a martes), la noticia que recibimos es más que bienvenida. Pueden arreglarlo del todo. Pueden revertir los destrozos que el secuestro administró al alma del chico del pan. Podrían devolvérmelo enterito. Este lugar, que cultiva a su progenie en tubos de ensayo, ha descubierto la forma de succionar a Peeta el veneno de rastreavíspula que lo estaba haciendo añicos. Mi opinión sobre ellos mejora exponencialmente al instante.

Han estado trabajando muy duro en ello últimamente – nos comenta Leblanc, el ideólogo de la investigación anti veneno – hasta dar con la receta definitiva. La mezcla consiste en buscar en su cerebro los restos de recuerdos previos al envenenamiento a base de espasmos radio-eléctricos, sacarlos hacia fuera, y empujar hacia el fondo aquellos que hacen que me vea como a un muto amenazador. La retahíla de sustancias químicas y aparatos raros que serán usadas en el proceso puedo pasarlas por alto. ¿Qué importa cómo, si van a traerlo de vuelta a mí?

El resto del mundo desaparece de alrededor. Busco a Peeta con la mirada, tres personas inexistentes nos alejan. Capta mi gesto, y gira el cuerpo para verme, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma repetitiva; incrédulo, perplejo, esperanzado, aunque no se atreva todavía a mirarme a los ojos. Después me lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, y luego le doy un breve beso en los labios que él me devuelve haciéndolo más profundo y más largo.

Tendré que averiguar cuál es Peeta que me besa así, y también qué es lo que siento yo al respecto.

Me separo y veo como Gale nos observa en la distancia, apoyado contra un muro de cristal. Cuando busco sus ojos, él aparta la mirada, aunque no lo bastante rápido como para que se me escape el dolor en sus facciones. ¿No era esto lo que insinuaba en el bosque que quería que pasase? ¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad?

Marcharse a buscar a Minerva. Eso es lo que quiere; y morir en el Capitolio en el proceso, antes de que los científicos de este lugar sean capaces de arreglarle el corazón; igual que van a hacer con la pierna de Peeta, y con su triple personalidad.

Gale siempre ha creído que se puede alcanzar cualquier objetivo a base de fuerza de voluntad, y por eso piensa será capaz de sacar a Minerva de donde sea, aunque tuviera que ir el sólo a por ella. Pero eso no va a servirle para enmendar su corazón roto.

A mí la idea me da una cantidad equivalente de miedo, rabia y celos, porque quiere dejarme a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría. Abandonarme para ir a salvar a alguien más; a alguien a quién apenas conoce. Yo debería estar por delante de ella en su escala de prioridades, aunque sólo sea por una cuestión de antigüedad. Pero claro: a mí no me tiene encerrada Coin, y al parecer, tampoco soy un bien tan preciado. Ni tan valioso. Ya no.

Yo por mi parte, no pienso moverme de aquí y volver a dejar a Prim, y a mi madre y a Peeta solos. Me quedo con ellos, da igual lo deshumanizado que resulte este lugar. En este país al menos estamos a salvo. A Gale habrá que darlo por perdido.

* * *

**Disclaimer**; un mucho de la trilogía de Collins, un poco de Un Mundo Feliz (de Aldoux Huxley), más una medio estrofa de una canción de Extremoduro, y tachán: todo eso no es mío en esta historia.

Espero que me comentéis que os parece. A mí me parece que Katniss va a tener que perder algún día esa lucha suya contra sus propias hormonas.

Besos por doquier!


	18. Chapter 18

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XVIII)**_

* * *

Sin haber tenido tiempo para recuperarme de la conmoción del hallazgo de una cura para Peeta, ni de la intensidad de su beso, y ni mucho menos de la expresión en la cara de Gale al vernos; me dispongo a recibir un sermón por parte de Leblanc.

Aún no hemos tenido el gusto de conocer al equipo de personas que dirige el lugar, pero Leblanc debe de desempeñar un papel relevante; está por todas partes. Suelo verlo en la zona médica cuando paso a visitar a mi madre y a Prim, supervisando el crecimiento de los cultivos mientras trabajo, en las salas comunes, tomando notas mientras observa a los pequeños jugar y corretear por los pasillos, en cenas, comidas y desayunos dentro del edificio en el que nos alojan; y además Peeta afirma que se pasa el día con él, investigando pócimas. Es lo que se vendría a llamar un tipo omnipresente. ¿O quizá se trata de diferentes personas que se parecen mucho a él, con el mismo porte recio pero amistoso, la misma sonrisa perenne y la misma barba?. Posiblemente.

Que va a sermonearme lo intuyo porque me ha pedido con cortesía que demos una vuelta a través del sector 'plantas híbridas' de sus invernaderos.

"A solas", ha añadido.

Y ahí va;

"No me gustaría que se lo tomase a mal, Srta. Everdeen", empieza, e igual que otras veces, me llama de usted, lo cual me incomoda. "Nos sentimos muy honrados con su presencia y la del resto de ciudadanos de Panem. Sois un ejemplo de lucha y valor para nuestro país". Camina mientras habla y va frotándose ambas manos como si se hubiera puesto crema hidratante en ellas, aunque no me mira. "Que no seamos una nación belicista, no significa que no sepamos todo lo que usted y sus amigos han luchado por la libertad de su pueblo".

_Sí, Panem ahora mismo está alcanzando sus cotas más altas de libertad, con Coin al mando – _me quedo con ganas de decir, y continúo a la espera de la reprimenda.

"Nuestros ciudadanos os miran como un ejemplo a seguir, un espejo en el que relejarse, un modelo de entrega y amor por la patria".

_¿Amor por la patria?_. Ahora creo que se pasa. En la vida he sentido amor por Panem y sus miserias, si acaso por el 12, pero no por Panem.

"¿Pero?", pregunto; porque tanto halago implica un pero seguro.

"Pero tendrá que tratar de comportarse con el debido respeto para con mis conciudadanos, Srta. Everdeen. No condenamos, ni consideramos reprobable el hecho de que ustedes – me refiero al Sr. Mellark y a usted – sean aficionados a las muestra de afecto públicas; pero esas no son nuestras costumbres y creo que este es un dato que ustedes dos deberían considerar antes de repetir lo sucedido hace unos momentos".

Lo único que puedo hacer es agachar la cabeza para que no vea mí cara de color rojo escarlata. No he pasado por alto las miradas furtivas y los discretos murmullos de los colegas de Leblanc después del beso con Peeta, aunque me han dado igual, estaba ensimismada por el velo nublado que había en los ojos de Gale y ansiando poder quitárselo de alguna forma.

"Por supuesto. Lo siento. No sé volverá a repetir", musito.

Estoy tan avergonzada por la suave regañina de Leblanc, que cuando por fin me libera (después de disculparse veinte veces por haberse visto obligado a amonestarme), paso un buen rato esquivando a cualquiera con el que vaya a cruzarme y buscando un sitio solitario y seguro que me deje pensar en lo que ha pasado. O mejor aún, echar una cabezadita para no tener que hacerlo, y de paso escaquearme un rato del trabajo en los invernaderos.

Y justo cuando creo que he encontrado el lugar ideal (dentro de un almacén calentito de conservas enlatadas que hay cerca de las cocinas), escucho hablar con tono abatido una voz que suena a casa;

"No creo que pueda soportarlo mucho más".

Otra voz malhumorada da la réplica; "¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar, Gale? ¿La renovada cercanía entre Mellark y tu prima? ¿La incertidumbre sobre lo que le estará pasando a Minerva?, ¿O a ti mismo y tu soberana estupidez?"

Esa es Johanna, no cabe duda, porque lo siguiente que dice es;

"Se está rifando un nuevo miembro en el club de los descerebrados y tú acumulas la mayoría de las papeletas".

Imposible no cotillear.

Pego la espada a la pared y compruebo que no hay moros en la costa. Avanzo con sigilo hasta la esquina, giro la cabeza y los veo. El _primo_ con el que tengo una relación digamos que _indefinida_, y Johanna Mason. El sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y con ambos brazos sujetándose la cabeza (no le veo la cara); y ella en cuclillas justo en frente, con una mano apoyada en la rodilla de Gale (esperemos que para mantener el equilibrio).

"Ninguna de las tres cosas. Necesito que nos larguemos de aquí cuanto antes", responde Gale, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Si tanto te molesta, por qué no le dices algo antes de irnos? Se os veía muy compenetrados cuando estábamos huyendo entre los árboles; cazando juntos, durmiendo juntos, haciendo quién sabe cuántas cosas más juntos…".

"No puedo".

Johanna arruga las cejas y tuerce el gesto. "¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Por varias razones", contesta Gale.

"Podrías enumerarlas, por favor, descerebrado", insiste ella.

"Para empezar", dice él. "Puede molestarme todo lo que quiera, pero eso no va a impedir que Katniss haga lo que le venga en gana. No puedo hacer nada por evitar que se besuquee con Peeta delante de mis narices".

"¿Ni aunque te retuerzas de celos?".

"No".

"¿Ni aunque tu mierda de corazón se estropee todavía más?".

"No".

"¿Ni aunque te dé un síncope y palmes en vivo y en directo alguna de las veces que te toque presenciar sus arrumacos?".

Gale se ríe un poco y empuja a Johanna en el hombro izquierdo. "Ni aún con esas. Y no deberías bromear con ese tema. Es serio".

Johanna devuelve el empujón con más brío. "¿Desde cuándo es serio?. Tú eres quien menos en serio se lo toma de todos. Vamos, Gale. Al menos podrías decirles que se corten contigo delante".

"Tampoco", señala él.

"Entonces lo haré yo", dice ella.

"Ni se te ocurra. Además… di a entender a Katniss que ya… que yo ya no… que ellos dos deberían – ".

"Eres aún más descerebrado de lo que parecías al principio", afirma Johanna. "Cuando te conocí en el 13 hasta me caías bien".

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Gale es el más descerebrado de todos nosotros.

Mason guarda silencio un segundo mientras separa un mechón de pelo de la frente de Gale con la mano. Luego continúa: "Así que la empujaste a los brazos de Peeta, aún sabiendo que él todavía planeaba rodearla con ambas manos el cuello, para después apretar. En serio, Gale, sabía de tus tendencias camicaces, pero desconocía las masoquistas".

"Peeta va a ponerse bien", dice él. "Y ellos dos estarán mejor que bien juntos. No hay más que verlos; saben cómo entenderse y consolarse mutuamente. No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarles a superar el trauma que los dejaron los Juegos, salvo el uno al otro. Se necesitan. Es así de sencillo, Johanna".

Ella resopla y pone cara de vinagre otra vez. "Lo dicho. Eres estúpido", y comienza a incorporarse. Extiende un brazo para ayudarle a él hacer lo mismo. "¿Sabe ya Dauphin cuando nos vamos?", le pregunta.

"Antes de que acabe la semana. No podemos esperar más", responde Gale. "Me alegra que quieras acompañarnos".

"Por supuesto que sí. No iba a dejarte ir sólo con ese tipo. Ni quiero perderme el espectáculo que tiene ser ahora mismo el Capitolio".

"Apuesto a que Coin ya ha colocado estatuas suyas por doquier", dice Gale. "Con lo sobria que parecía en el distrito 13".

"Panem está más que podrido", comenta Johanna. "¿Crees que Coin conseguirá superar a Snow en narcisismo, odio y ansias de poder?".

"Me temo que sí", concluye Gale. Y ambos desaparecen camino de alguna parte.

El espionaje de mis amigos ha conseguido que olvide la ansiada siesta, y ahora sólo puedo pensar en cuantos días le quedan a la semana. Es martes, así que cinco, y cinco son muy pocos para hacerme a la idea de que tendré que prescindir de Gale para siempre. El pensamiento me ahoga. No me doy tiempo a pensar en el significado de la conversación que acabo de presenciar. Tengo que hacer algo… algo rápido y efectivo.

Explicarle los pormenores de la enfermedad de Gale a Hazelle, junto con sus planes de abandono. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Y ahora mismo. Si alguien puede impedir que se marche para no volver jamás, esa es su madre.

Recorro el perímetro de viveros en busca de la progenitora que le resta a mi amigo. De camino, no me cruzo con nada más que pieles pálidas sonrientes. A juzgar por sus caras uno podría afirmar categóricamente que los habitantes de este país se pasan todo el santo día siendo felices – tanto que resulta sospechoso, dado el escaso tiempo que le dedican al ocio o la diversión de cualquier tipo. Los únicos que rompemos esa armoniosa alegría generalizada somos sus huéspedes venidos de Panem.

Hazelle fue asignada al centro de nutrición infantil (normal, con cuatro hijos) y se la ve feliz con el trabajo que realiza; al menos no le deja los nudillos en carne viva como cuando tenía que lavar ropa en el 12. La encuentro repleta de babas infantiles, con un bebe en cada brazo y una sonrisa radiante.

"Katniss", dice en cuanto me ve.

"Hola Hazelle", contesto, y avanzo hacia ella insegura.

"¿Estás buscando a Prim?", me pregunta. "Pasó por aquí hace poco. ¿Te importaría ayudarme un momento con esto?". Y planta una criatura en mis manos. Me tambaleo con el impacto y deshago el paso andado. Estoy sosteniendo a un niño probeta.

"No doy a basto. Aquí deberíamos ser muchos más", continúa hablando mientras coloca al otro niño en una cunita (idéntica a las otras treinta que habrá en el cuarto), sin molestarse en recoger al mío.

Miro al crío. Es pequeñito, pero se mueve. No tendrá más de diez meses; con pelo oscuro, piel clara y una sonrisa igual a la del resto del país. Empiezo a incomodarme cuando el bebe probeta intenta alcanzarme la trenza con su diminuta manita.

Hazelle me contempla divertida. "Te queda bien", me dice.

"Sí, es muy mono, igual que el resto". Porque la verdad es que el bebe es bonito, pero no quiero tenerlo más en brazos. Necesito hablar con ella y con él encima como que no me veo capaz.

"Es una lástima que aquí tengan esa extraña forma de fabricarlos", comenta Hazelle con pena observando a los niños clónicos. "¿No te parece?".

"Sí, sí, pero Hazelle necesito…".

"Posy ha hecho un montón de amiguitos aquí… ", ella continúa hablando. "Pero a la pobre le cuesta distinguir a unos de otros. Aunque todos la conocen a ella y dice que la tratan como si fuese una princesa, ya que su piel es más oscura y su pelo más negro que el del resto. Eso hace que sea especial, y Posy está encantada".

Hazelle siempre ha tenido esta forma maravillosa de ser. Es una mujer fuerte. Se enfrenta a las circunstancia, las acepta, se adapta y se hace con ellas. Igual que cuando se quedó viuda, con tres hijos y uno más en camino. Su actitud ante la vida siempre ha sido positiva… pero no sé cómo va a enfrentarse lo que le voy a decir.

"Tenemos que hablar de Gale". Lo suelto sin más.

Ella amplía su sonrisa."¿Qué pasa con Gale?".

Noto el calor por detrás de párpados y la ligera humedad sobre las pestañas. Parpadeo rápidamente para no hacer nada parecido a lloriquear. ¿Cómo voy a explicar a esta mujer, que quiere a sus hijos más que a su vida; que su primogénito es el mayor testarudo de la historia; y que pretende regresar al Capitolio en busca de alguien a quien casi no conoce; y que además lo más probable es que muera en el proceso por mi culpa, por todas las mentiras que solté en aquel plató de la mansión de Snow y que lo dejaron casi frito? ¿Cómo voy a contarle todo eso?

"¿Pudisteis ver el Juego de la verdad que me preparó Snow desde el 13?", le pregunto.

"No en directo", responde ella, y cambia su gesto jovial por uno triste. "Cuando nos reunieron para la visualización ya sabíamos que los dos estabais vivos. Y aún así fue terrible. No había pasado tanto miedo desde… ".

Desde que su marido y mi padre estallaron en mil pedazos bajo la mina del 12. No quiero oírselo decir, así que intento ir al grano.

"Veras", digo. "Aquel día Gale recibió demasiada electricidad, se le paró el corazón varias veces y …".

"Lo sé, Katniss", me corta. "¿Por qué quieres recordarlo? Es el pasado y los dos estáis bien, ¿por qué…?".

"Porque los dos no estamos bien", escupo, pasando el bebe con brusquedad a sus brazos. Ella tiene que recogerlo casi al vuelo.

Cuando Hazelle arruga la cara de la forma en que lo hace, sé que estoy muerta. Ella va a matarme a preguntas, y su hijo me matará en el sentido literal de la palabra por habérselo contado.

* * *

A medida que la pasa la semana y Peeta empieza su tratamiento, el verdadero Peeta regresa y vuelve a ser él mismo. Casi no quedan rastros de Peeta 2, aunque siga llamándome _princesa_. Es el amable, dulce, cariñoso, divertido a ratos Peeta 1 que siempre estuvo loco por mí; y aunque todavía me hace preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas, cada día encuentro menos motivos para alejarme de él. Lo cual es difícil de conciliar con el sentimiento constante de perdida ante la inminente desaparición de Gale.

No está siendo tan fácil darlo por perdido como pensé en un primer momento.

Al anochecer del vigésimo día en el país de las nieves, no lo soporto más y voy a buscarlo. Ya casi no cruzábamos palabras desde mi error en el distrito 4, pero desde que me vio besar a Peeta, apenas cruzamos tampoco saludos. Y no porque él haya decidido estar enfadado y no hablarme; no es eso. Simplemente es que no le veo el pelo. Ha desaparecido. Se ha esfumado. Ha dejado de existir para el mundo.

Yo vuelvo a no pegar ojo por las noches. Cuanto menos quiero pensar en él y las circunstancias en las que tuvo lugar su lesión – atado a esa silla y recibiendo descargas eléctricas al compás de mis palabras – más lo hago; y entonces me invade la culpa y es mi corazón el que se desintegra en pedazos en lugar del suyo.

Pasó cada noche intentando analizar la situación y todo termina por reducirse a la dichosa frutita de los primeros Juegos. Si no hubiera conseguido que Snow me odiase por socavar su autoridad, nunca lo habrían sometido a esa tortura macabra mientras yo miraba. Es por mi culpa que Gale no pueda estar pensando en vivir esa vida digna de la que habla. Sólo me consuela el hecho de que Snow ya esté muerto, aunque las circunstancias no hayan cambiado a mejor desde que Johanna le voló los sesos.

Dudo frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero acabo por golpearla dos veces.

"¿Johanna?", pregunta Gale.

Arrugo el entrecejo involuntariamente. "No. Katniss", contesto y abro sin que él haya dicho que puedo pasar.

Gale está recostado en el cabecero de su cama, con las piernas extendidas y ojeando un libro de genética humana.

"¿Qué haces?", le pregunto.

"Informarme", contesta, y sigue leyendo.

Había un montón de cosas que planeaba decirle, pero ya no importan porque las he olvidado todas. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me apoyo contra ella y me dejo caer hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres?", me pregunta, cerrando el libro.

"Quiero que no vuelvas al Capitolio", contesto sin las suficientes agallas para mirarle. ¿Por qué voy a andarme con rodeos?. Somos amigos, ¿no?. Es normal que no quiera se marche en busca de una muerte prematura.

"Pues voy a ir", dice él, y suena molesto.

"Eres muy obstinado, Gale Hawthorne", le digo, y ahora me mira frunciendo el ceño con disgusto; lo cual da pie para que yo prosiga: "Y cabezota y terco y temerario y tremendamente egoísta y…". Me quedo sin aire, pero sé que hay una enorme lista de adjetivos que servirían para continuar y no parar nunca.

"No más que tú, Katniss Everdeen", exclama tan serio que casi asusta.

Espera unos segundos para hablar de nuevo, con sus ojos grises atravesando los míos.

"De hecho, en una situación similar, tú harías exactamente lo mismo; volver al Capitolio".

No puedo evitar mi reacción al oírle decir eso. "¿Qué estás diciendo?. Pretendes largarte aún sabiendo que aquí tendrías alguna posibilidad de seguir vivo. Es absurdo y estúpido y yo jamás haría una cosa así".

"¿A no? Te metiste en la arena del Vasallaje pensando en morir. Ni siquiera ibas a intentarlo. Aquello sí que fue una completa estupidez". Y lo suelta así, sin anestésico previo.

Su réplica me deja tan muda que lo único que me sale es preguntar: "¿Quién te lo ha contado?", y rodearme las rodillas con los brazos.

"¿Qué más da quién me lo haya contado?"

"¿Quién ha sido? ¿Haymitch?. Porque si ha sido Haymitch…".

"No ha sido Haymitch", dice, y vuelve a hacer una pausa, como barajando la posibilidad de hablar o no decir nada más. "Por cierto, ya que estamos tocando el tema de desvelar secretos; a tí lo único que te ha faltado es poner anuncios luminosos explicando mi contratiempo. Decírselo a mi madre no fue tu idea más brillante. Fue desleal, Catnip. Esas cosas no se le hacen a un amigo".

"No puedo creer que reduzcas tus circunstancias a un contratiempo", le grito. "Y necesitaba decirte que estas siendo muy egoísta. No estás pensando en nadie; ni en tus hermanos, ni en tu madre, ni en mí". Estoy furiosa, y lo digo con tono hiriente y deseando abofetearle por haber hablado de esa forma.

Noto como mis palabras lo encienden todavía más, pero trata de controlarse con un profundo suspiro.

"Sigo sin entender para qué has venido, indignada e intentando decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida".

Tengo que morderme la lengua para no repetirle que estoy aquí porque no quiero qué se vaya; porque me importa, porque lo necesito cerca, y porque me aterroriza perderle para siempre. Pero esas palabras sonarían tan poco adecuadas y tan confusas que me las callo. Así que él continúa hablando;

"Vuelvo al Capitolio para evitar que muera alguien importante para mí. ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo con Peeta; protegerlo e intentar mantenerlo con vida, aunque fuese a costa de perder tuya? ¿Aquello no fue egoísta por tu parte; o es que acaso tú sí que tenías en cuenta a los que dejabas atrás; a tu madre, o a Prim, o a mí?".

La última pregunta la hace realmente colérico. Sé que estamos pisando aguas profundas. Gale y yo nunca hemos hablado de las arenas, o de lo que yo sentía en aquellos momentos. Y por supuesto tampoco hemos hablado de mi determinación de morir para saldar todas las deudas que había contraído con Peeta. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo? Me habría arrastrado al bosque para intentar impedirlo. O habría hecho algo más drástico – mucho más drástico – como arengar a la rebelión en las minas, juntar a unos cuantos mineros que también estuvieran desesperados y arrasar con el Palacio de Justicia del 12. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera necesitado a unos cuantos. Lo hubiera hecho él sólo, y habría muerto por ello.

Gale se pasa la mano por los ojos y después por la cabeza;

"Tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo mismo por Minerva que tú hiciste por Peeta. Y ni un sermón de mi madre, ni todos tus insultos van a impedirlo. Asunto zanjado, Catnip".

_Por supuesto que tiene todo el derecho, pero yo al final no acabé muerta._

"En ese caso iré contigo". Lo escupo sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo antes.

La única palabra que atraviesa su boca es "¿Qué?, lo cual es extraño, porque con un simple no habría bastado.

"Ya lo has oído. Me marcho contigo". Me levanto y comienzo a girar sobre mis talones con la intención de largarme a reflexionar si de verdad quiero acompañarlo a esa misión suicida.

Entonces Gale se levanta como una bala de la cama, avanza hacia mí y me detiene, cerrando la puerta que yo ya había abierto. Después me abraza por detrás y hunde la cara en mi pelo destrenzado, igual que hizo hace veinte días y una noche en el 4.

"Katniss yo… no quiero discutir. Discutir es lo último que quiero que hagamos".

Soy incapaz de no volver a estremecerme de la misma manera que entonces. Sus palabras me conducen a otro sitio en el que no sé si quiero estar. Mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar otra vez sin mi permiso; mis brazos envuelven los suyos y los sujetan con fuerza; mi espalda se deja caer contra su pecho… pero mi cabeza se apresura alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, sin querer sentir más tiempo esa llamarada de calor no deseado.

"Sé que no vas a venir a ninguna parte", dice él con voz ronca, una vez que ha desaparecido el contacto. "Tú familia te importa más que tu vida, y ellas están aquí, y Peeta también está aquí. No vas a arriesgarte a perderlos de vista otra vez."

Doy media vuelta, adelanto un paso y lo beso en los labios, tal vez para callarlo, como hacía con Peeta en la arena, o quizá para compensar la forma en que bese a Peeta hace unos días. Gale no se esperaba una cosa así, ya que él no me devuelve el beso sino que me aleja y dice:

"Lo siento Katniss, pero no me lo creo".

"¿Qué es lo que no te crees?", pregunto roja de vergüenza.

"Esto. Lo que acabas de hacer Has dado tantos besos a la fuerza que no creo que sepas diferenciar cuales son de verdad. Imagínate nosotros".

Ese nosotros se refiere a él y a Peeta, evidentemente.

"No parecías pensar así cuando te bese en el 4". No sé por qué hablo. Debería marcharme y aceptar que sus palabras tienen gran parte de ciertas.

"Me pillaste con la guardia baja", me dice. Y por su tono sé que busca herirme, repetir que fue un error, aunque con otras palabras.

Por eso me coge absolutamente desprevenida cuando atrapa mi cara entre sus manos y me besa en la boca. Primero suave, acariciándome los labios. Parece que se lo ha pensado mejor, pero yo debería separarme, como ha hecho él hace un momento. Debería desaparecer y evitar que las cosas se compliquen todavía más. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, MI cuerpo se vacía de dudas cuando él pide permiso con la lengua para hacer el beso más profundo.

Ni yo ni mi cuerpo podemos negárselo. No queremos negárselo, ¿por qué íbamos a hacerlo?. A pesar de lo que está pasando con Peeta, a pesar de lo que me acaba de decir; Gale vuelve a Panem, al Capitolio, donde probablemente en pocos días morirá (si su corazón no lo ha matado antes). O puede que en pocos días esté besando otro par de labios, en el mejor de los casos.

"¿Otro error, verdad?", pregunto en un susurro, cuando ya no me queda aíre en los pulmones.

"Sin ninguna duda", responde contra mi boca, aunque continúa entrelazando su lengua con la mía como si no hubiera mañana (porque tal vez no lo haya); atrayéndome más y más cerca mientras desliza las manos por mi espalda. Empiezo a sentir ese calor descendente que me abrasaba en el agua del 4.

Sólo me alejo un centímetro en el momento en que vuelvo a estar sin aíre. "¿Cuántos más errores va a haber esta noche?", pregunto esta vez.

"Todos los que tú me dejes", responde. "Por los viejos tiempos, Catnip". Después sonríe y apoya su frente contra la mía; pero sólo dura un segundo y enseguida vuelve para desgastarme los labios con los dientes.

No hace falta que diga nada más. Si es por los viejos tiempos estoy completamente perdida; perdida al cien por cien. Porque es Gale, y porque en el fondo siempre supe que algo así acabaría pasando. Llevaba cocinándose durante demasiados años, da igual si yo no quería darme cuenta.

Sin embargo, no sirve de nada mi buena disposición para que continúen; no hay más errores. Los besos se acaban, él no dice nada y yo me voy sin abrir la boca.

Al final lo que me queda es ese regusto amargo que dejan las despedidas (cuando no sabes si son para siempre). Y otra vez el nudo en el pecho repleto de palabras sólo pronunciadas a medias. Porque _te necesito_ o _eres importante para mí_, que son las que me gustaría haberle dicho hace un rato, tampoco tendrían el peso suficiente para hacer que se quedase. Y porque los mejores amigos no hacen esto; los mejores amigos no se devoran a besos de esta forma.

Como era de esperar paso otra noche sin apenas pegar ojo, con los labios de Gale rondándome la cabeza, recorriéndome la boca, y lo que es más alarmante, también el resto del cuerpo.

* * *

**a/n; **actualizo antes de tiempo porque no podía esperar más para que Katniss perdiese alguna batalla contra sus hormonas.

Creía que el fic iba se acabaría pronto, pero ahora temo que pueda convertirse en algo monstruoso. Confesad si os aburre, y me inventaré algún final apresurado. Si no os pronunciáis, no os va a quedar más remedio que aguantarme.

Mil gracias por las revisiones!


	19. Chapter 19

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XIX)**_

* * *

La mañana del vigésimo primer día en el país de las nieves, soy un ser inservible y desecho. Me salva que es domingo, porque difícilmente podría hacer nada que requiriese más concentración que observar cómo caen copos de nieve a través del cristal de mi cuarto; hecha un ovillo en el colchón y con los brazos envueltos a la almohada.

A mediodía Prim acude a buscarme, preocupada por mi ausencia en el comedor comunitario. Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

"Katniss, ¿estás bien?. Todo el mundo pregunta por ti abajo".

Me dejo acariciar por mi hermana mientras contemplo el frío invierno un poco más. Nuestras habitaciones, las de todos los refugiados de Panem, se encuentran en la primera planta de un edificio de cristal que forma un cubo perfecto y que está ubicado en la llamada acrópolis de la ciudad; una zona ligeramente elevada. En esa misma elevación también está la sede del Gobierno del País; una especie de palacio, también cristalino, del que llama la tención su gran cúpula. Lo cierto es que la ciudad no es muy grande (dudo que supere los diez mil habitantes), pero impresiona mirarla desde arriba con todos esos edificios vítreos o blancos (algunos son viviendas, otros laboratorios, comercios, criaderos, oficinas para el funcionariado…) que se comunican entre sí mediante un entramado de pasarelas y pasillos. Un nivel por debajo de los edificios están las grandes extensiones de cultivos e invernaderos, formando círculos concéntricos entorno a la ciudad,

Por lo que nos han explicado, el exterior es una llanura de nieve perpetua en la que la vida humana no sería factible debido a las temperaturas; que pueden llegar a los cuarenta e incluso los cincuenta grados negativos. La cuestión climática es la razón por la que existe la semiesfera que envuelve tanto a la urbe como a los cultivos, y que nos separa del frío y del cielo. Se trata una especie de campo de fuerza capaz de dejar pasar tanto la luz como el aire, pero ahí se acaban sus similitudes con los campos de fuerza que conocí en el Capitolio o en las arenas. Este es inocuo; no mata si te acercas al vértice y además está permitido entrar y salir de él, siempre y cuando te calces las botas adecuadas y te enfundes las prendas térmicas necesarias. Toda esa ropa anti-frio la pusieron a nuestra disposición desde el primer momento en que llegamos. La salud en este país es una cuestión de Estado, y el más ligero estornudo de alguno de sus habitantes, significa una emergencia de nivel 1, además una semana en cuarentena para el estornudador. O en su defecto, el total aislamiento del afectado hasta que los médicos resuelvan que no supone una amenaza para el resto de la comunidad.

No obstante, desde mi ventana no veo la ciudad, sino la llanura helada. Después de unos minutos permitiendo que Prim me recorra el pelo con su mano, decido que aún conservo la capacidad del habla.

"¿Sabes si se han ido ya?", pregunto, con la absurda esperanza de que la ventisca de primera hora haya impedido despegar a la nave.

Prim se encoge de hombros. "Creo que partían al alba, pero a mí nadie me dice nada de ese tema".

"A mí tampoco", le digo, y la voz me sale pesada y apenas audible. Pero me esfuerzo por continuar: "Ayer por la noche Gale me dijo que hoy se marchaban, de madrugada".

Le cuento a Prim los pocos datos que tengo sobre la misión, aunque no le cuento que la dichosa misión fue el motivo por el que tuve que salir de la habitación de Gale ayer por la noche, justo cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante. Él dijo que no podía marcharse con más confusión mental de la que ya tenía, y no tuvo la decencia de mencionar que fuera a regresar. Me pregunto si habrá sido capaz de dormir, o habrá pasado la noche dándole vueltas a lo que habría sucedido si hubiéramos continuado cometiendo errores, por los viejos tiempos.

"¿Quieres pasarte todo el día aquí encerrada?", pregunta mi hermana. "Peeta te espera abajo. Había planeado una excursión por la nieve después del almuerzo, para aprovechar el día libre. Tiene todo ese equipo que nos dieron preparado para que podáis salir a que os de un poco el aíre de verdad. Te sentará bien, Katniss".

La idea de estar con Peeta a solas y en el exterior mejora mis expectativas del día. Por lo que me levanto, me calzo el uniforme y acudo al comedor (para ver si queda alguna sobra). Después busco a Peeta.

Él está sentado en una butaca de la sala común con un montón de trastos, listo para salir fuera – tal y como dijo Prim – mientras mantiene una animada conversación con Haymitch. Peeta tiene muy buen aspecto: una sonrisa radiante, y la raya del pelo peinada a un lado; mi mentor no tanto. Haymitch vuelve a estar amarillento por el síndrome de abstinencia y el mono. Lleva sin probar una gota de alcohol desde que apuro las botellas que él mismo se ocupó de rescatar en el tren. Se pasa de un humor de perros todo el día, y aunque esta vez no insulte a gritos a seres imaginarios, lo mejor que te puede pasar es no cruzarte con él.

"Buena tardes, princesa", dice Peeta al verme, consiguiendo subirme los colores al tiempo que se me forma una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

"No es princesa", le corrige Haymitch, "Sino preciosa, ¿verdad Katniss?". Se carcajea un segundo y luego se detiene a observar mi mejor cara de ´_te odio_' antes de añadir: "Cuídate esas ojeras, cariño".

Me siento capaz de pasar el tiempo con el nuevo Peeta, pero no estoy de humor para aguantar al Haymitch abstemio. Por lo que hago caso omiso de su comentario e insto al primero a marcharnos cuanto antes a esa expedición que había preparado para mí – temerosa por si el afable Peeta 1 le pregunta a Haymitch si le gustaría acompañarnos, y que mi mentor diga que sí, con la única intención de jorobarme el paseo.

Salimos fuera después de habernos colocado toda esa indumentaria térmica sobre la ropa que ya llevábamos puesta. No son los bonitos abrigos de gamuza azul que llevaban Leblanc y sus colegas la primera vez que les vi, sino una chaqueta y un pantalón en tonos flúor para poder localizarnos si nos perdemos. Al menos son prendas cómodas que te permiten moverte con facilidad. Los dos nos reímos un buen rato sólo de mirarnos el uno al otro.

"Tienes que solucionar esos problemas tuyos con el insomnio", me dice Peeta, mientras caminamos rumbo a ninguna parte.

"Sí. No es tan fácil", respondo."Con todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que está pasando, y la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasará…".

"¿Estás preocupada por él, verdad?", me pregunta. No contesto, aunque cierro los ojos un momento y trago saliva, para no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad frente a él. Noto que empiezo a tiritar un poco. De frío – me digo.

"Hace un frío de mil demonios aquí fuera", comento castañeando los dientes.

Él inmediatamente agarra mi mano derecha, quita mi guante y después el suyo para volver a coger mi mano, y acariciarme los nudillos con delicadeza, antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

"¿Así mejor, princesa?".

Vuelvo a sonrojarme igual que cada vez que dice esa palabra, y siento el calor de la mano de Peeta desplazarse a la mía, para después subir por mi brazo hasta recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Avanzamos así unos cuantos pasos más, dudosos sobre hacia dónde seguir. No hay nada que marque el camino, sólo una planicie de nieve helada. Si nos alejásemos lo suficiente de la ciudad, sería como si Peeta y yo fuésemos los únicos seres vivos sobre la tierra. La idea no me resulta tan horrible; olvidarme del mundo y tenerle a él sujetando mi mano, dándome la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. No tener que pensar en Panem, ni en Gale, ni en esta rara nación, en la que los niños se elaboran de manera artificial para que todos se parezcan.

Empiezo a sentir que el aire frío me limpia los pulmones y me aclara las ideas, cuando Peeta vuelve a hablar;

"Van a estar bien", me dice.

"¿Quién?", pregunto, porque no sé exactamente de qué me habla.

"Gale y Johanna, y ese amigo de Minerva que nos mantuvo vivos hasta que ésta gente llegó a por nosotros".

"¿Te refieres al El Incauto?".

Peeta arruga las cejas y pregunta extrañado: "¿El Incauto?"

"El cabecilla de Los Saboteadores. Dauphin. Él me contó que ese era su apodo en el Capitolio. ¿El incauto y Minerva son amigos?".

Peeta se encoge de hombros. "Al menos eso parecía cuando estábamos en su bunker. Él venía a diario a comprobar que todos estábamos bien; a traernos víveres. Él y Minerva se comportaban como viejos conocidos, cercanos pero distantes a la vez. Compartían miradas cómplices a veces".

Permanezco callada y pensativa unos segundos. Creo recordar que Minerva hablo de no conocer en persona a Dauphin la primera vez que lo mencionó, mientras explicaba quienes eran los Saboteadores. O tal vez fue Plutarch quién lo dijo. El recuerdo está borroso, aunque es posible que haya que añadir un palito más a la lista de trolas que me cuentan.

"Si tuviera que adivinar su verdadera historia", dice Peeta. "Diría que fueron pareja, en el pasado, por la forma en que se miraban. Tenían ese brillo en las pupilas".

Continúo en un intento desesperado de atar cabos con ese asunto, agarrada con fuerza a la mano de Peeta, observando como el cielo gris claro anuncia una nevada inminente.

"No vamos a poder quedarnos mucho rato", digo. "Se avecina una tormenta".

Peeta hace un gesto afirmativo aunque no se mueve. "Se está bien aquí. Cuando acaben con todo el tratamiento para extraerme el veneno de muto, tal vez me mude aquí afuera. Podría construirme un iglú".

Me río porque es graciosa la forma en que lo dice, como si fuera capaz de sobrevivir aquí él sólo, sin nada y sin nadie más.

"¿Qué?", me pregunta. "¿No crees que podríamos hacerlo?".

"¿El qué?".

"Vivir entre la nieve. Los dos solos. Olvidarnos de este peculiar mundo que nos acoge y de sus verduras".

"No. No lo creo, Peeta. ¿Qué íbamos a comer?".

Él señala el horizonte. La niebla deja entrever una masa arbolada. "Por allí hay árboles", me dice. "Seguro que también hay animales. Tu cazarías y yo me las apañaría para construir un horno y hacer pan".

"¿Y la harina?", le pregunto. "Tendrías que comprársela a los pieles pálidas".

"Se la cambiaríamos por alguna de tus presas. Igual que haciaís Gale y tú en el Quemador".

En cuanto dice su nombre, el mundo que Peeta construía para nosotros se derrumba al instante, y es reemplazado por otro en el que todo tirita de nervios y se tambalea de inquietud. Me congelo de nuevo.

"Ellos no comen…", empiezo a decir pero me tiembla la voz. "Odian la carne", termino.

"Katniss", dice él rodeándome la cintura con ambos brazos. "Van a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Gale lleva toda la semana haciéndose pruebas para un trasplante. Creo que ya han empezado a fabricarle otro corazón usando su ADN. Les he estado viendo cada día a él y a su madre, con Leblanc, en la sala de pruebas médicas".

"¿Es allí donde ha estado?", pregunto. "No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo".

Peeta estrecha nuestro abrazo y pasa las manos a través de mi espalda. Es extraño como a pesar de toda la ropa que llevo puesta, aun siento su calor.

"Va a arreglarse", me dice al oído. "Cuando vuelva le harán esa operación, y quedará como nuevo".

Y así es como el chico del pan me permite ver un futuro menos sombrío. Me devuelve la esperanza. Otra vez. Otra deuda que añadir a su lista. Quizá podría construirme junto a él una bonita segunda residencia aquí fuera. Quizá debería de hacerlo. Y me gustaría poder decírselo, aunque lo único que digo es:

"Te he echado de menos".

Él me sonríe.

* * *

Paso lo que le queda al día junto a Peeta, intentando mantener la cabeza ocupada y disfrutando de su compañía; aunque me pique la lengua por preguntar a Haymitch o a Beetee acerca de lo que saben sobre la misión: 'Recuperar a Minerva´.

El día siguiente, lo doy todo de mí misma para mantenerme concentrada en las rutinas de la huerta: cebollas más grandes de lo normal, pimientos con formas redondeadas y unas espinacas que por alguna razón, no son verdes. Las hortalizas me parecen cuanto menos sospechosas como para ser consumidas, pero he aprendido a no juzgar antes de conocer los detalles, y como de momento nadie se ha intoxicado o le han salido dos cabezas, empujo mi escepticismo hacia abajo y me limito a recogerlas.

Mientras comemos, hago un recuento silencioso de los que faltan, y me entero de que tampoco está Paylor. Me alivia un poquito saber que ella y Johanna acompañan a Gale. Entre las dos tal vez puedan evitar que haga algo estúpido, como morirse.

Estamos todavía en el primer plato cuando Beetee abre la boca para decir: "He conseguido hablar con Plutarch". La frase hace que se me atragante el puré de acelgas y empiece a toser de manera estridente.

Peeta se apresura a golpearme la espalda con dulzura. "¿Estás bien, princesa?, me pregunta.

Haymitch resopla en una carcajada mal contenida, no sé si por mi tos, o por mi nuevo apodo, y también se apresura a darme golpes en la espalda, aunque él sin ninguna dulzura.

"No es bueno comer tan deprisa, princesa", me dice con sorna, y termina con restos de mi puré en la cara, ya que me esfuerzo por liberar el ahogo en su dirección.

Mi mentor se limpia con disgusto y me mira con cara irritada, luego se dirige a Beetee. "¿A través del brazalector?", le pregunta.

"Que va", dice Beetee. "El brazalector es tecnología anticuada. He arreglado un chisme con antena que es más útil y evitará que Coin intercepte la señal".

Todos permanecemos expectantes por saber qué es lo que Beetee ha averiguado, aunque él se intenta hacer el interesante tardando mucho en volver a hablar.

"El Capitolio es un desastre", dice por fin. "Coin emite grandes mítines a través de los medios, o subida a escenarios y plataformas en las plazas, presentándose a sí misma no sólo como el comandante jefe del ejército en que quiere convertir Panem, sino también como el guardián de la sociedad, el juez supremo, un dios que debe de ser venerado en beneficio de todos".

"¿Y la gente se lo traga?", pregunta Haymitch. "Con nuestros antecedentes, no entiendo que nadie pueda dar por bueno un discurso de ese tipo".

"La gente se arrima al sol que más calienta", dice Beetee. "Si es que puede", añade. "Los que no son capaces de morderse la lengua continúan siendo purgados".

"No quiero imaginar cuantos menos seremos ya", dice Peeta con la voz llena de desesperanza.

"¿Cuántos menos rebeldes, contrarios a Coin…?", cuestiona Beetee. "Porque ese cálculo te lo podría hacer fácilmente teniendo en cuenta…".

"No", responde Peeta. "Cuantos menos quedamos en el mundo. Cada vez damos más pasos hacia no ser ninguno…". Se lo piensa un momento y luego apostilla: "O ser todos pieles pálidas, como aquí. Aunque al menos ellos no se matan unos a otros".

La voz de Peeta silencia a todas las demás. En este momento sé con certeza que a quien tengo a mi lado es al Peeta real. No sólo el que me quería más que a nada, sino también el que era capaz de ver los aspectos profundos de los Juegos y la Guerra, y el daño irreversible que nos hacíamos ambos bandos durante la Rebelión.

Haymitch rompe el mutismo que han dejado las palabras de Peeta para preguntar. "¿Te ha contado algo de Minerva? ¿Coin la ha vaporizado ya a ella, la ha purgado, sabe lo que le están haciendo?".

"No va a vaporizarla", dice Beetee convencido. "Plutarch cree que Coin ha encontrado una mejor forma de usarla, y de paso evitar que se convierta en una mártir". El inventor se mete una cucharada de comida en la boca antes de continuar.

"Y yo he encontrado la forma de poder verlo en directo, porque sucederá esta noche, si Heavensbee está en lo cierto". Después Beetee suspira profundamente y agrega: "Dudo que Dauphin y el resto sean capaces de llegar a tiempo. Si los avox de Minerva o los Saboteadores no pueden hacer nada por ella… me temo lo peor. Plutarch está atado de pies y manos en estos momentos".

"¿Coin ha metido en las mazmorras también a Plutarch?", le pregunto.

"No. No es eso Katniss", dice Beetee, mirándome. "Pero sabe que lo están observando; sabe que Coin tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes: cámaras, micrófonos, todos esos cacharros que heredó de Snow".

Lo que no podía imaginar es que a las pocas horas estaríamos presenciado un nuevo intento de asalto a las ondas por parte de Beetee.

Nos reunimos todos en la sala común en la que se encuentran las pantallas. En este lugar no existe una televisión pública, propiamente dicha. Sólo hay un canal que emite informativos cuando consideran que hay alguna noticia relevante, como que se avecina una tormenta de nieve, o que la producción de rábanos va a multiplicarse esta semana gracias a algún tipo de sustancia inventada en sus laboratorios. El resto del tiempo ponen películas de las que se hacían antiguamente, tipo _Lo que el viento se llevó_ o _Casablanca _(la primera ya la he visto unas cuantas veces, acompañada de Prim).

Con un par de antenas y unos cuantos cables, Beetee ha montado un cacharro capaz de captar las ondas del principal canal del Capitolio. El mismo por el que Snow retransmitía los Juegos. Tras un rato de interferencias e imágenes intercaladas con líneas grises y sin sonido, la escena se vuelve nítida. Una cámara está enfocando los ojos verdes de Minerva, rojizos e hinchados. Después comienza a alejarse, como un zoom a la inversa, y permite que veamos a la mujer de cuerpo entero.

Están usando con ella el mismo chisme de lápices y ventosas que utilizaron conmigo hace algunos meses, en el mismo plató de la mansión de Snow. Excepto que esta vez no hay acompañante. No hay nadie que vaya a recibir las descargas si miente, porque también le han colocado a ella los cables de la máquina a la que estuvo conectado Gale: la máquina del dolor.

Supongo que el Juego va a consistir en una secuencia de preguntas, respuestas y sacudidas de Minerva cuando ésta no diga la verdad, si es que no dice la verdad.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en quién haría las veces de maestro de ceremonias en el show, aparece Caesar Flickerman desde la parte trasera del plano.

Lo han recuperado para la ocasión, y no parece que le hayan estado torturando desde la última vez que lo vi. No está para nada deteriorado: luce sonrisa perfecta, como siempre; traje impoluto, como siempre; y un tupé engominado con brillantina púrpura, esta vez.

Miro al resto de las caras atónitas que hay a mi alrededor. Algunas están tensas, otras dudosas… la de Haymitch parece la más desesperada. Le pregunto con los ojos si tiene idea de qué es lo que está pasando.

"¿Recuerdas la forma en que Snow usó a Peeta para hundirte mientras lo tenía retenido en el Capitolio?", me dice, mirándome por un momento antes de volver la vista a la pantalla, y a la mujer envuelta en una maraña de cables que aparece en ella.

"Como para olvidarlo…", contesto asintiendo con la cabeza. Empiezan a pasear por mi memoria las imágenes de Peeta que tuve que ver en el 13, en primer lugar. Luego se pasean por mis recuerdos imágenes que ni siquiera llegue a ver, las que formaban parte de mis pesadillas. La forma en que lo maltrataron, lo hirieron, lo hicieron ser quien no era hasta convertirlo en una versión mutante de sí mismo, incapaz de ver en mi nada que no fuera una amenaza a la que había que aniquilar. Después veo a Gale también repleto de cables y en esa misma sala. Tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar que continúe el repaso del macabro álbum de las torturas.

"Bueno, pues Coin va a usarla a ella contra él"

"¿Contra Gale?", pregunto, mientras noto el miedo atravesarme el cuerpo, aunque hay algo que no me cuadra.

"No", responde Haymitch. "Contra el cabecilla de los Saboteadores".

"¿Contra Dauphin?", vuelvo a preguntar, incrédula.

"Ese tipo era el grano en el culo de Snow hasta que aparecisteis tú, las bayas y el Sinsajo", argumenta mi mentor. "Supongo que Coin teme que se convierta también en un grano en el suyo. Y sabe que puede usar a Minerva contra él. Sabe que por ella él haría lo que fuera".

* * *

**a/n: **sé que el capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero tampoco quería haceros esperar más. Confío en que os guste y queráis seguir leyendo (y revisando – me emociono tanto con cada review…).

Un abrazo y feliz verano!


	20. Chapter 20

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XX)**_

* * *

La disposición del plató, las paredes, las máquinas, la butaca en la que Caesar se sienta… todo me dice que se trata del mismo lugar que en el que estuvimos Gale y yo. Minerva tiene los ojos furiosos y aprieta los puños en los reposabrazos de su silla, pero mira directamente a la cámara. A ella no se han molestado en ponerla guapa; probablemente lleve días vestida con la misma ropa; tiene el pelo enmarañado, restos de sangre en las comisuras de la boca y la nariz, alguna marca amoratada en el cuello… Ha perdido bastante peso y es fácil ver como sobresalen los huesos de su clavícula por debajo de la camisa que lleva puesta.

Caesar, por el contrario, ha debido de rescatar alguno de aquellos vistosos trajes que lucía cuando era el presentador estrella del Capitolio. Azul marino y centelleante, como si llevase pequeños cristales incrustados en él, pero ni su blanqueada sonrisa logra ensombrecer la presencia de Minerva en el plano. Ella acapara la imagen, igual que siempre acaparaba la atención de todo el mundo cuando nos alojábamos en su preciosa mansión.

"¡La putita de Snow!", es lo primero que exclama Caesar cuando se pone de pie. Saltándose las pomposas bienvenidas que solía hacer al principio de cada uno de sus programas, y dejando para otro momento más oportuno sus características buenas maneras.

"Ella es nuestra célebre invitada de esta noche: La señorita Minerva Greengrass". Baja el tono de voz una octava cuando dice:

"No creo que necesite ninguna presentación adicional". Después suenan aplausos enlatados durante al menos un minuto, mientras Minerva es mantenida en primer plano.

Inconscientemente, espero ver aparecer en esa sala al equipo de rescate de un momento a otro: a Gale, a Johanna, al Incauto…, pero ellos no hacen acto de presencia en la escena. Caesar explica la dinámica del juego al condenado, tal y como lo hizo con Gale y conmigo, salvo por esa ligera modificación que implica que las descargas también serán para ella, y por lo tanto, si miente, se achicharrará a sí misma.

Dudo mucho que hoy la suerte, la astucia o la belleza de esta mujer vayan a servirle de algo. Parece un animal herido y loco ahí sentada, aunque su mirada continúa siendo desafiante. ¿Qué es lo que Coin pretende sacar de todo esto? ¿Enloquecer a Dauphin? ¿Una advertencia para el país de lo que les ocurrirá a las opiniones divergentes?. Todo eso probablemente, aunque quizá algo más.

"Vamos a empezar por el principio, Minerva". Caesar ya está sentado en su butaca de nuevo, con las piernas cruzadas y manejando unas cuantas cartulinas garabateadas entre ambas manos; leyéndolas con un ojo, mientras contempla a la mujer con el otro.

"La primera pregunta es muy sencilla. Tú y yo somos viejos conocidos, ¿verdad querida?". Su voz suena dura, como si le hubieran dejado claro el papel que tendrá que desempeñar en esta ocasión. Él debe de ser uno de los que se han arrimado al sol que más calienta, si está haciendo esto para Coin.

"Verdad", dice ella, dejando escapar las palabras entre dientes.

La máquina no protesta. Caesar hace un gesto afirmativo y mira a cámara.

"Sí. Aquí en el Capitolio todo el mundo te conocía desde que apenas eras una hermosa adolescente. Acaparabas la atención de las cámaras con facilidad. Allí donde había un evento, siempre estabais tú, tus bonitos vestidos y tu bonita cara sonriente". Observa atentamente a Minerva, por si fuera a añadir algo más a su escueta respuesta. Después continúa:

"Bueno Minerva. Cuéntanos cómo conociste al presidente Snow y explica cómo fue la relación que mantuviste con él. ¿Le ayudabas con el veneno?".

Minerva cierra los ojos y traga saliva. Se toma mucho tiempo antes de empezar a hablar, como si estuviera buscando las palabras concretas que serán capaces de eludir la corriente eléctrica.

"Conocí a Snow de niña", dice ella. "Tendría cinco o seis años y mis padres adoptivos formaban parte del pequeño círculo de personas cercanas al presidente. Él confiaba en ellos. En una ocasión les acompañé a una de las cenas que se celebraban aquí, en su mansión. Fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez. No recuerdo mucho de aquello. Era demasiado pequeña".

"Yo lo recuerdo, Minerva", dice Caesar, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios púrpura. "También estuve presente en aquella ocasión. Eras una niñita encantadora capaz de cautivarnos a todos. Todo aquel que te conocía se enamoraba un poco de ti, ya desde entonces. No obstante, lo que nos interesa saber es cómo llegaste a ser la prostituta preferida del ex-presidente Snow; su mano derecha, su principal consejera".

Minerva aprieta los labios en una línea. Abre y cierra sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, pero no derrama una lágrima.

Miro a mi alrededor, intentando evaluar las caras del resto de los presentes en la sala. Peeta parece incrédulo; Annie confusa; Hazelle alterada, pidiendo a Prim, Rory y Vick que se lleven a Posy a jugar a otro lugar; Beetee se limita a abrir mucho los ojos, expectante. Mi madre no llegó a conocer a Minerva en persona, así que su expresión es la más neutral de todas. Por sus gestos, diría que tampoco tenían ni idea de que Minerva mantuviera ese tipo de relación con Snow. Nadie lo imaginaba, excepto Haymitch; el sí que lo sabía. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para leer la expresión de su mirada.

Minerva no habla en el siguiente par de minutos, por lo que alguien sigue órdenes y pone en marcha la máquina del dolor. Su cuerpo se sacude en cientos de convulsiones consecutivas. Cuando terminan, ella ya está inconsciente (no quiero pensar que pueda estar muerta). Un grupo de personas se abalanzan sobre su cuerpo, de la misma forma que hicieron con el de Gale, deduzco que para reanimarla. La emisión se detiene. En el salón del país de las nieves, nadie abre la boca durante el interludio. No sabemos si esta noche presenciaremos una ejecución en directo.

No tarda más de cinco minutos en reanudarse la transmisión. Minerva ha perdido todo el color de la piel; sus ojos no enfocan a ningún sitio y ya no tiene fuerza para agarrar los reposabrazos de la silla eléctrica. Juraría que hay una cortina de humo envolviéndola, radiando desde ella. Nadie le ofrece un poco de agua para que pueda hablar, como hicieron conmigo, aunque ella tampoco está brindando el espectáculo que di yo en su momento. Ni siquiera ha chillado o se ha retorcido con las descargas, y ahora sólo trata de mantener la espalda recta en el respaldo de su silla de tortura.

Caesar la observa ladeando la cabeza, satisfecho a pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta para su última pregunta. "Y bien, Minerva…", se limita a decir.

Ella abre la boca y cuesta que le salgan las palabras. Cuando lo hacen, continúan siendo desafiantes, a pesar de que sus ojos ya no puedan serlo.

"No vais a encontrar la forma de que hable de eso aquí sentada".

Y más descargas. Esta vez Minerva las soporta con un simple sangrado de nariz.

"Si no vas a hablarnos de Snow, podemos pasar a Dauphin", increpa Caesar. "Puedes contarnos dónde están él y el resto de tus amigos. Podrías desvelar el paradero del Sinsajo… tal vez así consigas seguir viviendo una noche más".

Minerva habla alto y claro en esta ocasión: "No hay electricidad suficiente en esa máquina con la que vayáis a conseguir que le traicione a él… que traicione a ninguno de ellos".

Al menos no ha añadido: prefiero morir antes que hacerlo; lo que hubiera sido melodramático, pero apropiadamente irónico – pienso, justo antes de que las descargas se reinicien para dejarla completamente inerte.

El programa acaba sin más imágenes de Minerva viva o muerta. Tal vez su corazón no era tan fuerte como el de Gale y no ha aguantado la sesión completa, por eso la emisión ha parado de forma tan brusca. Tal vez siga viva y sólo quieran recuperar su voz. De momento, no podemos adivinarlo.

* * *

Tres días después de haber visto como electrocutaban a Minerva, todavía no sabemos nada del equipo de rescate. Beetee, quién logra establecer pequeñas conexiones con Plutarch en el Capitolio, nos dice que el ex-vigilante también desconoce su paradero. No sabe si los tienen retenidos, si Coin derribó su nave antes de que pudieran llegar, o si se encuentran en la ciudad, escondidos en alguna parte. Pero nos cuenta que Coin ha multiplicado por mil la seguridad tanto en el Capitolio como en los distritos: más soldados, toque de queda, recuentos diarios de la población y todo tipo de medidas coercitivas. También dice que cree que Minerva sigue viva en algún lugar de las mazmorras, aunque tampoco tiene la certeza, sólo lo cree. Sólo lo espera.

La preocupación extrema que había sentido por Gale antes de que se marchase, ahora se ha convertido en rencor extremo hacia él; por haberse ido aún siendo consciente de que el rescate iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Para colmo, tener que presenciar la agonía por la que está pasando su madre estos días, sólo consigue incrementar mi desazón y mi ira. Sin saber si estará vivo o muerto, o si aparecerá en cualquier momento en el canal del Capitolio, conectado de nuevo a la máquina de la verdad.

Por eso, cuando Leblanc nos anuncia al anochecer del tercer día que la nave ha regresado, nadie oculta la cara de sorpresa, desconcierto o alivio ante la noticia. Todos nos levantamos del salón común de un salto y nos dirigimos al lugar en el que aterrizamos al llegar a este país: una especie de túnel al que se accede desde el exterior, y que conduce a los hangares que guardan las naves negras con la insignia de la serpiente alada.

Los demás se acercan al vehículo expectantes. Para comprobar si viven; para hacer preguntas; para darles la bienvenida, pero yo no lo hago. Diviso en la distancia como descienden por las escaleras, primero Paylor, después Johanna, luego cinco científicos o médicos locales a los que sería imposible diferenciar. Más tarde baja el Incauto y por último Gale, con grandes surcos morados bajo los ojos, más pálido de lo normal en él, pero vivo. Por lo demás está intacto. No tiene ni un rasguño. Tampoco los otros.

A pesar del alivio que siento, a pesar de que lo único que tendría que hacer para sentirme mejor es correr y abrazar a mi amigo, no lo hago. Contemplo cómo su madre lo estruja entre sus brazos; cómo Haymitch se acerca a preguntar, y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda; cómo Peeta se estrecha la mano con él e incluso como comparten un abrazo. Después observo cómo Gale camina hacia mí. Estoy apoyada contra una de las pilastras que sujetan el hangar, cruzada de brazos, y tratando mantener el cuerpo inmóvil y el rictus severo. No me cuesta mucho mostrarme antipática, no perdonar; ser yo misma. Cuando él está a un paso, muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar las palabras poco amables que quiero gritarle esta vez.

"Katniss…", me dice, haciendo un movimiento de mano destinado a intentar tocarme. Giro la cara y lo esquivo. Él baja la mano de inmediato, pero permanece quieto, frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

¿Acaso espera un beso de bienvenida?¿Unas palabras de aliento que le digan que no tiene que preocuparse por Minerva porque ella va a estar bien?. Los dos sabemos que eso no es real, así que cuando no puedo sostener más su mirada le escupo:

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Enhorabuena por no estar muerto?".

Gale resopla y emite un sonido exasperado desde el fondo de la garganta. Luego da media vuelta y regresa junto a su familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente es Peeta quién me cuenta que la misión fue un fracaso, que la nave ni siquiera pudo traspasar el campo de fuerza que bloquea el Capitolio en estos momentos, porque Coin lo ha reforzado y ha multiplicado su fuerza por diez. Me explica que ellos intentaron entrar a través de un distrito, pero fueron interceptados y tuvieron que alejarse, ya que las naves de este lugar no son como los aerodeslizadores de Coin. No son tanques de guerra con alas, sino simples vehículos de pasajeros.

La comunicación con Plutarch también ha sido interrumpida desde ayer. Él ya no contesta a los mensajes de Beetee, por lo que tampoco sabemos si continúa pensando que Minerva está viva, o si ya ha pasado a creer que está malherida o muerta (que es lo que parecía la última vez que la vimos en la pantalla).

En cambio sí que mantenemos la conexión con la televisión pública de Panem. La sala dónde se encuentra la pantalla se ha convertido en lugar de improvisadas reuniones entre miembros del Gobierno de este país y ciudadanos de Panem, tratando de encontrar soluciones al problema. Es como el sótano de Minerva, sólo que sin ella, y con algunos nuevos asistentes a las tertulias.

También tengo que enterarme por Peeta (él único que responde a mis preguntas) de que Gale será sometido a una intervención quirúrgica probablemente esta misma semana. Su corazón cultivado en probeta ya está listo, y es una copia exacta del que tiene dañado, sólo que funcional. Peeta desconoce los riesgos de la operación, aunque ha escuchado decir que es comprometida, porque durante el intercambio habrá que bombearle sangre al cerebro y el resto de órganos de forma artificial, y porque después habrá que dar tiempo a su cuerpo para que responda satisfactoriamente ante el órgano intruso. Si no lo hace, podría morir igualmente.

Me aferro a la idea de que Peeta vuelve a estar de mi parte. Lo tengo a él, y ahora va a ser difícil que nos separen de nuevo. Eso me ayuda a enfrentar cada día.

* * *

La mañana del domingo, Johanna me sugiere salir a la nieve…para cazar. Decido aceptar su propuesta, aunque piense que me lo dice a mí porque a Gale lo acaparan los médicos día y noche, haciéndole pruebas y más pruebas. Desde nuestro breve encuentro en el hangar, no he vuelto a verlo y sólo sé de él por las palabras de Peeta.

Para poder salir fuera de caza tenemos que pedir que nos devuelvan las armas que nos confiscaron en cuanto llegamos, incluso hay que suplicar un poco hasta que acaban por dárnoslas.

El cielo es gris suave, igual que cada día, el viento helado del norte nos golpea la cara con fuerza y hace más difícil caminar, pero sostener el arco me aporta una rara sensación de calma, me hace sentir que las cosas están bien, aunque no lo estén. Me hace sentir más segura.

"No has salido a cazar desde que llegamos, ¿verdad?", me pregunta Johanna, que avanza unos pasos por delante de mí.

"No", respondo lacónicamente. "Pensé que no lo permitirían. Pero ya veo que tú sí". Digo lo último porque es evidente que ella ha estado aquí fuera más veces que yo, por la confianza con la que se conduce.

"Es imposible sobrevivir sólo a base de frutas y verduras", exclama ella. "Intentamos explicárselo a esta gente. No hubo manera de convencerles".

Johanna es quién marca el camino, con el hacha de siempre enganchada al cinturón del mono amarillo chillón se que lleva puesto, y lo que es peor, también con el arco de Gale (el que nos dieron en la mansión de Minerva), en un hombro, y el carcaj de flechas de Gale en el otro. La visión me irrita y la idea de que mi amigo le haya estado enseñando a disparar (probablemente usando mi propio arco), me irrita todavía más.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?", pregunto.

"Sí, bueno", dice ella. "La primera vez hubo que hacerles la pelota durante un buen rato, pero finalmente accedieron cuando les dijimos que nos vendría bien algo de entrenamiento para preparar la misión del Capitolio. Gale puede ser muy persuasivo, y la encargada de decidir era una mujer".

Avanzo en silencio para no mostrar ningún indicio de mi mosqueo ante sus palabras. Porque Gale siempre ha sido mi compañero en cualquier bosque, (es complicado encontrar una buena pareja de caza), y me horroriza la idea de que, si en un futuro tenemos la oportunidad de volver a salir para cazar, vayamos a ser tres.

Llegamos a la zona arbolada que atisbé hace una semana con Peeta. La mayoría son árboles muy altos de alguna especie que desconozco, aunque también hay robles y abetos. No es el bosque de casa, pero es un bosque, así que me abstengo de quejarme.

A la media hora ya tenemos un par de zorrillos de piel blanca y un pájaro al que yo llamaría lechuza si estuviéramos en el 12. No sé si su carne será muy tierna para ser comida – aunque en cualquier caso, no creo que vayan a dejar que nos la comamos.

Johanna me cuenta que las veces que ha estado aquí con Gale (se calla el número), vieron manadas de cabras salvajes, pero que son demasiado rápidas y no se dejan cazar. Gale debió de enseñarla bien, porque es bastante buena con el arco. Tengo que recordarme que ella no es ninguna enclenque: ganó sus juegos, mató a Snow… aunque claro, con estos trajes fosforitos en medio de la blancura generalizada, es muy difícil pillar desprevenido a ningún bicho con un mínimo de cerebro y que sepa correr.

Estamos sentadas contra la corteza de un árbol, a la espera de escuchar algún sonido que indique que hay una alimaña más merodeando por los alrededores, cuando ella suspira y dice:

"Espero que hoy salga todo bien".

Giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Tiene la nariz roja por el frío y cara de profunda preocupación. "¿Qué es lo que tiene que salir bien?", pregunto.

Ella tuerce el gesto y vuelve los ojos. "¿No te lo han dicho…?".

"No. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que salir bien?", indago de nuevo, con la voz más gruesa de lo normal.

Mason me mira de reojo y después mira al frente. "Hoy iban a hacer el intercambio. Esta mañana. Aunque por lo que sé el proceso les llevará varias horas. Muchas horas, porque se trata de una cirugía compleja".

El corazón empieza a palpitarme con fuerza; puedo imaginar cuál es el intercambio del que habla, pero aún así persisto, y la voz me sale aún más gruesa que antes.

"¿De qué intercambio estás hablando?".

Ella me mira como si fuera una completa idiota. "Gale", dice. "El intercambio del corazón machacado de Gale por otro en mejores condiciones. Ese intercambio".

"Nadie me había comentado nada", murmuro mirando al suelo - y mintiendo; Peeta me advirtió que curriría más pronto que tarde.

"Será que estabas demasiado ocupada haciéndole carantoñas a Peeta como para enterarte. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto". Su voz suena a reproche. Hace una pausa para examinarme. "En el viaje al Capitolio tuvo una especie de… algo falló en el suyo. Gracias a que estaban todos esos médicos subidos a la nave, porque se quedó tieso. Creo que dejó de respirar. De no haber estado ellos, la palma en el sitio. Seguro".

Creo que el corazón se me detiene a mí también. Ni siquiera me importa la desinformación esta vez, porque lo único que tengo en la cabeza es a Gale sin pulso, ni respiración, callado para siempre. He perdido la capacidad de hablar.

"Esa es la razón por la que decidieron acelerar la vuelta e intervenirle cuanto antes. Llegaron a la conclusión de que no soportaría una parada más".

Hago un ruido con la garganta, en un intento de hacer la pregunta que necesito hacer. Lo repito varias veces hasta que sale un hilillo de voz. "¿Crees que va a morir?".

Johanna se pone de pie sin decir ni que sí ni que no, aunque vuelve a mirarme como si fuera estúpida.

"Vamos dentro. Me estoy congelando", dice sacudiendo la nieve de sus pantalones.

Permanezco estática, igual que si mis extremidades de verdad se hubieran congelado. "No. Me quedo aquí hasta que acabe", le digo.

Johanna tira de mi brazo, pero no consigue levantarme.

"No hagas las cosas más difíciles, descerebrada. Te he traído aquí para quitarme a Gale de la cabeza. Si te devuelvo hecha un cubito de hielo él se enfadará mucho conmigo cuando despierte".

Dan igual sus palabras porque no me muevo, ni tampoco digo nada más. Me limito a envolverme las piernas con ambos brazos, apoyar la cabeza sobre las rodillas, e intentar imaginar nuestro bosque y el calor de la primavera mientras escucho los pasos de Johanna alejarse. Ella maldice y me comunica que mandará a Peeta a recogerme.

"Y ni se te ocurra moverte de dónde estás, estúpida descerebrada", grita por último. No voy a tenérselo en cuenta. Es obvio que ella está tan asustada como yo.

* * *

Estoy inconsciente o dormida cuando noto la calidez de unos brazos robustos resbalar bajo mi espalda y mis piernas, y me siento ascender desde el suelo. Apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de la persona que me sostiene, pero no reconozco el bombeo del corazón de su dueño; no se trata de un latido familiar. No es Peeta, ni tampoco es Gale, así que me retuerzo hasta que me dejan caer de nuevo al terreno helado sin ningún tipo de consideración. Me golpeo la rabadilla. Escucho una risa.

"Último favor de este tipo que te hago, preciosa".

Cuando alzo la vista veo a Haymitch con una mano extendida para ayudarme a levantarme, la cual rechazo.

Recupero la dignidad a duras penas, dolorida por el golpe. Tengo que caminar sujetándome la parte baja de la espalda con una mano. El único consuelo es que mi mentor se vea tan ridículo ataviado con ese peto rosa flúor.

"Venga", me dice. "Acaban de sacar a tu primo del quirófano".

Me quedo clavada en la nieve y un escalofrío de pánico me recorre el cuerpo. "¿Está bien?", pregunto.

Haymitch me agarra del brazo para tirar de mí hacia delante. "No lo sé. Te he dicho que acaban de sacarlo. Estaba entubado. Los médicos todavía no han dicho nada".

En la sala de espera todos tienen cara de preocupación. Mi madre está agarrando la mano de Hazelle con fuerza, mientras Prim juega con Posy. Los otros dos hermanos de Gale parecen estar aguantando el aire dentro de los pulmones, rígidos como estatuas. Peeta, sentado entre Beetee y Johanna, hace un ruidito incesante al golpear su pierna ortopédica contra el suelo. Johanna trata de frenarlo a manotazos, aunque el prosigue en cuanto pasan dos segundos. A la única que no veo es a Annie, así que me dispongo a ir en su busca cuando un médico aparece por una de las puertas blancas de la sala.

Contengo la respiración, camino un par de pasos marcha atrás hasta encontrar respaldo en la pared del fondo, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. El impulso que tengo es el de taparme también los oídos, porque no quiero escuchar malas noticias. Me preparo para lo peor, porque lo peor es lo que suele ocurrir en estos casos. Es lo que suele ocurrir casi siempre y es lo que probablemente pasará también en esta ocasión.

Sin embargo, todo ha salido bien, por una vez.

* * *

Han metido a Gale en una habitación individual de la zona clínica. Cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, nos permitieron verlo y desde entonces nadie ha conseguido que me separe de él. No los médicos, ni Leblanc, ni su madre, la mía y Peeta insistiendo en el necesito un descanso. Total, no iba a pode dormir de todas formas, y ya que he logrado que me consideren inutil para trabajar en los cultivos a base de finjir ataques de histeria, prefiero estar aquí, vigilándole.

Gale sólo está consciente a ratos, pero no me dice nada. No sé si porque no puede hablar o por mi reacción a su regreso del Capitolio. Eso tampoco me importa, porque no pienso marcharme.

En el cuarto hay una pantalla. Es mucho más pequeña que la de la sala común, pero me entretiene con el canal del Capitolio mientras Gale duerme. Lo que veo es básicamente propaganda gubernamental. Escucho hablar a diferentes personas, incluida Coin, de los valores colectivos de la sociedad, y de que pensar individualmente es lo mismo que traicionar a la patria.

A veces intercalan antiguas grabaciones rebeldes. Las propos que grabamos en el 13, el asalto al Capitolio con el Sinsajo en toda su gloria, lo cual es extraño, desde que nos hemos convertido en traidores y fujitivos. De todas formas ya tengo claro que aquella no era yo. Otras veces vuelven a poner las imágenes del suplicio de Minerva. En medio de una de esas repeticiones, Gale abre los ojos y se pone rígido.

Por supuesto, lo siguiente que hace es maldecir en voz alta, lo que le retuerce de dolor y acelera mucho el ritmo en su monitor cardiaco.

Impulsivamente, le beso para distraerle de la pantalla, y en realidad, es bastante eficaz para distraerme a mí también. No ayuda con el ritmo del monitor cardiaco, pero él deja de gritar y se mantiene quieto.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Katniss. Estoy bien", dice cuando me separo. Gale se ha vuelto mucho mejor mintiendo últimamente, porque hasta podría decirse que de verdad está bien, si no fuera porque sigue lleno de tubos y tiene una cicatriz con más de treinta puntos en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Por el contrario, yo no consigo quedarme indemne; aunque no quiera que lo hagan, sus besos me queman por dentro, esté recién operado o no.

A pesar del beso, el ascenso en las pulsaciones de Gale ha encendido una lucecita roja que avisa a las enfermeras de que algo anormal está pasando en sus constantes. No tarda en aparecer una de ellas acompañando a mi madre.

"¿Ha pasado algo, cariño?", me pregunta.

Hago un gesto negativo. "Ha visto una escena de Minerva en la pantalla".

Mi madre se acerca y le acaricia el pelo. "Gale", le dice. "Si no estás tranquilo vamos a tener que volver a sedarte". Permanece unos minutos al lado de su cama, comprobando que no se haya soltado ningún punto de la herida. Antes de que salga ella, entra otra enfermera (que podría ser la misma que la que entró al principio) con una bolsita preparada para enganchar al vial del suero.

"¿Qué le vais a poner?", inquiere mi madre.

"Es una mezcla de hormonas", dice ella. "Tenemos órdenes de arriba para que se las pinchemos en vena, debido a que él aún no puede ingerir alimentos".

"¿Qué tipo de hormonas?", pregunta de nuevo mi madre, desconfiada.

"Oh", responde ella. "Oxitocina, dopamina, endorfina y algunas otras. Todas las que nuestros laboratorios han conseguido sintetizar de manera artificial". Al ver la cara perpleja de mi madre, la mujer continúa. "Pero no os preocupéis, no va a haber ningún problema. El cuerpo las acepta bien porque nuestro cerebro también puede producirlas por sí mismo. Son para que Gale se encuentre mejor y pueda descansar". Le sonríe y él arquea las cejas en respuesta.

"Todos nosotros las tomamos", continua aclarando."Vosotros también empezareis a tomarlas desde hoy, en vuestros alimentos", dice, mirándonos a mi madre y a mí. "El chico que sufría los ataques de odio lleva algunas semanas haciéndolo, y mirad que bien le ha ido. Vuelve a ser feliz y ya no quiere asesinar a nadie".

Gale se incorpora ligeramente, se mueve a duras penas, lo justo para desengancharse algunas de las agujas de los brazos mientras da una mirada disuasoria a la enfermera.

"A mí no vais a meterme nada de eso".

* * *

**a/n: **la semana que viene voy a estar de vacaciones, así que intentaré subir otro capítulo antes del sábado, pero después tendréis que esperar unos cuantos días más.

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta locura. Espero vuestras opiniones sean las que sean.

Un abrazo.


	21. Chapter 21

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXI)**_

* * *

Ante la testaruda negativa de Gale a dejarse pinchar sustancias que desconoce, la mujer se marcha advirtiendo que tendrá que hablar con sus superiores para confirmar que él puede prescindir de la receta hormonal.

"¿Ha dicho que todos lo toman?", pregunta Gale; que ahora tiene ligeros agujeritos en los brazos, por la brusquedad con la que tiró de los viales.

"Sí", digo, aunque estoy desubicada con todo el asunto y no entiendo bien lo que sucede.

"Tal vez la clonación en serie tenga ese tipo de fallos", comenta Gale. "Quizá su cuerpo no pueda producir esas sustancias por sí mismo, pero… ¿por qué querrán dárnoslas a nosotros?".

"Forma parte de su método", habla mi madre, que continúa con una cara entre reflexiva e inquieta. "Su método de control social, del que nos hablaron el primer día. La insatisfacción puede desembocar en problemas, en voces contrarias a la forma que ellos han elegido para vivir. La felicidad, sin embargo, tiende a volver a las personas conformistas. Si piensas que todo está bien, ¿por qué vas a quejarte?"

Gale y mi madre intercambian una mirada cómplice que da a entender que ya habían hablado previamente del asunto hormonal, mientras yo continúo sin comprender a qué es debido. Puedo preguntar, o seguir sintiéndome estúpida.

"Nuestro cuerpo genera de forma natural una serie compuestos hormonales que sirven para múltiples cosas, entre ellas mantenernos calmados, felices, conformes con lo que nos rodea; para aliviar nuestro estado de ánimo… para estar bien", me explica. "Al parecer aquí también se lo administran por vía exógena a sus ciudadanos…".

"Es decir", termina Gale. "Les hacen tragarse la felicidad junto a las comidas. O eso parece".

"¿Desde cuándo sabes cosas sobre hormonas?, le digo a mi amigo, incómoda con su repentina actitud de sabelotodo.

El me sonríe. "Procuro mantenerme informado, Catnip".

Es inevitable dejar que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi boca al escuchar mi antiguo apodo. Tal vez se le haya pasado el enfado. No quiero estar mal con Gale mientras está enfermo. No quiero discutir con él nunca más, aunque eso va a ser complicado; soy consciente. Sin embargo mi sonrisa se evapora al darme cuenta de que pretenden hacer con nosotros lo mismo: darnos la receta de la felicidad en pastillas. A Peeta ya se la están dando y funciona. ¿Podemos dejar que lo hagan?. ¿Deberíamos permitirles que lo hicieran?.

Gale tiene la respuesta para eso: "No pienso dejar que decidan por mí como tengo que sentirme. Eso es algo privado y personal, no una cuestión que concierna a la sanidad pública".

Tal vez no estaría tan mal – medito, pero no se lo digo. No tiene sentido dictar a Gale lo que piensa. Ha decidido que no quiere las hormonas, que es una forma de manipularle, y va a continuar con esa idea para siempre. Mis pensamientos se confirman cuando añade: "Tenemos que largarnos de aquí".

Mi madre nos anuncia que tiene trabajo que hacer y sale del cuanto. Yo permanezco de pié junto a la cama de Gale, cruzada de brazos y anticipando una pelea, porque no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir.

"No tenemos a dónde ir, Gale. No podemos marcharnos de momento", digo cuando estamos solos.

"Pues habrá que encontrar la manera o el sitio".

"Aquí están cuidando de nosotros. Te han curado. Han curado a Peeta. Puede que no sea el mejor lugar del mundo, pero al menos estamos a salvo".

"Yo no voy a quedarme, Catnip. He luchado por la libertad, no para que traten de hacerme una persona feliz a la fuerza", me dice. Y así termina la conversación.

* * *

A los pocos días Gale es dado de alta y vuelve a dormir en su cuarto, aunque aún se pasa el día allí tumbado, ya que los médicos no le permiten realizar ningún trabajo o esfuerzo. Sólo sale para las comidas, y ya que está fuera, aprovecha para acudir a las reuniones que mantienen Dauphin, Haymitch, Paylor y Beetee con los miembros del Gobierno cada tarde. A veces también está en ellas Johanna, pero casi nunca Peeta.

Una de las veces que acompaño a Gale hasta allí, decido quedarme. La discusión es acalorada y si los gritos van a más, pienso llevarme a Gale para que no se altere en exceso. Los médicos han dejado claro que nada de sobresaltos hasta que se haya recuperado por completo.

Dauphin tiene peor aspecto del que le haya visto nunca – aunque tampoco lo haya visto tantas veces. Sin sus gafas de cristales coloreados deja ver los profundos surcos azules que escondían sus ojos. Es obvio que no es que haya pasado una mala noche de sueño, sino que lleva muchas noches de vigilia; probablemente preguntándose si Minerva sigue viva, y en el caso de que lo esté, buscando la manera de liberarla.

En medio del griterío no entiendo una palabra de lo que dicen. Sólo capto cosas sueltas como: "No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos militarmente. No tenemos un ejército" – frase que Leblanc repite con insistencia. Y, "Tampoco podemos permitir que siga sucediendo lo que está pasando en Panem" – lo cual Dauphin no cesa de decir con obstinación. Pero hay algo que silencia la redundancia de enunciados de ida y vuelta.

"Aquí podría fabricarse cualquier tipo de arma biológica, ¿verdad?", dice Beetee.

Gale habla por primera vez desde que nos unimos a al debate. "¿A qué tipo de arma te refieres?", pregunta mirándole, con esa expresión distante que se le dibuja en las facciones cuando está maquinando algo. Malo – opino en silencio.

"Bacterias", dice Beetee. "Ya se han usado antes y sabemos los peligros que suponen. Podrían matar a la mitad de la población, pero no se me ocurren más opciones. Aquí no disponemos de armas. Si existiera la forma…"

"¿De cerrar un área?", dice Gale. "¿De hacer imposible que la epidemia alcance a los distritos?".

No doy crédito a lo que escucho. Salgo de la habitación como una bala en busca de Peeta; creo que es el único que podría poner un poco de cordura en esta reunión. Diferentes personas me han comentado que parte de culpa en el colapso mundial que sucedió años atrás, el que dejó apenas unos cuantos habitantes en el planeta, la tuvo el uso de armas biológicas contra población civil durante las contiendas. Epidemias imposibles de frenar que a su vez generaban nuevas epidemias. Esta gente renunció a la carne por evitarlas ¿y ahora quieren usarlas como arma arrojadiza contra otros humanos?.

* * *

Desde que está mejor, Peeta ha sido asignado a las cocinas: es el encargado de hornear el pan. Resulta que él está encantado con la tarea. Aquí dispone de múltiples cereales y semillas para dejar correr toda su imaginación (que es mucha) en lo que a panes se refiere. Lo encuentro embadurnado de harina y con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre él detiene el minuciso amasado que realizaba y gira la cabeza para mirarme, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Princesa, ¿cómo tú por aquí?. ¿Gale ya está mejor?".

La palabra que me pone roja parece haberse convertido en mi nuevo nombre oficial para él. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, me acerco y limpio un poco de harina que tiene en la mejilla con los dedos de una mano.

"Sí, está mejor", le digo. "Se encuentra en una de las tertulias anti-Coin, conspirando"

"Eso se le da bastante bien".

"Lo sé. Me preocupan las posibilidades que están barajando en estos momentos".

Peeta se limpia las manos en el delantal blanco que lleva puesto. "¿Te apetece que vayamos a hablar alguna otra parte?", me pregunta. "Ya había terminado con esto. Ahora tengo que dejar que repose, así que…".

"Sí", respondo, antes de dejar que termine la frase. Después de haberse deshecho del delantal, salimos de entre fogones y hornos y nos encaminamos hacia la sala común. Me detengo, porque no quiero volver allí. Quiero estar con Peeta a solas.

"Podemos ir a mi cuarto… si quieres", me propone. Acepto enseguida la sugerencia.

Una vez allí, los dos nos sentamos en su cama. Decido empezar por confirmar que Peeta sabe todo ese lío de las hormonas, ya que aún no había podido hablar con él de ese tema.

"Por supuesto que estoy al tanto", asegura. "Y no tengo ningún problema, más bien todo lo contrario. Gracias a eso puedo volver a ser yo mismo. Mi mundo ha dejado de ser un caos descontrolado, tengo que estarles agradecido".

Le cuento lo que ocurrió hace unos días, cuando fueron a pinchárselas a Gale y él se negó. También le explico que eso consiguió aplazar los planes de Leblanc para que el resto también tomásemos la mezcla, aunque él y los suyos siguen convencidos de que si permanecemos aquí tendremos que terminar por hacerlo, ya que toda la población local lo hace, desde pequeños.

"Ya sabes cómo es Gale", dice con la voz pausada, y un tono con el que da la impresión de que estuviera hablando de un amigo de toda la vida. "Diría no a cualquier cosa con tal de llevar la contraria. Y más desde que llegamos aquí, que parece que lo hayan pegado a Johanna con pegamento".

"Sí. Ya sé cómo es. Cree que deberíamos marcharnos".

Peeta respira hondo y después dice: "Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Katniss".

Empiezo a morderme las uñas; él me frena y agarra mi mano. La coloca entre las suyas, sobre sus rodillas y empieza a hacer círculos con el pulgar en el dorso. "Aquí me están ayudando", dice. "Aquí me siento capaz de llevar una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Además, están cultivándome una pierna de verdad en alguna parte. Confío en que puedan arreglar la mía. No puedo marcharme".

Mi silencio hace que él continúe. "Tampoco tenemos a donde ir, princesa. Panem está hecho un desastre. El Capitolio es peligroso. El 12 son cenizas…".

Su mención del distrito 12 envía una avalancha de nostalgia y tristeza a mis entrañas. Él debe notarlo, porque se acerca y me besa suavemente la mejilla. "Aquí podríamos olvidarnos de los Juegos para siempre", añade. "Yo no pienso en ellos desde que tomo sus medicinas. Se acabaron las pesadillas".

Sus palabras hacen que me plantee ese tipo de futuro. En este lugar, junto a Peeta, con Prim y mi madre a salvo… pero sin Gale. La idea me estremece un poco, aunque sé que sería factible. Sé que podría estar bien. Una vida tranquila en un lugar en el que la felicidad es obligatoria. En el que la enfermedad o el dolor son cuestiones que pertenecen a un pasado remoto.

"Podría quedarme aquí contigo y olvidarme de Panem para siempre", digo en voz alta, aunque en realidad se trataba sólo de un pensamiento.

Peeta me mira por un momento antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme dulce y suavemente. Lo he besado tantas veces que ni siquiera me sorprende el contacto con sus labios, ni mi corazón se acelera con el acto. Muevo la lengua al compás de la suya, devolviéndoselo casi por inercia. Ambos caemos sobre la cama, pero el beso sigue siendo suave, agradable, casi delicado. Es profundo y largo, y me hace sentir bien. Me hace sentir que hago lo correcto estando aquí con Peeta. Confiando en él. Hace tiempo que no me dice que me quiere, pero sé que todavía lo hace. Y consigue hacérmelo sentir. Sólo que hay algo… hay algo que no encaja; algo que evita que sea perfecto. Como cuando a un puzle de muchas piezas le falta solamente una por poner.

Me separo de sus labios, y me incorporo ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

Peeta hace lo mismo. "¿Qué te preocupa?", pregunta.

"Nada", le digo. "Es por… es por la conversación que estaban manteniendo Dauphin, Beetee y el resto hace un rato. Hablaban de usar armas biológicas contra Panem, y lo decían en serio".

Peeta arruga el entrecejo. "Eso suena fatal".

"Lo sé".

"Hay que conseguir que entren en razón. Pero no te angusties, princesa. Entre tú y yo podremos hacerlo".

Peeta es incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su boca. Me pregunto si es debido al beso, o a las hormonas que se toma con tanta alegría. Espero que sea por el beso, francamente.

"Eso espero".

* * *

Las dudas de ayer persisten hoy en mi cabeza. Desde que piensan que se me va la olla con demasiada facilidad como para tenerme trabajando, me paso las horas deambulando por los pasillos de nuestro edificio, visitando a mi madre en el hospital, o a Peeta en las cocinas, o a Gale en su habitación. Aunque ahora estoy en el mía, dándole vueltas a si lo correcto sería marcharnos de este lugar e intentar vivir en otro sitio, o permanecer aquí con Peeta, porque él tiene la absoluta determinación de quedarse.

Escucho unos golpes rápidos en la puerta segundos antes de que se abra. Es Gale, y está rojo de ira.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto mientras me levanto, lo acerco a mi cama y trato de sentarlo. No debería de acalorarse tanto, no es conveniente. Tan pronto como lo empujo contra el colchón, él vuelve a ponerse de pie.

"Nos largamos", me dice. Y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado?", digo, frenando su arrebato y manteniéndolo quieto frente a mí.

"He discutido con Leblanc mientras estaba en la sala de curas, por todo ese tema de las hormonas. Está empeñado en que las tomemos. Insiste en que nos harán mucho bien, nos alegraran la vida… especialmente a mí, ha sentenciado".

No cabe duda de que Gale viene del área del hospital en la que se atienden y curan las heridas abiertas. Aquí no son comunes las operaciones; si alguien tiene que acudir a ese área médica suele ser debido a algún tipo de corte o lesión que se ha hecho en el trabajo. Ha debido de salir de allí como una exhalación, porque no lleva puesta la venda que suele cubrir su herida del pecho - a la cual han quitado los puntos - ni tampoco le ha dado tiempo a abotonarse la camisa.

"Tienes que tomártelo todo con más calma. ¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Reunir a tu familia y marcharos así, sin más?".

Gale me mira fijamente y coloca las manos sobre mis hombros. "¿Tú no vienes?, me dice. "Pensé que nos iríamos todos. Dauphin está de acuerdo, Haymitch y Paylor prácticamente convencidos. Tu madre también. Y tampoco podemos continuar ignorando lo que está pasando en casa".

Intento no hacer caso de sus palabras. Pongo una mano en su mejilla y eso parece apaciguarlo. "Es demasiado pronto, Gale. Ningún especialista permitiría que acortases así tu proceso de recuperación. Ni siquiera sabes si tu nuevo corazón funciona bien".

Él cierra los ojos ante mi gesto."Podemos averiguarlo", me dice.

Me río porque me hace gracia todo ese optimismo. "¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo?".

Sus iris, de por sí muy grises, se oscurecen algunos tonos. "Acércate". Su voz suena grave.

Cierro la distancia que había entre nosotros dando un paso hacia el frente. Él me mira levantando las cejas y después baja los ojos a los botones de mi camisa. No pregunta antes de empezar a desabrocharlos. El primero, el segundo, me separo… confundida.

"Gale qué…".

Pero él camina hacia delante colocándose igual de cerca.

"Si queremos averiguarlo habrá que quitarse algo de ropa", dice. Mi mirada no sirve para disuadirle, y continúa con el tercero.

Contemplo atentamente sus manos. Me gusta mirarlas mientras trabajan; son ágiles, meticulosas, delicadas. Son precisas cuando fabrican una trampa. Cuando termina, separa ambos lados de la prenda y la desliza ligeramente sobre mis hombros.

Permanezco inmóvil. La curiosidad por saber cuál es el siguiente paso en las averiguaciones puede más que el pudor que siento al ver la forma en que me mira. Agarra mi mano derecha y la coloca sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho, justo encima de la línea enrojecida que marca el lugar donde oculta su corazón recién estrenado. Después se acerca un poco más con esa mirada indescifrable. Noto él acelerado ritmo de sus latidos por debajo mi piel y su piel.

"Si se descontrola, tendrás que avisarme, Catnip".

Trago saliva mientras él se inclina sobre el hueso de mi hombro y empieza a recorrerlo con los labios, subiendo muy lentamente en dirección a mi cuello. Envuelve con un brazo mi cintura y con el otro me sujeta la nuca, ladeando ligeramente mi cabeza.

No es hasta que siento su lengua en mi piel que empiezo a respirar pesado. Parecen jadeos, pero no lo son; es sólo respiración un poco errática (pienso para mí misma). Cierro los ojos cuando noto sus dientes y su conducción segura de camino a mi mandíbula, hacia mi boca. Muevo la cabeza y busco la suya cuando ya no lo soporto más. Él separa los labios de los míos casi al instante. Ha sido un beso muy breve.

"¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Crees que está preparado para enfrentarse al caos del mundo?", me pregunta, bajando los ojos a la mano que tengo sobre su pecho.

No obstante, el brazo que rodea mi cintura me impulsa contra su cuerpo mientras el que estaba en mi nuca se desliza por mi espalda. El aire que había entre ambos empieza a desaparecer hasta ser inexistente.

Pero sus palabras me devuelven a la realidad, y me invade una especie de sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. Ayer estaba en la cama de Peeta dejando que me besase, y hoy me dedico a averiguar cosas con Gale. No hay manera de que lo que estoy haciendo pueda estar bien.

Aún así, no me alejo, porque sé que Gale no va a permitirlo, pero sobre todo porque yo tampoco quiero que lo permita. Él encuentra mi boca sin prisas, posando de nuevo una mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Roza sus labios con los míos y mueve su lengua para que los separe. Hago lo que me pide sin rechistar, porque sé que mi cuerpo no está en condiciones de decir que no; no cuando se siente atrapado de esta forma por el de Gale, piel contra piel.

Es casi demente la forma en que volvemos a besarnos, ahora que Gale ha decidido participar activamente en la acción. Avanzamos sin darnos cuenta hasta el vértice de mi cama. Me empuja sobre ella, sin embargo él permanece de pié, observándome.

"¿Tienes suficientes evidencias de que mi corazón funciona, o quieres que siga?", pregunta.

La cuestión me pilla por sorpresa. Pensé que iba a seguir de todas formas. No contesto, pero mis dos pestañeos deben de sobreentenderse como que necesito más evidencias, porque se cierne sobre mí, sujetando su peso con ambos codos y vuelve a devorarme el cuello. Ahora es menos suave, más intenso, clavándome los dientes para después deslizar la lengua sobre mi piel sensibilizada. Arqueo la espalda y creo que se me escapa un gemido al chocar con la entrepierna de Gale. Aunque quisiera detener el frenesí de besos de después, presiento que sería incapaz. Me gustan demasiado, siento un deseo primario, imposible de controlar. Noto como todo su fuego empieza a consumirme.

Nos detiene un sonoro estruendo que hace que vibren los muebles de la habitación. Gale se incorpora, aunque se resiste a liberarme.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", pregunta.

Tengo la cabeza en otra parte, y es difícil concentrarse en nada que no sea el cuerpo de Gale comprimiendo el mío. Entonces vuelve a temblar el mundo. Gale se levanta del todo y coge mi mano para ayudar a que yo haga lo mismo. Tira tan fuerte de mí que choco contra su pecho.

"Parece que hoy no es el día, Catnip", dice pegado a mi boca, y me besa brevemente para después abrochar tres botones intercalados de mi camisa.

Sigo con la respiración errática y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho, mientras me arrastra a través de la puerta, y empieza a correr por el largo pasillo en el que se encuentran las habitaciones. Tengo que respirar profundo para asimilar qué algo debe estar pasando en el exterior, y que lo que fuera que iba a suceder entre Gale y yo hace unos momentos ya no va a ser posible.

Una vez en la planta de abajo nos encontramos al resto. Peeta con Annie cogida de la mano, ambos jadeantes, Haymitch con gesto obtuso y cara de recién despertado de la siesta. Mi hermana aparece con Posy en brazos y detrás llegan Hazelle y los hermanos de Gale. No veo a mi madre por ninguna parte, aunque supongo que estará en el hospital.

Pronto aparece Leblanc junto a otros miembros de gabinete al mando. "Están bombardeando la cúpula", nos dice.

Gale, que no ha soltado mi mano, tira de mí hacia uno de enormes ventanales de cristal.

"Naves del Capitolio". Hablamos casi al unísono, girando la cabeza hacia el resto. Entonces noto como Peeta clava los ojos en los dedos entrelazados de mi mano y la de mi amigo. Las desenvuelvo de inmediato. Se me pasa por la cabeza que debo de tener la trenza hecha un desastre, la camisa mal abrochada, y tal vez él piense que… que piense lo que quiera. Si lo hace no irá mal encaminado, pero no es momento para plantearse esas cosas.

* * *

**a/n: **el capítulo prometido antes de irme. Voy a tardar como quince días en poder subir el siguiente. Por favor, decidme qué os parece. Acepto consejos, recomendaciones y opiniones de todo tipo. Ya lo sabéis.

Mil gracias por leerlo y un beso a todas


	22. Chapter 22

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXII)**_

* * *

Después de sumar a los presentes en la sala de la planta baja de nuestro edificio, espero unos segundos para ver si llegan los que faltan: Paylor, Dauphin, y sobre todo mi madre, pero no aparecen, así que salgo al exterior junto al resto.

Una mirada al cielo es suficiente para confirmar el pronóstico; nos sobrevuelan aerodeslizadores del Capitolio y están lanzando misiles incendiarios sobre ciudad. Este reluciente mundo antiséptico de cristal, acero, y nívea blancura, está siendo atacado por nuestra culpa. Sin embargo, nada arde o explota en mil pedazos aquí dentro, ya que nos protege un campo de fuerza que ni siquiera ha sido diseñado para actuar como tal, sino para combatir el frío. Las bombas se estrellan contra la cúpula que nos atrapa como si fuese de acero blindado, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuál será el material del que está fabricado semejante parapeto, el cual permite que se filtre la luz y el aire, pero no el fuego de las bombas. Empiezo a reconsiderar la idea de que la burbuja no tuviese entre sus funciones las defensivas desde un principio.

Tanto los ciudadanos locales como sus huéspedes permanecemos contemplando el asedio como si se tratase de una exhibición aérea de luz y color. Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada. No tenemos armas, y si las tuviéramos, habría que salir al exterior para poder disparar a las naves

Los impactos hacen que vibren los cimientos de los edificios, aunque no se rompa ni uno solo de los múltiples cristales que revisten la ciudad, al menos de momento. Habrá al menos una decena de tanques blancos del Capitolio disparando una colada de explosivos. Es un espectáculo ver los cohetes detonarse contra la barrera infranqueable que nos separa. Estallan en partículas de fuego de la misma forma que lo hizo el cielo cuando rompí el campo de fuerza en la arena del Vasallaje. El recuerdo me agarrota los músculos instantáneamente, porque si los campos de fuerza del Capitolio ocultaban un punto débil, ¿esta trinchera también contendrá uno?. ¿No deberíamos estar respondiendo a la agresión con un ataque?. Me cuesta quedarme quieta y siento un impulso incontrolable de ir a buscar mi arco, aunque solo sea para sentirme más segura, y sentir que puedo proteger a los míos.

Gale tiene a Posy encerrada entre sus brazos. La pequeña está muy asustada con el ruido. Prim está en medio de la familia de Gale, con una cara de circunstancias que recuerda demasiado a la que tenía cuando nos bombardearon en el 13. Peeta abraza a Annie y casi no puede abarcarla por su enorme barriga. Temo que el miedo y los nervios puedan acarrearle un parto prematuro, porque por el volumen que tiene debe de estar a punto de salir de cuentas. Los pieles pálidas, Leblanc y sus colegas, observan el cielo con las mismas caras de terror que nosotros. No se mueven, ni tampoco reaccionan al ataque. No hacen nada porque nunca se han encontrado en una coyuntura similar, pero no me cabe duda de que estarán pensando en fabricar algún tipo de arma biológica o gas mortífero o veneno asesino con los que atacar Panem y prevenir futuras ofensivas, y eso tampoco podemos permitirlo.

Algo parecido a esto debieron de sentir mis vecinos del 12 cuando fueron masacrados, sólo que entonces no tuvieron la suerte de contar con un escudo protector que frenase las bombas. Veo en la cara de Gale, que está a mi lado, ese odio enfermizo hacia todo lo que implique al Capitolio mientras estruja a su hermana entre sus brazos. Ellos tuvieron que presenciar la atrocidad que le hicieron a nuestro hogar en primera persona. Entiendo esa punzada de odio porque, en estos momentos, la comparto, da igual si la persona al frente del negocio capitolino ha cambiado, su mala uva es la misma y desearía arrasar con esa ciudad hasta reducirla a escombros y cenizas.

Mi amigo sólo verbaliza mis pensamientos.

"Vamos a volver a Panem para matar a esa mujer, y nos llevaremos por delante a cualquiera que trate de impedir que lo hagamos", masculla entre dientes.

Conozco demasiado bien los claroscuros de Gale cómo para juzgarlo por pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, tal vez porque son demasiado similares a los míos. En cambio, su hermana Posy no entiende bien la afirmación, ya que para ella matar es una cosa muy seria. Pero nosotros dos ya somos asesinos. Nosotros ya hemos matado a personas, y sabemos lo que se siente. Lo único que puedo hacer es un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ya que eso es lo que haremos. Volver a Panem y acabar con esa mujer. Cueste lo que cueste.

Giro la vista para evaluar las caras del resto, y me sorprendo cuando veo a Rory agarrar la mano de Prim con fuerza en el momento en que uno de los impactos hace que el suelo bajo nuestros pies se tambalee más de lo previsto. Observo extrañada cómo cruzan una mirada llena de pavor entre ellos, aunque también llena de complicidad y de algo más. Después Rory envuelve a Prim con ambos brazos y ella se deja caer contra su cuerpo mientras él susurra cosas en su oído. Palabras tranquilizadoras, supongo. En medio del caos, vuelvo a mirar a Gale por la equina del ojo, y ninguno de los dos puede evitar que se nos dibuje una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios. ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos nuestros hermanos pequeños?, ¿ha estado pasando algo entre ellos de lo que no nos hemos dado cuenta?. No hace falta preguntar porque sólo observarles un poco más al detalle aclara la respuesta. Quiero decirles que no es el momento, ni es el lugar… pero tienen catorce años; se conocen de toda la vida y en el fondo, han tenido una conexión especial desde siempre, igual que Gale y yo. Además… ¿quién soy yo para decirles nada?. Nadie en su sano juicio escucharía mis consejos amorosos. Si el mundo se desmorona delante de nuestras narices no es por su culpa. Lo único que puedo es pensar que se trata de dos críos con el sentimiento correcto en el momento y el lugar erróneo.

"No es un ataque, sino una advertencia", comenta la voz de Dauphin, que ha debido de llegar sin que nadie lo notase. El Incauto también puede ser extremadamente silencioso. El grupo entero mueve la cabeza para mirarlo con una extrañeza generalizada, porque lo que tenemos encima parece un ataque en toda regla, sea una advertencia o no.

"Si Coin quisiera atravesar el muro lo habría hecho. Tienes los medios para hacerlo. Snow los tenía, y ahora están a su disposición", continúa hablando el hombre.

"¿Una advertencia para quién?", pregunta alguien, justo en el momento en que un grupo de bombas se estrellan en la cúspide de la cúpula, creando un movimiento del suelo que hace que algunos de nosotros caigamos; que la población local abandone la calma de la que estaba haciendo alarde y suelte algún chillido; que se rompa uno sólo de los cristales de sus edificios. A partir de este momento los impactos se vuelven más intensos, pero siguen sin penetrar en nuestro mundo amurallado.

Pasa más de una hora hasta que las naves desisten de su tentativa de masacre, o cesan de su intento de aviso, si es que Dauphin está en lo cierto.

* * *

Una vez que las naves del Capitolio han decidido dar media vuelta, entramos de nuevo a la habitación del edificio en la que suelen sucederse las reuniones de Beetee, Haymitch y el resto. La pantalla colocada por encima de nuestras cabezas se pone en marcha cuando Beetee aprieta el interruptor. Después del comentario de Dauphin, nadie parece sorprendido cuando elevamos la mirada y vemos a Coin emitiendo un comunicado. Su rostro intratable y su melena gris se alternan con imágenes de las bombas que acaban de lanzarnos.

"Este mensaje va dirigido a cualquier potencia extranjera que pueda escucharme, a los rebeldes que se oponen a mi régimen y a todos los ciudadanos de Panem", dice la mujer, y su voz suena tan tranquila y severa como siempre. "Esto". Aparecen imágenes del bombardeo sobre la cúpula. Puedo ver las minúsculas hormigas que deben de ser los habitantes de este país moverse en todas las direcciones mientras los misiles se estrellan contra el cielo artificial. "Es un aviso para aquellos que protejan a nuestros criminales".

"Estamos rearmados", prosigue Coin. "Nos hemos preparado para empezar una nueva guerra en cualquier momento y el más mínimo atentado contra los intereses de Panem será considerado una ofensa imperdonable. El arte de la guerra por fin ha dejado de estar estancado. Nuestras mejores mentes trabajan en crear las mejores armas y nuestro arsenal nuclear está listo para ser usado de una vez por todas".

Mientras la voz de Coin suena de fondo, alguna mente lúcida se dedica a insertar imágenes de gente trabajando en las nuevas fábricas de armamento que Coin ha puesto en marcha en el país; o de los enormes hangares repletos de naves militares que escondían las profundidades del 13; de las minas de grafito, y de sus depósitos de bombas químicas, esas que no fueron usadas en las batallas contra el Capitolio por miedo a que lo que quedaba de humanidad fuese exterminada.

"Dejaremos nuestros cohetes donde están si nos entregáis al Sinsajo, a sus amigos, y a aquel al que llaman el Incauto", añade la presidenta, cuya cara aparece de nuevo en medio de la pantalla. "Pero en el caso de que decidáis continuar escondiéndoles, la próxima vez que sobrevolemos vuestro cielo, ese escudo que os protege no será capaz de frenar nuestras bombas".

La imagen se funde en negro y la mujer de cara hirsuta y puntas perfectamente delineadas desaparece, siendo sustituida por un documental sobre cómo están siendo restablecidos los procesos productivos en Panem. Me llama la atención que la voz que lo narra sea la de Caesar Flickerman, quien no ha tenido el mínimo problema en cambiarse de bando como de chaqueta

Después de contemplar la advertencia de nuestra amistosa jefa de gobierno, tengo que dar la razón a Dauphin y admitir que se trataba en efecto de una amenaza, pero no sólo de eso. También ha sido una demostración de poder por parte de Coin. Un puñetazo sobre la mesa, y un mensaje directo para mí, igual que cuando Snow colocaba rosas por aquí y por allá para que yo no olvidase que siempre tenía los ojos puestos en mí. En hacerme todo el daño humanamente posible. Coin ha dicho el Sinsajo, por lo que está claro que yo me encuentro en la raíz de todo el problema de nuevo, lo cual es curioso, porque esta vez no estoy tratando de instigar a nadie. Debe de temer que la competencia en cuanto a popularidad en Panem pueda arruinarle en negocio, pienso para mi misma.

Tras lo visto y escuchado me hago consciente de que si me quedo aquí plantando hortalizas, continuaré poniendo a ésta gente en peligro. No es que sean las personas que más aprecio en el mundo, pero tampoco merecen morir por mi culpa. Coin acaba de dejar claro en la televisión nacional de Panem que tiene dos objetivos: atrapar a Dauphin y cazar al Sinsajo. Sin embargo, Peeta también ha dejado claro que no quiere marcharse de aquí, porque aquí se siente a salvo. Pero a nuestra nueva tirana le hemos dado una excusa para poner en marcha su maquinaria de guerra, le hemos dado un lugar al que apuntar sus misiles, y si hay que hacer caso a lo que nos acaba de enseñar la pantalla, son más que numerosos. Dispone de las armas que ya tenía en el 13, de las que guardaba Snow en el Capitolio, y alguna otra que se está ocupando de fabricar para la ocasión. Además, parece que no va a temblarle el pulso a la hora de apretar el botón de disparo si se trata de un país extranjero. Y ahora sabemos que no volvería a tratarse de una guerra a la antigua, sino que pondría todo su arsenal a disposición de la matanza.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, alguien habla.

"Necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el Sinsajo, Katniss".

"¿Qué?".

Es Beetee, y parece estar muy convencido de lo que dice. Observo cómo se aclara la voz y se dispone a seguir argumentando.

"Tienes que volver a ser el Sinsajo. Tú eras el símbolo contra la opresión; los distritos tienen que saber de qué lado estás ahora. Podemos grabarte y volver a colar las imágenes en su sistema audiovisual".

"Estamos a muchas millas de distancia", señala Haymitch. "Esto no es el Distrito 13, Beetee. Kilómetros de hielo nos separan, ¿estás seguro de qué podrías…?".

"Estoy seguro de que conseguiría hacerlo", sentencia el inventor del 3.

Me horripila la idea de vestirme otra vez del Sinsajo sólo de pensarla. Creía que toda la parafernalia del pajarillo volador había terminado para siempre; que se habían acabado mis patéticas actuaciones disfrazada de ave blanca y negra; que aquello iba a ser felizmente olvidado por todo el mundo. Pero al parecer me equivocaba, igual que en tantas otras cosas.

Todos me miran, como si la idea de Beetee fuera la más brillante que han escuchado en sus vidas, cuando está claro que es un despropósito. Leblanc y su séquito parecen incluso emocionados con el proyecto.

"¿Queréis que sea un señuelo?", pregunta Gale. "¿Mostrarla para que la sigan, sacarla de aquí y de esa forma alejar el peligro?. Eso es demasiado peligroso para Katniss".

"No lo sería si les engañamos", dice Peeta con su jovialidad tan habitual últimamente. "Démosle a Coin un pájaro falso tras el que correr".

"No picaría. Tiene que ser ella", responde Dauphin, quien sólo habla para soltar sentencias cortantes. "Ella es la única a la que va a escuchar la población de Panem. Es la única a la que van a seguir. Tiene que hacerles ver cómo Coin, durante toda la Revolución, no hizo más que vender humo y mentiras, cuando en realidad sólo guardaba codicia y ansias de militarizar a todo el país para después ponerlo a su servicio".

* * *

Finalmente lo hago. Vuelvo a ponerme un disfraz de Sinsajo que, evidentemente, no es el que Cinna había diseñado para mí antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, cuando conspiraba junto a otros para que yo fuera el símbolo de la rebelión en Panem.

En el país de las nieves, también existe el departamento de costura, y siguiendo mis descripciones, y ayudados por las imágenes que Minerva y Plutarch les habían enviado del Sinsajo, han conseguido reproducir una vestimenta mínimamente similar al uniforme militar de pájaro que solía llevar en mis apariciones televisadas.

Por supuesto, esta gente no posee la maestría de mi antiguo estilista, así que el traje no es espectacular, ni se ajusta a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, pero tengo que reconocer que se le parece.

Lo único bueno de este nuevo paripé es que nadie va exigirme que sea brillante en mi discurso. Me han prometido que leer unas palabras frente a las cámaras será más que suficiente esta vez, aunque Haymitch me arenga para que trate de ponerle algo más de sentimiento al asunto al ver como recito las líneas de una forma que podría calificarse de desapasionada, en el mejor de los casos. Gale y Peeta simplemente intercambian sonrisitas ante mi ineptitud para cautivar a las cámaras; pero Johanna se carcajea sonoramente de mí, y dice cosas como: _¿No deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya a las alas, Sinsajo? Siempre supe que se equivocaban cuando te eligieron para el papel._

Si no fuera porque la gente de este país es extremadamente discreta, diría que los cámaras que me están grabando también se parten de risa con mi actuación, lo cual colma el límite de mi paciencia.

"¿Qué esperabais?", acabo diciendo a gritos ante semejante cachondeo. "Sabíais de sobra que no soy buena haciendo esto. No se me dan bien los guiones, ni los focos, ni me queda bien el maldito traje de pájaro".

Todo el mundo cierra el pico ante mi arrebato, y termino por soltar lo que me queda de guión con el ceño fruncido y cara de mala leche, lo que al parecer ayuda bastante, porque me da un aire más agresivo, y comprometido con la causa – según palabras de Beetee, que hace lo que puede por amainarme.

Cuando tenemos un mínimo de material decente, Beetee se queda toqueteando cables y manipulando antenas dentro del estudio junto a algunos entendidos del país del frío, para intentar colar las imágenes en los televisores de Panem, mientras el resto tenemos que reincorporarnos a nuestras tareas diarias, ya que un ataque a base de bombas no es escusa suficiente como para dejar de trabajar.

Peeta se marcha a las cocinas a continuar con sus panes, Johanna a recoger hortalizas y Haymitch a hacer no se sabe qué en los laboratorios; pero Gale, Annie y yo estamos dispensados de nuestras tareas por histerismo, proceso de recuperación y fase final del embarazo respectivamente. Es entonces cuando me entero, por Gale, de que mientras nosotros nos entreteníamos con el maquillaje, las cámaras y los vestidos de pájaro, jugando a lanzar nuevos discursos a los rebeldes potenciales que pudieran quedar en nuestro país, una avanzadilla comandada por Paylor se ha dirigido allí para intentar ver como están las cosas sobre el terreno. Entre la comandante del 8 y Beetee consiguieron contactar con individuos que ya estuvieron muy vinculados a la resistencia contra Snow, y al parecer todavía siguen con los fusiles en alto, y dispuestos a dar guerra.

Según mi amigo, la población del país no está tan de acuerdo con el nuevo orden como Coin quiere dar a entender en toda su propaganda, y ya se están formando grupos de resistencia con la intención de lanzar una ofensiva anti-Coin y anti ejército de Coin más pronto que tarde. Hay mucha gente que considera inaceptable la nueva sociedad de la que estarán obligados a formar parte si los planes de la presidenta continúan su curso.

"Por eso tenemos que volver, para ayudarles y para liberar a Panem de otro dictador. Ya lo hicimos una vez, podemos volver a hacerlo", termina Gale.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero Annie no para de agitar la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

"NO. NO. Yo no puedo irme", repite una y otra vez. "Sería peligroso para el bebe".

Resulta extraño e inesperado cuando Gale se coloca a su lado y agarra una de las manos de Annie, acariciándola con la otra. "No te preocupes", le dice. "Tú no irás a ninguna parte. Te quedaras aquí con Peeta, los niños, mi madre y la de Katniss, y volveremos a por vosotros cuando las cosas se hayan calmado. Tú hijo nacerá a salvo en este lugar, y en el momento en el que todo esté bien, te llevaremos al distrito 4".

No me había planteado la posibilidad de dejar aquí a mi madre y a Prim, aunque lo cierto es que no parece una mala idea. Lo malo es que cuando les planteo a ellas la cuestión, lo que obtengo es una negativa rotunda por su parte.

"Ni hablar", dice mi madre. "Vamos con vosotros. No vamos a separarnos de nuevo". Gale obtiene una respuesta similar por parte de su familia, lo cual le pone de los nervios y hace que tengan que monitorizarlo durante toda una tarde para comprobar que todo en su nuevo corazón continúa funcionando correctamente. Entre lo uno y lo otro, yo también estoy al borde del fallo coronario, y tengo que ir a buscar a Peeta, para que él y su alegre optimismo vuelvan a calmar mi angustia.

* * *

Pasan los días y cada vez está más claro que nos marcharemos de forma inminente. Mientras tanto, yo todavía no he conseguido decidir si es más triste poder despedirse o no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando no me dejaron tiempo para decir adiós a mi familia y a Gale antes de mandarme a la masacre del Vasallaje, el corazón se me partió en pedazos. Fue horrible viajar en ese tren de camino del Capitolio sintiendo que me habían arrebatado la posibilidad de darles un último adiós a mis seres queridos.

Sin embargo, ahora, sentada junto a Peeta frente a los campos de calabazas en flor y con la luz de la tarde bañándonos suavemente a través de la cúpula protectora, no hay manera de que me salgan las palabras.

"Vamos a volver a vernos", le digo por fin, colocando mi mano derecha sobre su muslo – el que todavía carece de un trozo de pierna. El me observa unos segundos, como calibrando las palabras antes de hablar. Cuando lo hace, el alma se me abre en canal;

"Katniss, no habrá nadie que te quiera igual que yo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?", dice, mirando fijamente el gris de mis ojos. "Nadie".

Yo asiento con la cabeza, porque lo sé. Pero no puedo responder con otra declaración de amor, él también sabe eso. No cuento con su certeza y no puedo permitirme pensar en nadie de esa forma en medio de todo este lio, ni con todo el lio que tengo en la cabeza, y menos con esa corriente eléctrica y permanente que existe entre Gale y yo últimamente y que de alguna manera tengo que conseguir resolver. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Me gustaría poder decirle te quiero sin que se me traben las palabras. Me gustaría poder habérselo dicho antes, y también a Gale, porque es la verdad. Probablemente lo sea desde hace tiempo. Pero supongo que siempre podré escudarme en no ser buena diciendo la cosas. Siempre tendré la excusa de que las palabras no son lo mío.

Al ver que no digo nada, Peeta continúa hablando.

"Cuando dos personas quieren estar juntas, finalmente acaban por poder estar juntas. Sé que eso es lo que pasará con nosotros princesa. Por lo que ten la absoluta seguridad de que volveremos a vernos".

Lo único que puedo articular es un escueto "trataré de pensar igual que tú", que lo más seguro es que no suene lo suficientemente sincero o lo bastante real, porque la inevitable pregunta de si él y yo realmente estamos destinados a estar juntos sigue presente en mi cabeza. Peeta lo tiene claro, pero a mí, para variar, me cojean las certezas. Quiero a Peeta, quiero estar con él, cerca de él, pero no quiero perder Panem, ni quiero perder a Gale a cambio. Y no puedo cuestionar de nuevo la decisión de marcharme, entre otras razones porque mi familia, la cual siempre estará por delante de todo lo demás, ha decidido que quiere volver a nuestro desastroso hogar. Lo haremos escondiéndonos, cómo fugitivos, cómo si hubiéramos cometido el más atroz de los crímenes, pero en el fondo sé que seremos más libres que quedándonos en el país de la felicidad impuesta ¿y no es por eso por lo que llevamos luchando tanto tiempo? ¿Por la libertad?...

Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Gale ha acabado por contaminarme el pensamiento. Así que para no pensar más, lo beso, un poco por inercia, igual que tantas otras veces cuando representabamos a los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, pero en esta ocasión también poniendo todo el sentimiento que me queda en el acto, temiendo que sea la última oportunidad que tengo para hacerlo, y deseando que la acción tenga la misma fuerza que sus palabras.

* * *

**a/n: **muchas gracias por los reviews, que han sido un montón (voy a tener que irme más a menudo de vacaciones). Estoy tan emocionada que no quiero dejarme a nadie:

Sweet, me encantas tú y todo lo que me dices. Por cierto, Katniss llevaba ropa interior en el cap. anterior, malpensada.

HardLhove, ojalá algún día llegues hasta aquí.

Bitah, mil gracias por tu incondicionalidad.

AngeliqueEvans, te reconozco pongas lo que pongas, aunque te camufles detrás de cualquier Guets.

Amanda, tengo en la cabeza la forma de resolver todo el jaleo que hay montado en el Capitolio. Confía en mí.

Cris 97, ya cuento contigo en cada capítulo.

Zero, mil gracias por la revisión. Yo también tube siempre una fascinación por el Galeniss. Espero que continúes leyendo.

Natasha, gracias por hacerme saber que sigues la historia, también cuento contigo.

HG forever, tu review me ha emocionado. Annie no va a aparecer demasiado en los capítulos sucesivos, pero sí que lo hara Prim. Creo que Katniss tiene siempre en la cabeza a su hermana y su afan por protegerla, pero también se abstrae del mundo y se centra en si misma facilmente. Esta Katniss, igual que la de los libros, tiene muchos matices de personalidad (o eso intento) y las cosas nada claras.

En fin, otra vez gracias por leer el fic. Espero que la historia siga a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Sois geniales.

Un beso a todas y nos vemos la próxima semana a más tardar.


	23. Chapter 23

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXIII)**_

* * *

Los preparativos para nuestra salida son rápidos. Llegamos con lo puesto y nos marcharemos de la misma manera, en busca de un futuro incierto en nuestro lugar de origen. Contaremos con algún material más necesario para la supervivencia, que Leblanc ha tenido a bien poner a nuestra disposición, por si volvemos a escondernos en los bosques; pero no dispondremos de más armas mortíferas con las que hacer frente a los soldados de Coin que las que teníamos cuando llegamos aquí.

La expedición comandada por Paylor regresó a los pocos días de partir, y lo hizo cargada de noticias. En esta ocasión consiguieron penetrar en Panem a través de un área desprotegida del distrito12. Coin debió de pensar que un lugar reducido a cenizas y deshabitado no requería de mucha vigilancia, así que lo dejó olvidado. Evidentemente fue un error por su parte, porque la nave de pasajeros de Paylor logró colarse por ese espacio en blanco sin mayor problema esta vez. Desde allí se dirigieron al distrito 8 usando el escudo de invisibilidad, y eludiendo los localizadores de Coin con algún tipo de cacharro que había diseñado Beetee durante la guerra.

Traduciendo de lo que me he ido enterando a palabras sencillas, lo que pasa es lo siguiente: en el distrito 8 la disidencia contra el gobierno de Coin crece por días. El 8 es un distrito urbano plagado de fábricas, y allí el sentimiento obrero de apoyo mutuo siempre tuvo más fuerza que en el resto de la nación; por un lado debido a que las condiciones de trabajo eran extremadamente malas en ese lugar, pero también porque el odio enfermizo hacia todo lo que significaba el Capitolio siempre estuvo muy arraigado. Allí fue donde comenzaron las turbas que condujeron a la Rebelión. Ellos fueron de los primeros que vieron en mis acciones durante los primeros Juegos (en la forma en que canté a Rue mientras moría, o en aquel puñado de bayas venenosas que amenacé con tragarme), un acto incendiario. Un desafió a la autoridad. Una razón, una excusa para comenzar la lucha.

Los recelos en cuanto a los planes del nuevo Gobierno se dispararon en el momento en que la presidenta decidió que el distrito dejaría de dedicarse por completo a la industria textil para contribuir a la nueva economía de guerra que pretende implantar en todo el territorio. Eso no quiere decir que el 8 haya dejado de elaborar los uniformes militares del ejército del 13 (que era la función que le había sido asignada en un principio), o la ropa necesaria para abastecer al resto de Panem, sino que sus habitantes, aparte de las extenuantes jornadas de trabajo que ya soportaban en las fábricas, ahora tienen que destinar otras cuatro horas adicionales cada día a la nueva e inquietante manufactura local: la robótica. O lo que es lo mismo: insertar tornillos y tuercas en lo que posteriormente serán personas artificiales o sintéticas.

Los colegas de Paylor en el 8 todavía desconocen si los sintéticos están destinados a ser mano de obra aún más barata y que no se queja, militares para el ejército, o una nueva versión de los agentes de paz que antes usaba Snow; pero saben que comparten infraestructuras para la fabricación de los mismos con el distrito 3 y el 9. Ellos se encargan de los miembros superiores, en el 9 de los inferiores y en el 3 de programarlos una vez que están terminados.

Y a lo de los robots se suma la escasez crónica de casi todos los artículos necesarios para la vida, aunque no la comida, de la que les dan lo justo para mantenerse en pie y poder continuar con el trabajo. La presidenta ha recogido el legado de su antecesor al cargo, y ha aprendido rápidamente que el tipo de sociedad jerárquica que ella pretende, sólo será posible si está basada en la pobreza y la ignorancia.

Demasiado ocio, o los suficientes artículos de primera necesidad, podrían dar a las personas el ánimo suficiente para que piensen, y ya ha dejado claro en sus discursos que pensar no es algo deseable, y que quién lo haga irá derechito a las purgas. Coin mandó al carajo todas sus aspiraciones de igualitarismo en cuanto salió del 13 después de ganar la guerra. Y se ha aplicado tanto en imitar a Snow en ese sentido, que ya se ha dado cuenta de que un estado general de escasez aumenta la importancia de los pequeños privilegios, por lo que se está creando una reducida clientela de personajes afines. En su mayoría son gente llegada a la ciudad desde el distrito 13, pero muchos ya formaban parte de la clase alta del Capitolio, no necesariamente rebelde (tampoco tiene escrúpulos con esa cuestión). Eso deja al resto de la población abiertamente reducida a la condición más o menos de esclavos. Aunque tampoco es que sea algo novedoso; casi todos los distritos vivíamos en similares condiciones con Snow... pero pasar por una rebelión y una guerra civil para terminar igual o peor que antes, como que no es una premisa fácilmente aceptable.

Los días que me quedaban aquí, he intentado pasarlos por entero con Peeta, acompañándole en la cocina, ayudando con la masa y los panes, o dando largos paseos alrededor de los cultivos, cogidos de la mano y charlando sobre cosas banales. La calma que él me inspira sé que no seré capaz de encontrarla en nadie más, y quería disfrutar de su compañía al máximo cada hora de cada día que aún pudiésemos estar juntos. Estoy segura de que lo echaré de menos irremediablemente; su comprensión, sus abrazos y sus palabras de aliento. Sé que la incondicionalidad que el chico del pan siente hacia mí, su amor sin reparos y su incapacidad para ver mis numerosas taras, van a faltarme y a hacer que me cueste seguir adelante en su ausencia; sé que sin él para decirme que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, mis ánimos y mi autoestima van a flaquear otra vez; pero me agarro a su certeza de que habrá un reencuentro; a su completa seguridad de que volveremos a vernos algún día, y que ese día, las circunstancias serán más propicias para nosotros dos.

Sin embargo, cuando creía que ya estaba preparada para dejarlo aquí; cuando había asumido que esa era la forma en que las cosas tenían que suceder; todos nosotros tenemos que hacer frente a otra nueva y terrible adversidad (y tal vez adversidad no sea la manera más acertada de referirme a lo que pasa).

Sucede la noche antes de marcharnos. Cuando nadie puede pensar en nada más que en los nervios que acarrea nuestra próxima partida y en cuanto extrañaremos a los que se quedan aquí. Pero esta velada nos guarda otra sorpresa televisada procedente de Panem. Una respuesta macabra a las propos que enviamos a los distritos conmigo disfrazada del Sinsajo, en las que les pedía que se levantasen contra Coin, que no tuvieran miedo de volver a hacerlo.

Es la retransmisión en directo de la muerte de Minerva. El hecho en sí, no un intento fallido, como cuando la dejaron casi frita pero no la cocinaron del todo unas semanas atrás.

En esta ocasión no hay silla eléctrica ni detector de mentiras, sólo ella, más cadáver que viva, de pié y recostada contra una pared blanca, con un foco de luz clara plantado sobre su cabeza. La imagen recrea una escena que yo había imaginado cientos de veces con algunos de mis seres queridos como protagonistas; pero será Minerva quien la convierta en real.

La espléndida Minerva Greengrass, la hermosa chica del Capitolio que tanto ayudó a los rebeldes, aparece tan demacrada que resulta poco menos que irreconocible. Quedan pocas huellas de su antigua belleza, o de la fuerza que solía tener su mirada. Tiene la piel cetrina y parece que no le hubieran dado de comer en semanas, por la forma en que se hunden sus pómulos. El pelo levemente chamuscado; los diminutos brazos repletos de pequeños orificios; los ojos enloquecidos y un raído camisón beis como única compañía, aparte de la bombilla que se encuentra sobre ella. Las cámaras se limitan a enfocarla durante unos cuantos segundos, para después dejar ver como se incrusta una bala en su cabeza, como se llena de salpicaduras rojo sangre la pared del fondo, la bombilla del techo, la lente de la cámara que la grababa. Sin más preámbulos. Sin preguntas o explicaciones previas. Sólo su muerte y ya está.

La pantalla de la sala de reuniones ha permanecido conectada a la señal de Panem desde el último comunicado de Coin, el que tuvo lugar tras el bombardeo; y la ejecución sucede mientras nos encontrábamos matizando detalles acerca de nuestra partida a la mañana siguiente, sentados en torno a una mesa que Leblanc había puesto a nuestra disposición, entre planos de Panem dibujados a mano, brújulas, plumas y cuadernos.

Ni siquiera los más pequeños se libran de verlo. Prim, Rory y Vick, que jugaban con Posy a hacer un castillo de naipes mientras los mayores hablábamos, parecen no poder apartar la vista de la pantalla. Están atrapados en el rio de sangre que emana de la cabeza de Minerva. Son como polillas atraídas por una luz en una noche oscura. Hazelle reacciona levantándose rápidamente de su silla y tapándole ambos ojos con las dos manos a su hija pequeña, pero el resto permanecemos inmóviles e inmersos en un silencio cerrado ante la escena, aceptando que ya será imposible hacer nada por ayudarla. El mutismo general sólo es roto por Dauphin, quien no puede soportarlo más y empieza a lanzar todo lo que encuentra a mano contra la pared de cristal de la habitación.

Personalmente, reconozco que yo no albergaba muchas esperanzas de que ella permaneciese con vida, pero al parecer él sí, y ahora está enajenado, completamente ido, emitiendo aullidos guturales desde el lugar más profundo de su garganta. No hay que ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que lo que acaba de ver le ha roto el alma en mil pedazos.

Los habitantes del país de frío que nos acompañaban en el cuarto observan la situación con pánico en la mirada, expectantes por saber si el resto de nosotros vamos a reaccionar de la misma manera enloquecida que lo ha hecho el Incauto. Pero nadie se mueve ni dice nada coherente hasta que lo hace Haymitch.

"Puede que haya sido lo mejor para ella. Al menos no han prolongado más su agonía".

Johanna, tan cruda y realista como siempre, está de acuerdo y añade: "Es duro pensar que su muerte fuera algo deseable, pero es la verdad", y ambos me vacían un poco más si cabe con la frialdad de sus comentarios, sobre todo conociendo la forma en que los dos apreciaban a la mujer que acaba de morir.

Y aunque lo intento, resulta ineludible la sensación de que tengo parte de culpa en lo que ha pasado. Es horrible ser consciente de que lo que más me importa en este momento no es su tortura o su muerte, sino mi propio sentimiento de culpa; pero si tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, también es la verdad. Si Coin tuvo alguna vez la intención de mantener a Minerva con vida para sacarla información, o para usarla en nuestra contra, seguramente abandono la idea al verme en la tele con el atuendo del Sinsajo, incitando a la revuelta contra ella. Pero no es una sensación que me resulte ajena; por costumbre me siento culpable por casi todo lo terrible que sucede a mi alrededor. La muerte persigue de manera implacable a cualquiera que se acerque a mí desde el día en que Prim fue elegida en la cosecha y yo me presenté voluntaria para morir en su lugar. Como dijo Gale una vez, soy un factor de riesgo constante, soy nociva para la salud.

Para variar, busco consuelo en los brazos de Peeta. En parte porque sé que él será capaz de aliviarme, pero en parte porque lo único que quiero es esconder la cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, sentir su calor, y olvidarme de todo lo demás. No quiero tener que ver las reacciones del resto. No quiero ver la rabia en los ojos de nadie, ni una sola lágrima al borde de ser derramada. No quiero escuchar los comentarios ni los gritos que empiezan a invadir la sala, ni quiero observar la forma en que Gale parece haber perdido el color, y el habla. A él quiero mirarle menos que a ninguno, porque a él le importaba ella, y él me importa a mí, y aunque no lo sepa, siento como si su dolor estuviera empezando a formar llagas en mi propia piel.

* * *

Por la mañana nos marchamos sin más. No hablamos de lo que pasó anoche ni de lo que pasará mañana. Simplemente nos vamos, sin florituras de ningún tipo por parte de nuestro país de acogida o una masa ferviente coreando nuestros nombres y portando pines y camisetas del Sinsajo. Ahora sabemos que esos no son ni el estílo ni las costumbres de este lugar, a pesar de lo que ocurrió el día de nuestra llegada aquí. Tampoco echo en falta el baño de masas, sería justo lo que le faltaba a nuestro ya de por sí lúgubre estado anímico.

Sello mi adiós definitivo a Peeta muy cerca de las escaleras de la nave, segundos antes de subir, con un breve beso más, sin prejuicios sobre si el resto nos miran o si a los nativos les resulta poco apropiado el contacto. Qué más da a estas alturas; pueden opinar lo que les venga en gana. Aunque sé que después tendré que esquivar a duras penas la mirada de desaprobación que nublará los ojos de Gale (Johanna ya me ha comentado que no está muy conforme con el hecho de que haya estado intercambiando saliva con Peeta y con él en los últimos tiempos). Otra vez está celoso, o enfadado, o lo que sea; y otra vez yo no sé cómo explicarme a mí misma qué es lo que pasa con mis sentimientos, por lo que tampoco encuentro la forma de explicárselos a ellos. Pero Peeta es quien se queda, y Gale va a acompañarme en esta aventura. Esta vez será él mi compañero de equipo, mi pareja en la cacería de Coin, como en los viejos tiempos.

Durante el vuelo Paylor pone al tanto a quienes no lo sabíamos de que la estrategia será la misma que siguieron ella y su avanzadilla para irrumpir en las fronteras de Panem. Entraremos por el 12, y desde allí nos moveremos a otro lugar, porque nuestro distrito está demasiado alejado del resto, además de hecho añicos, y necesitamos ponernos en contacto con más rebeldes.

Aterrizamos en la pradera pasada la medianoche, tras haber pasado gran parte del día dándole vueltas al cielo, en busca del momento idóneo para descender. Hay algunas despedidas efímeras; Leblanc y algunos otros quisieron acompañarnos en el trayecto para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. En el ligero apretón de manos que doy al hombre que nos rescató, intento transmitir mis deseos de que cuide de Peeta y de Annie lo mejor que pueda. De que termine de sanar a mi chico del pan y le devuelva la pierna que le arrebataron los Juegos. Y también de que no intenten convertir al bebe de Annie en uno de sus clones, porque ese niño merece más que nadie nacer libre y ser feliz, después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar su madre.

El plan es cargar todos los bártulos que nos han proporcionado los pieles pálidas, y hacer un corto recorrido a pie hasta la mugrienta estación ferroviaria del distrito (lo único que queda en pie aparte de las casas de la Aldea de la Victoria), donde se supone que nos espera un convoy enviado por los Saboteadores, el cual nos conducirá al distrito 8.

Estar de vuelta en el 12; atravesar de nuevo los pocos restos de la Veta… sobrepasa la barrera de lo humanamente soportable. El dolor acaricia cada pisada y no me sirve de consuelo ver que al resto de los tenían en este lugar su pequeño y destartalado mundo la visión les golpea de igual forma.

Haymitch, que no fue capaz de venir en nuestra última visita (junto a Cressida, Plutarch y los insectos), en lugar de caminar se tambalea, y el cuerpo le tiembla igual que en sus peores etapas del síndrome de abstinencia. Creo que de un momento a otro empezará a gritar improperios a personajes inexistentes.

Prim y Rory hacen el paseo cogidos de la mano, los dos con las esquinas de los ojos humedecidas y rojizas, supongo que rotos por tener que hacer frente a las huellas que dejó la masacre: los restos de cuerpos desmembrados convertidos ya en esqueletos, el gris del carbón que ahora se mezcla con el de las cenizas de las llamas. Y en el fondo es un alivio saber que se tienen el uno al otro en estos momentos.

Hazelle y mi madre no parecen menos devastadas aunque sí más enteras, ayudando entre ambas a la pequeña Posy a caminar sobre los despojos del achicharramiento que no han tenido la decencia de convertirse en polvo, y todavía adornan las calles. La luz amarillenta de la luna hace del panorama una escena tan tétrica que cuesta creer que sea real y no una pesadilla. Por más veces que me lo digan, que lo vea, que vuelva a pisarlo, nunca seré capaz de asumir lo que hicieron con mi ciudad y con mi mundo.

A Gale lo busco y lo encuentro arrastrando los pies y mirando nuestras calles sin asfalto, varios pasos por detrás del grupo. Continúa sin dirigirnos la palabra ni a mí ni a nadie. Empiezo a temer que la muerte de Minerva lo haya callado para siempre. Lo conozco y sé que prefiere estar solo ahora mismo. No obstante, Johanna, quien desde luego no lo conoce tan bien, frena hasta quedarse a su altura para después pasar un brazo por encima sus hombros. Mi amigo no rechaza el gesto, contestándolo con una sonrisa tan triste que casi duele. El pinchazo que siento en el pecho hace que deje contemplar la escena y me gire hacia delante para continuar, sintiéndome sola, aunque con el estúpido anhelo de que él estuviese a mi lado en vez de junto a Johanna Mason, su nueva mejor amiga. Creo que la odio por ello.

* * *

La estación del distrito se encuentra lo bastante cerca de mi antigua casa, la que me dieron como vencedora, no mi verdadera casa de la Veta. Mi hermana no resiste la tentación de volver a pasar por allí, por si queda algo susceptible de ser recuperado, por si hubiera algún recuerdo más que se pudiera salvar. Todos se oponen, yo me opongo, pero al final vamos.

Todo está tan intacto como la última vez que atravesé esta puerta. De hecho, podría ser la última vez, porque Gale ha entrado con nosotras y me acompaña en la cocina mientras mi hermana se encuentra en el piso de arriba, rebuscando entre lo que queda de su viejo cuarto.

Él ha vuelto a apoyar las manos sobre la mesa en que mi madre le curó los latigazos, yo vuelvo a estar al otro lado de la tabla de madera; es casi palpable la misma oscuridad entre nosotros que hubo aquel día. La desesperación de sus ojos regresa desde el pasado; es un capítulo repetido en nuestras vidas, un viaje en el tiempo.

Esta vez no lo beso para evitar que derrame alguna lágrima. En esta ocasión, es él quien tiene algo que decir (por primera vez en muchísimas horas). Casi siento alivio por volver oír el tímbre grave de su voz, pero desaparece al escuchar sus palabras. No son amables.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo en los últimos meses… no, en los últimos dos años, Catnip?", dice, levantando la mirada de la madera de la mesa y clavándola en la mía. Sus ojos me cuentan que la pregunta es más retórica que otra cosa; me informan de que ya conoce la respuesta.

Me siento inmediatamente a la defensiva ante la acusación. "¿Qué he estado haciendo?, dímelo tú Gale".

Mi amigo esboza media sonrisa irónica antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras. "Jugar con nosotros. Dejarte querer, dejarte besar por ambos. Confundirnos a los dos. Sentirte una princesa, una fabricada de forma artificial por el Capitolio; y para colmo estar de acuerdo con ello en primer lugar. Después creerte una heroína imprescindible para la rebelión, actuando como si estuvieras por encima de todo y de todos. Eso es lo que has hecho. Mentirnos a Peeta y a mí. Y nosotros hemos sido tan estúpidos como para dejar que tu ego aumentase cada día un poquito más".

¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? ¿Está herido por la muerte de Minerva y la paga conmigo? No entiendo qué es lo que le sucede ahora, ni por qué actúa así. Sabe perfectamente mis motivos para hacer lo que hice en los Juegos. Conoce todas mis razones, y la mayoría de mis dudas. Y él era quien estaba de parte de Coin, no yo. ¿A qué viene lo de decir que me gusta sentirme como una princesa?.

Me alejo de él en cuanto me doy cuenta de que lo único que quiere es hacerme daño; de que ha decidido odiarme por alguna razón que desconozco. Caigo al suelo y me recuesto contra uno de los armarios de la cocina de mi antigua casa, con los ojos al borde de la explosión y un nudo en la garganta que no me deja tragar saliva. Gale se marcha sin molestarse en darme una última mirada, cruzándose con Johanna al atravesar la puerta. Al parecer, ella ha escuchado la conversación.

"No se lo tengas en cuenta. Está dolido. Odia todo y a todos ahora mismo", me dice, sentándose a mi lado.

"Sobre todo a mí".

"En fin, descerebrada, tienes que entender que está abatido por la muerte de Minerva. Ella le importaba, y tú en lugar de apoyarlo te has dedicado a hacerle carantoñas a Peeta. No le has dedicado un minuto… ¿Pensabas que a él no iba a importarle? ¿Crees que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido duro para él?". Hace una pausa para mirarme a los ojos. Son intensos y tengo que apoyar la cabeza contra las rodillas porque también son acusadores. "Gale tiene mucho rencor acumulado", continúa, "y no voy a mentirte, Katniss, gran parte es contra ti. Le has partido el corazón varias veces, deberías de saberlo".

¿Lo sé? ¿Soy capaz de ver algo de lo que sucede a mi alrededor o sólo puedo pensar en mí misma? No lo tengo claro, ahora mismo sólo tengo claro que mi amigo ha querido hacerme sentir culpable en el peor momento posible. ¡Qué gran amigo!. Puede estar todo lo dolido que quiera, machacado por la muerte de esa mujer del Capitolio, intentando hacer suyo un corazón que no lo es…, pero aún así no tiene derecho, aún así…

Cuando levanto la cabeza de mis rodillas Johanna ha salido, y Haymitch vocea para que yo haga lo mismo. Me pongo de pie lentamente, las palabras de Gale me martillean la cabeza desde dentro. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme militar que vuelvo a llevar puesto, ya sin manchas de sangre. Noto algo en su interior. Lo palpo. Es suave y está limado en los bordes. Lo saco; es un pedazo de vidrio. Lo reconozco enseguida como perteneciente al mundo que abandonamos por la mañana, el país del cristal y del frío. Es plano, con unas letras grabadas en una de las caras transparentes. Las veo vagamente en la penumbra de la cocina, tengo que acercarlo a los ojos hasta que consigo leerlas;

_Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos_

Sé que es de Peeta al instante. Es su regalo de despedida. Aprieto en cristal en mi puño y cierro los ojos con fuerza antes de caminar hacia fuera, sintiéndome ligeramente mejor. No me explico cómo, pero Peeta siempre sabe encontrar la manera correcta de cuidar de mí, e incluso en la distancia me llegan sus palabras, incluso desde tan lejos me deja saber que él siempre estará de mi lado. Sin reproches o frases incriminatorias ahora que ya no es un muto. Sin pedirme más explicaciones. Sin necesidad de justificarme por lo que he hecho o dejado de hacer.

"Siempre", repito la palabra en voz baja y me prometo a mi misma no olvidarla jamás.

* * *

**a/n: **sé que el capítulo es un poco terrible y triste. Necesito saber lo que os parece una vez más.

Si me lo contáis, os estaré agradecida para siempre.

Muchos besos.


	24. Chapter 24

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXIV)**_

* * *

Llegamos a la estación divididos en dos grupos: todos los demás primero, y muchos pasos por detrás Gale y yo, manteniendo un amplio margen de seguridad entre ambos y sin haber intercambiado una sola mirada durante el corto trayecto. Es una suerte que de nuevo un tren secuestrado por los Saboteadores haya conseguido venir a buscarnos. No es un tren militar, sino un tren bala del Capitolio; tal vez el mismo que me traslado hasta allí desde el Distrito 12 las otra dos veces.

Como el día en que huimos de la capital, una columna de hombres y mujeres vestidos de azul se despliega para escoltarnos hacia el interior del vehículo. No habría sido necesario. No nos acorralan, persiguen o disparan ahora mismo, pero aún así lo hacen con el mismo garbo coreografiado que la vez anterior. Aunque sin hablar, claro, imposible hacerlo sin lengua.

El lujo sigue impregnando cada rincón en el interior del vagón al que subimos. Lámparas de cristal, butacas de terciopelo y música clásica para amenizar el viaje. Muy considerados, los Saboteadores, recuperando el hilo musical. Tomo asiento en el mismo sitio que lo hice la primera vez, junto a una ventana. Puede que no sea el mismo lugar exactamente, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Y la incertidumbre, el miedo, la sensación de estar derrotada. La certeza de que voy en busca de un destino en el que tendré que matar o morir. Una vez más.

Escuchar la dulce voz de Prim o tener a Gale sentado en frente rompen los paralelismos con el primer y el segundo viaje. No tener a Peeta al lado, o a Effie y su voz cantarina retumbándome en los oídos también ayuda. Gale, aunque me odie, no se despega de mí. Tal vez lo haga por hábito; por todos esos años cazando juntos, cuidando del otro en el bosque.

Prim y Rory no se despegan tampoco. De hecho, hacen todo lo posible porque el aire no corra entre ellos. También los tengo en frente, nos separa una mesita de metal lacado. Han levantado el reposabrazos que había entre las butacas y ella ha apoyado la cabeza sobre sus piernas, dejando que Rory le acaricie el pelo mientras ella cierra los ojos. Todavía es un poco extraño verles comportarse así, tan de repente, y percibo algo parecido a una diminuta punzada de de envidia, porque yo sigo sintiéndome sola.

Así que no me siento culpable por romper ese momento compartido cuando la llamo.

"Prim". Ella mueve la cabeza para mirarme. "¿Cómo estás?".

"Ahora mejor", responde después de un suspiro y se incorpora. Todavía tiene los ojos llorosos. "Ha sido duro tener que ver lo poco que ha quedado del 12".

"¿Os han explicado lo que haremos cuando lleguemos al 8?", habla Gale, sujetándose el entrecejo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, como si tuviera un horrible dolor de cabeza.

No me había fijado en su cara de cansancio. Parece no haber dormido en semanas. De pronto, me preocupa que el insomnio pueda influir negativamente en su recuperación; me aterra que su corazón recién implantado se rebele contra la rabia contenida que mi amigo tiene por dentro.

Me atrevo a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Rory tuerce el cuerpo para mirarlo también.

"Estaría bien que nos dijeseis algo; para variar", le dice a su hermano, y hay cierto tono de reproche en su voz, aunque el aspecto desmejorado de Gale bajo los fluorescentes del tren (las lámparas son de pega) parece ablandarle. "¿Cómo estás tú?".

"Bien", contesta.

"No. No estás para nada bien", replica Rory. " Tienes unas ojeras que asustan. Necesitas dormir un poco. Los médicos te dejaron claro lo importante que era el descanso para – "

"¿Queréis saber en lo que hemos pensado o no?", Gale le interrumpe.

"Sólo si después buscas una cama. Aquí hay unas cuantas. Conozco el vehículo", intervengo yo.

Gale me lanza una mirada del tipo que hace tiempo catalogue como indescifrable, antes de volver a hablar.

"En el distrito 8…", empieza, y cierra los ojos una vez, como si necesitase un instante de oscuridad para poder pensar claramente. "Nos hemos subido a este tren porque los saboteadores han conseguido cortar el suministro eléctrico en el Capitolio durante unas horas. Están montando follones por la ciudad, para distraer a Coin y que pase desapercibido el secuestro".

"¿Los saboteadores actúan si Dauphin no está para darles órdenes?", pregunto.

Haymitch, que duerme en la butaca de mi lado, emite un ronquido más sonoro que los anteriores. Tengo que darle un codazo en la cara para que se calle. Rory y Prim nos miran intercaladamente a Gale y a mí. No tienen ni idea de quienes hablamos al referirnos a los Saboteadores, aunque tampoco preguntan.

"Han estado ocultos hasta hace un par de días", contesta Gale. "Dauphin logró contactarlos enviando la misma señal que nos llegó a casa de Minerva. El código de radioaficionado. Ese método está tan en desuso que a los escáneres de Coin se les ha pasado por alto".

"¿Qué pasará en el 8?", pregunta su hermano, que ha vuelto a agarrar la mano de Prim, y la sostiene sobre sus rodillas. Parece que no pudieran parar de tocarse.

Gale clava los ojos en sus dedos entrelazados. "¿Y qué está pasando con vosotros dos, hermanito?".

Rory se pone tan rojo como una fresa madura, Prim todavía un poco más."Yo he preguntado primero", responde el chico.

Gale suspira, parpadea, y aparta la mirada al frente. "Rebeldes del distrito estarán esperándonos allí. Van a escondernos hasta que nos organicemos con el resto de sublevados. El problema es que habrá que bajar del tren en marcha".

"Eso es una locura, Gale", digo alarmada. "Este cacharro se mueve a cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Moriríamos todos".

"Es una locura, pero no imposible. Disminuirá la velocidad aunque no se pare. Si se detiene por completo sabrán dónde estamos. Es muy peligroso"

"¿Cuánto puede disminuir la velocidad sin llegar a frenar?", indaga Rory, apretando la mano de Prim con más ímpetu. Le está dejando los nudillos blancos a mi hermana y ella ni siquiera se queja.

"Hasta veinte o treinta kilómetros por hora, por lo que me han dicho. No es tanto". Gale pone una mano sobre la rodilla de Rory. "No te preocupes. Vamos a hacerlo. Algunos bajaremos antes para ayudar al resto. Tendréis que colaborar con eso", añade. "Tendréis que ayudar desde dentro", dice mirándonos a ambos. "¿Os veis capaces?".

Rory traga saliva pero asiente enseguida con la cabeza, así que yo hago lo mismo. "¿Le has contado esto a mamá?", le pregunta.

"Todavía no. Quedan unas pocas horas hasta que lleguemos".

"No va a gustarle".

"Lo sé. Pero no hay otra forma".

"¿Y Posy?".

"No dejaré que corra ningún riesgo"

"Anda", le dice Rory, "vete a dormir. Yo me encargo de hablar con Hazelle". Se levanta un tanto desalentado de su asiento y arrastra a Prim con él hacia las butacas en las que se encuentra su madre.

Permanezco contemplando el gris oscuro de los ojos en Gale, hasta que acumulo las agallas necesarias para ponerme de pié y extender mi brazo. "Vamos. Te enseñaré donde hay una cama. Allí estarás más cómodo".

Gale duda un minuto que se me hace eterno. Parpadea un millón de veces, pero acaba por aceptar mi oferta, agarrar mi mano y ponerse de pie junto a mí. El contacto cuando envuelve los dedos a los míos hace que parezca que estamos firmando un pacto de no agresión. Todavía no la paz, pero algo es algo.

Lo conduzco hasta el vagón en el que recordaba los alojamientos. Entro en el que sería el mío, si es que se tratase del mismo tren, y dejo a Gale sentado sobre la cama.

"Allí hay un baño, por si lo necesitas", digo señalando una puerta a la izquierda.

"Está bien".

"Solía tener agua caliente y dispensadores de jabón con olores, si es que…".

"Gracias Katniss", no me deja terminar. "El Capitolio no ponías topes al lujo y la comodidad cuando era para llevar a críos a su matanza de la tele", masculla mientras se desabrocha los cordones de las botas.

"Sólo te informaba".

Estoy a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando escucho su voz. En esta ocasión es suave.

"Catnip".

Tuerzo la cabeza ante mi viejo apodo; él me observa indeciso unos segundos para después decir: "Siento… siento lo de antes. Lo que te dije en la cocina de tu casa. Han sido unos días difíciles, y ver morir a Minerva…".

"Fue terrible, lo sé", digo girando el resto del cuerpo.

"En la vida me he sentido tan impotente. Teníamos que haberla sacado de allí".

Gale coloca ambas manos sobre su cara y la frota con ellas. Puede que no quiera que lo haga, que mi compañía no sea para nada bienvenida ahora mismo, pero aún así camino la distancia hasta su cama y me siento sobre ella. Si está pasando un mal momento, quiero estar para él en esta ocasión. Se tumba, y es tan largo que casi le sobresalen los pies por la parte inferior del colchón, pero no me dice que me largue. Suspiro profundamente y empiezo a morderme la uña del dedo meñique. No sé si Gale querrá hablar de ella, aunque lo intento, por si sirviera de algo. "Estabais muy unidos, ¿verdad?".

"Lo estábamos", dice con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?". Desde luego la cuestión no es la más oportuna, pero aún así la hago.

Él abre los ojos y me sorprende con otra pregunta. "¿Es aquí dónde dormíais Peeta y tú durante la Gira de la Victoria?".

"¿Peeta te ha contado eso?... "

"Hemos hablado de muchas cosas".

"No… no lo sé, Gale. Puede que ni siquiera sea el mismo tren"

"Espero que no lo sea", me dice. Después se revuelve incómodo y mira con cara de desprecio las sábanas. Las recoge hacia atrás. "Por si acaso".

La tontería que está haciendo me hace reír en silencio. El también sonríe de forma efímera, y de pronto, el peso que sentía aplastándome los hombros se aligera algo así como media tonelada.

"No me has dicho por qué te importaba tanto", vuelvo a hablar, me siento curiosa.

Gale se incorpora sujetando su peso con los codos. "Estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles. Me dio buenos consejos. Me ayudó a olvidar. Eso es todo".

"¿Cuando la conociste?", pregunto con precaución.

"Sí, esa noche", empieza a decir. "Cuando fuimos al Capitolio para llevarte a Peeta al 13. Tú estabas desquiciada, y yo estaba desesperado en esos momentos. No soportaba verte tan ida". Frena para pasarse la mano por el pelo y continuar hablando;

"Tuvimos que pasar una noche en su casa antes de bajar a los túneles. Supongo que ella también estaba bastante desesperada aquel día. Hablamos, conectamos, y…".

"¿Y qué?", pregunto en un susurro, en realidad sin querer saber qué más pasó aquella noche. Recuerdo como yo me estaba subiendo por las paredes ante la posibilidad de perder a Peeta, y perderlo a él el mismo día; como yo sí que estaba atormentada por poder ayudarles de alguna forma… ¿A qué se dedicaba él mientras me moría del miedo?

"Y una cosa llevo a la otra. Las personas desesperadas hacen cosas deseperadas. Tú lo sabes bien…". Se calla y me mira contemplativo, a la espera de que yo opine algo, o midiendo las palabras si es que piensa continuar. Mi cara de espanto debe de ser lo que le hace añadir;

"Tú…, en realidad no sé si lo sabes, Katniss", curva los labios hacia arriba otra vez. No encuentro ningún consuelo en esa acción ahora mismo. "Pero el sexo es una vía rápida de escape. Te deja la mente en blanco, evita que pienses. Ayuda a olvidar. Te hace sentir mejor, aunque sólo sea durante un rato".

Me encuentro aturdida por la información innecesaria. El corazón me palpita en los oídos y el rojo lo más seguro es que esté ascendiendo fuera de control en mis mejillas. Gale amplía su sonrisa todavía más. Disfruta de mi angustia como un enano. Sé que se está divirtiendo a mi costa y empiezo a odiarle por ello.

"No lo sé", digo furiosa. "No tengo ni la más remota idea". Le golpeo el hombro y lo hago caer hacia atrás.

"Vaya", contesta, y sonríe un poco más. "Pensé que tú y Peeta. Bueno, parecía que os entendíais muy bien últimamente.".

"Nunca pasó nada de eso. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca, Gale".

"¿Tampoco antes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Mi ira se incrementa, se cocina a fuego rápido en la parte alta de mi estómago. Gale lo nota y apaga el gesto burlón que se le dibujaba en la cara.

"¿Crees que alguno de nosotros estaba en condiciones para pensar en eso?", escupo. "¿Es eso lo que piensas?".

"No lo sé, Katniss". Ahora él suena confuso y diría que además molesto. Desplaza los ojos a la otra punta del cuarto. Ya no me mira. "Cambió mucho tu actitud conmigo desde que anunciaron que ibais a estar en la arena del Vasallaje. Asumí que quizá…"

"Al contrario que tú", digo apuntándole con el dedo. "No me tomo el… ese tipo de cosas a la ligera. Sólo podía pensar en lo asustada que estaba… ".

"Y en morir para que él viviera", añade mi amigo todavía sin mirarme.

Cierro el pico porque ya no sé qué responder a eso. Aunque dura poco. Un pensamiento incómodo me asalta otra vez.

"¿Johanna también te ha ayudado a no pensar?"

"¿Johanna?, dice torciendo el gesto. "Claro que no. Ella… tiene otras cosas en la cabeza".

"¿Y Madge? ¿Te ayudó Madge?". Parece que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada. Las preguntas salen solas sin apenas procesarlas, tal vez porque han estado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

"¡Catnip, para!"

"Dímelo. ¿No somos amigos? Puedes contármelo".

"No voy a responderte a esa pregunta".

"Ella te llevo la morflina el día de los latigazos. Sólo te había visto echarle miradas severas y decirle frases impertinentes antes de eso. Tuvo que hacerlo por algo".

"Ya no importa".

"¿Por qué no importa?".

"Porque también está muerta", concluye tajante.

Eso, y la turbulencia en sus ojos me callan definitivamente.

"Voy a marcharme. Necesitas descansar", le digo, levantándome de la cama.

Gale titubea un momento hasta que sale un silencioso balbuceo de sus labios;

"Puedes quedarte si… si también necesitas descansar".

"Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego", digo una vez en la puerta. "Duérmete Gale".

Regreso a mi sitio dispuesta a pasarme el resto del viaje mirando por la ventanilla del tren e intentando asimilar las palabras de mi amigo. Como no hay avox, ni comida, ni me apetece intervenir en las pequeñas charlas que mantienen los demás, me concentro en la velocidad del vehículo, la misma que una vez me dejo sin aliento y que ya ni me inmuta.

Para llegar al 8 tenemos que atravesar al menos otro distrito, por lo que el viaje durará varias horas. Escucho pasos acercarse hasta quedar frente a mí justo cuando comenzaban a caérseme los parpados por culpa agotamiento acumulado.

"¿Dónde está Gale?". La voz de Johanna Mason me fastidia la siesta.

"Le he llevado a un camarote", digo arrastrando las palabras por el sueño. "Tenía que dormir".

"Por lo menos a ti te ha hecho caso. Ayer se pasó la noche fuera de sí y sin querer estar con nadie, planeando cómo arrasar con el Capitolio y eliminar a Coin".

"¿Estuviste con él?", le pregunto.

"Estuve contemplando su ataque neurótico desde la distancia. Ya sabes… para controlarlo. Me daba miedo que decidiese emprender por su cuenta el viaje de vuelta, para no perder más tiempo".

"Así es Gale", digo para mí misma, y vuelvo de nuevo la cabeza al paisaje exterior.

Johanna se sienta en una de las butacas que antes ocupaban Prim y Rory, frente a la mía, pero no dice nada más. Sólo observa al Incauto por el rabillo del ojo mientras yo la observo a ella y su cara de concentración.

* * *

Gale ya está despierto cuando la velocidad comienza a disminuir, aunque sigue con los ojos turbios de ira.

"Quedan unos cien kilómetros para que lleguemos, hay que estar preparados, bajamos en cuarto de hora", viene a avisarnos Paylor.

Los primeros en bajarse del tren son ella, el Incauto, Johanna y Gale. No tienen ningún problema. Ellos desde abajo y Rory, Haymitch y yo desde arriba ayudamos a descender al resto; a Hazelle que lleva a Posy aferrada contra su pecho; a Prim temblando de miedo; a mi madre y a Vick, que se niega a recibir ayuda ni desde arriba ni desde abajo y da unas cuantas volteretas cuando cae al suelo. Y a Beetee, que desde que lo sacaron del Vasallaje ha tenido ciertos problemas de movilidad (aunque su gran cerebro, sigue intacto), y se desploma directamente sobre los brazos de Paylor, haciéndo que ambos se estrellen contra la grava del suelo. Seguramente no se libren de algún arañazo, pero ninguno parece haberse roto nada con el impacto, y al segundo están en pie.

Por último nos toca saltar a los que permanecíamos en el vehículo, que está volviendo a coger velocidad a medida que se aleja. Lo hacen Rory y Haymitch sin percances, pero yo me quedo paralizada, notando como la puerta automática choca repetidas veces contra mi cuerpo.

"¡Katniss!", grita Gale desde abajo mientras todavía corre en paralelo a las vías. "¡Salta ya, maldita sea!".

Cierro los ojos, sujeto ambas partes de la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y literalmente, me dejo caer al vacío. Al menos esa es la sensación mientras estoy en el aire.

Gale se ha quedado atrás, incapaz de mantener el ritmo acelerado del vehículo. Consigo aterrizar de pie, aunque con una de las piernas en la posición incorrecta. Noto al instante un pinchazo agudo de dolor en el tobillo izquierdo.

"Mierda" – murmuro en voz más alta que baja, pero no hay nadie que me escuche. Empiezo a hacer inhalaciones profundas con la intención de que la adrenalina en mis venas descienda a niveles que me dejen respirar con normalidad. Me trago el dolor a duras penas, ahogando un grito en la garganta cuando veo aproximarse a Gale; su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, por la carrera.

"¿Por qué… por qué demonios has tardado tanto?, ¿estás loca?", pregunta jadeando, una vez que está a mi lado. Extiende un brazo para ayudar a que me ponga de pie, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. El tobillo me arde y noto la presión en la piel de una inminente inflamación.

Estupendo. Lo que nos faltaba. Un inútil más que se une al grupo.

"Katniss", exclama mi amigo otra vez. "¿Te pasa algo?".

Digo que no con la cabeza, pero entre la mueca de la cara y las lágrimas que no puedo contener, la afirmación no cuela.

Así que aunque trato de evitarlo a toda costa e intento caminar por mí misma, el acaba por llevarme en brazos hacia donde están los demás, echándome una tremenda bronca de camino por no estar alerta, por no haber saltado antes y esperar a que el tren se pusiera a mil por hora, y por la soberana estupidez de haberme hecho daño. Palabras textuales. Este es mi Gale.

Al dejarme en el suelo a algunos metros del grupo, se queda un momento observándome, antes de decir;

"Cuando pienso que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería más, vas y me sorprendes. Voy a buscar a tu madre. Quédate quieta".

Yo arrugo la cara por la extraña forma que tiene Gale de darme consuelo mientras lo veo alejarse.

"A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo", le suelto; indignada, dolorida y deseando que Peeta estuviera aquí para acariciarme la mano y distraerme del dolor, que cada vez es más y más punzante e insoportable.

Al poco aparecen mi madre, mi hermana y Gale, todos con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pregunta Prim.

Intento poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora para ella. "No ha sido nada. Me he torcido el tobillo al saltar".

Mi madre ya me ha desatado la bota y quitado el calcetín, y está observando el miembro inflamado y prácticamente púrpura. Lo mueve un poco hacia ambos lados. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no chillar.

"No hay fractura. Es un esguince", me dice.

"Perfecto", murmura Gale, y resopla profusamente.

"¿Cuánto tardará en curarse?", pregunto yo.

"Si lo inmovilizamos, al menos un par de semanas o tres".

Mi madre mueve la cabeza hacia Gale. "Vas a tener que llevarla en brazos hasta que lleguemos a un sitio en el que pueda atenderla", le dice." ¿Puedes hacerlo o buscamos al alguien más?".

"Yo me hago cargo", contesta mi amigo, mirándome con media sonrisa. "Pesa menos que una pluma".

Muy a regañadientes, permito que me sostenga otra vez, y no me queda más remedio que dejar que su cara quede a escasos centímetros de la mía cuando lo hace.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo ahora?", me pregunta.

"Abandóname si quieres", digo, advirtiendo que todavía tiene los ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre, a pesar de su siesta en el tren.

"Debería de hacerlo. No me das más que problemas, Catnip".

Le hago un gesto de desprecio con la cara, pero tampoco me queda más remedio que envolver los brazos a su cuello (si no quiero acabar en el suelo de nuevo).

Desde la posición más incómoda del mundo, hago un recuento rápido y silencioso de los presentes. Aparte de unas seis personas del 8, están Prim y mi madre, a salvo y sin una sola magulladura, lo cual ya es un alivio.

Gale, está claro que sigue vivo, con los niveles de odio al mundo y resentimiento hacia mí más arriba de lo normal, pero vivo. Su madre nos observa atentamente mientras Rory tiene a Posy cogida de la mano, con Vick su lado.

A Haymitch parece que la cabezadita de más de cuatro horas del trayecto le ha sentado muy bien; consigue mantener la espalda mínimamente recta, y sus facciones ya no son las de un demente enajenado por la falta de alcohol. Incluso es capaz mantener una conversación a tres bandas con Beetee y uno de los tipos que han venido a recogernos.

Johanna Mason es la más entera del grupo y la verdad, no sé cómo se las apaña. Cada vez queda menos de la chica que trajeron al 13, con el cuero cabelludo carbonizado, deshecha e insaciable en su hambre de venganza contra Snow. Tal vez ya no se sienta sola en el mundo; quizá ahora piense que tiene amigos. Y es verdad, tiene a Gale, y supongo que también nos tiene a los demás. Aunque lo más seguro es que su mejora se deba al hecho de que fue ella quien se cargó a Snow. Yo también me sentiría mejor si lo hubiera hecho.

Miro al Incauto, deteniéndome en él un poco más de lo necesario. Las horas que han pasado desde que presenciamos el asesinato de Minerva no le han servido de mucho. Lo vi hablando con Johanna en el tren, pero aparte de eso no ha articulado palabra, y sigue con el mismo aspecto desencajado. Ni las gafas lo salvan de tenerlo.

Y por último Paylor, la mujer inmune al miedo o las emociones. Tengo toda mi fe puesta en que entre su conocimiento del territorio y la cabeza de Beetee, puedan conducirnos través de la locura que es Panem hasta que encontremos a Coin y la matemos. Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

Nuestro reducido escuadrón militar lo formamos doce, trece contándome a mí; nueve adultos (de los que sólo seis somos capaces de usar un arma), dos críos, y dos adolescentes medio enamorados; vaya cuadro. Espero y confió en que la resistencia en el 8 sea lo bastante numerosa y lo suficientemente combativa para enfrentar la que se nos viene encima.

No quiero pensar en que es desolador, pero evidentemente lo es; conmigo inservible para nada que no sea posible hacer sentada o en posición horizontal. Tampoco quiero pensar en lo bien que estaría ahora mismo con Peeta, bajo la cúpula, disfrutando de sus caricias y sin preocuparme por nada trascendente. Con el tobillo sano, y tal vez tomando esas pastillas contra el dolor del alma que tan bien le funcionan a él.

* * *

**a/n: **como de costumbre, infinitas gracias por las revisiones. Soís maravillosas; os quiero a todas; y voy a intentar contestarlas.

Gracias también a cualquiera que se moleste en leerlo.

Un abrazo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXV)**_

* * *

Un almacén, antes en desuso y ahora repleto de filas y más filas de literas con la estructura de metal y dos camas: ese es nuestro próximo escondite. Las seis personas que nos acompañan, cuyos nombres son Jordan, Norman, Sebastian, Christian, Alan y Jean (por alguna razón, son fáciles de recordar), son todos hermanos y no puede haber más de diez años de diferencia entre ellos. Nos cuentan que eran ocho en la familia, ocho hijos, pero Adrian y Fabian murieron cuando el Capitolio bombardeó el 8. Ocurrió en el mismo ataque en el que vi su frágil hospital de campaña reducirse a escombros de huesos y sangre, hace no tantos meses. Sus padres ya estaban muertos antes de la guerra. La esperanza de vida en el Distrito no es muy elevada.

Jordan y Norman son gemelos idénticos, y los únicos que mencionan la guerra o a sus hermanos muertos, el resto parece incapaz de abordar ese tema y nos explican cómo están organizando la resistencia desde aquí. Me abstraigo de sus palabras y de la conversación en general, porque resulta angustioso escuchar y recordar el día en que aprendí lo que de verdad significaba la Rebelión. Porque todavía me cuesta aceptar que esas y tantas otras muertes no sirvieran para nada; y sobre todo porque ahora estamos por lo menos tan mal como entonces – y eso siendo optimista – seguramente habrá más muertes, más escombros, más guerra.

Todos conocen a Paylor y se dirigen a ella con mucho respeto por su rango militar, es decir, comandante, aunque esa distinción le fuera otorgada por Coin, y nos estemos preparando para acabar con ella. Apenas he abierto la boca de camino al almacén; tenía la absurda idea de que esa era la mejor forma para que nadie se fijase en mí (continuaba en brazos de Gale). Pero dado que Gale se ha dedicado a parlotear animadamente con nuestros nuevos anfitriones, la estrategia me ha servido más bien de poco.

Una vez que estamos en la la nave, mi madre pide a Gale que me tumbe en una cama inferior, y empieza otra vez a toquetearme el tobillo; a moverlo en círculos, a doblar la rodilla de la pierna afectada, por si se hubiera dañado el tendón, y a hacerme mover los dedos del pie izquierdo, para comprobar el alcance del daño. Mientras lo hace, yo me muerdo los labios para contener los gritos, y todos los demás alternan sus conversaciones con miradas de reojo a mi pie maltrecho.

El veredicto es el mismo que al borde de las vías: distensión de ligamentos, que significa: un esguince en toda regla; y si bien no es una lesión demasiado grave (según mi madre), el miembro se encuentra tan hinchado y amoratado que hasta a ella le cuesta diagnosticar el tipo de lesión con seguridad.

"Habrá que esperar un par de días para vendarlo", me comenta. "Y esos dos días, o bien no te mueves de la cama, o le tendrás que pedir a Gale que te lleve a cuestas".

"¿Por qué a Gale?", replico, mientras miro como me embadurna el pie con un ungüento medicinal de los suyos que apesta a eucalipto. "¿No puede hacerlo cualquier otro?"

Mi madre levanta la vista y me sonríe. Es una de esas sonrisas de sabiduría maternal que rara vez pone.

"Pensé que preferirías que fuese él", dice como si tal cosa. "¡Prim!", llama a mi hermana. "¿Puedes conseguir un poco de agua?. Tienes que tomarte esto"; vuelve bajar la vista hacia mí con un par de pastillas azules en la palma de la mano. "Es un anti-inflamatorio bastante fuerte que me llevé del país del frío, por si sucedía algo así. Te calmará el dolor".

En este momento las pastillitas no me importan, se me ha pasado el dolor y sólo puedo notar un agudo acaloramiento por lo que ha dicho de Gale. Así que determino con rapidez que la inmovilidad total es la mejor solución, para impedir que se reproduzca la escena de hace un rato con Gale, y para evitar que mi propia familia llegue a conclusiones erróneas… ¿o ya es demasiado tarde para eso?

"Antes me paso todo el día tumbada en la cama", contesto airada, después de tragarme las píldoras sin esperar al agua.

Mi madre se encoge de hombros, se incorpora y me da un beso en la frente.

"Tú sabrás", me dice. "Seguro que a Haymitch tampoco le importa llevarte. Piensa que dos semanas son muchas horas como para pasarlas contemplando el colchón de la cama de arriba, cariño".

Esa iba a ser precisamente mi próxima queja: dos semanas son muchísimo tiempo, y desconozco si Gale y el resto de cerebros que hacen los planes (dígase Haymitch, el Incauto y Beetee) pretenden permanecer tanto aquí; o si quedarnos va a suponer un riesgo tanto para la seguridad de los rebeldes del 8, como para la nuestra.

Cuando mi madre ha acabado conmigo, todos se disponen a marcharse y dejarme sola en el inmenso habitáculo. La idea no me agrada.

Hago un reconocimiento exhaustivo de lo que puedo ver desde mi cama. Las paredes están hechas con ladrillos en tono rojizo que parecen haber sido colocados con prisas, ya que son completamente irregulares; el suelo es de gris hormigón, y el tejado lo forman una serie de placas de uralita traslúcida. Me rodean algo así como un ejército de camas vacías, aunque la mayoría tienen ropa sin doblar y utensilios para la higiene personal esparcidos sobre los colchones. Lo más angutioso es que no haya una ventana a la vista, toda la luz que entra lo hace a través del techo; y a eso se suma que tampoco encuentro puertas que pudieran conducir, por ejemplo, a un lavabo.

Mientras me estoy resignando a la soledad, Gale aparece a mi lado sin hacer un ruido, pero agitando una botellita con agua. La acción me sobresalta.

"No te asustes tanto y tómate esto", dice acercándomela. "Nadie quiere que te ahogues con unas pastillas, con todo lo que nos cuesta mantenerte con vida".

La agarro y doy varios tragos, aliviada cuando noto descender el medicamento por la laringe, y contemplando la posibilidad de que él haya escuchado lo que le he dicho a mi madre hace un momento.

"¿Vas a estar bien?", pregunta cuando termino. "A esta gente le gustaría enseñarnos las fábricas en las que montan a los sintéticos, para que demos nuestra opinión".

Reprimo las ganas de contestar que no me apetece para nada quedarme sola, que eso me obligará a pensar en qué es lo que hacemos aquí, en un distrito medio en ruinas, al que Coin ha obligado a ponerse en funcionamiento a marchas forzadas, sin dar tiempo a sus ciudadanos para que reconstruyan sus casas o para que lloren a sus muertos.

Hago un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y él da media vuelta para seguir a los demás, pero antes de que comience a andar, lo llamo;

"Espera, Gale…". Él se gira para mirarme. "¿No será peligroso que os vean?".

"Sería peligroso que te vieran a ti", dice con voz poco amigable. Está claro que ha escuchado la conversación con mi madre. "A Dauphin no lo conoce nadie… y el resto iremos vestidos con el mismo atuendo que llevan los trabajadores del 8. Van a dárnoslo ahora".

"¿Y Prim y tus hermanos?", le pregunto.

"¿No has escuchado lo que han dicho los hermanos Thomson?", responde frunciendo el ceño. "Los niños no son un problema, porque aquí todo el mundo tiene que trabajar. Da igual lo joven que seas, si vives en el 8 eres mano de obra esclavizada desde que empiezas a caminar hasta que te entierran. No me extraña que fuera este lugar el que inició la Rebelión".

Y con una de sus frases lapidarias, mi amigo se larga. Es inevitable no volverme a acordar de Peeta cuando lo hace. Busco su cristal en el bolsillo y lo aprieto en mi puño.

* * *

La situación se mantiene en calma durante los siete días posteriores a nuestra llegada. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que estar agradecida por eso. Con el tema del tobillo, apenas puedo moverme para salir a comer e ir a las letrinas portátiles que hay fuera, siempre ayudada por alguien que para mi consternación suele ser Gale, o en su ausencia, Johanna Mason. El almuerzo lo hacemos en un recinto similar a este, con mesas corridas, sillas, y unos grandes contenedores que mantienen la comida caliente. La cena es tan frugal (un cuenco de cereales con agua caliente), que podemos tomarla aquí mismo, dentro del almacén. Nos encontramos en uno de los cinturones industriales que rodean la ciudad principal del 8, bastante alejados de las pocas casas que quedan y de los edificios públicos del centro, pero cerca de las fábricas. El ambiente hacinado de la nave no lo mejora el contaminado por el humo, las chimeneas y las sustancias químicas del exterior; lo cual provoca que recuerde con nostalgia el aire limpio y frío de la cúpula, aunque empiece a acostumbrarme a estar aquí, sin hacer nada de nada, observando cómo entra y sale la gente.

En cualquier caso, lo único relevante que ha ocurrido han sido algunas charlas dentro de nuestro muy concurrido alojamiento – los cerebros deben de estar tomando decisiones en otra parte. La muchedumbre no es una molestia porque nos ayuda a pasar desapercibidos, pero convivir en el mismo cuarto con otras doscientas noventa y nueve personas (nos he contado repetidamente para matar el tiempo), hace que la intimidad de cualquier tipo brille por su ausencia.

Sin embargo, el octavo día de dedicarme básicamente a comer y dormir, recibimos una visita un tanto inesperada. Plutarch Heavensbee aparece en el almacén pasada la medianoche, cuando la mayoría dormíamos. Viene acompañado de un par de tipos de mono azul a quienes identifico como integrantes de los Saboteadores, los chicos de Dauphin que molestaban a Snow y ahora molestan a Coin. Ellos han logrado sacarlo del Capitolio usando de nuevo un tren robado. Son los mejores asaltadores de trenes que hay en Panem, no cabe duda.

En seguida se forma un gran círculo en torno al hombre. Es bastante famoso desde que fue Vigilante jefe en el Vasallaje, y por orquestar desde dentro la Segunda Rebelión de los Distritos, aunque dudo que la gente que le rodea sepa también que se trata del principal ideólogo del Sinsajo como producto de marketing revolucionario.

Por su aspecto, no sabría decir si a Plutarch lo han estado torturando, porque continúa igual de rollizo que siempre, pero parece derrotado y más viejo; tal vez por la muerte de Minerva. Él, como casi todos, adoraba a esa mujer.

Escucho la conversación desde mi cama, sin el ánimo suficiente como para llamar a alguien que me ayude a llegar hasta él, aunque reconozco que me alegra que continúe vivo. Con la que está cayendo en Panem eso tiene un mérito innegable. Y el hombre es ocurrente (la arena del Vasallaje era cuanto menos original); tal vez aporte algún plan brillante con el que aniquilar a Coin sin morir en el proceso.

Empiezo a quedarme dormida entre preguntas y respuestas sobre lo que pasa en el Capitolio y las reacciones en los demás distritos. Plutarch cuenta que en la mayoría ya hay una resistencia organizada contra Coin, pero que de momento es silenciosa en todas partes, a excepción de 7, donde se sabe de cierto alboroto sobre el que no puede dar detalles, debido a que no había manera de comunicarse con ellos desde el Capitolio.

_No es tan raro, en el 7 tienen con lo que defenderse: sus hachas_, opino en silencio pensando en Johanna.

Me espabilo de inmediato al escuchar lo que dice a continuación;

"Coin ya ha encontrado un enemigo contra el que iniciar una guerra exterior, pero yo he encontrado él elemento que unirá de nuevo a los distritos en su contra", explica Plutarch, y lo hace con un tono de voz casi triunfal, enfatizando el _yo_.

"¿No se supone que éramos nosotros su principal enemigo?, ¿quién se supone que es el enemigo ahora?", me escucho preguntar en voz alta.

Lo que parecen un millar de ojos se gira hacia mí. Oigo algún comentario del tipo: "Ha hablado el Sinsajo", en tono incrédulo, porque la verdad es que no había dicho mucho desde el día en que llegamos. Plutarch se aproxima pausadamente hacia mi posición, y la muchedumbre, curiosa, lo sigue algunos pasos por detrás. El hombre observa intrigado el vendaje de mi pie.

"Katniss", me dice esbozando una suave sonrisa. "Otra vez lesionada, para conservar las buenas costumbres, ¿eh?".

Sé que está pensando en todos los días hospitalizada que pasé en el 13; herida, inestable o drogada a base de morflina, en lugar de estar interpretando al Sinsajo y haciendo propos. La insinuación o la ironía me hace cualquier cosa menos gracia.

"¿Quién es el enemigo?", pregunto otra vez. .

"Coin necesita un objetivo contra el que apuntar sus misiles", contesta mirándome. "Una de las consabidas técnicas de dominio y control en el pasado fue construirse un enemigo, real o inventado, y atribuirle los mismos pecados que tú cometes con el fin de ocultar los tuyos achacándoselos a él".

"Quieres ir al grano Plutarch", grito enfurecida. Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, no pienso mantener las formas con él, y el resto de gente que me está mirando resulta fácil de ignorar a estas alturas.

"Coin no sabe que os habéis marchado de ese país que os protegía y sigue inmersa en su cruzada contra vosotros y ese sitio", responde. "Deberíamos de hacérselo saber, para evitar males mayores".

Su evasiva me da la respuesta. Intento levantarme sujetándome a la barra superior de la litera. Me tiembla el cuerpo. ¿Cómo no pensamos en que irnos no serviría de nada sin comunicárselo a Coin?.

"¿Cuándo empezamos a grabar?", pregunto histérica. "Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes, o que se lo digan los Saboteadores; que alguien le mande un mensaje, un anónimo, lo que sea. Peeta y Annie se han quedado allí". Mi tentativa de estar de pie hace que acabe en el suelo.

Unos cuantos brazos se me echan encima para ponerme de nuevo en la cama, pero sólo veo los ojos de Gale.

"Tranquilízate y no te hagas más daño", me dice.

"Lo siento, Sinsajo, pero ese punto es discutible", comenta el Incauto. "No podemos revelar nuestra localización. Coin tiene bombas de sobra para nosotros y para ellos. Será mejor que no tentemos a la suerte".

"Beetee puede ocultar el origen de la señal…", dice Gale, buscando al hombre del 3 entre las numerosas personas de la nave.

"Eso sería factible si dispusiésemos de los medios necesarios para grabar imágenes o emitirlas. Aquí no hay nada de eso", escucho decir a Paylor, aunque no la veo, entre otras razones porque tengo los ojos humedecidos y si los muevo o parpadeo, todos me verán llorar. No quiero que pase eso. Que escuchen mis gritos no me importa, pero me niego a que vean mis lágrimas.

"Podríamos emitir un mensaje a través de la radio que…", sugiere Haymitch. Sé que él está tan preocupado por Peeta como yo. Aunque enseguida se desinfla y se da cuenta de que Coin conoce bien todos los sistemas rebeldes de comunicación que se usaron antes y durante la guerra.

"Aún así, lo intentamos", chillo otra vez, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para que mi voz no suene a sollozo. Pero me sale un chirrido ahogado difícilmente comprensible. Todos se apresuran a consolarme cuando empiezo a hiperventilar

Tras una largo debate acerca de los pros y los contras de mandarle a Coin un recado vía radio… finalmente lo intentamos.

Plutarch escribe la línea que tendré que recitar para demostrar que sigo viva y que estoy en el país, no en ninguna otra parte. Lo hace sobre un pedazo de papel mugriento que Haymitch llevaba en el bolsillo, ya que los nervios impiden que encontremos nada mejor

_Población de los distritos, soy el Sinsajo, estoy en Panem y he vuelto para quedarme y luchar_ – leo cuando me lo pasa. Parece fácil.

En medio de la oscuridad que proporciona un lugar sin casi farolas, y una noche sin apenas luna, me suben en uno de los furgones que usan para llevar a los trabajadores a sus puestos de trabajo. El camino sin asfaltar que conduce al zulo donde los rebeldes escondían su antigua emisora de radio, es serpenteante, largo y tedioso.

Voy dando tumbos en un asiento vertical que hay en la parte de atrás, acompañada por Plutarch, Gale, Haymitch y Beetee, mientras repito la frase como si fuera un mantra:

"_Población de los distritos, soy el Sinsajo, estoy en Panem y he vuelto para quedarme y luchar_-_Población de los distritos, soy el Sinsajo, estoy en Panem y he vuelto para quedarme y luchar- Población de los distritos, soy el Sinsajo, estoy en Panem y he vuelto para quedarme y luchar…"_

"Katniss, te lo sabes, déjalo ya", me dice Gale. Pero estoy tan ansiosa por soltarlo que no paro. Gale acaba por cogerme la mano para intentar tranquilizarme. Funciona un poco, aunque sigo de los nervios repitiendo las palabras para mí misma.

"Este escondite dejo de usarse hace mucho, pero es el sitio más seguro desde el que hacer esto sin pasar por la ciudad", comenta uno de los hermanos Thomson, el conductor del furgón, cuando abre la puerta desde fuera para que bajemos.

El zulo es de madera y huele a moho y humedad. Es asombroso que siga en pie, y casi un milagro que los aparatos que hay dentro todavía funcionen.

Y estaba totalmente equivocada. No es fácil hablar de nuevo a la población de los distritos, dirigirme a Panem. Intento sonar firme y fuerte, pero la voz se me quiebra de tal forma que tardamos más de dos horas en grabar la frase completa. Se dan por vencidos cuando mi boca está tan seca que no puedo articular una palabra más.

"Esto es otra chapuza sinsajística", dice Plutarch en tono de broma. "Pero servirá".

Gale y Haymitch sueltan tal risotada con el comentario que quiero abofetearles a los dos. Y lo haría si ellos estuvieran algo más cerca y yo pudiese moverme sola. Beetee tiene la decencia de no hacer ni un gesto; tendré que compensar toda la paciencia que tiene conmigo alguna vez. De momento con gruñir a mi mentor y mi amigo tengo más que suficiente.

El mensaje es lanzado por la mañana a las emisoras rebeldes que continúan en funcionamiento. Seguimos metidos en el zulo con el único fin de escucharme tartamudear. Mi voz suena más hueca y ronca que nunca.

_En esta ocasión sí que te has superado a mí misma_ – me digo – y deseo con toda la intensidad que me queda, que Coin intercepte la señal; que la llegue, y que deje en paz el país en el que pensé que abandonaba a Peeta para estar a salvo. Como si así fuera a conseguir algo, seré idiota.

Todavía me siento obligada a mantenerlo con vida, a devolverle por lo menos alguno de sus favores; pero esta vez no hay nada con lo que poder negociar o pedir inmunidad para él. Y si a Coin se le antoja lanzar sus bombas, va a hacerlo. No me cabe duda. No quiero perder la esperanza, aunque noto la tenue tortura de la desesperación crecer sin remedio en mi interior.

El periplo que comencé en los Juegos para intentar salvar al hijo del panadero parece que no vaya a terminar nunca. Mis pensamientos recorren un círculo en el tiempo y se retuercen de tal forma que provocan afilados pinchazos a mi cerebro. Tratando de evitarlos como sea, me sacudo, y lo hago con tal fuerza que acabo cayendo de la silla en la que estaba sentada, formando con el cuerpo un ovillo que choca contra el áspero pavimento cementado. Las alas del Sinsajo se convierten en un lastre más insoportable que nunca; me oprimen el pecho; me presionan los conductos lacrimales. No permiten que respire. Me están empezando a asfixiar.

* * *

**a/n: **¡Qué capítulo tan corto!... lo sé. Lo siento. Actualizaré antes, prometido.

Muchas gracias a las que leéis y revisáis casi siempre. Gracias especiales a HG forever: me encantó lo detallado de tu revisión.

Espero que os haya interesado el capítulo. Nos vemos en breve,


	26. Chapter 26

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXVI)**_

* * *

Noto la espina dorsal golpeándose repetidamente contra una superficie dura y metálica; mi cuerpo dando ligeros botes que en ocasiones lo elevan; la cabeza recostada sobre algo más blando que posee un olor característico y cercano. Abro los ojos con extrema dificultad, y los giro a la izquierda, observando como unas piernas cruzadas reposan sobre la misma superficie metálica que yo.

"Gale", le llamo. "¿Qué me ha pasado?".

Mi voz hace que sus ojos desciendan hacia mí. Me aparta unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la cara antes de contestar;

"Después de escucharte en las ondas, has empezado a respirar por la boca muy rápido, y a tener una especie de espasmos. Nos has asustado mucho. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Katniss".

"Sí. Parecía que tuvieras un maldito ataque de epilepsia, preciosa. Te has caído al suelo cuando el oxígeno no era suficiente en tu cerebro, con los ojos completamente en blanco, sin parar de sacudirte. Creíamos que te estabas ahogando".

Giro la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz que me habla, e inmediatamente siento el dolor en el lado derecho de la frente. Acerco una mano a esa zona y noto el bulto, palpo la humedad de la sangre; miro a Haymitch buscando respuestas un segundo después.

"Te has golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo al caer", me dice. "Tal vez haya que darte algún punto; tienes un buen corte".

Muevo la cabeza al frente, mientras comienzo a ser consciente de que el traqueteo es debido a que volvemos a estar en el interior del furgón que nos llevó a la reliquia rebelde que era la emisora desde la que hablé. En un intento de incorporarme, sujeto el peso del tronco sobre los codos, pero el mundo empieza rápidamente a girar en espiral, y tengo que recostar de nuevo la cabeza sobre lo que sea que hay en el suelo. Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente, tratando de controlar tanto el mareo como el estómago cada vez más revuelto.

"Estate quieta", me dice Gale. "Si te sigues moviendo vas a acabar de arreglarte".

Cuando levanto los ojos para mirarle advierto que lo que hay debajo de mi cabeza es su cazadora militar, puesto que mi amigo sólo lleva una camiseta blanca de manga corta encima. La piel de sus brazos se ha erizado por el frío del ambiente. Me observa con ojos de preocupación y el ceño fruncido. Tentativamente, extiende su mano buscando la mía. Yo la alcanzo, y enredo mis dedos con fuerza a los suyos, en una acción desesperada de tener algo a lo que agarrarme. Él responde al apretón con otro que me deja saber que Gale aún está conmigo. Recorro con los ojos el resto del vehículo. Beetee y Plutarch se sientan en el mismo lado que Haymitch. Mi mentor eleva la voz para decir:

"¿Podrías ir con un poco más de calma, Norman?. Tenemos un Sinsajo herido aquí atrás y está empezando a ponerse verde con todo este movimiento".

La palabra _Sinsajo_ envía una intensa nausea ascendente, desde la boca de mi estómago a mi laringe. Esta vez me incorporo rápidamente y sin preámbulos, porque es imposible frenar el vómito. Lo suelto sobre los pies de Haymitch, que hace una mueca de asco, pero no me recrimina nada. Mi estado debe ser patético para que se quede callado ante algo así.

Gale se coloca de rodillas y me sujeta los costados por la espalda, para evitar que caiga hacia atrás. Me limpio la boca con la manga y saboreo un segundo la acidez repugnante que la arcada ha dejado en mi lengua. Después me giro y envuelvo los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Gale. No tardo en comenzar a emitir ruidos desde la parte posterior de la garganta; es hipo o es llanto, no sé lo que es, pero no puedo controlarlo. Recuesto la cabeza contra el pecho de mi amigo, escondiendo el espectáculo a la curiosidad del resto.

Gale pasa una mano ligera como una pluma a lo largo de mi trenza hasta que llega a mi nuca; la deja posada allí.

"Si sigues así vas a volver a desmayarte, Catnip", susurra en mi oído. "Tienes que parar. Intenta respirar tranquila".

Comienza a trazar suaves círculos sobre mi espalda con la otra mano y la sensación me relaja; se acompasa con el latido de su corazón, que retumba contra mi piel, y al poco también con mi respiración hasta que se vuelve más pausada y me permite hablar.

"No quiero ser el Sinsajo nunca más", farfullo en voz alta, todavía con la cara pegada contra la camiseta de Gale.

"No te preocupes. Tampoco tendrás que hacerlo nunca más. Se acabó el Sinsajo", exclama Plutarch.

Sin abrir los ojos, repito las palabras en mi cabeza. _Se acabo el Sinsajo. _El primer suspiro de alivio me sale solo. El resto también, a medida que voy soltando todo el lastre de ese símbolo. El significado, las alas, la esperanza de la gente puesta en mí… la fuerza amenazadora que ya no me queda y junto a ella, todo lo demás.

* * *

Como había pronosticado Haymitch, mi madre tiene que coserme cinco puntos de sutura en la sien en cuanto regresamos al almacén. Por suerte, ella es precavida, y sacó del país del frío el material necesario para atender una emergencia menor de este tipo.

"¿Qué has hecho, cariño?", me pregunta. "Tienes que dejar de hacerte daño a ti misma, así no solucionas nada".

Como no soy capaz de hablar para decirle algo tranquilizador, me centro en la forma en que la aguja atraviesa la carne. El pinchazo apenas duele porque previamente mi madre me ha aplicado un líquido para adormecer la zona. Huele tan fuerte que empiezo a marearme; pero sensación es bienvenida esta vez, el mareo impide que piense en nada aparte de en la precisión de los movimientos de mi madre. Sus suaves manos me tocan con delicadeza y me hacen saber que no soy un paciente más, eso me ayuda a elevar las comisuras de la boca en una breve sonrisa, para compensárselo.

Cuando llega el mediodía sigo con un molesto nudo en la garganta que me impide tragar saliva con normalidad, pero el ataque de pánico – como distintas personas se han referido a lo que me sucedió en la vieja emisora – ha ido diluyéndose según pasaban las horas. El tiempo y los brebajes de mi madre lo curan casi todo. Todavía me encuentro dolorida por el golpe de la cabeza, pero algo mejor anímicamente. Decidir que nunca volveré a interpretar al Sinsajo ha ayudado bastante con eso. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

A la hora del almuerzo en el almacén-comedor, estoy removiendo el espeso puré de mi plato (que no creo que coma) con una mano mientras sujeto con fuerza el cristal que me regaló Peeta en la otra, cuando sucede algo extraño. El hombre que tengo al lado llama mi atención dándome un ligero codazo en el costado y me pasa una bolsita de tela que tiene el extremo superior atado con un hilo trenzado, dejándola sobre mis rodillas. Tengo que soltar la cuchara para agarrarla después de que el tipo haga un gesto indicándome que quiere que la abra.

Suelto de mala gana el cristal de Peeta sobre la mesa para hacer lo que el hombre me pide, preguntándome si me habrá reconocido; si sabrá que yo era el Sinsajo y que estoy sentada a su mesa cual fugitiva que intenta ocultarse, o si creerá que soy una trabajadora explotada más de su distrito. Cuando miro el interior del paquete veo unas pequeñas galletitas circulares poco más grandes que una moneda. Extraigo una, dudosa de si se trata de un obsequio que pretende que coma, pero antes de llevarla a mi boca la observo detenidamente.

Es de harina de avena, lo cual es raro, porque en el 8 no hay campos de cultivo de cereales. La pego un mordisquito minúsculo y sabe tan rancia que tengo que escupirlo de la boca. El hombre que me ha dado el paquete me lanza una mirada disuasoria que me indica que no coma más, pero no habla, solo clava los ojos en la pequeña galleta que he tirado sobre la mesa.

Trato de adivinar qué es lo que el tipo pretende, haciéndole un gesto inquisitivo con los hombros; pero él sigue sin hablar. Recojo la galleta de la mesa y vuelvo a observarla, ahora más detalladamente. Es redonda, marrón clarito… tiene unas motitas más oscuras y dispersas… y hay un pajarillo grabado en una de las caras. La acerco mucho a mis ojos y compruebo que no es un pajarillo propiamente dicho, sino un búho o una lechuza de ojos inmensos y muy saltones.

"¿Qué significa esto?", le pregunto al hombre intrigada, extendiendo mi mano con la galleta en la palma en su dirección.

El tipo se aparta como si le estuviera amenazando con un objeto punzante o radioactivo; niega con la cabeza, se encoge de hombros y me quita de las manos la galleta. Después recoge la bolsa y el hatillo de mi regazo, y esconde todo en un bolsillo de su mono de trabajo. Decido no hacer más preguntas, porque él ha vuelto la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y se comporta como si yo ya no estuviera sentada junto a él.

* * *

Después del almuerzo Gale me devuelve al almacén que hace las veces de cuarto. Prim, tras ver mi penoso estado de por la mañana, estaba tan consternada que junto con Rory, me ha buscado algo parecido a un bastón que podría usar como punto de apoyo para caminar por mí misma. Pero entre que mi madre ha dicho que cuanto menos lo haga mejor (ya que es posible que tenga una conmoción cerebral por el golpe de la cabeza), y que hoy prefería que Gale me llevase a todas partes y que se quedase conmigo en lugar de desaparecer, pues he hecho como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que el bastón estaba ahí.

Me acuesta con suavidad en la cama (Gale es muy suave cuando él quiere), y me comunica que tiene que largarse a no sé qué historia sobre estrategia conjunta con los rebeldes del 7.

La resistencia en el 7 – pienso – e intento recordar lo que he captado en conversaciones ajenas acerca de ella últimamente. Fue Johanna quien logró contactar con los rebeldes del 7 hace un par de días, otra vez ayudada por Beetee; al fin y al cabo esa es su casa y conoce a algunos desde antes de la guerra. Después Plutarch confirmó que allí estaba pasando algo. Johanna parecía muy emocionada durante el almuerzo del día en que se hizo efectiva la comunicación. Hablaba de cómo sus colegas de distrito se las habían apañado para poner en jaque a los patrones que les dirigían en la tala de árboles; nos contó como habían formado Juntas Independientes de Gobierno, y prácticamente habían expulsado a cualquiera relacionado con Coin o el Distrito 13 del 7.

"El siete es casi libre. Ahora sólo faltan todos los demás", nos dijo.

"Gale", grito a mi amigo, justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta. "Espera, necesito hablar contigo".

A pesar del final anticlimático de nuestros últimos encuentros a solas; de las discusiones, los reproches, las cosas que me ha contado que yo no quería saber… y de que aún sigo muy angustiada por Peeta; prefiero su compañía a quedarme sola. Pero sobre todo lo llamo porque quiero asegurarme de que se está recuperando en condiciones de su trasplante de órgano y no está haciendo muchas tonterías durante el proceso.

Él vuelve a la cama en la que estoy tumbada y se sienta en el colchón. Me incorporo para no tener que verlo desde abajo.

"¿Cómo está tu cicatriz? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Notas algo raro?", le pregunto mirando la franja superior izquierda de su camisa.

Gale baja los ojos al punto en el que están los míos. Desabrocha algunos de los botones superiores y se mira el lugar por el que hicieron el intercambio de órganos frunciendo el ceño.

"Todo normal, no tienes que preocuparte. Ocúpate de ti misma y de que no vuelva a sucederte lo de esta mañana".

Cómo no sé qué entiende él por normal, ni tampoco me ha dejado ver si la zona afectada tiene mala pinta, me preocupo un poco, aunque lo dejo estar.

Para que no se marche, decido comentarle la forma en que las galletitas que me pasaron en el almuerzo me recuerdan a aquellas que me mostraron Bonnie y Twill en el bosque del 12. Cómo ellas precisamente habían escapado del Distrito 8 y trataban del llegar a lo que todavía era una quimera que la televisión oficial mostraba humeante y destrozado: el Distrito 13.

"¿Crees que podrían tener un significado parecido? ¿Qué los rebeldes, por alguna razón, han comenzado a usar ese otro símbolo?", me pregunta Gale, intrigado por lo que le he dicho.

Yo me encojo de hombros. "Bueno, eran galletas y era un pájaro… y estamos en el 8. Ahí se acaban las similitudes ¿no?".

"Eso no me lo habías contado", dice con tono de reproche Gale. "Lo de esas chicas en la cabaña del lago".

"Temía que hicieras algo drástico", replico con frialdad. Es un tema espinoso ese de las cosas que nos contamos y las que no, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que antes de los Juegos nos decíamos absolutamente todo.

"Sí. Seguramente hubiese hecho algo drástico. Antes y durante tus segundos Juegos… estuve a punto de hacerlo. Después cayeron las bombas".

Me quedo pensándolo un momento. Su reacción, cuando le conté mis planes de huida; mi respuesta a sus palabras en la cabaña del lago… luego sus latigazos, el anuncio del Vasallaje, y la repentina forma en que yo cambié mi determinación de quedarme en el 12 para luchar junto a él, por la de salvar a Peeta en la arena.

"Fueron momentos difíciles para todos", decido decir.

Gale permanece en silencio un buen rato. Su mente está en otra parte, o tal vez no lo este, tal vez la de ambos se encuentra en el mismo sitio.

"¿Sabes lo que me descomponía absolutamente en aquellos momentos, Katniss?", me pregunta como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, mirándome a los ojos. Gale casi siempre mira a los ojos cuando habla. "No era que no me correspondieses, o no poder estar contigo de más formas". Se detiene, creo que para comprobar que entiendo lo que significa_ de más formas_.

"Eso me corroía por dentro, tampoco te voy a mentir". Sonríe con esto último. Es una de sus sonrisas de ironía extrema, no una cómplice o cordial. "Porque no era justo. Y él es un buen tipo, ya lo sabes: simpático, sabe hacer cosas… yo no entiendo de hombres, pero él te seguía, te sigue, no sé bien como lo hace, pero siempre está presente; sabe cómo decirte lo que de verdad importa y que las palabras te lleguen".

Parpadeo un segundo, porque no quiero volver a pensar en aquellos momentos o a replantearme cuestiones como la de tener que decidir entre Gale y la Rebelión o Peeta. Me duelen, y entonces nada estaba claro, ni en mi cabeza ni en mi vida. No quiero que la conversación continúe por la dirección que está tomando.

Cuando abro los ojos, él ya no me está mirando. Los suyos están perdidos en algún otro lugar que no encuentro. "Yo no sé. En realidad nunca he sabido", continúa hablando sin darme tiempo a que le detenga. "En el distrito 12, o en el bosque, era distinto, porque nos necesitábamos para salir adelante, y estar para el otro… ayudarnos mutuamente, era mecánico, salía sólo; pero fuera de allí… nunca se me ha dado bien".

Vuelve a callarse, no sé si a la espera de alguna reacción por mi parte, pero por desgracia, ahora no soy capaz de articular palabra, así que él prolonga un discurso que no sé hasta dónde quiere llevar.

"Hasta los Juegos… tu y yo lo habíamos conseguido todo juntos Katniss… No había límite o frontera que se nos pusiera por delante. El Capitolio terminó también con eso, y les odiaba por ello. También por otro millón de cosas más, pero esa era una parte importante".

"¿Qué intentas decirme, Gale?", le pido, porque sé que está dándole vueltas a algo para lo que no le sirven las palabras. Aunque supongo que puedo adivinar cuál es esa frontera de la que habla y considero que sí que la atravesamos: él dio el primer paso.

"Da igual", me contesta sacudiendo la cabeza, de un modo que parece que quisiera despertar de una extraña ensoñación, o evitar seguir hablando. "¿Cómo está tu pie?".

Dejo pasar su incapacidad y la mía para decir las cosas que de verdad importan, y me centro en mi tobillo yo también.

"Está mejorando", respondo moviendo los dedos del pie lesionado que deja libre el vendaje.

"Pues espero que lo haga rápido. En un incordio tener que llevarte a todas partes", dice mientras se tumba a mi lado en la litera.

"Peso menos que una pluma, Gale". Le doy un codazo en el costado para aligerar el ambiente.

"No te creas. Si piensas seguir así, tendrás que empezar a comer un poco menos", contesta riendo. El Gale oscuro, confuso y distante ya se ha ido. Menos mal. Estaba empezando a asustarme.

* * *

Me duermo pensado en fronteras que deben o no deben de ser traspasadas, y con el cristal de Peeta todavía bien sujeto en mi puño. Cuando despierto, sé que es por la noche. El sonido de fondo de la nave son ligeros cuchicheos en voz baja que se mezclan con ronquidos y respiraciones profundas. A mí lado ya no está el cálido cuerpo de Gale, sino el liviano cuerpecito de mi hermana, quién me ha agarrado la mano por encima del puño cerrado que gurda el vidrio de Peeta.

La observo mientras duerme. Está tranquila, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma acompasada, y las facciones de la cara serenas. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, y en ese momento ella abre los ojos.

"Katniss", me dice.

"Prim… Lo siento", digo dándole un suave beso en la frente. "No quería despertarte".

"No importa. Me he venido aquí por si lo hacías tu… por si tenías algún tipo de pesadilla, para estar a tu lado".

Vuelvo a besar su frente. "Muchas gracias, patito, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien".

"Te creería si no hubieras estado parloteando en sueños", responde ella. Me sonríe brevemente y luego arruga un poco las cejas. "Y deja de llamarme patito. Es un apodo horrible".

"¿Ya no te gusta?".

"No. Más bien me avergüenza, Katniss. No lo hagas por favor, me haces sentir como una cría y hace tiempo que dejé de serlo".

"Pero Prim", replico. "Sólo tienes catorce años".

"Casi quince", me corrige.

"Vale, casi quince", acepto, pasando los dedos por su larga cabellera dorada y sin trenzas. A Prim le gusta soltar su pelo para dormir.

Mi hermana acaricia mi puño cerrado por debajo de la sábana hasta que consigue que abra la mano. Cuando lo he hecho agarra el cristalito que yo protegía allí dentro, como si haciéndolo pudiera mantener a Peeta a salvo.

"¿Qué es esto?", cuestiona. Lo coloca entre sus dedos e intenta ver si tiene algo de especial. La oscuridad le impide leer las palabras grabadas en el objeto.

"Me lo dio Peeta antes de salir del país del frío", le explico. No quiero tener secretos con Prim.

Ella me mira a los ojos y guarda la piedra en un bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme que todavía llevo puesta. "No va a romperse si lo guardas aquí. No hace falta que lo sostengas todo el tiempo", me dice.

Asiento con la cabeza, con la intención de recuperar el regalo para guardarlo de nuevo en mi puño en cuanto ella se duerma. Prim vuelve a acariciarme la palma de la mano, ahora vacía, sin dejar de enseñarme su preciosa sonrisa. Ver sonreír a mi hermana es tranquilizador.

"Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, Katniss", dice. "De algo que nos de sueño".

"¿Dé que quieres hablar?", pregunto.

Ella tuerce la boca y vuelve los ojos hacia arriba, haciendo como que piensa un poco. "¿Si tuvieras un hijo, qué nombre le pondrías?", susurra.

La pregunta me coge desprevenida, a la vez que enciende varias de las alarmas protectoras de mi hermana pequeña que había desconectado por la urgencia de otras preocupaciones más inmediatas. Necesito un segundo de recuperación antes de poder contestar.

"No entra en mis planes tener niños Prim… Y tú no deberías de pensar en eso tampoco. El mundo… todo es muy difícil en estos momentos, el mundo está hecho un desastre… y yo… y tú… eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas".

Prim se ríe muy bajito. "Tranquila, Katniss. Hablaba del futuro, cuando todo ya esté bien. Yo creo que si tuviera un niño le pondría el nombre de papá y si tuviera una niña...", se queda pensativa un par de segundos. "Rory dice que podríamos llamarla igual que su madre, pero yo opino que – ".

"¿Rory?", corto a mi hermana. "¿Hablas con Rory de este tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué hablas con Rory de estos temas?... me parece que mamá debería de tener una pequeña charla contigo sobre… sobre los niños y las niñas y…".

Empiezo a notar mi sonrojo. Doy gracias a que la falta de luz no permita a mi hermana darse cuenta. Prim me da un empujón suave en el hombro y vuelve a reírse bajito.

"Mamá y yo ya hemos hablado de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque Rory y yo no pensamos hacer nada hasta – ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasáis el hermano de Gale y tú a solas?", vuelvo a interrumpirla, alarmada. "Necesito hablar con Rory, y con Gale, y con Hazelle, y no pienso volver a permitir que vosotros dos os quedéis a…". Hago un ademán de levantarme de la litera, pero Prim me sujeta con fuerza de la muñeca, impidiéndolo.

"¡NO!", casi chilla. Siento algunos cuerpos incorporarse de sus camas para ver qué es lo que sucede, por el alboroto que estamos montando.

Mi hermana me obliga a recostarme de nuevo contra la almohada, con otra sonrisa en los labios.

"Sabes", me dice. "Hubo algunos momentos en los que pensé que ibas a hacerme tía".

El nudo de la garganta que llevo soportando todo el santo día aumenta unos milímetros, y me cuesta horrores soltar un: "¿Qué?", y un "¿Cuándo?".

"Bueno", dice mi hermana, hablando una octava por debajo de un susurro. "En el 12, antes de que me eligieran para la cosecha. Todo el mundo en la escuela hablaba de vosotros, de Gale y de ti. Y también en el Quemador había rumores".

"¿Qué tipo de rumores?", pregunto intentando sonar perpleja, aunque sé bien al tipo de rumores que se refiere.

"Todos los niños de nuestra clase, la de Rory y mía, querían ser como vosotros dos. Las niñas como tú y los chicos como Gale. Tan valientes como para cruzar la alambrada saltándose las normas, e igual de buenos amigos". Prim se calla para dejar que yo diga algo y sonríe otra vez. "El distrito al completo pensaba que terminarías juntos… hacíais tan buena pareja. Incluso Rory y yo hablábamos de lo guapos que serían nuestros sobrinos".

"Prim, nosotros éramos… somos muy jóvenes para eso, y además… además… ". Empiezan a confundírseme las palabras. Yo sabía que la gente hablaba, que opinaba sobre nosotros, aunque entonces me daba igual. Gale y yo formábamos un gran equipo, nos entendíamos perfectamente cuando estábamos en el bosque. Los rumores daban lo mismo, por qué él y yo solamente éramos amigos y compañeros de caza. Sólo pensábamos en tener alimentadas a nuestras familias, el resto no tenía importancia. "Además, nosotros sólo éramos buenos amigos", consigo decir.

"Ya", contesta mi hermana. "Me di cuenta de eso cuando entraste a la arena y empezaste a comportarte de forma extraña con… con…".

"Con Peeta", termino por ella. Parece que le diese miedo pronunciar su nombre, por si me conduce a otro ataque de enajenación mental. "Todo eso no era más que teatro", digo recordando los primeros Juegos. "Lo hice para poder volver contigo, como te prometí".

Prim me sonríe y aprieta mi mano. "Cuando el presidente Snow iba a obligarte a casarte con él, volví a pensar que pronto sería tía", me dice, y se ríe un poquito.

Suspiro profundamente. "Supongo que ese habría sido el siguiente paso tras la boda. La idea era bastante tormentosa", confieso a mi hermana.

"Pero habría sido mejor que haceros participar en el Vasallaje", dice ella. Yo no sé si estoy de acuerdo. Cierro los ojos y niego repetidamente con la cabeza.

"No lo sé Prim, de verdad que no lo sé. Probablemente hubiera sido igual de horrible. Lo hice todo mal amenazando con comerme aquellas bayas y todavía no he podido arreglarlo. Matamos a Snow y no ha servido de nada; Peeta sigue en peligro y esta vez no encuentro la manera de – ".

"Shhh", Prim me calla poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. "No hables de eso", me dice. "Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo, Katniss. Siento haberte hecho recordar esas cosas. Sólo quería distraerte. Vamos a intentar dormir".

Paso un brazo por encima de la cintura de mi hermana y ella apoya la cabeza contra mi pecho, igual que hacía cuando era muy pequeña, se despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla, y mi madre no podía consolarla porque estaba sumergida en su mundo del dolor. Me duermo sintiendo su respiración sobre mi piel y pensando que Prim está creciendo muy rápido, pero sigue sana y podría decirse que a salvo. Algún mérito tendré que tener yo en eso.

* * *

**a/n: **como siempre, gracias por leerlo. Y una advertencia: queda poco para el final y el próximo capítulo será esencial para la historia y su desenlace en todos los sentidos.

HG forever; aciertas del todo en tu comentario. El pasado era un capítulo conector, y éste continúa siéndolo un poco. La habitación de las literas es donde viven algunos de los trabajadores del 8 que no han podido reconstrir sus viviendas. Y "los cerebros", mantienen a Katniss un poco apartada de lo que pasa porque no es predecible en sus reacciones y a veces no piensa con claridad. Ella tiene una serie de prioridades que no siempre coinciden con las del bien común. Sin embargo, todos se preocupan mucho por ella.

Amanda; este capítulo tiene un poquito más de Galeniss (en el resto probablemente se irá incrementando). Espero que te haya gustado.

Un abrazo enorme.


	27. Chapter 27

_Soy rápida como un rayo subiendo capítulos. Ahí va uno triste.  
_

* * *

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXVII)**_

* * *

Los quince días siguientes se suceden sin noticias sobre lo que ocurre en el Capitolio, pero es el tiempo necesario para recuperar el pie que me faltaba.

Desde el incidente en la emisora de radio, no han vuelto a dejarme a solas en el almacén, ya sea porque les asusta que pueda hacer algún tipo de estupidez, o porque los controles del Gobierno en el Distrito han aumentado las dos últimas semanas, y piensan que en el caso de que me encuentren, no sería capaz de manejar la situación estando sola. En resumidas cuentas, que o bien se han turnado para hacerme compañía aquí dentro, o bien han tenido que llevarme a dónde hayan ido ellos.

Todavía salgo bien camufada si a donde vamos es un lugar público o concurrido, porque aunque Plutarch dijese que se acabó el Sinsajo, no podemos hacer que la gente se olvide de mi cara de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que he estado en las pantallas de televisión de forma permanente durante prácticamente dos años. Gale tenía razón cuando dijo que con el resto no habría problemas. Ellos pasan desapercibidos con simples monos de obrero del textil y las mascarillas de papel que los trabajadores suelen ponerse para evitar inhalar los gases tóxicos que desprenden los tintes.

Gracias al tema del tobillo, y a que tenían que cargar conmigo, me he ido enterando de lo que se cuece dentro del grupo de resistencia del Distrito y también de las novedades que han ido recibiendo por parte de los demás territorios de Panem. Lo más destacable es que los temporeros del Distrito 11 se han puesto en huelga y han empezado a quemar sus propios cultivos como forma de protesta. No cabe duda que esa es una medida contraproducente, ya que si no producen ellos, no comemos nadie; ni aquellos que viven en el Capitolio, ni el resto de la población. La carestía ha sido la razón principal por la que Gale, Johanna y yo hemos empezado a ir a cazar; la razón de fondo fue que, al menos Gale y yo, necesitamos el aire limpio y los árboles para sentirnos vivos. Es una suerte que este lugar no haya sido acotado con un campo de fuerza y que podamos hacerlo.

Y aunque todavía me empeño en llevar siempre encima el cristalito grabado con una promesa de reencuentro que me dio Peeta en el país del frío, la falta de noticias acerca del deseo de Coin de bombardearlo, ha hecho que me sosiegue un poco al respecto. Bueno, para ser honesta, ha sido eso y también han ayudado los brebajes tranquilizantes que mi madre hace que tome tres veces al día, los cuales no llegan a dormirme, pero me deja con la mente dispersa, lo que sin duda es bueno para mí.

Lo que me sigue manteniendo intrigada es la cuestión de las galletitas y el búho. Empiezo a verlas por doquier. Pasando de mano en mano en el almacén, durante las comidas, en las fábricas y también en las reuniones. Cada vez que pregunto a Plutarch respecto a ese tema, él me contesta: "Te dije que se acabó el Sinsajo, Katniss", y nada más, pero pone una sonrisa de satisfacción consigo mismo que me hace estar segura de que él tiene algo que ver con esas galletas rancias.

* * *

Una noche, mientras estoy abrazada al cuerpecito de Prim en mi litera (ella duerme conmigo cada día, me tranquiliza con caricias y me ayuda a conciliar el sueño), un hombre y una mujer del Distrito irrumpen en nuestra nave de manera inquietante, dando gritos y diciendo que sus tres hijos han contraído una extraña dolencia que los tiene a las puertas de la muerte, con mucha fiebre y unas horribles marcas rojas por toda la piel. Al parecer alguien les dijo que en nuestro almacén había dos mujeres capaces de sanar cuerpos enfermos o rotos, y como no pueden pagar a otro tipo de médicos, se han dirigido aquí directamente.

Mi madre se viste en menos que canta un gallo, preparada con todo el equipo que sacó del país del frio y lista para seguir a esos padres desesperados.

Prim se despereza a mi lado, preguntándome: "¿Qué pasa?", porque su sueño es muy profundo y ni siquiera los gritos la despiertan del todo.

"Tienes que ir a ayudar a mama", le digo. "Está ocurriendo algo grave en una de las viviendas que quedan en la ciudad. Hay críos muy enfermos".

Mi hermana reacciona en cuanto escucha críos y enfermos, vistiéndose igual de rápido que mi madre. Cuando veo que Rory también se levanta para acompañarlas, me apresuro a hacer lo mismo, ya que me he vuelto un poco excesivamente reacia a que Prim y el hermanito de Gale tengan la oportunidad de quedarse a solas. Desde que ella me dijo que estaban pensando en qué nombres les pondrían a sus futuros hijos, decidí que mi objetivo en la vida, al margen de salvar Panem, tenía que ser procurar que los niños fueran exactamente eso: futuros.

Al final la comitiva que nos desplazamos a la vivienda infectada es mayor de lo que de debería. Además de mi madre, Prim, Rory y yo, nos acompañan Gale, Johanna (estos dos parecen pegados con pegamento) y el impredecible Incauto. Cuando llegamos allí, resulta que también está Paylor.

La imagen es realmente espeluznante. Los críos están pálidos y moteados con círculos rojos, casi inconscientes, con la mirada perdida y tiritando. Mi madre dice que queman de la fiebre, y se apresura a ponerles altísimas dosis de antitérmicos. También nos advierte que se trata de una enfermedad contagiosa, por lo que los padres buscan rápidamente un montón de mascarillas de las que usan para trabajar y las reparten entre todos los presentes.

"¿Podría ser varicela?", pregunto a mi madre.

"No lo creo", responde ella, sin hacerme mucho caso.

¿Sarampión?", propone el Incauto. Ella ni se molesta en responder durante un rato, y luego señala: "No lo sé, pero es un virus".

Los días posteriores la misma escena de la casa comienza a repetirse de forma alarmante entre la población infantil de la ciudad. Mi madre y Prim no dan abasto atendiendo a niños y adolescentes enfermos, que parecen ser los más propensos a la infección, aunque de momento parece que son capaces de mantenerlos con vida. Y por extraño que parezca, a pesar de que mi hermana se pasa las jornadas manipulando enfermos, ella sigue sana como un roble, sin indicios de haberse contagiado con nada de nada. Lo mismo ocurre con Rory, quien la acompaña a todas las emergencias, y con los otros dos hijos pequeños de Hazelle.

La respuesta a lo que está pasando la encontramos un día cazando en el bosque. Las aves se callan y el cielo vuelve a abrirse en dos mitades de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando nos encontrábamos en el acantilado del Distrito 4. Los acontecimientos se suceden de una forma sospechosamente familiar. Gale, Johanna y yo nos ponemos en guardia al instante, protegidos cada uno detrás de un árbol en cuanto vemos surgir la embarcación en el horizonte. La observamos descender es espiral hacia un claro, y los tres nos dirigimos allí sin necesidad de mediar palabra, aunque con cautela.

Siento el corazón palpitarme con fuerza en el pecho mientras avanzo, y por un segundo, temo que vaya a darme otro de esos ataques de pánico, pero consigo controlarlo antes de que suceda a base de inspiraciones profundas. No obstante, una vez allí, el aire se evapora en mis pulmones ante lo que ven mis ojos: una nave negra con la insignia de la serpiente alada reposa sobre la hierba. Tengo que frotarlos para asegurarme de que es real, pero sí que lo es, porque al poco comienza a bajar gente del aparato con alas. Gente pálida e idéntica y junto a ellos, Leblanc.

Salimos de entre los árboles nada más verlo, aproximándonos a él todavía con cuidado.

"Everdeen", me dice. "Me alegra haberte encontrado tan pronto".

El hombre tiene un aspecto realmente desmejorado. La blancura de su piel se ha vuelto azulada en las zonas donde no hay quemaduras, o moratones, o cortes curados con unos puntos mal cosidos. Las personas que lo acompañan no son muchas, y tampoco parecen mejor. Todos tienen algún tipo de lesión producida hace poco: brazos en cabestrillo, vendas alrededor de la cabeza, e incluso algún miembro amputado que resulta horrible de mirar.

Una mujer hermosa a pesar del corte abierto que le recorre el pómulo se nos acerca, entregando a Leblanc una pequeña criatura. Es un bebe recién nacido, no tendrá más de unos cuantos días, pero todo de él me dice que es el hijo de Annie: la boca, la diminuta nariz, los ojos que no consigue tener abiertos se intuyen idénticos a los de Finnick. Cierro los míos y me tapo la cara con ambas manos, sin atreverme a preguntar qué es lo que ha sucedido para que estén aquí. Lo hace Gale.

"¿Qué pasa Leblanc?", le pegunta, acercándose al pequeño y arrebatándolo de los brazos del hombre. "¿Por qué habéis venido?".

"Necesitábamos entregaros al niño y advertiros de la epidemia", le contesta.

Johanna empieza a ponerse nerviosa, agarra el bebe de los brazos de Gale y comienza a acunarlo protectoramente, anticipando las siguientes palabras del hombre procedente del país del frio. Pero las palabras que temíamos oír no llegan. No hasta que no nos encontramos reunidos con el resto en otro almacén, en este caso dividido en secciones, una de las cuales se ha estado usando para llevar a cabo las reuniones entre los rebeldes del 8 y nuestros cerebros.

El camino hasta allí consigo hacerlo a duras penas, enumerando cualquier cosa que aparezca por delante, contando los segundos o los pasos para evitar pensar; muerta de miedo, pero sin abrir la boca. De hecho, nadie abre la boca excepto el bebe para llorar, tal vez porque tiene hambre.

"Sólo quedamos nosotros, el bebe, y algunos más que deben de estar en el Capitolio. El virus lo lanzamos ante la persistente amenaza por parte de vuestra presidenta a nuestro país", dice Leblanc, una vez que la habitación se queda en silencio tras las atropelladas preguntas. Y no hace falta que diga mucho más, porque ya sé lo que ha pasado: bombas. No obstante, el continúa hablando, mientras yo poco a poco camino hacia atrás, sin dejar de enumerar a todos los presentes. Haymitch, Gale, mi madre, Prim, Johanna (temblando con un bebe en brazos), el Incauto a su lado (posando una mano sobre su hombro), la comandante Paylor, todos los hermanos Thomson, Hazelle con la pequeña Posy también en brazos, Plutarch Heavensbee, Gale (a él ya lo había contado, pero no importa), Leblanc, sus heridos conciudadanos, algunos personajes más del Distrito 8… pierdo la cuenta y decido empezar con otra cosa;

_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo casi dieciocho años. Mi casa estaba en el Distrito 12. Estuve dos veces en los Juegos del Hambre. Escapé. Snow me odiaba. Ahora Snow está muerto. Coin me odia. A Peeta lo deje a buen recaudo con los hombres del frío que prometían arreglarle la pierna y la cabeza. Volví de allí para luchar por Panem. Vivo desde hace un mes escondida en el Distrito 8. Hoy ha llegado una nave repleta de clones, pero allí no estaba Peeta. Dicen que podría haber muerto, igual que Annie. Probablemente habrán muerto. Lo mejor es que hayan muerto, porque de lo contrario, están entre los prisioneros que ha capturado Coin tras romper la cúpula…_

No freno hasta que algo sólido choca contra mi espalda. Siento que me voy a derrumbar de un momento a otro y empiezo a descender hacia el suelo para evitarlo, hasta que un saliente abrupto se me incrusta en el costado. Me incorporo y me giro con dificultad, escuchando el murmullo de la sala que de repente resulta lejano, casi un susurro. Lo que me estaba clavando era el pomo de una puerta, por lo que la abro lenta y silenciosamente, con la intención de ocultarme entre lo que haya dentro de esa habitación. Nadie va a percatarse de mi ausencia. Todos parecían fuera de sí, asimilando la nueva tragedia; la magnitud de la historia que relata Leblanc. Pero yo no quiero saber los detalles. No quiero saber nada más. Quiero dejar de existir, tanto para el mundo como para mí misma, porque honestamente, no creo que lo pueda soportar y necesito encontrar la manera de enfrentar las noticias a solas.

* * *

El lugar es lúgubre, sucio y tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se cuela a través de la rendija de la puerta; tan apto como cualquiera para esconder las lágrimas. Avanzo a trompicones entre cajas y estanterías polvorientas, hasta encontrar una pared que me sirva de punto de apoyo. Recostada contra ella, pierdo el miedo a que me fallen las piernas y me permito buscar el pedazo de cristal que está en mi bolsillo y sacarlo. No lo miro, tampoco sería capaz de verlo, sólo lo estrujo con tanta fuerza dentro de mi puño que termina por hacerse añicos. Noto la sangre deslizarse por la palma de la mano y entre los dedos. Ni siquiera puedo gritar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que ayude desatar la violenta desesperación que se acumula entre mi garganta y mis pulmones. La sensación de asfixia es tan clara que creo que ya no existe el aire.

Necesito concentrarme unos segundos en la respiración para recuperar el aliento, y hasta el aliento me duele.

Abro la mano ensangrentada y dejo caer los cristales que no se han clavado en mi piel. No quiero tenerlos, sólo quiero olvidar…, pero lo que hago es acercar un dedo bañado de sangre a mi boca y posarlo en mis labios brevemente, lo justo para que los manche. Sabe a metal y huele a muerte cuando paso la lengua por encima, y sin embargo me calma.

A la vez que cierro los ojos escucho las pisadas; inmediatamente sé que son de Gale. No le ha pasado inadvertida mi huída, al contrario que al resto. Lo siento buscándome, aunque no me llama. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y me mantengo inmóvil y en silencio, pero deseando que me encuentre cuanto antes.

El lugar es tan silencioso que los imperceptibles jadeos lo conducen hasta mí en pocos segundos. Lo primero que hace es agarrar mi mano ensangrentada y sacar con cuidado los diminutos cristales que se han clavado en la piel, sin decir una palabra o pedir permiso. Después me abraza, y yo, por fin, me permito llorar.

Las lágrimas escuecen al descender por mi garganta como si fuesen ácido ardiendo. Cierro las manos en puños sobre su camisa y el apoya mi cabeza contra su pecho para colaborar con el desahogo, sin dejar de acariciarme la nuca por debajo de la trenza.

No sé el tiempo que pasa, pero permanecemos inmóviles muchísimo rato, hasta que da la impresión de que se acaban las lágrimas; se secan, por abusar de ellas.

"¿Puedes volver fuera?", me pregunta Gale. "Los demás van a preocuparse si no salimos".

Intento decir que no, pero como no puedo, hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Vale", dice él. "Pues voy a salir un segundo para que sepan que estás… medio bien. Vuelvo en seguida".

Gale desenreda los brazos de mi tembloroso cuerpo, provocando que la sensación de pérdida se vuelva más y más aguda. Siento de nuevo que no soy capaz de sostenerme en pie, así que cuando da media vuelta para caminar al exterior, lo detengo y envuelvo los brazos a su cintura desde atrás.

"No te vayas".

Él no se gira para mirarme. "Es sólo un momento, Katniss. Tengo que ver lo que pasa fuera. Todo el mundo está alterado… y el bebe… no sé quién se estará ocupando del pequeño".

"No me dejes ahora, Gale. Quédate aquí", le suplico. "Ayúdame a no pensar".

"Ojalá conociera la fórmula", dice con voz ronca, todavía en la misma posición. "Yo tampoco necesito pensar en estos momentos. Es demasiado terrible hacerlo".

"Conoces el modo", susurro contra su espalda. "Sabes lo que hay que hacer para olvidarse de todo. Necesito eso, aunque sólo sea por un rato. La otra opción es la locura".

"Katniss... yo… yo no puedo…".

En un acto impulsivo, introduzco las manos por debajo de su camisa y recorro con ellas su espalda plagada de cicatrices. Me concentro en el mosaico que forman en su piel, repasándolas con los dedos. Gale no se mueve un milímetro, sólo lo siento respirar pesadamente. Dejándome llevar por el instinto y por el anhelo de nublarme la memoria, levanto el extremo de la camisa y consigo que la saque por encima de sus brazos, luego vuelvo a rodear su cuerpo con los míos, para sentir su piel ardiendo contra mi piel. Poso los labios en su espalda y lo beso allí, brevemente, deslizándolos a través de una de las huellas abultadas que dejó su tortura. Después la rozo suavemente con la lengua, notando el sabor salado, y su textura ligeramente áspera.

De manera brusca, Gale da media vuelta y sujeta mi cara entre sus manos, besándome con desesperación, o impaciencia, o un poco de ambas cosas. Agradezco la humedad cálida de sus labios cuando chocan contra los míos. Nuestros alientos se mezclan, el suyo ayuda a devolver el aire a mis pulmones; me recuerda que los dos seguimos vivos, aunque sea funcionando como dos autómatas que se desean y se necesitan mutuamente. Me agarro a sus brazos con fuerza para que no me suelte.

De alguna forma termino de nuevo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Gale atrapando el mío en una celda de la que ni quiero ni puedo escapar. Separo mi boca de la suya un instante para susurrar un "Gracias", que hace que me contemple con la duda reflejada en una mirada que apenas veo. Después cierra los ojos, y durante un momento permanece estático, como si estuviera barajando las opciones;

"Para lo que quieras, me tienes aquí", dice colocando su frente contra la mía. "Para siempre...", añade en tono aún más bajo y grave. "Tampoco creo que pudiera alejarme mucho de tí". Asiento con la cabeza y me abstengo de decir "Lo sé", porque ya no hay nada seguro, ni siquiera un para siempre.

Pronto sus labios regresan a los míos y sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo, buscándolo por debajo de la ropa, rozándolo suavemente, como con miedo a romperlo. Es increíble que todo esté sucediendo de manera tan pausada, porque los besos han pasado de ser enérgicos a ser lentos, casi dando tiempo para pensar en cada movimiento de la lengua. Y eso está bien para mí, si me concentro es explorar la boca de Gale, en su tacto y en su olor, no lo hago en otras cosas.

Gale toma mi lugar recostado contra la pared, y gira mi cuerpo, que está lánguido y debilitado, dejando que mi espalda caiga contra su pecho. Sujeta mi mandíbula con una mano, ladeándola, para seguir besándome delicadamente, mientras la otra recorre el extremo de las costuras del pantalón de mi uniforme. Me aprieto contra él todo lo posible para sentirlo más cerca, y coloco mi mano sobre la suya, deslizándola hacia abajo por debajo de la tela. Eso a Gale parece asustarle.

"¿Estás segura?", pregunta contra mis labios.

"No puedes parar ahora, Gale", vuelvo a sonar suplicante, pero él no se detiene, y eso es lo que importa. Utiliza su otra mano para desabrochar el botón de mis pantalones, sin dejar de besarme, mientras yo, o él, o los dos juntos, hacemos que las que reposaban en la parte baja de mi estomago, la mía sobre la suya, desciendan un poco más hasta detenerse entre mis piernas, por encima de la ropa interior que siento humedecida.

Se me escapa un gemido profundo al notarlas allí, y sin pensarlo mucho más, empujo su mano contra mi cuerpo. Cuando Gale ha acabado con el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones los arrastra ligeramente a media altura de mis caderas para después soltar mi mano de la suya, colocando el brazo en mi costado y entrelazando nuestros dedos una vez allí. Me sujeto a ellos con fuerza cuando le siento moverse por encima de la tela, trazando círculos suaves en un punto que hace que me tiemblen las piernas y aumente el calor en mi cuerpo de manera exponencial. Me retuerzo levemente, sin poder comparar la sensación a algo previo o conocido, pero no dejo de besarle, ni él deja de besarme a mí, hasta que noto como la barrera entre mi piel y sus dedos desaparece, y necesito ahogar un grito en la garganta.

"Dime cómo te gusta", susurra en mi oído.

Contestaría a su petición si fuese capaz de articular alguna palabra con sentido o si lo supiera. Mi mente o mi cuerpo no son capaces de ir mucho más allá del descontrol que empieza a invadirlos, de la necesidad de más caricias de este tipo, de sacudirse de forma tenue, y agarrar con más ímpetu a la otra mano de Gale. Es sólo cuando hunde primero un dedo y otro después en mi interior que mi boca jadea "Así", y lo hace porque sucede sin pensarlo. Gale tenía razón, el sexo ayuda a no pensar. Te deja en blanco.

En ese momento Gale se separa de mi boca para bajar por mi cuello y mi hombro. Yo no quiero que lo haga y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo ridículo para controlar la respiración y poder comunicárselo.

"No dejes de besarme", le pido; con su lengua acariciando la mía es más sencillo dejarme llevar por el olvido, y el calor, y el deseo de que esto no se termine y tengamos que regresar al mundo real.

Él me obedece al instante, y vuelve para morderme el labio, tirando de él con los dientes. Es ahora cuando me fijo en sus ojos; aunque la penumbra lo impida los tengo estudiados, sé cómo miran y sé cómo me ven.

Me imagino reflejada en sus pupilas; cuesta creer que sea yo. Apoyada contra él, dejándome hacer por su manos, llevar por su lengua, dejándome sentir, por una vez, por un rato, para no tener que pensar en cómo hace que me sienta todo lo demás.

El calor se ramifica y extiende a medida que Gale mueve los dedos dentro de mí; la palma de su mano consigue hacerlo todavía más intenso, rozando ese punto desconocido que hace que sienta que me derrito, que me deshago en partículas y floto en el aire. Es una sensación extraña para unas caricias tan suaves.

Cuando pienso que voy a empezar a gritar, o a decir su nombre, él se detiene. Yo me recuesto más en su cuerpo, sintiendo como se tensa contra mi espalda, para después separarse unos centímetros. Suelta mi mano y utiliza las dos suyas para desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, tan despacio como se movía en mi interior. Estoy intrigada, asustada, siento deseo y miedo al mismo tiempo. Gale está haciendo de esto una agonía demasiado lenta. Necesito algo que no sé como pedir, o al menos no se expresar con palabras.

Así que cuando ha terminado de desabotonar doy media vuelta, y lo miro, expectante, intentando adivinar por dónde hay que seguir. Pidiendo de manera silenciosa indicaciones, una pauta que está claro que él conoce, pero que yo no sé.

"Si quieres seguir adelante, nos sobra la ropa, Catnip", suspira en un jadeo.

Yo parpadeo confusa, descolocada por la sugerencia, pero no lo detengo cuando se agacha, y tras besarme el ombligo, empieza a desatar los cordones de mis botas. Hace que levante una pierna para sacarme una junto con el calcetín, y después hace lo mismo con la otra, sin dejar de mirarme desde abajo.

Después me conduce de la mano hacia la caja más baja y alargada del lugar, una que esta contra la pared en la que él se apoyaba hace un momento, y que no tiene nada encima. Se sienta y me coloca entre sus piernas, antes de empezar a besarme el cuello, a morderlo suavemente. Yo envuelvo los brazos alrededor del suyo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, feliz de perderme otra vez con su calor y no tener que prestarle atención a nada más.

Sin embargo, el deshace mi abrazo, guiando mis manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones. El temblor hace difícil desabrocharlo, y sus ojos clavados en ellas resultan intimidantes, pero no que se detenga ahora. Él se incorpora cuando de repente, sé lo que quiere que haga y trato de deslizarlos hacia abajo. La acción me dice cual es la siguiente, y me agacho para quitarle sus botas igual que él ha hecho con las mías. Gale no para de observarme con mucha atención y hasta parece sonreír levemente cuando ve que tiro de sus pantalones más hacia abajo, hasta que están completamente fuera. Me imita para que suceda lo mismo con los míos.

"Si quieres seguir adelante, súbete encima de mí, Catnip", me susurra muy cerca del oído.

Su voz golpea como un rayo mi columna vertebral, y hace que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo de anticipación; es demasiado persuasiva para no obedecerla.

Cuando estoy a horcajadas sobre él, siento la dureza entre mis muslos, y creo que jadeo de manera involuntaria, y me muevo, notando las telas mojadas que nos separan. Gale vuelve a agarrar mi cara entre sus manos, y me besa despacio, haciendo que la sensación entre mis piernas ascienda y descienda a un ritmo que al contrario que su beso, comienza a ser descontrolado; errático.

"Sepáralas un poco más, Catnip", me pide, colocando ambas manos sobre mis rodillas desnudas y estirándolas hacia fuera. Yo vuelvo a obedecerle sin saber que más hacer, absorta por un calor que empieza a consumirme por debajo de la ropa que me queda encima, sobre la piel, en el interior de la piel.

Hacia dónde nos conduce todo esto o si seré capaz de volver al mundo de los amigos mañana, si será capaz de hacerlo él, o hace cuanto tiempo lo abandonamos, son respuestas que se me escapan por el momento. Pero ¿qué más dan? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? ¿Cuántas cosas terribles faltan por suceder?. Mañana tal vez no haya Panem, ni haya mundo. Tal vez no queden más decisiones que tomar, ni más amigos que perder. ¿Nos han dejado algo a lo que agarrarse aparte de la urgente necesidad de buscar el placer que borre el daño?

No lo sé, y francamente, no me importa ahora mismo.

Sin dejar de besarme, baja las manos a mis caderas, y hunde sus pulgares en ellas cada vez que yo vuelvo a moverme, por inercia, igual que coges aire cuando vas a sumergirte bajo el agua. Empieza a ser un ritmo acompasado entre los dos, en el que sobran las palabras. Aún así, el habla de nuevo contra mi boca;

"Si quieres que sigamos, para un segundo", me dice, y yo me freno a duras penas. Él tira de mis caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que me coloque de rodillas antes hacer resbalar mi ropa interior por mis piernas. Me apoyo en sus hombros para incorporarme y dejar que desaparezca. Estoy medio desnuda, con sólo una camisa abierta que cae por uno de mis hombros, y el sujetador, y debería de sentir vergüenza, pero no es eso lo que siento. Lo que siento es urgencia y una necesidad que crece y se incrementa a medida que transcurren los segundos.

Mientras me va haciendo descender, con la cara pegada a mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que él tampoco lleva nada de ropa, y la verdad es que no sé ni cómo ni cuándo ha podido deshacerse de ella, aunque tampoco me importa. Me siento otra vez sobre él y vuelvo a moverme involuntariamente, notando mejor la humedad, y la presión que ejerce entre mis piernas.

Es raro, porque Gale ahora está completamente quieto, dejando que sea yo quién haga lo que quiera hacer encima de él. Me sorprende cuando sus manos se mueven para deshacerme la trenza y nada más, colocando mi pelo suelto a ambos lados de mis hombros.

"¿Estás segura, Catnip?", me pregunta otra vez, acercando su boca a mi oído y plantando un dulce beso justo por debajo de mi oreja. Trago saliva, sin querer hacerme a mí misma esa pregunta, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Para combatir la inseguridad, enredo las manos en su pelo, acercando su cabeza todavía más a mi cuello, y le digo;

"Dime como hacerlo, Gale"

Le siento inhalar profundamente allí, y me hace cosquillas con los labios cuando los mueve para hablar: "Muévete en círculos, si es que quieres continuar, Catnip".

Hago lo que me pide, mientras él se entretiene subiendo y bajando las manos por mis costados, por mi espalda, cerrando los ojos a ratos y clavándolos en los míos otros, besándome en los labios cuando no está haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas. A mí me falta más el aire a cada momento, jadeo o gimo, no puedo saber lo que es, y siento más humedad y más calor y más fuego, hasta que de alguna manera, en un instante, nuestros cuerpos se unen, y los dos nos quedamos quietos a la vez.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo el labio un segundo antes de que eso suceda, anticipando un dolor que no acaba de llegar, ya sea porque en realidad no tenía que doler, o porque el dolor ya lo tenemos por dentro.

"Deja de morderte, te vas a hacer sangre", me dice, acariciando mi cara y mi labio con el dedo pulgar. Cuando lo suelto él pasea la lengua por encima, y el cosquilleo que me produce baja de forma acelerada desde los labios a la tripa y al punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se conectan. Lo siento más fuerte cuando presiono mis pareces en torno a él, de nuevo por inercia – y por el cosquilleo que empezó en los labios.

Gale tiene los ojos cerrados, una expresión contenida, y sigue quieto como una estatua de cintura para abajo. Yo estoy al borde de suplicarle de nuevo alguna indicación más. Aunque no es necesario, me la da sin pedirla.

Vuelve a poner las manos sobre mis piernas, en la cara interna de los muslos esta vez, y dice: "Es mejor si las separas un poco más". Lo hago a la vez que él las empuja para fuera, con un sutil movimiento, primero hacia arriba para luego dejarme caer. El gemido que sale de mi boca es más sordo que ahogado; Gale tiene que atacarla para que no haga más ruidos, pero su aliento es tan rápido y errático como el mío en esta ocasión. "Muévete así una vez más", me pide, y ahora es su voz la que parece suplicante, repleta de deseo.

Lo hago de nuevo, sin dejar que su lengua abandone mi boca, y vuelvo a notar el latido en el pecho, el ardor entre las piernas y a Gale aún más tenso en mi interior. Respira profundamente para calmarse, se separa de mí y me sonríe con los ojos. Esta sí que es una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Estás bien?", me pregunta. "¿En serio que quieres continuar?".

No hay respuesta por mi parte, lo cual debe ser entendido como un sí. Sin embargo, el no se mueve más que para subir las manos a mis pechos, y rozarlos ligeramente por encima de la tela del sujetador. Después baja el lado de la camisa que aún permanecía sobre mi hombro, dejando que cuelgue sobre los antebrazos. Luego separa un milímetro más mis piernas – haciendo que caigan mis párpados en el proceso – para deslizar sus manos por mi estómago, mis caderas, mi cintura, de vuelta a mis pechos, todo con extremada delicadeza. Noto enseguida como se endurecen los pezones cuando desliza las manos por debajo de las copas de mi sujetador. E inmediatamente, de nuevo, me golpea un espasmo – duro, igual que un latigazo. Yo jadeo, Gale gime bajito cuando me retuerzo sobre él, y continúa tocándome con dedos de terciopelo, presionando ligeramente los pezones. El placer junto con el sutil dolor, hacen que me sacuda unas veces, que jadee otras… y que esté a punto de gritar cuando sustituye los dedos por la lengua, sujetándome ahora con ambas manos la cadera.

"Sigue moviéndote, Katniss", me pide ahogadamente. Y lo hago, en círculos concéntricos sobre él, sintiendo de nuevo que mi cuerpo va a descomponerse en partículas, que se desentiende de mi mente y me lleva a otro lugar más amable y placentero. Quiero tener a Gale conmigo allí. No quiero que la sensación se acabe, por eso lo abrazo con fuerza, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo e incrementando la combustión; la electricidad que nos conecta se vuelve paulatinamente más intensa, más íntima y coordinada. Él ahora se mueve a mi ritmo, cerrando y abriendo los ojos para mirarme, haciendo que me pierda en ellos, que me incorpore ligeramente sin dejar de moverme, que me deje caer, y después lo repita una y otra y otra vez más, hasta que tiene que volver a besarme para que nadie nos oiga. Para que el silencio sea más compartido que nunca, más deseado que nunca; más profundo y más brutal.

No es hasta que termina que noto la humedad de una gota resbalar por mi mejilla. Escucho a Gale suspirar mientras escondo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Él me separa y me mira con tristeza, y tal vez con algo de arrepentimiento.

"Dime qué quieres de mí, Katniss", me dice, limpiando la lágrima con los dedos de la mano que no me sujeta. "Siento que estés pasando por esto, pero no sé cómo más puedo ayudarte".

Yo niego con la cabeza.

"¿No qué?", me pregunta. "¿No quieres nada?".

Aprieto mi cuerpo junto al suyo todavía más, y necesito un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir contestar a su pregunta.

"No quiero que te muevas", le digo, sintiéndolo dentro. "Ni que desaparezcas tú también. Quédate conmigo, Gale".

"Sabes que no voy a ninguna parte", dice después de besar con suavidad mis labios.

Recorro con mis manos su pelo enredado, acercando su boca a la mía hasta que nuestras narices se rozan y nuestros alientos se mezclan. "Pero lo has pensado alguna vez", susurro.

Él se separa. "Lo he pensado…", dice, y noto como traga saliva por el movimiento de su nuez.

"¿Y qué piensas ahora?",

Él pone de nuevo esa sonrisa triste y me abraza con más fuerza. "No lo sé Catnip. De verdad que no lo sé". Sus palabras me acarician el cuello cuando las pronuncia sobre él. "Ya te dije que el sexo nublaba las ideas, y tú ya nublabas las mías antes de esto". Se separa para mirarme a los ojos, su parte de mi anatomía preferida, al parecer.

"Odio verte tan dañada, pero me gustaría que hubiera sido de otra forma y en otras circunstancias… la primera vez".

Solo puedo volver a decir que lo necesitaba y permitir que caigan más lágrimas.

* * *

**a/n: **sé que el capítulo es largo y discutible, y confío en que lo hayáis leído entero, porque también es duro. Podéis preguntarme por qué ocurre todo el mismo día, pero algo me decía que tenía que ser así, en un momento desesperado.

Creo que esta vez agradeceré cualquier cosa que tengáis que decirme. En serio. Más que nunca.

Muchos besos tanto a las que seguís leyendo como a las que todavía comentáis (Amanda, Bitah, Arancha y HG forever, gracias especiales para vosotras).


	28. Chapter 28

_**¿Jugamos? (parte XXVIII)**_

* * *

Después de desenredarnos, nos ponemos la ropa en silencio. Yo rehago mi trenza y salgo de la habitación notando aún esa sensación inestable en las piernas, con los ojos ardiendo después de todas las lágrimas.

Nadie se ha molestado en buscarnos mientras hemos estado allí metidos, y eso es una suerte, supongo, aunque nada importe demasiado ahora mismo. Fuera, el ambiente se ha calmado un poco. Prim corre hacía mí en cuanto se percata de mi presencia en la reunión. No pregunta nada acerca de dónde he estado cuando me rodea con ambos brazos. También sus ojos demuestran que ha estado llorando.

"Katniss…", me dice, y no dice nada más, sólo me abraza con fuerza.

Aunque me gustaría, no devuelvo el gesto a mi hermana pequeña. Me encuentro física y emocionalmente agotada; me siento vacía, y si hubiera sido por mí, habría permanecido en ese almacén mugriento durante un tiempo indefinido, con Gale a ser posible, o sola, porque Gale ahora parece no querer acercarse a mí. Ha huido a la otra punta del cuarto, y está hablando con Leblanc. Continúa teniendo los ojos tristes, y aunque sé que le duele igual que al resto la noticia que nos dieron hace un rato, también sé que en parte es culpa mía; culpa de lo que acaba de suceder en la habitación de al lado, porque a él preferiría que no hubiera sido así. Eso dijo.

Al poco se acerca mi madre. Prim desenvuelve los brazos de mi cuerpo y permite que ella intente consolarme.

"Todo va a estar bien, cariño", me dice, agarrando con ambas manos mi cara. "Ya lo verás. Estarás bien. Eres muy fuerte".

El contacto o sus palabras me derrumban del todo. No puedo hacer nada cuando mi respiración comienza a ser pesada, aparte intentar que entre más aire en mis pulmones absorbiendo cuanto puedo a través de la boca y la nariz.

"¡Katniss!", exclama mi madre. "Está hiperventilando otra vez". Busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra una bolsita de papel marrón. "Toma, hazlo aquí dentro".

Agarro la bolsa e intento llevarla hasta mi cara, pero el mundo ya da vueltas. Mi madre se difumina, se detiene el tiempo, trato llamar a Gale para que acuda a ayudarme, y ese último esfuerzo hace que todo se transforme rápidamente en una profunda oscuridad. Todo está tan negro como una noche sin luna en la Veta.

Ya sé lo que ocurre cada vez que sucede esto. Me lo han explicado mil veces durante las últimas semanas. Yo trato de que entre más aire en mis pulmones porque siento que me asfixio, y lo que consigo es exactamente el efecto contrario: no me llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y me desplomo. El viaje que hace mi subconsciente hasta que vuelvo en mí, suele ser largo y bastante onírico. Recorro lugares en los que ya he estado, revivo situaciones y veo a personas que han muerto. Se parece a un sueño, pero es mucho más real. Estoy con Peeta, en la arena del Vasallaje, con el oído pegado a su pecho intentando escuchar algo; un latido inexistente. Después estoy con Peeta, en la cueva de los primeros Juegos, observando impotente como la herida de su pierna se vuelve más y más negruzca, temiendo que el muchacho de mi distrito no llegue a alcanzar la mañana. En la siguiente visión no estoy con Peeta, lo veo a través de una pantalla del Distrito 13, lleno de golpes, fuera de sí, advirtiendo de un ataque inminente a nuestra subterránea guarida... Las imágenes se suceden, en todas aparece Peeta, una y otra vez; vestido de tributo sujetando con fuerza mi mano; colocando flores sobre mi pelo en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento; besándome en la playa de la arena del Vasallaje; mirando entristecido nuestras manos entrelazadas, la de Gale y mía, la mañana después de los latigazos… Cada vez son más rápidas, cada vez más difusas. Las imágenes comienzan a repetirse igual que un mismo fotograma duplicado hasta la saciedad, pero él ya no aparece en ella, estoy yo sola.

Entonces escucho mi propio grito… no, no es un grito, más bien es un aullido de dolor. Abro los ojos y veo a mi madre agachada a mi lado, poniendo una pastilla por debajo de mi lengua. La píldora no necesita agua, ya que se deshace sola en la boca. Me llevo la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiendo el bulto de otro golpe, y el dolor al palparlo. Continúo chillando hasta que la pastilla hace efecto, que es pronto.

* * *

Y así me paso las siguientes semanas. No puedo quedarme en el almacén porque despierto a todos con mis gritos. Mi madre, no hace más que ponerme pastillas azules por debajo de la lengua, y se queda conmigo algunas noches. Me han llevado a una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores del Distrito (una de las que quedaban en pié). La habitación en la que me acuesto tiene las paredes de un cálido color salmón, mi cama, una mesita al lado, y un espejo. Sólo eso. Si no está mi madre conmigo, suelo despertar con mis gritos a Prim. Ellas se turnan para soportar mis silencios o mis bramidos cuando no estoy durmiendo; para obligarme a beber líquido o comer algo, y para darme las pastillas. Yo me niego a hacer nada más, y estoy pensando en dejar de comer o de beber también, para que la agonía termine cuanto antes. Para que todo acabe por fin.

Una de las veces que me despierto chillando, allí está Gale en lugar de ellas, sentado en el vértice de la cama. Él no coloca una pastilla por debajo de mi lengua para que me calme.

"Catnip", dice en voz baja. "No puedes continuar así".

Me incorpora suavemente para que beba algo de agua. Yo me levanto, pero no bebo, sólo poso los labios contra el cristal y los dejo allí.

"Katniss bebe, maldita sea", gruñe elevando la voz. "Aquí no podemos engancharte a un vial de suero, vas a deshidratarte si no bebes líquido". Parece enfadado. Mucho.

Mi reacción no es la que él quiere. Separo los labios del vaso y busco sus ojos; se que los míos están al borde del colapso por como los siento arder. Él deja el recipiente con el agua sobre la mesilla, y me abraza sin apretar – sigue temiendo que me rompa. Suspira contra mi hombro desnudo (sólo llevo un camisón).

"Lo siento", me dice. "No quería hablarte así". Se aleja unos centímetros para volver a mirarme. "Será mejor que deje que tu madre y tu hermana te cuiden… verte tan… verte en este estado me saca de mis casillas".

Intento hablar; responder con algo a eso, pero mi boca está pastosa y mi saliva parece cemento. Agarro yo misma el vaso con agua y doy un pequeño sorbo. "¿Dónde están ellas?", pregunto después, mi voz sale en forma de un diminuto susurro.

Gale se sujeta el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, parece realmente superado por la situación.

"Les dije que yo me ocuparía de ti esta noche. Ellas… necesitan un descanso. Prim no es más que una cría. No para de llorar cuando no está contigo, y tu madre…". Deja de hablar por un momento, su mirada se ensombrece, su gesto se agria. "Tu madre está desolada al ver que tú te comportas igual que ella lo hizo; que no eres mejor. No hace más que maldecir a la genética, Katniss; y desde que la conozco, es la primera vez que la escucho hablar con palabras malsonantes".

Enseguida noto que vuelvo a hiperventilar, la falta de aire, la sensación de mareo. Busco la bolsa de papel que usa mi madre para controlarlo, pero no aparece por ninguna parte, solo encuentro la cara de decepción de Gale, sus labios arqueados formando una mueca. Y entonces los beso. Vuelvo a recuperar el aliento; abro su boca con la lengua y descubro una sensación cálida al entrar allí. Un calmante instantáneo, igual que las pastillas por debajo de la lengua.

Enredo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él hacia el colchón, besándole más duro, tratando de aprovechar todo su aire. Él se retuerce y me suelta.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así", susurra con voz ronca.

Parpadeo. Saco energía de alguna parte y me coloco encima de él, a horcajadas. Intento volver a besarlo, pero él me agarra las muñecas con ambas manos y aparta la cabeza. "Te he dicho que pares, Katniss", vuelve a decirme, sujetándome con tanta fuerza que está cerca de hacerme daño.

"¿Por qué, Gale?. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacerlo si funciona?. Tú dijiste que lo hacía, y es la verdad", le digo sollozando, desesperada, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

"Pues conmigo no va a volver a suceder. No tenía que haber pasado nunca" contesta. "No así", añade suavizando su tono de voz.

Me baja de sus caderas y me devuelve a la cama. "Intenta volver a dormirte", me dice.

"Pero quédate aquí".

"Me quedo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte y dormir. No puedes pasarte la vida drogada, intenta hacerlo por ti misma".

Gale se acuesta a mi lado, envolviendo un brazo por encima de mi cintura y apretando mi cuerpo contra él, igual que cuando estábamos huyendo del Capitolio, en aquella tienda de campaña. Luego me besa en el cuello brevemente, y repite que me duerma contra mi piel. Por alguna razón, lo hago. Y por alguna razón, no vuelvo a despertarme durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

El tiempo, o las horas, dejan de tener sentido por completo hasta una mañana; no la siguiente, sino una muchos días después.

Sé que es por la mañana porque Gale entra atropelladamente en mi cuarto, sube la persiana y corre las cortinas de la ventana de manera muy enérgica. La luz me hace daño en los ojos y tengo que tapármelos con las sábanas. Cuando las bajo, y logro ver algo, encuentro a Johanna y a Haymitch también en la habitación.

"Se acabó el letargo, princesa", me dice el segundo.

Escuchar la palabra, recordar a Peeta, envía un latigazo por toda mi columna, me chupa el calor, me deja helada. Busco con una mano temblorosa alguna pastillita sobre la mesilla que está al lado de la cama, pero no están. Sigo buscando, en el cajón de ese pequeño mueble, pero Gale se acerca, aparta mi mano bruscamente y cierra el cajón.

"Ya es suficiente, Katniss. Levántate. Vamos a marcharnos del 8".

"No puedo, y no quiero", grito inesperadamente. Sorprendida de que aún quede una pizca de voz en mi garganta.

Johanna se acerca, furiosa, y me quita las sábanas de encima de un solo tirón. "¿Crees que eres la única a quién le duele, descerebrada? ¿Eh? ¿Piensas que los demás no estamos igual de jodidos que tú?", me pregunta.

Sus palabras me conducen directa a otro ataque de llanto fuera de control. Nadie hace nada para consolarme esta vez. Por el contrario Johanna prosigue, cada vez más roja, con cada vez más rabia.

"Siempre has sido una desconsiderara egoísta", me escupe. "Te importa una mierda por lo que pasen los demás, te crees que el mundo gira alrededor de tu maldito ombligo". Parece que no pueda parar. "¿Crees que eres la única que ha pasado por los Juegos? ¿La única que ha perdido a gente?", chilla, enloquecida. "Pues no, maldita descerebrada, no es así. Yo perdí a todo el mundo, Haymitch también lo hizo y Gale vio arder a todo tu puñetero Distrito 12, sin poder salvar más que a unos cuantos. ¿Crees que eso no deja secuelas, niñata estúpida?".

"¡Para, Johanna!", dice Gale con aspereza. "No es necesario que le digas todo eso. Ella… no puede evitarlo".

"¿Todavía te quedan ganas de defenderla, Gale?", replica ella con la misma aspereza. "¿No has visto suficiente? ¿No has tenido suficiente?".

"Johanna, cierra la boca", le ordena Haymitch. "Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que le de otro ataque de pánico de esos, sin que esté su madre para poder ayudarla".

Johanna cierra el pico, y ella misma tira de mí, para que me incorpore. Como apenas he comido en las últimas semanas, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para impedirlo, y ella es una chica fuerte. Al ponerme de pie, siento que las piernas son incapaces de soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, me tambaleo hacia los lados, se me nubla la visión otra vez.

Gale se apresura a cercarse y sujetarme por el otro brazo. "Estás muy débil", me dice, su voz tiene esa cadencia suave que usa conmigo a veces. "Abajo te hemos preparado un baño. Primero comerás algo sólido y después te ayudaremos a que te laves, ¿está bien?".

Escucharlo hablarme así me tranquiliza, es el mismo tono que utiliza para avanzar hacia sus presas moribundas antes de darles el definitivo golpe de gracia, pero es calmante. Aunque sigo necesitando urgentemente colocar una de esas pastillas azules por debajo de mi lengua. "¿Por qué no están aquí mi madre y Prim?", le pregunto, solo a Gale, mirándolo con mi mejor cara de dar lástima para ver si consigo que vuelvan a dejarme en la cama.

"Ellas no iban a ser capaces de levantarte a la fuerza", me dice, y entre él y Johanna comienzan a conducirme hasta la puerta de la habitación. Haymitch camina unos pasos por detrás de nosotros.

Bajamos a la primera planta de la casa. No hay nadie más que nosotros allí dentro, o al menos no se escuchan otros ruidos aparte de nuestras pisadas sobre el suelo de madera, y mis fatigadas respiraciones por el esfuerzo que estoy realizando al tratar de caminar. En la cocina hay un cuenco preparado sobre la mesa, y un gran pedazo de pan a su lado. Me sientan frente a la comida y los tres permanecen de pie, observándome.

"Come, preciosa. Vas a encontrarte mejor en cuanto lo hagas", me dice Haymitch. Está intentando poner una voz dulce para mí, para no asustarme más de lo que estoy, pero obviamente, fracasa en su intento. Haymitch no es dulce ni poniéndole mucho empeño.

Escucho a Johanna resoplar sonoramente tras mi nuca. "Me largo", nos informa. "Tengo que ver cómo está el pequeño Finnick, y no tengo claro que valga la pena perder más tiempo con… con ella. Honestamente, Gale, no creo que vaya recuperarse nunca. Deberías de asumirlo. Ella no tiene ninguna intención".

Miro a Gale, tratando de leer su expresión cuando él clava los ojos en Johanna. Hay fuego en ellos, pero se muerde la lengua para no hablar. Sonrío brevemente, para mí misma, al saber que mi amigo al menos conserva algo de fe en mí. Cuando él tuerce la cabeza para comprobar si como, yo vuelvo los ojos rápidamente al cuenco; contiene un puré denso, y por su olor dulzón, resulta imposible identificar de qué estará hecho. Gale se sienta en la silla de mi lado y coloca una cuchara en mi mano derecha. "Come Katniss", me ordena, porque su voz es imperativa esta vez. Tiene un amplio registro de voces para usar conmigo.

Le obedezco, aunque me cuesta un infierno tragar cada una de las cucharadas que me introduzco en la boca; y tengo que beber agua, pequeños sorbos, con cada una para pasar el trago. Tardamos muchísimo hasta que termino, y con el pan es imposible, por lo que me permiten dejarlo. Ni Gale ni Haymitch me presionan, sólo me observan atentamente, y me aclaran cuando pregunto qué es esto, que la crema espesa que ingiero es algo que ha preparado mi madre para mí. Un compuesto de plantas revitalizantes, partes de animales especialmente proteicas, y bien de glucosa. Un mejunje para que consiga moverme sola tras un mes de inmovilidad y ayuno.

"¿Te ocupas tú de la parte del baño?", pregunta Haymitch a Gale una vez que he acabado.

Gale suspira antes de contestar: "En un principio iba a hacerlo Johanna, pero supongo que ella – dice mirándome – preferirá que lo haga yo antes que tú".

"No te quepa duda, muchacho", responde Haymitch, acercándose para ayudar a que me ponga de nuevo de pie.

"Puedo hacerlo sola", gruño cuando agarra mi antebrazo.

Haymitch me suelta encantado, y le dice a Gale: "Toda tuya, chico. Avísame cuando terminéis".

Gale me conduce hasta el cuarto de baño de la planta baja de la casa sin que yo oponga resistencia. Allí hay una bañera repleta de agua. Una vez dentro, se queda observándome, dudoso de por dónde empezar, o cómo continuar con la misión: limpiar a Katniss, que ella es incapaz de hacerlo por sí misma, y está mugrienta y sudorosa, tras un mes sin hacerlo.

"Ya te he visto desnuda…", dice, no sé muy bien si a mí o lo dice para sí mismo. "Así que… espero que no sientas ningún tipo de vergüenza. No puedo dejarte sola aquí dentro".

Espera un poco más, para ver si comienzo a quitarme la ropa solita, pero al ver que no lo hago se aproxima y empieza a deslizar los tirantes del camisón por mis hombros, luego por los brazos, dejando que sus dedos me rocen ligeramente durante el recorrido. Su tacto, como casi siempre, es agradable y hace que cierre los ojos durante una milésima de segundo.

Entre que la prenda no es mía, y que me queda enorme, la tela se desliza hacia abajo fácilmente. Yo cubro mis pechos con ambos brazos por inercia en el instante en que lo hace, y continuo inmóvil.

"¿No piensas colaborar?", me pregunta, todavía demasiado cerca como para que yo pueda articular alguna respuesta coherente. Ante mi silencio, Gale se agacha y levanta mis piernas para terminar de deshacerse de la prenda, aunque mi ropa interior parece que no se atreve a tocarla, y la deja donde está.

Después agarra mi antebrazo y me gira hacia el recipiente a punto de desbordarse de agua que es la bañera. "Apóyate en mi", me dice. "No quiero que te resbales al entrar". Es imposible no hacerle caso cuando Gale habla de esa forma, así que acepto su mano y meto ambas piernas dentro del agua, que está hirviendo.

Gale se asusta al ver mi cara. "¿Demasiado caliente?", pregunta alarmado. "¿Necesitas más agua fría?. Puedo traerla, hemos tenido que calentarla en la cocina porque ni siquiera en estas casas hay agua caliente ahora… igual nos hemos pasado, pero si quieres…"

Lo miro a los ojos. Nuestras manos siguen unidas. "No", le digo tajante. "Prefiero que me arda la piel".

Me siento en la bañera soltando su mano, y enseguida me encojo, apretando las rodillas contra mi pecho y apoyando la frente sobre ellas. Siento a Gale agacharse a mi lado, en cuclillas, sujetándose con una mano en el vértice de la bañera que comienza a desbordar. Se está empapando.

"Vamos, Catnip", me dice, pasando su mano libre a lo largo del hueso de mi columna. "Pon un poco de tu parte. Por favor".

Giro la cabeza para verlo, sin levantarla de mis rodillas. "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, Gale?", le pregunto. "¿Dónde nos vamos?".

"Vamos al 3", contesta. "La mayoría de los Distritos se ha rebelado contra el Capitolio… contra Coin", comienza a explicarme. "Pero la población quedó muy diezmada después de la guerra… la gente está… está muy agotada de luchar, aunque sigan queriendo. Necesitan algo que vuelva a unirlos, que les dé la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo".

Noto que me empieza a temblar el cuerpo cuando intuyo cuál es la fuerza que pretenden usar para unificar a los Distritos; cuando me veo de nuevo cargando con las alas del Sinsajo. Pero vez más, Gale logra leerme el pensamiento.

"No te alarmes, Catnip", me dice, deshaciendo los restos de la trenza que me ha hecho Prim cada mañana desde que decidí no levantarme. "No será el Sinsajo. Plutarch ha encontrado un nuevo símbolo. Un mártir para la causa. Ella hará tu papel. Aunque esté muerta, todavía puede ayudar".

"¿Ella?", pregunto insegura… repasando mentalmente a las personas fallecidas que podrían servir para el papel. Tengo la mente nublada, pero enseguida caigo. "¿Minerva?".

Gale no contesta, solo se dedica a echar cazos de agua hirviendo por encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que el pelo se me pegue a la piel. Pienso en las galletitas con el búho que empecé a observar por todas partes antes de que Leblanc nos diera la noticia de lo que había sucedido con su país y con Peeta. Noto un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en él, aunque es menos agudo que otras veces.

"Las galletas rancias...", razono en voz alta. "¿Fueron idea de Plutarch?", pregunto a través de la cortina de agua que Gale sigue tirando sobre mí.

Él se detiene para ofrecerme un pedazo de tosco jabón. "Toma", me dice. "Frótate con esto. Te hace falta".

Empiezo a hacerlo sin rechistar, intrigada por el tema de las galletas y Minerva. Gale usa un jabón líquido para limpiarme la cabeza. La sensación de sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo, sus uñas clavándose ligeramente en mi piel, hace que me estremezca y permanezca muy quieta durante unos momentos, hasta que me acostumbro al contacto. Cuando estima que ha acabado vuelve a mirarme otra vez.

"Plutarch pensó que si había funcionado contigo, podría volver a funcionar. Se las apañó para hacer que las fabricasen en el once… para poner en marcha de nuevo el boca a boca. Par difundir la idea, usando a los soldados del 13 que consiguió poner de nuestra parte en el Capitolio como vehículo de distribución de las galletitas a todos los Distritos".

Arrugo la cara con extrañeza. "¿Qué tiene que ver el búho con Minerva?", pregunto, con la intención de entender mejor la estrategia.

"Es un símbolo, igual que lo era el Sinsajo. Al parecer era el animal asociado a la antigua diosa Minerva", me aclara. "Pensó que a la gente – ignorante según él – de los distritos, les serviría cualquier animalillo, sobre todo si también era un pájaro; y a las personas que todavía quedan del antiguo Capitolio, el búho les valdría para evocar esa mitología qua tanto les gusta".

Gale me mira, comprobando que lo entiendo. Yo sólo digo: "ah", y él sigue hablando.

"Minerva era la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, la protectora de la antigua ciudad de Roma. Y él sabe bien cómo funcionan las mentes capitolinas. Creyó que sería una buena manera de poner de nuestro lado sus volubles mentalidades".

"¿Está funcionando?", vuelvo a preguntar.

Gale, a quién siempre le ha resultado imposible permanecer quieto mucho tiempo, empieza a aclararme la cabeza dejando caer de nuevo cazos de agua caliente por encima de mí. Su presencia y el agua, hacen que me sienta mucho más relajada.

"De momento, funciona".

"¿Y la epidemia?"

"En el 8 está remitiendo. Leblanc trajo lo necesario para tratarla".

Cierro los ojos y dejo en silencio que él enjuague el jabón. Necesito hacer más preguntas. Necesito saber qué les ha llevado a los cerebros a decidir que nos movamos al Distrito 3; cuáles son los planes; cómo vamos a irnos si ahora además tenemos un bebe de poco más de un mes del que cuidar; qué es lo que ha pasado con ese crío y quién se está haciendo cargo de él. Pero no pregunto nada más, ni me muevo, permitiendo que otra persona se ocupe de mí, concentrándome de nuevo solamente en los suaves movimientos de las manos de Gale y la sensación del agua resbalando por mi cabeza. Creo que empiezo a despertar.

* * *

**a/n: **un capítulo cortito, me diréis, además de poco aclaratorio. Pero como la historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Katniss, tengo que dejar que ella describa lo que le ocurre y lo que ve a su alrededor…

Mil gracias por las revisiones del capítulo anterior; estaba insegura, las necesitaba.

HG forever; sí que pienso escribir algo largo cuando termine esto. Tal vez una historia de Panem, sin Juegos (al menos sin Juegos que afecten a los protagonistas). Ya veremos.


End file.
